OMEGA
by Dimensional Lover
Summary: Is mutant evolution possible? AU, Jean and Emma Grey-Frost are happily married. An unknown presence looms heralding the end of all life on Earth. Do they have the power to stop it, will they survive it? Can Love survive it? Will the world? Over abundant Femslash and f/f intimacy, smut level is high too. Very Loosely inspired by a few events in Underneath it all by Fembuck
1. The Good Life

**Title:** OMEGA

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13 / R

**Notes:** Before you begin reading this story. Know that these characters and their actions are my own personal take based on the universe I have put them in. They will not have the exact same personalities as they have in the original comics. Be gentle with me...and *FEMSLASH* alert.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I love them.

Emma awakens that morning, her head nuzzling into the bosom of a perfectly peaceful Jean Grey-Frost. She's in awe of the fact that it's been four years since they were married and she is still head over heels in love with the woman sleeping beneath her. How had she gotten so lucky? This was the last day of their involuntary vacation. They'd be headed back to the Institute that evening. They got a call 2 days ago from Xavier telling them that it was alright for them to return to the school grounds.

Hank McCoy had picked up spikes of geo-magnetic energy coming from the areas around the couple's room at the mansion as well as the home they had built on the opposite end of the lake on the property. They ran full body and power scans on both Jean and Emma, as well as monitoring them for 4 days in the lab. Nothing out of the ordinary was found. To make sure the surges weren't related to them Professor Xavier requested the two leave for a few weeks while Hank and Forge ran tests on the land and checked the fault lines.

"We've got to get up Tiger." Emma sleepily whispers as she slowly crawls up Jean's body. Drinking in the warmth of her lover with every movement.

"Umm, five minutes…..just give me five more minutes." she says drowsily as she hugs Emma's head.

Emma continues moving up her body until she reaches one of her favorite spots on Jean, she gently kisses and nuzzles her nose into the crook of her neck and the giggling begins. She can already feel Jean's body heat rising… 'that's been happening a lot over the last few weeks', she thinks to herself. "I thought you said we had to get up." Jean says with a giggle that is slowly becoming a moan, as she feels her lover's hips grinding into her. "Uoomm, you keep that up and we won't make it home tonight." She says with a breathy sigh.

"I don't have a problem with that." Emma, now much more awake and hands actively caressing Jean's soft bountiful breasts." The phone in their room rings. Jean reaches for it, as Emma continues her onslaught, finally making her way to her full lips. Jean indulges her in a slow delicious kiss, as she picks it up.

"Good morning this is the front desk just calling to remind you that the G5 Jet is fully restocked and is set to take off at 4pm as per Mistress Frost's instructions. Will you need anything else prior to your departure?"

"Ugh, No.", Emma huffs, as she continues to cover her wife with kisses. Jean laughs as she takes the call, "Thank you Winston, really appreciate the reminder, we'll be down for breakfast in about 30 minutes." She hangs up the phone and takes Emma's face into her hands, and plants a solid kiss to her lips. "Come on Mistress Frost, breakfast, I ordered your favorite." As she shifts from under Emma, she swings her legs to the side of the bed and heads toward the bathroom. "The only meal I want is between those lovely legs, darling." , Emma coos behind her. Jean sways her hips just a bit more as she reaches the bathroom door. She turns around and blows Emma a kiss, which she catches with her hand and puts it between her legs. She laughs as she closes the door behind her. Emma takes a deep breath and gets out of the super king sized bed . She grabs one of the ' hers and hers' robes that were hung on the mahogany costumer next to the bed and heads out to the patio. There is a beautiful view of a lagoon with a waterfall. She notices two young men with multiple arms pruning some of the tall palm trees and three others tending to some of the stone pillars in the area. Clenching her teeth at the sight, she realizes she needs to have a serious conversation with Winston, this was completely unacceptable. Employees should not be seen or heard unless called for or in direct service to guests. That's a major rule at all Frost Properties.

They had an opulent breakfast in the courtyard surrounded by lush green scenery, Hawaiian style dancers, a four piece musical quartet that would put even U2 to shame, and the Pacific Ocean. This was the height of luxury and only Jean's third time coming to Frost International Island aptly renamed Grey Frost Central. Jean was still getting used to being married let alone to a billionaire. She had no idea life could be like this. She still wonders if her wife is really happy being married to a school teacher. After all there she was being happy to be a house wife heading back to their room to pack for the trip home. Emma told her she would have one of the employees pack up the room, but she insisted on doing it herself. On her way to the room she sees Emma talking to Winston, the Island concierge and manager of operations. She seems really angry, was that phone call this morning really so terrible, it was just a reminder call.

* * *

**Back at the room.**

Jean's just about finished packing as Emma walks in. "All done my love?" Emma asks as she walks up and wraps her arms around her wife's waist. She notices Jean feels a bit stiff. "Baby, are you alright?" she stops packing and turns around in her embrace. She's pouting, which makes Emma ache in the most delicious way, but she also looks concerned. "What is it?" as she nips at the tip of her nose.

"Emma," her voice sounding unusually serious, "I understand you have a business to run, but was that really necessary. I mean Winston has been nothing but courteous and kind, and from what I can see he runs this place is immaculately. Why were you so harsh with him? You should go apologize to him."

She releases Jean's waist and gives herself some distance. The look on Emma's face is of both shock and irritation. "Excuse me," her voice cold, tight, and stern, "I don't think I'm hearing you correctly, are you questioning the way I run my business. Are YOU telling ME how I should speak to my employees?" Her tone was hard and condescending. She was pissed. They had argued before but Jean had never seen her like this. She was speechless. Emma's eyes were ice blue and focused ready to slash the next words to come out of Jean's mouth.

Jean softened the look of shock on her face. Through their almost constant telepathic bond, in that moment she experienced what Emma was really feeling. She shifted her eyes from the stone cold arctic stare of her mate down to her lips, took a few steps forward to close the gap of space between them, gently lifted her palm to Emma's cheek, kissed her and said, "I understand.", as tears began to well in her eyes, "I'm sorry, baby, I'll see you on the plane." Gently kissing her again, she turned around, picked up their suit case and walked out the door. Leaving Emma standing and staring dumbfounded, not knowing what had just happened. Waking from her stupor Emma surveyed the room, and quickly walked out to the hallway. She expected Jean to still be in the building. She hadn't realized just how long she had stood there.

Jean was already on the plane, looking out the window, watching as Emma spoke with Winston once more before boarding the plane. She seemed calmer talking to him this time, and Jean noticed that Emma shook his hand. The jet attendant helped her onto the plane and closed the hatch. The roomy Gulfstream V was completely decked out with a full bar and seating for 5 people, white gold and platinum throughout, and plush white Vicuna lining every seat. But none of that mattered as Emma took her seat next to Jean. All the money in the world couldn't change the ass she made of herself earlier. She couldn't look at Jean as the pilot announced the take off. In the air and headed back home, the cabin attendant came to ask for their orders, Emma telepathically told him to take Jean's order first. She wasn't hungry, and settled on ordering a sweet tea, like Jean. She was so nervous, so she just started talking as she stared out the window.

"Jean, I own 12 of the 15 completely mutant owned and run establishments on the planet. They have thrived because I am firm and only work with people who are willing to keep my standards of service and discipline. There were five, Jean, FIVE men working not even a few feet from our living area, while we were…" clearing her throat, "preoccupied, if that had been any other guest, especially a high profile human guest staying while that happened, my entire brand would have been sullied." Taking a deep breath she looked away from the window to Jean's chair, she continued clearing her throat. "You were right about Winston."

Jean turned slowly toward Emma and looked at her lovingly. She could feel Jean's eyes on her, as she suddenly decided that the floor was very interesting. 'Damn her, warm, fuzzy sunshine and cookie filled eyes, making me feel like a child needing to be hugged by her mommy, shit'. Emma thought to herself. With that thought Jean stood up and closed the distance between her and Emma. Standing in front of her chair she extended her hand. Emma took it and was pulled into Jeans loving arms.

* * *

~ _I'm sorry baby_. ~ Nuzzling into her favorite spot on Jean's neck.

~ _I know_ ~

~ _It's just the office, the business, I share everything with you my love, but this is one part that causes me daily pain and stress that I don't want you to experience_. ~

~ _I know baby, you were just scared. Nobody tells Emma Frost what to do, right._ ~ gently stroking Emma's back.

~ _Except her wife_. ~

"On occasion." Jean laughs and kisses Emma on the cheek. "But there is something I need to discuss with you." Emma pulls Jean into her chair and onto her lap. "Winston sent those men to clean up the area. Apparently the island started having tremors the day we arrived, but at random times. Winston monitored the tremors, there were 29 total including last night. We have to talk to Charles about this."

"Emma, I didn't feel anything, did you?" A worried look in Jean's eyes as she spoke. "I really don't understand, is there something following us, I mean maybe they are still having them at the mansion too."

Staring into Jean's eyes, "It will be alright my love, there isn't much we can't handle, right? There is something I've meant to ask you though, I want you to be honest and don't get mad, I'm being serious." Pausing to take a deep breath and make sure Jean was listening. "Have you been running a fever lately?"

"And the only prescription is more cowbell, right." Jean laughs.

"I'm serious Jean, I know you don't like to talk about it, but the Ph-…." Jean leans into Emma's lips, effectively interrupting her words, and slowly kissing her sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, as her tongue explores new territory. Eyes slowly shut as Jean repositions herself to straddle Emma's lap. She sits up on her knees, lips still connected as Emma's head lays back into the headrest. Tiny electric pulses surround them as her seat glides down to a horizontal position. Emma's blouse is being telekinetically undone as Jean plunders her mouth. Emma's hands roaming the perfect globes of her wife's ass, slipping under her shirt to unhook her bra. Jean slowly pulls away from her lover, and telekinetically forces Emma's hands above her head, wrists crossed and stares into her heavily lidded eyes. Hovering over a practically panting Emma, Jean's hands firmly planted on the top of the seat as she continues to undress her telekinetically. Jean lowers herself to a trembling ear and slowly whispers in a deep tone…..

"Emmaaa…. Gracccce…., you… love it hot, don't you…..my love." As warm energy begins to pulse between Emma's legs in a circular motion. She can only moan as sweat begins to bead on her face. "You …love that no one ….gets you wet…. like IIIIIII do, don't you….my love." She feels invisible tongues ravishing her breasts. "Fa…" Emma moans. "You…love it don't youuuuu….my love." As her skirt and panties are launched from her body, she feels fingers massaging her moist slick folds, her eyes open wide seeing Jeans hands are still above her as she feels a forceful thrust inside her, she can only whimper, her mouth agape, as her body begins to move back and forth. Emma is groaning and wailing in pleasure as her body begins to quake, she's about to lose consciousness. "Look…. At… meeee…my love….." her eyes feel forced open, "Seven years…my love….I've tasted you….I've always been hot, haven't I…say ittttt…I've always been hotttttt…" Emma moves her head up and down unable to speak. "Saaaayyy…..ittttt….my loveeee." She continues to whisper still pulsing inside Emma.

"You….youu've,…..all…lwayssss, beeeen, hottttttt." Emma slowy stutters as she passes out.

"Very good….my love." Gently kissing trembling lips.

**TBC...**


	2. The Facts

**Title:** The Facts

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** I'm not the best writer, but this story has been in my mind and heart for a few years. It's so vivid and alive in my mind, it's a challenge to put into words, but I'm trying. I'm in this for the long haul. I'm tired of reading unfinished Jean/Emma…Jean/Ororo stories. This will be the fulfillment of my dream, and I hope it's as good for you as it is in my head, lol. Props to writer Fembuck as more than a few of your stories caused my imagination to want to explore this new dimension.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I love them.

"Attention, we will be landing in JFK International Airport in New York, in approximately 45 minutes weather permitting; we do hope you have enjoyed your flight." The captain's voice sounds over the loud speakers.

Emma is startled awake; her head is throbbing, trying to sit up, only to notice her wife lying on top of her, sleeping peacefully. She notices that she is fully clothed. 'Was that a dream?' she thinks to herself. Telepathically calling in the cabin attendant, he walks towards Emma's chair and opens his mouth to speak then closes it as he sees her placing her index finger to her lips, signaling for the attendant to remain quiet, she points to her wife, and then taps the temple of her head.

_~ What happened in here? ~ _

_~ Excuse me, Mistress, may I ask what you mean? ~_

_~ What happened in this cabin during the flight! ~_

_~ Mistress, as per your instructions we do not divulge personal …. ~_

_~ I know ...what my instructions are. You were the attendant on duty, that back service area is not even remotely sound proof. Tell me what happened, what did you hear, see, smell, all of it._~ Her head is beyond throbbing now.

_~ Mistress you and Lady Grey-Frost ordered two sweet teas made with organic green, white, and black tea leaves, volcanic spring water, and sweetened with… ~_

_~ (Sighing)...tell me what happened after that_ ~ Emma is now beyond frustrated.

~ _Yes mistress, I delivered your beverages and returned to my station. There was a conversation about your trip to Grey Frost Central; afterwards I heard what I believe to be kissing sounds. Approximately 3 minutes after that we noted that the temperature in the cabin rose by 15 degrees Celsius, raising the cabin temperature to 91.4 degrees Fahrenheit. Our equipment stated a temporary loss in altitude due to flying through a highly charged electro-magnetic field. The cabin temperature returned to normal approximately 20 minutes after the disturbance. ~_

_~ Did…. you…. hear…. anything else?_ ~ Emma is mentally speaking very slowly now, gritting her teeth.

~ _To what are you referring to Mistress? ~_

_~ Oh, I don't know, how about my wife and I fucking, did you happen to hear that?_ ~ sounding very sarcastic as she arches her eyebrow.

~ _No, mistress_. ~

~ _Excuse me….. ~_

_~ No mistress, with all due respect, while there have been flights where you and Lady Grey Frost are (clearing his throat mentally) rather "vocal" in the celebration of your love, I heard nothing of the sort during this flight. ~_

_~ Are you certain of that?_ ~ Confusion now filling her mind.

~ _Yes mistress, if it pleases you, I can retrieve the in-cabin black box for you to review, upon touchdown. ~_

_~ Yes, do that, also have the captain send me a full report of all in flight activities as well. You are dismissed. ~_

_~ Very good, Mistress, and will you and Lady Grey Frost want a meal pre…_~

"Dismissed", Emma sighs realizing that what she experienced may very well have been a dream, but it was so real, and why was her head throbbing so much? She'd been in millions of minds, she can make a person believe anything is real, but she knew the difference, she always knew the difference. 'Something isn't right.' She says to herself.

"Hum, what isn't right?" the yawning redhead says as she snuggles against lover, half asleep, having heard the unintentionally projected thought. It had been a great flight, what was Emma talking about.

"Nothing baby, everything's fine, just had a bit of turbulence during the flight. Going to have to pay some grease monkey, to run maintenance on the jet before we can use it again, that's all. We'll be landing soon baby, why don't you get up and take your seat." Speaking in a gentle conversational tone as not to cause suspicion, she lovingly caresses her wife's back, while giving her a little nudge.

"I'm comfy right here." A reclining Jean, looking painfully cute tries to nuzzle her way under her wife's arm like a kitten. Feeling her mate tense up, she looks up at Emma, who is breathing a little heavier. "I did sleep on you for five hours, so I guess you deserve a little break." Lifting up to give her gorgeous companion a kiss, and sensing her desire for space, Jean stands up and heads to her chair. She stops and has a thought, and walks over to the attendant station, and knocks on the door.

"Yes Lady Grey Frost, how may I be of service?"

"How soon until we land?" she asks with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Approximately 22 minutes."

And with that new bit of information she waltzes over to her partner who is deep in thought staring out the window. Leaning down she whispers in her ear, "We haven't..." Emma practically jumps out of her seat, clutching her head and breathing as though she is in a panic, "been a mile high… this flight my….love." Jean is looking confused and concerned. She quickly reaches for her lover, and holds her tight. "Baby what's wrong, talk to me, please." Tears begin to well in Jean's eyes, first the resort and now this, what was happening. "Please tell me what you need; what can I do for you, what's happening to us?"

Feeling the overwhelming concern pouring through their telepathic bond and finally finding her resolve, the blonde stands to her full height and embraces her wife attempting to reassure her, "I'm alright baby, really, just a headache, you startled me, that's all. I'm alright really, we're alright. I…I…just had an odd dream, that has me a bit jumpy, and having to make plans to secure the island if those tremors become a regular occurrence, a lot on my mind, that's all." Kissing Jean's forehead and stroking her hair, "I'm sorry, nothing to worry about. We'll be home soon; everything is fine, just fine." 'It was just a dream.' Emma repeats this mantra over and over as they hold each other and the plane prepares to land. 'Just a dream.'

**Touchdown JFK International**

"Have those items sent to my quarters at the Institute immediately." She says to the ground attendant, who disappears into a haze of violet smoke and reappears just as quickly.

"Will there be anything else mistress?" asks the attendant.

"You are dismissed." says the blonde as she waits patiently for her wife to meet her at the helicopter pad, to fly them back home.

Jean steps out the plane with the cabin attendant in tow and walks to the helipad. "Baby, he deserves a tip, that was the best sweet tea I have ever had in my life." smiling from ear to ear at her wife. "Jean, you cannot be serious. You do know he works for me right, and it's not like he picked the leaves himself." The blonde huffs. "Come on, please, how long has it been since you tipped anyone? Live like us regular folks for a change,….please." Jean drawing out the word for effect. "Fine, add 10% of your last check to your salary." Hisses the blonde as she hears her bubbly wife intentionally clear her throat. "Fine 20%." Says Emma as Jean begins to clap her hands ecstatically, she walks over to her noticeably irritated wife and puts her arms around her neck, and kisses her gently on the lips. "Let's take the limo home, baby." Says Jean, still lightly pecking at Emma's lips. "When did you get so demanding?" asks Emma. "I just want to spend as much time as possible with you, there's no rush, right." sighs the redhead. Emma wraps her arms around her wife's waist.

~ I love you. ~ Emma whispers.

~ I love you too. ~ Jean replies as she pulls her in for a long passionate kiss.

'Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.' Emma silently repeats her mantra.

**At the Institute: Charles Xavier's office**

It had been a long day, but they finally made it home, where things made sense. Jean and Emma spent the next few days individually with Professor Xavier, explaining their experiences on the island, as well as hearing about the data that Hank and Forge had compiled. Charles reported that the seismic activity had indeed ceased after they left the institute, but it was inconclusive and they still can't say for certain what the cause was. Even adding the data Emma had received from the island, Hank, Forge, and Charles were still not quick to site the couple as the source of the disturbances, but assured them that they would continue their investigation.

A week had passed since they had returned home. Things seemed to have returned to normal. There hadn't been any tremors, Jean and Emma were the lovebirds they had always been. Emma was still concerned about what she now feels was definitely a dream, and had the Professor scan her mind a few times just to be sure. Xavier found himself blushing quite a bit as Emma unashamedly showed him the images from her mind. He suggested that perhaps as lively as the couple's intimate life was, maybe she had a desire to experience a more dominant and submissive partnership, and perhaps Jean wished to express that as well. He cited that due to their consistent telepathic contact their desires had intermingled, and created a realistic fantasy.

Emma still wasn't quite satisfied with that answer. She checked over the report filed by the captain of her jet as well as the data on the in-cabin black box. It all showed that they had gone to sleep a few hours after takeoff. It bothered Emma, because that had never happened before, never had she been alone with her wife on that plane and not taken the opportunity to fuck her senseless, never. Impossible, even when she's been completely exhausted, her body has never failed to respond to Jean's touch. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the beep of her communicator. Tapping her belt, she hears Hank's voice, asking her to meet him in the medical lab.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Emma. I've being going over the data you gave me from the island. I noticed that, I believe his name is Winston, noted that there was a rise in temperature during the tremors. I found that fascinating that he was able to monitor that. It only rose just slightly, why do you think he chose to notate that?" the blue haired man asked.

"Winston has elemental abilities, similar to Storm's, that's why I hired him. I'm sure she picks up on the subtle changes in temperature too, as much gardening as she does." Says Emma as she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but these changes in temperature were clearly not caused by the weather. Here take a look at these graphs I drew up, the heat seems to be dispersing but it has a source." Covering Emma's hand with his massive blue paw, he takes a deep breath before he continues. "Emma, I know you and Jean don't like speaking about this, especially considering its been over 12 years since her reemergence from Alkali Lake. It has to be said, it was a miracle that Professor Xavier was able to convince the Phoenix that humanity was worth saving, and we would one day evolve and be a greater service to the world. We must consider that the Phoenix may be rebirthing in Jean again." A gentle purr like sound being emitted from his chest as he waited for her response.

"That's not what this is, Hank, it can't be." Said the blonde looking down at Hank's paw unable to meet his yellow eyes as her voice noticeably shakes.

"Emma, please look at the graphs." said Hank lovingly.

"I see them, Hank, but you don't understand, her body temperature has always been slightly high, Phoenix or not. I've been with her for seven years, she's always been hot." she feels a throbbing pulse in her mind and her breath hitches. "She's always been that way Hank, you ran the tests before we left, wasn't her temperature the same. She's hot, she's always been hot!" her voice is raising and her breathing becomes labored as she stands and tries to leave. "She's always been hot, she's always been hot, she's….always…been….always….h…t!" She tries to leave the lab, repeating the words; Hank catches her as she passes out.

He quickly places her on the bio-bed and gives her a sedative to calm her down; he can feel her heartbeat speeding up even with the sedative. Her body begins to compulsively spasm, as Hank activates the restraints on the bed. He taps the intercom on the wall, requesting that Charles and Jean come to the medical bay immediately.

Emma suddenly stops shaking and her skin begins to crystallize. Hank quickly grabs a stimulating agent and injects it into her neck in an attempt to wake her. It doesn't work. The crystal has almost completely covered her body, suddenly Hank feels himself being controlled, and he grabs Emma by the neck and squeezes, as a small choked sound comes from Emma. With a blank stare he releases her neck, and walks over to a sliver box on the wall, and enters in a series of numbers on the keypad. The box opens, and Hank picks up the inhibitor collar inside. He walks over to Emma, and places it around her neck, just as Jean and Xavier burst through the doors. Hank seems to have regained control of himself and shakes his head back and forth.

"Sorry about that, my friend, but we didn't seem to have much time." Said the professor patting Hank's arm. "I've been linked to Emma and Jean since they returned, when I heard her repeating the words of her dream in her mind, I knew something had happened."

Jean is already at her wife's side, tears streaming down her face, not understanding what has happened. "What's happening to her damn it?" Jean yells as the metal tray table next to the bio-bed contorts and crinkles like a piece of paper. There was no way in hell she was going let Emma relive what happened when she first arrived at the institute again, when her body was completely covered in crystal replaying Genosha in her head over and over again. Her wife still wakes up from nightmares, the memories of that brutal attack still fresh in her mind. "Emma, please, baby, please…. wake up.", her voice a broken whisper, barely able to get the words out, as glass panels, tables, bottles, and floor tiles are breaking around her from the telekinetic force flowing through her.

Xavier gently places his hand on her shoulder, "Jean, please calm down, I understand your pain, but if this lab gets destroyed we won't be able to do anything to help her. Please, just take a deep breath and calm down. We got to her quickly enough to stop her crystallization, see."

Hank chimes into the conversation, "Yes, she is indeed stabilized, but thats more than I can say for myself." Clearing his throat very loudly, "Ahem though I sometimes envy my fellow mutants who can fly, I would very much appreciate being able to touch the floor.", giving Jean a gentle smile as she turns toward him and sees he's stuck to the ceiling.

"Oh God, Hank I'm so sorry.", as Jean lowers him to the floor, her eyes blurry with tears.

"Quite alright, my dear. Hell hath no fury like a frustrated telekinetic, or so they say." As he lays his paw on her shoulder, emitting that gentle purr from his chest again. "Don't worry Jean from what I can tell, she's just in shock, her crystal form is a defense mechanism. Something mentally assaulted her like she was trying to remember something. She just needs rest, see look, her feet are already back to normal. Why don't you just-,"

"I'm not going anywhere." Jean practically growls, as a wave of heat begins wafting from her body, Hank quickly removes his paw from her shoulder as the heat seeps into his fur.

"I was going to say, wait with her until she regains consciousness." Taking a deep breath he apprehensively speaks his mind while moving toward a medical tray near him, "Jean you might want to release her hand, while her crystal form is immune to temperature, her skin is not. Can you… hear me Jean….Jean?"

"I can hear you just fine Hank." She snaps at him and takes a few deep breaths as she releases her wife's hand. "Forgive me Hank, I'm sorry, you're right.", the heat slowly dissipates from around her body. Silence fills the room for what feels like an eternity, Hank moves slowly behind Jean, with a sedative syringe behind his back. "I know what you want to ask me, and it's not what you think, no one knows, except Emma and me. This isn't the Phoenix. I am Jean Grey-Frost, and I know what the fucking Phoenix feels like, I know what it sounds like, that voice screeching in my mind full of rage. It was a part of me, it was me, it chose me and I chose it. That's not what this is." She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and lowers her head, as invisible hands push her hair off of her neck. "Just do it Hank, or do you need me to hold your hands."

**TBC….**


	3. Fahrenheit Rising

**Title:** Fahrenheit Rising

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** ***Sexual Content*** Things are heating up. I'm super excited for the next chapter. Quoted Lines: SNL Christopher Walken, Cowbell skit and Meet Joe Black: Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I love them.

Jean and Emma lay side by side having been sedated for 3 days, being fed intravenously in the newly enhanced medical bay. Techno-savvy mutant savant, Forge helped to reinforce and update the lab, complete with vibranium and adamantium lined walls and doors and an enhanced scanning and detection system left behind by a mutant named Bishop. Fortunately Forge is like a machine when it comes to enhancing technology, 3 days was more time than he needed to give the medical bay an overhaul. They needed all the help they could get with the two women currently being treated there.

Emma's crystal casing had completely retracted, and the inhibitor collar was removed. It was placed around Jean's neck instead. Professor Xavier detested using the collar, but he had to take every precaution if the Phoenix was truly rearing its head again. They were nowhere near prepared to deal with the power of the cosmic flamed being, who could scorch the Earth with a single thought.

Professor Xavier, Storm, Hank, Logan, Rogue, and Bobby met in the Cerebro dome to discuss what to do next. This is the only room, save the new medical bay that's completely shielded from outside telepathic interference. They had to take precautions, sedated or not, Jean and Emma are two of the most powerful telepaths on the planet.

"Professor, this isn't right, Jean and Emma are part of our team, our family, it's like we're keeping them prisoner." Says Bobby who despite his disdain for Emma, still can't stand to see her treated unfairly. "Come on, who wouldn't be pissed, I mean if someone did that to Kitty, they'd be crushed iced."

"Bobby, this isn't a matter of defending a loved one," says Hank. "I personally agree with the professor's decision, you didn't see Jean, the Phoenix hadn't even surfaced yet and the heat and power being emitted from her was overwhelming. We can't risk waking either of them right now, not until we have run further tests on their mental and emotional states. We still don't know how they are connected to the seismic activity we picked up a few weeks ago."

"So what ya'll sayin is if a mutant is considered too powerful, we got the right to lock'em up, sedate'em, and keep guard on em', until what…they die, til they "CHOOSE" not to be so powerful. Dat's fucked up Professor. We ain't no worse than the humans trying to take away our rights. I ain't choose not to be able to touch nobody, no more than Bobby chose to be a walking ice machine." Says Rogue.

"I say , wake'em up. Known what its like to be in a cage, Charles. I sure didn't treat the fuckers who put me in there too kindly when I got out. We talkin bout Jean and Emma, here, since they been together, things have been good. No reason not to trust'em. Jeanie's got the bird under control. You think she would have let the fur ball sedate her if she didn't." Logan's gruffy baritone and simple words, bring silence to the room.

A gentle gust of wind cycles through the room smelling of lavender and chamomile as Storm speaks, "I must agree with them Professor. We are their family are we not, they earned our trust and protection like everyone here. We do not yet know that we are even dealing with the Phoenix we once knew, and even if we are, you convinced her once Professor, I have no doubt you could do it again."

"Well thank you all for your input. I will make a final decision tomorrow." Says Professor Xavier.

**The next day….**

The institute is practically alive with energy as students walk back and forth quickly through the halls with backpacks and suitcases, dorm doors are open and 8 school buses are outside the front gates.

Ororo asks, "Professor, what is going on, where are all the students going?"

"Ah, Ororo, if you could please make sure the youngest kids board first. The students are taking a little field trip to the safe house off property with the Junior X-men members. So if you would be so kind as to make sure everyone in the first year groups are accounted for."

"Am I to assume that you have made your decision?" asks Storm.

"Yes, as soon as the students are off the property, we will wake them up."

**Three hours later….**

Hank, Charles, Storm, and Rogue are in the medical bay sedation chamber with Jean and Emma. After some time, Jean's inhibitor collar is removed, and the IVs are disconnected, the professor gives Hank the go ahead to inject the stimulant. Every heart in the room is nervous, but they agreed it was for the best.

Twenty minutes pass, with no response from either of them. Professor Xavier does a quick sweep of their minds and finds that they are conscious. He vocally calls both of their names, still neither of them moves.

"I have an idea Professor. May I?" asks Storm as she looks at the professor. She sees him nod, and telepathically tells her to be careful. She walks between their beds, takes Emma's hand in her left hand and Jean's in her right. She places their hands together, and says, "Let the two become one, before all those gathered here." Remembering the words she spoke as a blessing at their wedding reception. Her eyes cloud over and she conjures a warm wind that circles their hands.

Suddenly their hands intertwine, and tears begin to stream down Jean's face, Emma begins to sigh very hard, holding back tears. Storm releases their hands and walks back over to where the professor, Hank, and Rogue are standing completely astounded.

The two women sit up; eyes still closed, hands interlocked, and face each other. They stand and wrap their arms around one another both now in tears.

~ _I didn't want to wake up and not see your face_. ~ Jean's voice a choked whisper.

~ _You are my air; I have no life without you_. ~ Emma words strong and sincere.

~ _God, if you ever do this shit to me again, when I die, I won't resurrect, I'll stay a ghost and haunt your ass_. ~ She's sniffling, laughing, and crying even harder.

~ _Wouldn't have it any other way, my love_ ~ laughing in her head and outside of it.

They pull apart enough for their lips to overlap, in a smoldering, hot, sigh filled kiss. Within seconds they are full on making out, Jean's hands are around Emma's neck, while the blonde's are roaming Jean's ass in earnest. She's moaning at the feel of her lover's hands on her body again. Emma steps forward pushing the redhead's body against the bio-bed, grabbing her powerful thighs, as her legs wrap around her waist. Jean practically rips open Emma's shirt as she grasps the most perfect breasts in the world.

Hank clears his throat, and coughs attempting to help the lovers realize they have an audience. It's not working as Emma's bra is on the floor and Jean's pants are hanging off her ankles.

"I think we should give them some time alone." Says Storm as she pushes Hank and the professor out the bay doors. "Anne Marie, are you coming?" she asks Rogue. "Oh I will be sugar, Gooooddamn!" elongating the word god, Rogue is mesmerized, as she watches Emma bury 4 long slender fingers inside the redhead, Jean moans deeply as her hands grab fistfuls of Emma's platinum blonde hair, and her hips buck faster and harder to meet her thrusts. "Fuck!" Jean grunts as she throws her head back, inching off the bio-bed urging Emma to go deeper. Storm reaches in and grabs a practically paralyzed Rogue and pulls her through the doors.

~ _Jesus, Don't stop, uuum, Fuck!_ ~ Jean pulls Emma's face to hers and sucks her tongue into her mouth forcefully.

~ _Never, you feel so fucking good; I wouldn't stop even if you begged me! Shit_! ~ Emma plunders her mouth like the master she is.

~ _I'm yours baby, all yours!_ ~ Tears are streaming from Jean's eyes, as she wretches her lips from Emma's and moves her mouth to her ear, her hips bucking even harder on drenched fingers.

Jean whispers three words as she massages her wife's mental shields, which fall like rain into the ocean, allowing her partner to feel every thrust. Jean holds her tightly as she continues to ride her fingers, her telekinetic field lifting the lovers a foot off the floor.

Emma's primal breath trembles, as she thrust harder and faster meeting Jean's sex with bruising intensity. The redhead's orgasm hits like a meteor, as her lover wails at an octave's never heard before, their bodies vibrating, their orgasms compounding and expanding as she keeps pumping into her wife's ever moistening center, Jean plays her body like fined tuned instrument as she whispers "Cum for me.", Emma goes mezzo-soprano and Jean's conducting the flower duet lakme remix.

Outside the bay doors, "I guess they took your blessing seriously." Hank remarks. Storm giggles, "I guess they did, who knew Emma could sing." They all stare at one another for a moment and laughter erupts. Forty minutes passes and the lovers are still going at it. Hank suggests they wait upstairs in the foyer, and the group agrees.

**2 hours later…**

Jean collapses on top of Emma, soaked from head to toe. Utterly spent and sated, both breathing hard, hearts still beating like hummingbirds. "Seriously baby, don't scare me like that again." Jean huffs out, still catching her breath. "Yeah, well if you hadn't Jedi mind-fucked me, we wouldn't be in this situation." the blonde says mildly annoyed. "What are you talking about?" she asks sitting up on top of Emma, completely confused. "Get up, Tiger." She gently sits up and moves her legs to the side of the bed. "Those idiots upstairs will be experiencing my foot up each of their perspective asses, starting with that rolling cue ball. Thank goodness my regional managers can survive for a few days without me. I should sue for kidnapping or corporate sabotage." She hands her wife one of the training suits that was hung in the corner. "Emma, wait, I'm serious what are you talking about? What did I do to your mind? When?" Feeling self-conscious and powerless she stares at her lover, with a worried expression on her face.

"I promise Tiger, we'll talk about it soon, we just really need to get upstairs and talk to our "Teammates", before this drama gets any more twisted." Emma says as she kisses Jean's forehead. "You do remember that they sedated you right?" the blonde asks with an arched eyebrow. "Yes I remember.", says Jean.

As they reach the foyer, Storm greets them with open arms; Emma quickly brushes past her, zeroed in on her target, as Jean welcomes her embrace. Hank is just coming in from the cafeteria, and Rogue is standing behind Charles. Emma, walks right up to Charles and with one fluid motion of a crystal covered hand, slaps him right out of his chair. He falls to the floor with a hard thud. Hank drops his food and rushes over, as Rogue is helping him up, and back into his chair. "Emma what are you doing?" Jean yells and runs over.

"That's right pick up that limp-dicked son of a bitch so I can hit him again." The blonde's stare is frigid, and full of rage. Hank posts up in front of Charles to protect him. "Hank I swear I will have your ass neutered if you don't move the fuck out of my way!" He stands firm. Emma crystallizes her body and quickly kicks towards Hank's privates. He easily catches her foot half way, Emma smirks, as he is suddenly knocked to the other side of the room by telekinetic energy, by Jean. "You don't fucking touch her, Hank, don't you ever touch her!" Emma stalks toward Charles and lunges her fist toward his face, but is met with Rogue's rock hard stomach. She proceeds to grab the blonde's fist and fly into the air. Emma quickly transforms and sends a shattering mental image into Rogue's mind causing them both to drop to the floor in front of Charles. Emma is quickly back on her feet, reaching for her prey, as Rogue repeatedly slams her own head against the floor, mimicking a drinking bird toy.

"That's enough!" yells Charles, in a stern and booming voice, mentally freezing everyone in the room. "We are not enemies! We are comrades who work together for the benefit of the whole. We are not self-serving. We are a team, a family. Every decision I have made has been for the well-being of everyone. Jean, Emma, do you hear me? Can you stop fighting and hear me out?"

They both answer "Yes."

"Alright I'm releasing everyone, no more fighting. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone answers, "Yes."

He drops his mental hold, and Emma swiftly coldclocks him with a crystal covered fist right in the jaw. Charles spits out blood and a tooth. "Now, I'm done." She says in a satisfied voice as she walks to the foyer doors. "Come on Jean, let's go, we don't need this pathetic excuse for a family." She looks to Jean who isn't moving.

She calls Jean again, and sees she's not moving. So the blonde continues to the door, and halts as Storm now stands in her way. Emma looks her up and down, and confidently closes the distance between them. Her breasts are now touching Ororo's, her breath is warm on her face, her lips mere inches from her own. Ororo doesn't budge, feeling a powerful ache below her waist, as steel blue eyes bore into sky blue orbs. "Sweetie you got guts, I'll give you that, but unless you want to spend your days licking my boots, and your nights licking… whatever else I have in mind, I suggest you step aside." Emma's eyes now falling to Ororo's full plump lips for a moment, then to the space between their bodies before returning to her mesmerizing eyes. Ororo whispers as her eyes cloud over, "Try me." Emma crystallizes her body involuntarily. Jean calls out to Emma, not wanting her wife and her best friend to fight. "Stop, please Emma."

"I deserved that Emma." Charles calls to her with his busted lip. "I apologize; I knew you would have objected to sedating Jean. In the event that the Phoenix was re-birthing I couldn't risk you unleashing her, not even for love. This happened because I was afraid, remembering the devastation of the past, I neglected to trust the present, Jean's strength, your loyalty and wisdom, Forgive me, please."

"I wouldn't have objected Charles. But I also wouldn't have forced it on her either." Emma backing away from Storm and turning to walk toward Charles. Hank got to his feet. "Sit down fur ball, what are you a lapdog now? I'm sorry about your tooth." Charles looks up at her and laughs, "Don't worry about it; I'm grateful it was just my tooth, I'd be dead if you hadn't held back." Emma fake laughs, as she looks at her nails. "Yeah well killing isn't really my cup of tea…. anymore…not directly anyway" sighing she looks toward her wife, "Jean, don't you have anything to say?"

"No, I just want things back to normal again. Charles knows what he did was wrong, and I have you back now, I don't need anything else." Looking longingly into her wife's eyes, " I do have one question though. Its 2pm, where are all the students?"

"We were not quite sure what mental or emotional state you two were going to wake up in, so Charles had the students evacuated to the safe house." Storm replied.

"All things considered that was a wise decision Charles." Emma agreed looking around at the damage their little scuffle made in the foyer, winking at Rogue before blowing her a kiss. "Now if you will excuse us, my wife and are in desperate need of a non-liquid meal, a shower, and about 10 hours of sleep on our specially designed temper-pedic mattress, not that the bio-beds weren't comfy though." Emma says sarcastically.

* * *

**One week later….1:30 pm, Faculty Campus quarters**

Jean is taking an extended lunch break in her room. She's thinking over what happened just a week ago. Emma still hasn't told her about what she did to her mentally, and the professor won't tell her because of patient confidentiality. What had she done, she slept on the plane ride home, although Emma was really jumpy for some reason. Come to think of it that's the first time they haven't had sex on the plane. That's unusual; Emma is pretty horny during flights, especially long flights like that one. 'I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready, it couldn't have been that bad. It probably wasn't bad at all. I just need to stop worrying about it. I'm so lucky.' She thinks to herself. 'My baby should be here soon, I'd better clean up all my paperwork, so we have a little time for some afternoon delight.' She moans to herself. She takes her grade book and study materials to her closet in their office and kneels down to start from the bottom up, she hits her knee on a metal box, she moves it off to the side and finishes sorting her papers. She closes the closet door, but it won't close all the way. That box she hit her knee on is in the way. She picks it up and closes the closet.

It has audio visual hook ups on it. She's never seen the box before; she checks her junk drawer at her desk, finds some cables and hooks it up to the TV in the living room but she can't find the remote. She checks the couch, under the bed, the kitchenette. She gets a little headache, and hears the TV switch on. She wonders what happened, but decides to take advantage of her good fortune and check it out.

"How odd, that's Emma and me on the plane a few weeks ago; oh this must be that black box Emma was telling me about, where we are sleeping for 5 hours. Maybe there is a fast forward button on the box. Nothing….hum, maybe a little telekinetic jolt will work. Alrighty, focus Jean. (the box shocks her and sparks land on her thigh) Ouch, damn it…" The screen suddenly changes, and Jean begins to feel feverish as she watches and listens.

* Have you been running a fever lately? *

~ And the only prescription is more cowbell, right. ~

* I'm serious Jean, I know you don't like to talk about it, but the Ph- *

"Hey baby, I'm back and I've got a whole 2 hours…honey?" Emma hears the TV, but if she didn't know any better, she'd swear Jean was watching a porno. She checks the thermostat. "Damn it's hot in here. Baby why is the heat on, it's the middle of summer?"

* no one ….gets you wet…. like IIIIIII do, don't you….my love. *

"What are you watching in there bay, sounds fun, just give me 3 minutes, don't start without me." Emma says from the bedroom.

* Look…. At… meeee…my love….. *

Emma steps out of the bathroom in a pair of white silk channel boy shorts and an over-sized white sheer one button camisole. She walks into the living room, and sees the black box on the floor. She feels a presence behind her, as hot hands glide up and down her back, then around her waist. She turns around to see her wife, looking almost devious, wearing nothing but a smile. She immediately captures her lips, Emma is instantly smitten. Jean dominates their kiss and begins walking Emma backwards to the couch, Emma turns her around and slams the redhead's body down on the couch, kissing her neck as she moves down to worship her breasts with lavish kisses as she nibbles on her nipple. She forcefully grabs one of the blonde's hands and moves it to her damp center. Emma slides her free hand under Jean's head and takes a fistful of hair and yanks hard, eliciting a deep growl from her lover.

"Uh..uhh…Play fair now." The blonde says in a low hypnotic tone as Jean releases her hand. "That's my good girl." She leans into a deep slow kiss, like she's digging for buried treasure, capturing the redhead's bottom lip with her teeth as she pulls away. "Tell me what you want." She moans as Jean's nails carve a path down her back, finally coming to rest on her ass.

"Fuck me." The redhead says, her voice deep and full of purpose as her powerful legs wrap around Emma's waist.

"Is that all my love." The blonde says with a dark giggle playing on her lips. The strength of Jean's thighs is almost suffocating. 'She wants to play rough today I see', Emma says to herself. She nuzzles into the redhead's neck licking and sucking, Jean's legs squeeze tighter, Emma bites down into the crook of her neck, hard. She groans and releases the pressure of her legs, as Emma begins to kiss a path quickly down her breasts, to her stomach, then straight into her center. She hears the deep guttural moan coming from her wife; she knows she's hit the right spot. The blonde paints a Picasso, between Jean's slick folds, as her tongue plunges deeper and deeper into her mate she feels addicted, a new taste, this must be ambrosia, she can't get enough of it. Jean's hands lock onto Emma's head as she begins to thrust her hips into her mouth, moaning louder and louder. She's determined to go deeper, she needs to, has to. She tastes so fucking good; Emma makes a mental note to ask her what she's been eating when they are done, her pussy tastes amazing today.

She pulls Jean down to the floor and switches to 69. Jean's mouth immediately finds its target, and the warmth and force of her lips, causes the blonde's eyes to roll into the back of her head. Emma plants her knees firmly and lowers her body completely, grabbing Jean's hips and pulling her up into a sitting 69. She has struck gold, as every inch of her tongue can finally find sanctuary. Her body beings to quake and Emma is rewarded with sweet nectar, but she doesn't stop, she's never seen Jean like this, she wants more. She wants her wife so thoroughly fucked that just blinking her eyes will be a difficult task. She gently lays her favorite meal down, and returns to capturing the redhead's lips. Emma pauses for a moment, as she thinks she can vaguely hear a knocking sound, but it's definitely not their door,it sounds so far away. She mercilessly thrusts 3 fingers into Jean, hearing a divine moan from her lover. Emma pulls her body away from Jean's just enough to see her face. She looks into her eyes they are amber, golden, and ….glowing. Emma stops thrusting and tries to remove her hand. Jean catches her wrist and holds it firmly in place. She's smiles mischievously.

"Don't stop, lover, please." Jean's eyes close and reopen to emerald orbs. "Don't stop, my love." Emma stares into her eyes and resumes her thrusting curling her fingers upward, the redhead's mouth falls open, her body is overloaded, alive with pleasure, as Jean bonds their minds. Emma is in complete ecstasy, drunk with pleasure.

A loud crash fills the room as a red beam breaks down their door, Hank, Storm, Rogue, Logan, and Alex Summers enter the room to find it empty, they check the entire apartment. There is just a black box in the center of the living room. The mansion was still shaking, and Hank had identified this room as the epicenter. But it was empty. They tell Charles that it's all clear. Professor Xavier enters the room, his eyes immediately drop to the floor, and he asks everyone to leave.

"Come now, Chuckie, the more, the merrier." As Jean makes Emma moan even louder, she telekinetically forces Charles' face up and looks into his eyes before looking down at the erect bulge in his lap. Speaking in a deathly serious tone, she says, "I always wondered if your equipment was functional Chuckie, enjoy it." She moans as she and Emma climax together, hitting a vocal frequency that causes Charles to violently ejaculate. "Tell me that wasn't fun Chuckie. No need to thank me, you're welcome sweetie. I'll see you in your office tomorrow at 3pm." She telekinetically turns his wheel chair around and rolls him to the door. Just before it's completely out, she stops it and quickly turns it around. Her eyes glowing fiercely staring into his soul.

"One last thing Chuckie, if you ever try to drug or coerce me or my lover again….uumm…(taking a deep breath, squinting her eyes, furrowing her brow and looking at the ceiling, pretending to recall something) wait, I had a line for this, uuhh…oh yeah, should you choose to test my resolve in this matter, you will be facing a finality beyond your comprehension, and you will not be counting days, or months, or years, but millenniums in a place with no doors. I know it's from a movie, but this is reality and those words beautifully exemplify my thoughts. I'm sure you understand. Have a good evening Chuckie." She turns the chair around and rolls it forcefully over the threshold causing Charles to crash into the hallway wall, then reconstructs the door and slams it behind him.

Hank rushes to Charles, "Charles, are you alright, what happened in there? We saw you shaking but we couldn't get through. It's like there was some sort of force field there."

"She's back." Charles whispers.

**TBC...**


	4. A New Day

**Title:** A New Day

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** The build-up has been killing me, things are about to get real for everyone on the team.

Edith Piaf: Non je ne regrette rien (Translation) No, I regret nothing.

Frederic Chopin: Polish Composer and pianist during the mid 1800s

Jimmy Smith Trio: Jazz organist group during the 1960s

This is the way this story is choosing to come out of me. I am letting it freely flow as a curious observer watching myself experience something completely new. I've felt exhilaration in writing it, excited to get back to my laptop and continue discovering. It's been strange putting into words what's so clear in my head. This story is definitely different on paper than the movie playing in my mind. As I continue reading it myself, I have no doubt I could benefit from a writing class or two to help me better express the depth of these people and their relationships. Thanks to all those who are giving this story a few minutes of your time and taking this journey with me. I hope you find the proceeding chapters gratifying.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**6:00 pm Faculty Campus Quarters**

Miles Davis: Kind of Blue plays quietly in the background of the Grey-Frost bedroom. The two lovers lay naked on silk sheets. The redheaded beauty lies on her side with her head propped up on her elbow, as she watches Emma sleep. Reaching out gently caressing the blonde's cheek, she traces her features, running her fingers down her neck, brushing her shoulders, relishing in the feel of Emma's impossibly smooth skin. She leans in and places the hint of a kiss on her forehead. As she pulls away she discovers drowsy blue eyes focused on her.

Emma's chest begins to heave deeply, as golden amber eyes stare back at her. Her body crystallizes involuntarily, a genuine fear-based response. The golden-eyed woman just stares back at her, now smiling as she extends her hand and begins to trace her fingers along Emma's crystal lips. The blonde, lays there frozen, choosing to remain still. She examines the possibility that this is a dream, but she's knows it's not likely. The redhead giggles, and takes a deep breath as she reaches for Emma's crystallized hand. She lays her head in the crook of her bicep, never taking her eyes off of the woman next to her. Gently she lifts the blonde's hand to her lips and kisses it, still looking into her eyes, soft smooth skin is revealed as the crystal covering retracts under the redhead's lips and recovers the skin as her lips move away. She lifts Emma's hand to her mouth again, this time taking a crystal covered digit into her mouth and sucking it. Emma watches the retraction happen again involuntarily. Removing the finger from her mouth, she places the newly crystallized hand back on the bed, and slips her own hand under her head, still watching Emma intently, with a playful smile on her lips.

They both lay there not speaking just staring, until the music stops. The redhead takes in a deep breath through her nose and exhales as she sits up. She moves her legs off to the side of the bed, and walks over to the record player. Removing the arm, she takes the vintage LP and places it back into its sleeve. She opens the record drawer and begins to look through them. "Do you still listen to the Jimmy Smith Trio?" she asks Emma. She doesn't hear a response. "I guess you don't huh, there's plenty to choose from. Don't worry I'll find something." She reassures Emma. As she continues to pick up records and look at them, Emma finally finds the courage to move. Still keeping her crystal form, she sits up on the bed, never taking her eyes off the redhead.

"This isn't a dream, by the way and your fear is completely justified. I did cause quite a bit of damage last time I manifested here, didn't I?" she chuckles a bit. "It was a unique experience for me too, you know. How…does Ella Fitzgerald sound?" She waits for a response, and still gets silence. "Yeah, she doesn't really tickle my fancy either, maybe you're in more of a Chopin mood, huh." She continues looking through the records. "I've spent many eons among every manner of entity and being, humans included, and I may be a bit rusty, but I do believe the prerequisite for conversation involves input from both parties. Ahh, here we are Edith Piaf: Non je ne regrette rien, rather fitting, don't you think?" She removes the record from its sleeve, and puts it on the turntable. Turning to face Emma, she takes in a deep breath, crosses her arms and leans against a dresser, as the music begins to play. She closes her eyes and mouths the words of the song for a few minutes. She stops as the next song begins and opens her eyes while sucking in her lips making a popping sound, furrowing her brow she takes in another deep breath before speaking. "You know…..You were much more talkative while we were fucking." she muses. "Perhaps, you'd enjoy another round?" genuinely asking the question with a bit of a pout to her lips.

Emma finally speaks up apprehensively, "Where is my wife?" She inches off the bed and stands up, eyes still locked on the golden orbs that are trained on her. "Where is Jean?"

She raises her hands above her head in a praising motion. "Ahh, she speaks." She looks around the room before raising her eyes to the ceiling. Then puts her hands down on her hips and focuses on Emma. "That is the million dollar question isn't it, or should I say billion." She winks at the blonde and crawls back into bed. Sitting up on her knees, she faces Emma, and pats a spot in front of her, signaling Emma to sit with her. "Come on, I don't bite….unlike some people I know." Winking at her again she continues patting the bed. She takes a deep breath and sits back on her calves. "I have no desire to force you Emma Grey-Frost, but you know that I can, right?"

She finally relents and sits on the bed in front of her. "See that wasn't so hard, was it." The golden eyed woman smiling to give her encouragement. "Now then, about Jean, she is…huum, let's say she is asleep, for all intensive purposes. She has no conscious awareness of my presence, unlike our previous arrangement. That was quite challenging for both of us. Right now, this body is my body, its cells, DNA, bones, everything is mine. If you were to test my blood type you'd find it completely different from hers. Do you understand what I am saying?" Emma nods as the redhead continues. "Good, that went better than I thought it would. Do you have any other questions?" she asks with great excitement and genuine curiosity in her voice.

"I'd like to speak to my wife please." Emma says quickly.

"Really, Emma? You are sitting in front of pure infinite intelligence, and she's all you can think about. What I am, why I'm here again, the meaning of life, none of that concerns you? I thought you'd at least want to know my name, after we shared something so beautiful together a few hours ago."

"Please, just let me see my wife." Emma practically pleads. She takes in a breath and nervously retracts her crystal form. "I hear you, I really do, I just need to see that she's alright, please."

"Alright, but you need to understand a few things. First, remember I am aware of her but she has no awareness of me. She can no longer hear my voice as she used to. When I am here, she is not. For her time stands still. Remember that when you speak to her about me. Next, I take priority above all else, make sure her schedule is clear after 3pm tomorrow. And finally, this you need to remember above all else..." She looks longingly into Emma's eyes for a moment and lets out a sigh, before finishing what she has to say. "She isn't the only one here that cares for you, don't take that for granted, ok. Do you understand?" she asks as she is now staring into her own lap.

"Yes, I understand, thank you." Emma reaches out and grabs her hand and looks into her eyes. "Really, Thank you, I mean it. And… well, I guess I'll see you soon ok." She notices as a tear rolls down the woman's face, the blonde instinctively cups her cheek and wipes it away. The redhead leans into her touch, "Emma, in all of existence, I have never seen a love like yours. Jean is an exceptionally fortunate woman." And with those words, she takes a deep breath as her eyes close and her body sways falling into Emma's arms.

* * *

Emma holds her and feels a familiar pang in her chest, as a warm rush of emotion flows into her mind. Tears begin to fall from her eyes, as she looks down to see emerald green eyes looking up at her. She leans down and kisses her wife, messy and imprecise. She's planting kisses all over her face. Jean sits up and takes Emma's face into her hands, and kisses her firmly, wiping her lover's tears away. "Now, Emma Grey-Frost, do you have some latent ability I don't know about, because, if I'm not mistaken I was just fully clothed in the living room, and now I'm naked in our bedroom. That has got to be a new record, I know you work fast, but damn!" she laughs as she strokes some hair from her wife's face and tucks it behind her ear. Emma laughs and pulls her into a tight hug, sighing contently, pouring her emotions into her through their telepathic link. "Emma, are you alright, what's going on, I mean I love the attention, but did something happen, I can't quite understand what you're sending me. I'm right here honey. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Jean's voice sincere but genuinely confused as well.

Emma takes a deep breath and releases her lover from her bear hug. Looking into her eyes she can see her confusion, now she has to decide the best way to explain things to her. Should they go on a telepathic field trip inside her mind, or should she just tell her verbally. Then there's Charles, he has no idea what's happened, this definitely isn't the same Phoenix. He sure as hell better not try to sedate her again. Emma is lost in her thoughts.

"Honey, you obviously have a lot on your mind, I get it, but can we talk over dinner? Let's go grab a bite to eat, I am starving." Says Jean gently stroking Emma's arm.

"Let's order in, my love, I'd hate for you to have to change out of your birthday suit, it fits you perfectly. I must get the number of your designer, they're fabulous." Emma says kissing the redhead's cheek. She's thinking it's probably best to stay indoors; she doesn't want to have to talk to Charles about this tonight. "I'll call one of my chefs over and we'll have a nice home cooked meal. How does that sound my lovely?" Jean nods with half smile and gets up to go to the bathroom. "Anything in particular you want to eat, baby? Fish, chicken, duck, beef, veggies, sky's the limit." Jean calls from the bathroom, "Surprise me!" "Yes mam, I promise you are going to love it." Emma tells her.

In the bathroom, Jean stares into the mirror and exhales from her mouth as she breathes. She's sure Em is keeping something from her now. She never calls her chef to cook there. This is their billionaire free zone, one of the few places they share where Emma agreed they would live simply without all the glitz and glamour. Jean decides to put her foot down. She grabs a robe and walks into the bedroom. "Emma, cancel the chef honey, we need to talk." Jean says plainly with intense resolve. Emma stares at her with a perplexed look on her face, "But you said you were hungry." "I am, but this is more important, just call the chef and tell him not to come ok." "Alright baby." Says the blonde, as she nervously texts the chef.

Jean walks over to Emma and pulls her onto their bed. " 'Everything I am is yours.' You remember. We took our vows seriously didn't we? That included our joy, pain, memories, fantasies, transgressions, everything. Did something change, Em? Because I don't understand what's going on with you lately. But I know when my wife thinks she's trying to protect me by keeping things from me. I thought we had gotten past all this, that you trusted me. Baby, just talk to me, tell me what's going on even if it hurts, I'll heal baby. We are in this together." Determination and strength cover her face vibrating through her heart and directly into Emma's.

Emma stares into her eyes, in awe of her lover's strength. Grabbing the redhead's hands, she brings them to her heart. "I think it'll be easier if I show you, then you can make your own judgments, alright. I love you Jean, no matter what. The world could end tomorrow; I promise you my love will never falter."

"I know, baby and I'm ready." They both lay back on the bed. Jean rolls over and lays her head on Emma's chest. She takes Emma's hand in hers and closes her eyes. Emma's mental shield drops and Jean's mental body gains access to her memories. She takes Jean back to 7 weeks ago, when she first began noticing her temperature changes, she holds back nothing as they journey toward the present moment.

* * *

**4 hours later….**

Emma's eyes slowly open; the room is dark and silent. She feels Jean lift her head from her chest and sit up. She cups Emma's cheek with her palm and leans down placing a soft kiss to her lips. Emma can't see her expression, she can't seem to sense her emotions either, she shifts to sit up, and feels Jean's hand on her chest, gently pushing, urging her to lay back down. Emma obliges her. Jean moves her legs to the side of the bed, still saying nothing as she stands and walks into the bathroom. The door softly clicks closed. The shower begins running and after a few more minutes, Emma can feel a sharp pang in her chest, and the sound of her lover crying. She quickly leaps from the bed and heads for the bathroom door. As she reaches for the knob a gentle yet firm voice echoes through her mind…

~ _* Emma. Stop. Leave her be, this is not something you need to fix, nor can you. *_ ~ …

~ _Who is this? ~_ Emma asks, as she can still hear Jean crying on the other side of the door.

~ * _Oh sure, Noooow you want to know who I am._ * ~ …

~ _Phoenix?_ ~ Emma asks now completely confused.

~ * _You can use that name for now, but you are going to need to know my true name later, trust me._ * ~ …

~ _How the hell are you talking to me right now, Jean is clearly still conscious_. ~ feeling suddenly self-conscious as she begins to walk around the room looking under tables and in closets.

~ * _Don't forget who you're talking to, you're cute, but not that cute, I could easily transport your sexy ass to the sun in 0 sec. flat, see how your little crystal defense holds up then. How about a little less attitude and little more of that healthy fear you showed me earlier_. * ~ ….

~ _Sorry, this is just unexpected. May I ask how you are able to speak with me please?_ ~

~ * _That's a bit better, but we'll work on that. I won't be chatting with you this way too much longer. I transferred a bit of my consciousness into your mind temporarily while you two were on that little trip down memory lane. I anticipated this; I just needed to tell you to let Jean deal with this on her own. Emotional bond or not, you haven't even the slightest idea what she is experiencing, nor what she's been through with me in the past. Just give her some space; she's not made of glass, she won't break, I can promise you that. Well that's about it for me, I'll see you tomorrow, lover._ * ~ …

~ _Phoenix wait, wait, one more thing, Phoenix, hello ~_

_~ * (sighing) Yes * ~ ..._

_~ What IS your name? I'd really appreciate knowing it. ~_

_~ * You aren't ready to hear it sweetie, but thank you for asking for it. Get some rest, lover_ * ~…

Taking the advice she received, Emma decides, to call it a night. Her heart is still hurting, she's never had to stand by and watch someone she loves suffering and not try to relieve it. She can still hear Jean sobbing from the bathroom as she gets under the sheets. Truthfully she is more tired than she has ever been in her life. She closes her eyes for few seconds, which turn into an hour. She's knocked out. Later that night she feels Jean's arm over her waist, a gentle kiss to her neck, and the words, Thank you, I love you baby, whispered into her ear. Emma's body relaxes even more into peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Earlier the same day 4:00 pm Medical Bay**

Charles is reclining in a bio-bed, surrounded by the team, as Hank continues to check his vitals. He's spent the last hour explaining what happened in the apartment and trying to figure out a way to rescue Jean and Emma. The team didn't see or hear any of what Charles said he experienced, other than not being able to get past the hallway, and watching as the door they demolished suddenly rematerialized. The tremors stopped about 15 minutes after Charles entered the room. He explained to them that this being seems to be able to manipulate time and space. That's why they couldn't see what he saw. And that yet another being is inhabiting Jean's body. The magnitude and influence of it's powers were overwhelming. Charles had a feeling that they hadn't even begun to feel the full extent of it. Storm was right, this is not the Phoenix that they had previously encountered. He begins to explain that the next course of action is to evacuate the school immediately and figure out how to contain the being. As he continues to speak, a female voice enters his mind.

~ * _Chuuuuckieeee, are you talking about lil' old me?_ * ~ ….. the voice sounding playful and menacing.

Charles stops talking mid-sentence as a look of fear covers his face. The team can see that something is wrong.

~ * _Go on, tell them whose talking to you._ * ~ … says the voice as if encouraging a nervous child to speak to a family member they are meeting for the first time.

"Charles, are you alright? Tell us what is happening." Says Storm as she moves her hand to Charles' shoulder. He shakes his head, trying to telepathically tell her not to touch him.

~ * _Aww, that's so cute, you're speechless. Why don't I help you out?_ * ~ …..

Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone in the room, Charles quickly sits up and moves his legs to the side of the bed. His legs cross, then his back straightens, his neck slightly stretches his shoulders pull back as his chest puffs up, and his hands come to rest on his knee, then a voice not his own comes from his mouth. A woman's voice.

"Charles was a bit shy about introducing me, so I decided to give him a hand."

Hank is standing behind Charles, and slowing inching a syringe toward his buttocks. When suddenly an invisible force, lifts his hands above his head, his body now hovers a few feet off the floor, then like a cannon he's hurled quickly around the bed and stopped in front of Charles, knocking down Rogue and Logan in the process. His face is lowered inches away from the Professor's as glowing amber eyes stare back at him.

"Now, that's just rude." The invisible force surprisingly lifts Logan and Rogue to their feet. "Here I am trying to be cordial, and you feel it's appropriate to attack me. If these are the type of manners Chuckie is teaching these kids, he shouldn't have a school at all. And if you insist on acting like a beast, I can treat you like one, now drop it, lest I find a rolled up newspaper to motivate you." She says to Hank, who quickly opens his paw, dropping the syringe to the floor. "That's a good boy, now are you going to behave?" Hank nods his head, and she lowers him to the floor and releases him.

"Now before I continue, would anyone else like to try being a hero?" Her voice is met with silence. "Good, as I was saying, Chuckie is being a bit shy after his little accident upstairs, so I'm going to help him out. First, you will not evacuate the school. If I wanted to hurt, kill or destroy any of you, I could have easily done it earlier, when you so rudely barged in on me and my lover. Secondly, now that I have completely acclimated to this dimension again, the seismic activity happening around me will stop. Finally, you all will keep things business as usual, until I meet with Chuckie, tomorrow at 3pm to explain why I am here. And if there is any action taken against Jean or Emma, well let's just say, you're gonna have a bad time, ok, so don't. Are we clear?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" asks Storm apprehensively. Charles' head turns toward her and his body lifts from the bio-bed and moves in her direction stopping a few inches from her face, breathing heavily, he leans in his lips brushing her cheek as his mouth reaches her ear. The female voice whispers, "You don't, and right now… there is… nothing… any of you can do about it. But don't worry, we can fix that." Her body shivers, but not from fear as the professor floats back to the bed and lays reclining again. Regaining her composure Storm asks, "Who are you?" The female voice speaks again with authority. "For now, you can call me Phoenix, since that's the name you all called me previously…. Now…. Are We Clear?"

The team responds, "Yes." Then Charles' eyes close, his body slumps over, and his head falls to the side. Logan catches him. He wakes up, and see's everyone staring at him. He asks what happened. Storm and Hank ask the others to leave and they tell Charles everything the Phoenix said and did.

"It appears we don't have any other choice, but to do as she says." An embarrassed, emotionally defeated Charles says.

**TBC…**


	5. Countdown

**Title:** Countdown

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. Ororo M.

**Rating:** R / PG-13

**Notes:** ******* Sexual Language Early this chapter. I really feel for Emma in this chapter. I had a relationship once where a really serious incident happened and I had no idea how to be there for my partner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**7:00 am The Next Day: Faculty Campus Quarters**

The alarm clock rings in the Grey-Frost bedroom. Emma sighs deeply opening her winter blue eyes, to see her favorite green-eyed beauty staring back at her. The blonde feels happy and nervous at the same time. She lies still, staring longingly into Jean's eyes, unsure of herself. Remembering the Phoenix's advice to her, she's at a loss as to how to respond to her wife. Her initial reaction would be to comfort her, to tell her everything would be alright, to talk with her about what she's going through. But the truth was that the Phoenix was right, Emma has no idea what Jean is going through.

Jean notices how tense her wife is, she reaches out and caresses her cheek. She inches her body closer to Emma so they are almost nose to nose. Jean smiles as she leans in and kisses the softest sweetest lips in the world. Emma returns the kiss but still holds back, not knowing the right thing to do. If this had been any other morning, she'd be enthusiastically tasting every last inch of her by now, but she can't risk overwhelming her spouse. Jean moves closer and deepens her kiss. Emma can't help but moan. Sensing her wife's apprehension, the redhead takes the lead straddling her, as she passionately invites the blonde's tongue into her mouth. Emma remains submissive as Jean releases her lips and licks a path down to her succulent breasts. She devours them, sucking intensely as if she's trying to get milk from them. Emma's chest heaves as she tangles her fingers in the redhead's mane, encouraging her to continue as soft moans escape her lips. She grows wetter with every swipe of Jean's tongue over her breasts.

A heavy breath is exhaled from Jean's mouth as she releases her lover's hard pink nipples and continues licking a path down her body. Emma's breath hitches as the redhead's tongue reaches her thighs. She looks down her body as their eyes lock, Jean forcefully pushes her legs open and plunges her tongue deep into the blonde's warm center. Her eyes flutter closed at the taste of her, moaning contently as she explores every inch of her ravenously, and is rewarded with the high pitched vocalizations of her lover as her powerful hips begin to buck against her mouth. Jean wants more, as telekinetic hands massage Emma's breasts, she skillfully slides 3 long fingers inside the blonde's sex, her tongue teasing her clit in tiny circles, making Emma gasp harshly, She presses the back of her head deeper into the pillow, her hips are uncontrollably bucking into her lovers waiting fingers. She gives her clit one last lick, and crawls up the shivering body beneath her still thrusting into her. Tiny electric pulses cover her mate's body as Jean engulfs her in telekinetic energy, touching her everywhere.

"This is mine." She whispers staring deeply into the blonde's sensual blue eyes. Instantly, Emma's body quakes, covering her lover's fingers with warm liquid. Jean keeps the telekinetic hold on her mate's still trembling form as she moves back down her body and replaces her fingers with her tongue, sopping up every drop of her. ~ _Mine_ ~ she mentally whispers, her tongue stroking and sucking deeply, wallowing in the taste of her lover's juices, nuzzling her clit with her nose, A guttural moan escapes Emma's throat and her back arches as she floods her lover's mouth, Jean's telekinetic force pulling her more firmly into her mouth, licking and sucking relishing every last drop, the sweet taste driving her wild, moaning deeply. Emma's eyes fog over in pleasure as she quivers falling hard into the bed. Jean releases her telekinetic hold and licks her lover's thighs not wanting to waste a single drop. Emma is panting as her chest heaves and her body settles down to a slight tremble. Jean finishes her meal and crawls back up her body laying her head on Emma's chest. The redhead's satisfied voice barely a whisper, "Everything's alright baby." Snuggling into the blonde's bosom. "As long as I have you, everything is alright. She closes her eyes drinking in the warmth of Emma's body.

* * *

Stroking the redhead's soft beautiful hair, Emma takes in a deep breath and stares out into the room and begins speaking. "I, Emma Grace Frost, take you, Jean Grey, to be my lover, my confidant, my companion, my friend, forever. It's a rare and extraordinary thing to meet someone with whom you can bare your soul, who'll accept you for who and what you are. I came to you with all the riches, wealth, and power this world had to offer, and discovered I was poor. Your love was true wealth. Your heart, true riches. Your overwhelming grace, true power. The moment I first heard your voice it wasn't into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul_._ So on this day, at this moment, Everything I am, everything I will be, everything I can be, is yours. You have me, not for a minute, or just for now, you have me forever." Tears stream down Jean's face as she sighs contently.

"I guess, we better get ready for the day, I have a class at 9:30." Jean says breathing in Emma's scent as she hugs her tighter . "And you have some important meetings today, if I remember correctly." She sits up wiping her tears and moves off the bed heading to the bathroom.

"Jean…" , the blonde calls out to her. The redhead opens the bathroom door and turns to face her wife.

"I'm alright baby. Let's just take the day one moment at a time. I'll see you at 2:30, ok." Jean says as she walks into the bathroom.

Emma gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom, she pushes Jean against the sink, capturing her lips as her arms wrap around her waist. Kissing her slowly, passionately, purposefully. Pulling back she looks into beautiful emerald eyes. "Just tell me to stay and I will. Tell me what you need. Please." Her voice sincere and determined. Jean lifts her hands to Emma's cheeks and softly presses her lips to hers. "I need you… to go to work, honey. I'll be alright, I promise." Kissing her lips again, she turns Emma around, gives her a little push and pats her on the butt. "Go on, I'll see you this afternoon, don't worry." She closes the door. "Get going Mistress Frost. I love you." Emma shakes her head and smiles nervously as she walks to her closet. She quickly gets dressed and heads for the front door. "I'm heading out. Call me if you need anything." Calling toward the bathroom as she hears the shower running. "Jean?" she calls again. "I heard you baby, I will. Bye." She calls to her.

* * *

The day goes by at an achingly slow pace. Emma checks the clock on her desk almost every 10 minutes. She cannot get Jean off of her mind. She's worried, Jean seemed really comfortable when she left this morning, not that that's a bad thing, but how could Jean possibly be alright with what was about to happen to her. Maybe she's just being strong and doesn't want her to worry.

"Mistress Frost, your 11:30 is here." the voice of the office manager sounds from the speaker at Emma's desk jolting her out of her musings. "Should I show them in?"

"Yes, Saturday, show Secretary Williamsberg in." Emma says, grateful at the moment for a break from her worried thoughts.

**Back at the institute**.

Jean stands in front of her class explaining the basics of telekinesis, as each student attempts to lift the small cubes in front of them. Some students are having more difficulty than others. Storm stands in the back of the classroom observing. Jean walks over to a student named Cassandra as she seems to be having a particularly rough time of it. She places her hand on her shoulder and kneels down next to her, "Ok, take a deep breath, now imagine the cube is in your hand, that you are lifting it with your hand. See it in your mind." Cassandra closes her eyes and imagines. "Good job." Jean says to her as the young girl opens her eyes to see the cube floating in front her. Jean walks back to the front of the class and checks her watch, 12:25 pm.

"All right everyone that's all for today, don't forget your papers on the misuse of power are due in two days." The students groan, as they begin collecting their books and talking amongst each other. The classroom eventually clears and Storm walks down the tiered stairs to Jean's desk at the center of the room.

"They seem to be getting the hang of it." Storm says watching as Jean collects the cubes from the students' desks by hand.

"Yeah, but they have a long way go. Quite a few of them are still afraid of their powers." The redhead says as she puts the box of cubes on the desk then leans back to gain the leverage to hold the box.

"May I help you with that?" Storm asks walking up to meet her at the top of the stairs as Jean leans forward trying to steady herself. She grasps the other end of the box, as the redhead almost drops it. "Just in time." Storm says smoothly, as their eyes lock. Jean emits a sigh as Ororo smiles. Jean clears her throat and looks into the box to break their eye contact as Storm begins walking backward. They reach the bottom of the stairs and carry the box to the equipment locker. "Thanks." She says as she watches her friend walk over to her desk. "No problem. Storm says. "Can I treat you to lunch?" Jean asks. "Sure."

"I'd like to go up the road to Thai the Thai. Then would you mind if we ate in your greenhouse?" She asks Ororo. "Of course."

* * *

**The Rooftop Greenhouse**

They sit in beautifully green spot with a small artificial waterfall surrounded by lavender. Their meal was tasty. "I'm ready to listen." Ororo says to her best friend, knowing she didn't ask to come up there for no reason. Jean takes in a deep breath and lays her head in the blue-eyed woman's lap. Storm caresses her hair as Jean closes her eyes. "I'm scared, Ro." She pauses. "I don't know what the Phoenix wants with everyone and what if I can't come back. What if, it won't let me, what if it takes over, what if…" Storm places a finger on Jean's lips interrupting her words and turns her head so she can look into her eyes. "What if everything is fine? What if after the meeting you and I enjoy some tea? Stop worrying my friend, no worries."

Her eyes cloud over and she conjures a warm gentle wind that gently caresses the redhead's face as the scent of lilies and lavender swirl around them. Jean closes her eyes as she moves her hand to caress storm's cheek she gently grasps the nape of her neck and lifts her head to place a soft chaste kiss to her lips. ~ _Thanks, Ro._~ Jean mentally whispers. Storm closes her eyes at the contact, as her lips involuntarily part and a sigh escapes them. Jean feels the warmth of Ororo's breath as her own body begins to rapidly heat up, an almost painful pulse begins to throb between her legs, the caramel skinned beauty is pulled into an intensely slow kiss as the redhead's tongue slips past her lips.

Ororo's body begins to tremble as Jean's hands and mouth are almost burning her they are so warm, she wretches her lips away as Jean opens her eyes revealing an amber glow. "Jean!" the white-haired woman yells, as Jean's eyes close and she suddenly gasps, releasing Ororo and pulling herself backwards away from her best friend. Her eyes are green again, as she covers her mouth with both of her hands frantically breathing and frightened. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry." Tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Oh God, I'm sorry!" Ororo quickly lunges forward and takes Jean into her arms, holding her tightly. "Calm down, Calm….down. Everything is alright, its ok….. You're ok. … Just breathe." Jean begins crying as her friend begins stroking her head. "Shhhhhhhh….It's ok. Breathe. Come on….In and out. Deep…breath. Shhhhh." Her crying begins to lessen. "Good. Good. That's right, deep…breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth. One more, come on." Ororo gently strokes her back and begins to gently rock her. "Its oookay. Everything is alright…"

Jean's breathing has slowed, her eyes are closed as she sniffles on the verge of tears again. "I'm sorry, Ro." She whispers. "It's ok Jean." Ororo says taking a deep breath herself trying to keep the worried expression from her face. She continues stroking Jean's back. "I must apologize. I lost myself for a moment there. It's…been a lifetime since..we…" Storm closes her eyes and shakes her head. She gently releases Jean from her embrace and half smiles as she looks into her eyes. "Well, we should get going, lunch is almost finished and you need to meet Emma in a few minutes right. How are you doing? She says.

Jean looks back at her, then pulls her in for a hug. "Thank you Ro. Really." Pulling back to look into her eyes. "I'll talk to you a bit later, ok." A small smile playing on her lips as she gives her eyes one last swipe. "Hakuna Matatta, right?" she says with a light laugh, as she walks out of the greenhouse.

Ororo watches as her best friend leaves. She feels a powerful pang in her heart and tears begin to run down her face. She takes in a deep breath and walks outside the greenhouse to the roof. As the wind licks across her face wiping her tears, she lifts her fingers to gently trance her lips, staring out into the blue sky, lost in thought. The caw of a crow stirs her out of her thoughts and she drops her hand and takes to the skies. "Let it be Ororo, let it be" she says to herself.

**2:35 Faculty Campus Quarters**

Jean walks through the door. "Hey baby, How-," Emma practically slams into her, hugging her tightly. "Are you alright, is everything ok?." Says Emma. "I'm fine baby, I need to talk to you about something later though. For now, just lay with me until its time to go." Jean says.

"Tell me now." Emma says. "No, it's not that important." Says the redhead. "What do you mean it's not that important? What if something happens? What if you-," Jean presses her fingers to her wife's lips. "It will be fine ok, just shut up and come here." Says Jean. Emma complies and holds her kissing her neck. "You smell nice, is that lavender and… something else?" "Liles." Jean says. "Its smells lovely, you'll have to let me try some sometime." "Just hold me baby." Jean says as she closes her eyes, as does Emma.

**2:50 pm**

Jean's body begins to heat up, Emma feels it and starts to remove her arm from around Jean's waist. A smoldering hot hand catches her arm and holds it. Turning in the circle of Emma's embrace. Phoenix grabs Emma's shirt and pulls her into a kiss, sucking on her bottom lip. She pulls back from the kiss. "Hello lover, shall we go." Says the Phoenix, eyes completely golden with a glow more intense than Emma had seen it previously.

**TBC..**


	6. The Sky is Falling

**Title:** The Sky is Falling

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** You know that moment in a movie, where one of the actors says the title of the movie and we get excited. Yeah that is totally me right now...teeeheehee. I have been waiting for this moment personally. You just know the training is so going to be killer…no pun intended.

Arishem the Judge is a Celestial. created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #2 (August 1976).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I love them.

"Come now lover, time is wasting." Says the Phoenix pulling Emma up from the bed. "Don't worry about your Jean, as I said, she's asleep. You and I have a meeting to attend." Emma remains silent and follows her out the front door.

They walk down the hallway to the elevator, taking them downstairs to the first floor. Reaching Professor Xavier's office, the redhead knocks and looks at Emma with a toothy grin on her face. Hank opens the door and they walk inside. Storm, Logan, Rogue, Bobby, Forge and Charles are all gathered around his desk.

"Glad you all could make it." The redhead says as she leaves Emma's side, walks into the middle of the room, and sets herself ablaze with a loud birdlike screech. The room is filled with heat as the X-men scramble to escape the flames. Then it stops, just as soon as it started, disappearing as though it never happened. Nothing in the room is burned. Just a golden-eyed Jean Grey standing in the middle of the room smiling.

"I'm guessing that's what you all were expecting right." she says with a giggle. "I just wanted to get that out of the way. It never ceases to amaze me how attached you people are to your past. Fortunately for you, I am here for your future. Before I begin, does anyone have any pressing questions?" She looks around the room. Charles opens his mouth to speak and the redhead cuts him off. "Jean is fine Chuckie. Are there any other issues?" The room is silent for full minute.

"Good, on to business. I am here because this planet and every human inhabiting it, will be destroyed soon. Last time I manifested here, the global consciousness of this world was full of hatred, fear, and pain, causing my host Jean Grey and I some trouble. My essence was destructive and violent as I adjusted to the energetic vibrations of this place. As a result many people died. Unfortunately, not all that much has changed, save my host's compatibility. I took some time away to raise my vibration in the higher dimensions to better prepare myself before I returned and now it appears you are almost out of time.

"Are you here to destroy this world, because we will have no choice but to –," Charles is interrupted by the redhead as she advances toward his desk menacingly. "Do what Chuckie, go ahead, tell me what you are going to do to me!" Her eyes glowing as intense heat wafts from body, Charles closes his mouth as she arches a challenging eyebrow at him. "Didn't think so. To answer your question, No, on the contrary I am here to save it. The lack spiritual and energetic advancement on this planet has drawn the attention of the Celestials. There is an entity on its way here called Arishem the Judge. Would any one like to guess what it does?"

Bobby raises his hand, Phoenix motions for him to answer. "It Judges." ,says Iceman his voice shaking, unsure of himself.

"Well now, give that man a cookie, he's a doggone genius." The redhead says. "You are quite right popsicle Pete. It does indeed judge. It is a universal force tasked with judging if the civilization of a planet will live or die. It's on its way here. As it stands I've come in contact with Arishem a few times over the eons, and it cannot be destroyed but it can be detoured."

Storm speaks up, "What needs to be done for this… detour to take place?"

* * *

"Evolution." Says the Phoenix. "The singular manipulation of quantum fields through DNA, what you all call mutation is the next stage of evolution for humans. It is a necessity however at this point that that stage be exceeded."

Hank is confused. "With all due respect Phoenix, but perhaps you are not aware that evolution on this planet happens over the course of millions of years."

"Thanks a bunch, I had no idea Grizzly Adams." She says sarcastically. "As I was saying, it is imperative that mutants evolve. Unfortunately most mutants do not have the capacity to. I have however identified a few who might be capable of reaching a higher state strong enough to detour Arishem. I believe it's referred to as Class 5 or Omega on this planet. I intend to forcefully induce this state."

"There are currently 6 who are capable and as fortune would have it you have already assembled them Chuckie. Omega level training will begin with me as soon as the Tech-head and I complete a new Danger room below the current one."

"Who?" Charles asks.

"The weather woman, the Popsicle, the Leper, the weasel, and my lover." She says.

"That only makes five." Logan says.

"Congratulations, you can count." She rolls her eyes. "The sixth isn't here right now. But that's not a problem at the moment. Now in regards to this training you will either advance or you will die. And I don't mean from the Judge's arrival. I mean you will die because I will kill you."

"Wait what!?" exclaims Bobby "Don't we get any say so in this?"

"If you don't do it, this planet dies. If you die in training, same difference. So in answer to your question, no you don't have a choice in the matter." The redhead tells him. "I'm sure you all understand the gravity of the situation you are faced with."

Charles takes in a deep breath. "Phoenix, if I may ask, why are you helping us."

"I've just grown rather fond of a few things on this planet." Her eyes looking longingly toward Emma. "And of the few hosts I've had over the eons I've found this one to be the most pleasing. There are a multi-." A gruff laugh interrupts her…

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Logan grunts. "Pussy. That's why you want to save the planet! Un-fucking believeable!"

"Well if you had had any lately, you might be singing a different tune, short stack." The redhead responds with a smirk. "As I was saying, there are a multitude of planets that contain life, but none have the potential for growth that the Earth has. With trillions of life-forms all cohabitating on it, very few planets can boast having that capability. That is why I am helping you. And while I respect Arishem, some of the judgments it will make in the future have far reaching implications on all of existence."

* * *

"We are finished here, you are free to tend to your own devices until I have completed my preparations. Come along, Geek Squad, you have work to do." The redhead says in a commanding voice full of authority. As she turns to walk toward the door, opening it telekinetically.

"Phoenix wait." Emma calls to her, she had been listening to everything that had been said, but it was that last bit that caught her attention. The redhead stops and turns her head toward her. "Are you saying you know what will happen in the future? What will happen with all of this, with all of us?"

Suddenly her eyes and body begin to glow, filling the room with a pleasantly warm golden light. Its voice booms filling the minds of everyone in the room and the school.

"I am Life!... I am Creation! … I am the source of all energy that exists, has existed, or will ever exist!... I am the Eternal Light!" The voice suddenly quiets to a mental whisper, only Emma can hear.

~ * _There are unlimited probabilities Emma, every breath you take, every left instead of right, every decision you make, creates a new future, a new universe, compounding to infinity. There will come a moment in this battle, when you and only you must make a decision, a choice that will determine the fate all things._ * ~ …

The glow begins to fade, everyone in the room is in awe. Still looking at Emma she smiles at her, "No pressure." She winks at her, then suddenly vanishes along with Forge.

Emma stands there staring at the empty space where the Phoenix was just standing, looking completely annoyed she takes a deep breath. "Fuck."

The rest of the team begins to talk among themselves, trying to process everything they were told. It seemed unbelievable, but after dealing with the likes of Apocalypse, not to mention when the Phoenix herself was rampaging, they knew nothing was out of the question. How was the Phoenix going to do it, to force evolution and how was that going to stop some Cosmic force from wiping out the planet. They were all completely confused. Then all eyes turned to Emma.

"What!" She says finally noticing that everyone is staring at her.

"Emma do you know anything about all of this?" Charles asks her.

"This is my first time hearing all this too, in case you hadn't noticed." She glares at him. "Emma the rest of the team wasn't aware of it at the time, but you were intimately engaged with the Phoenix yesterday in your apartment." Charles tells her.

"Excuse me…" Emma turns staring at him with a confused look on her face. "How did….what exactly are you talking about Charles?" Emma remembers clearly what she was doing yesterday, but Charles shouldn't know that.

Clearing his throat, but remaining composed, "I entered the room yesterday, to find the source of the seismic disturbance that was shaking the mansion along with all the land surrounding it for 2 miles. You and the Phoenix were -," Emma raises her hand and stops him.

"Wait…What do you mean you were in the room, we were alone I can assure you. And I would have noticed if there was an earthquake." Emma is slightly embarrassed a light blush kissing her cheeks.

"Yes, well, you were obviously…. preoccupied. I can see now, that she didn't affect just the team's environmental and spatial awareness, but yours as well. She informed me our meeting today and told me to make sure not to sedate you two again." Emma stands there speechless.

"She also manifested through my body after the incident, while I was being treated in the medical lab." Charles tells her as he self-consciously looks down at his hands before continuing. "It appears she clearly has the ability to do what she says she will do." Clearing his throat. "I thought you might be able to share more information with us, Emma."

"Yeah, like if she likes it doggy style..." Bobby says under his breath chuckling while nudging Logan. Then suddenly stopping as Emma arctic stare sends a shiver up his spine.

"No Charles, I don't have any other information." Emma says smugly trying to maintain her dignity.

* * *

Redirecting his attention to the rest of the team, the professor continues. "This is a volatile situation. Storm, Bobby, Rogue, Logan, Emma, I realize the Phoenix made it clear that you don't have a choice in the matter, but that is not the way we do things here. If any of you don't think you -,"

"Can it, Charles." Logan says. "This ain't rocket science. The hammer's coming down no matter what we do. I sure as hell ain't gonna sit on my ass. I'm fightin'. I don't care how much fire power that bitch is packing, I don't go down easy."

"Are the rest of you on board with this." He asks them.

"I ain't got nothin better to do, so I guess I'm doing it. Ain't much can hurt me anyway." Rogue says.

"Yeah, Omega Iceman, the ice man cometh , the iceinator, has a nice ring to it right." Says Bobby as he begins flexing his biceps. "Welcome to the gun show bitches, Suns out Guns Out! Bang Bang!"

"What are you idiots going to do next, put your hands together and shout some idiotic catchphrase?" says Emma. "Are ya gonna fight or not Frosty?" Logan grunts. "Of course I am." She says rolling her eyes at him.

"I will as well." Storm says. "Despite the less than ideal circumstances, I must admit the idea of growth beyond my current powers never seemed like a possibility. This should be interesting to say the least."

"Good, because you'll be first." The Phoenix says suddenly reappearing behind Charles and placing her hands on his shoulders massaging them. "The order will be as follows: The meteorologist will be in training for 4 four days. The Ice Cream man will train for 3 days. MC Hammer will train for 6 days. I am Weasel will train for 2 days, and my Material girl will train for 1day." She says smiling seductively at Emma.

"Alrighty Blue man group, come with me." She says to Hank.

"Excuse me Phoenix." Storm asks, "May I ask, is there any particular reason for these names? We do have proper names."

"Other than that I find them funny….well after living among humans for a time, I find that your species tends to respond well to nicknames as terms of endearment. So there you go, one for each of you." She responds suddenly vanishing with Hank.

* * *

"Well I can tell this is going to be just oodles of fun." The blonde says snidely. "I guess this so called training will be starting sooner than we expected. I wonder when this Judge is supposed to get here anyway."

"Well I got some things to take care of before all this gets started." Logan says his voice sounding surprisingly soft. He walks over to Ororo and takes her hand. Looking into her eyes. "I need to say some things to you. Would you mind accompanying me?." He says looking positively debonair. She nods and begins to walk with him out of the room.

"On that note I think I'll go see what Kitty is up to." Iceman says cheerfully as he's just a few steps behind them.

"Ain't that sweet." Rogue says looking a bit sad thinking of her partner Gambit. He'd been gone on an assignment for about a month, and she didn't expect him back anytime soon. All communication with him is dark due to his mission, so she can't contact him. "I guess I'll get outta here too then."

Charles looks toward Emma with a look of sympathy in his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Don't Charles. Just…don't." Emma says as she turns on her heels and heads out to her and Jean's apartment. Charles is left alone in his office, feeling completely useless and helpless. His mind overflowing with thoughts. 'Was this all really happening? What if one of them dies during training? He could tell that the Phoenix was serious. There were just too many variables to make sense of any this. And what about this 6th mutant she was talking about. Where are they? Who are they? He sat there wondering what the criteria was for being able to reach Omega level. What did each of them have to make them capable of ascending beyond their current abilities? Evolution is what the Phoenix said. Six mutants are going to save the world from destruction.'

"I guess it's just another day in the neighborhood." Charles says out loud. "I'll use Cerebro, see if I can find this sixth mutant." He had absolutely no idea what or who he was looking for, but in truth he just wanted to find a way to keep himself busy. To feel like he was helping out in some way. He rolls out of his office and closes the door. He's halfway down the hall when he hears a voice.

"Where you headed, minute man?" He turns around to see the golden-eyed woman walking toward him. "Excuse me, what did you call me?" He asks her sounding very offended. She stops in front of him leans over and looks into his eyes. "Min..ute…Man." a deliberate coldness in her voice a smirk on her face. He rolls his wheel chair forward causing her to take a few steps back she almost trips. He reaches out to catch her. "It only takes a minute for a woman to fall for me, you should be more careful." He says feeling apprehensive yet gratified. Phoenix stands to her full height as her eyes begin glowing intensely a deep frown on her face she leans forward a few inches from his face, her breath slow and menacing, she suddenly smiles. "Touche, hot wheels, let's go, we have work to do." She says, putting her hand on his shoulders, they vanish from the hallway.

**TBC…**

* * *

Nickname references that might not be super obvious

Ice Cream Man: song by Van Halen

Leper- Usually outcast, are deemed untouchable by many cultures

MC Hammer- Can't touch this

I AM Weasel – A 1997 cartoon network show. And wolverines are large weasels.

Material Girl – Madonna and Marilyn Monroe, Diamonds are a girls best friend.

Blue Man group – an experiemental music group


	7. Preparations

**Title:** Preparations

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13 / R

**Notes: **This chapter was a challenge for me as I'm anxious for the training sessions to start, and the building of the Danger Room is a story within itself. Its super condensed, but I didn't want it to take up too many chapters. Maybe I'll write another to fill in the gaps. I've read of few fictions out here that are 100s of chapters long, and while my story can TBC til the end of time, I'm taking it one day at a time.

Feel free to let me know your thoughts. I'm still new to all of this and won't frown on seasoned advice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

After the meeting, everyone goes off on their own to prepare for the upcoming training and battle.

**Institute Lake**

Logan and Ororo sit at the lake, looking at the reflection of the trees in the water. Logan is nervous, but given the information they all just received a little while ago, it's now or never. He looks at Storms beautiful profile as she looks out onto the lake. He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it looking down at his boots.

"Speak your heart, Logan." Ororo's gentle voice soothing his quickly beating heart as he looks up from his boots, into her soft azure blue eyes. She places her hand on top of his and smiles. He looks down at their hands and takes a deep breath before looking back up into her eyes.

"Yeah, uuh, so you're a beautiful woman and uhh, I really admire how strong ya are. You uuh, do really good with the kids. And well when I was having a hard time a couple years ago, you ya know , you really saved me, I mean you're always there to help me, and uuh you're really beautiful and uh…" Storm interrupts him smiling softly, "You said that already." He's looking down at his boots again. "Huh, what, yeah uum," He looks back up and into her eyes.

He leans forward and kisses her. She places her hand on his chest as he pulls back from the kiss. "So yeah uuh, I was wonderin, if we survive all this, I mean, I'm a stand-up guy, I know how to take care of home and uhh, I'd like to be there for you." Ororo smiles and giggles a bit. "Logan, are you asking me out on a date?" She smiles at him as he puts his head down shyly. He looks up looking like a puppy. "Yeah, would you be ok with that? I know I'm not the nicest looking guy and I got a bit of temper of me. And I -" She smiles. "It would be an honor, Logan." She lifts her hand to his cheek and lifts his face so she can look him in the eye. "Thank you." She leans in and kisses him on the lips. She pulls back to see him smiling from ear to ear. They sit by the lake for the rest of the day, smiling and holding hands, talking about their lives, deciding to leave their impending doom off the table for now.

**The Garage**

Rogue, tightens up the screws on the carburetor of the car she's been overhauling. She thinks about her upcoming fight. She finds solace in the fact that she'll be fighting not just for the world, but to keep the man she loves alive. She knows that she's not fighting alone that's he's out there fighting too. She's removing the camshaft and accidentally breaks it in half, as her mind flashes back to seeing Jean and Emma in the medical lab making love. She begins to cry. She sits on the couch and lays her head back as the memory of her first kiss flashes in her mind. She still remembers how it felt. She leans forward and puts her head in hands. "What are ya doin this to yourself for girl." She says aloud to herself. "Well the good news is, if I die in training, I won't have ta worry bout this shit no more." She laughs to herself. "And why is my fuckin training the longest anyway. Fuckin Emma has to train for 1 day and I'm way stronger than she is."

"You're not actually." A voice from the corner of the garage says. "Who's in here!" Rogue yells as golden glowing eyes draw closer to her. "You aren't even remotely as strong as Emma is, that's why your training is longer." The Phoenix says to her matter of factly. "Would you like to know why you are weak?" Rogue stands silently staring at her. "It's because you are afraid. Afraid of your powers, afraid of life, afraid of living, 'Well the good news is if I die in training' the redhead perfectly mimicking her voice. "You've already given up if you are ready to die. You are even afraid of love, the purest essence in the universe, which is why you desperately cling to a man who can never truly return your affections, you are a coward. That's why she's stronger than.

But fortunately you now have the opportunity to change that. I hope for your sake you take advantage of it." The Phoenix says suddenly appearing in front of her nose to nose, looking into her eyes, she lifts a finger to Rogue's face tracing her cheek bone, her touch is searing heat like a hot poker on Anne Marie as she flinches, catching her breath, she continues to her lips holding her index finger there, causing Rogue to shut her eyes tightly as she feels searing pain shooting through her lips, then it suddenly stops, as Rogue vocalizes her pain, opening her eyes, the Phoenix has disappeared. She stands there alone in the garage looking to the ground feeling both anger, sadness, and pain, actual pain as she traces her lips with her fingers, how was that possible, she didn't feel any trace of the Phoenix inside her, what was going on. She sits back down on the couch, there is a small table next to it with a picture of Gambit in it. She picks it up and sighs, not understanding what she had just experienced. She stares at it for a few minutes and begins to cry. She launches the picture across the garage to the wall, it shatters. "Fuuuuccckkkk!" She yells.

**Kitty's apartment**

"Come on Kitty" Bobby says begging. "It's about to be the end of the world, literally not figuratively. Let's have some fun, go out with a bang, or maybe even a few bangs." "I'm on my cycle Bobby I said, No." "O-M-fucking-G, seriously Kitty, I am so not even a little bit kidding with you right now. I can go get the professor right now and he can tell you. Better yet I'll go get the Phoenix." Iceman says feeling beyond desperate.

"Really Bobby, the Phoenix, now I know you've lost it." "Kiiiiittttyyyyyy, I'm serious please. She says I'm one of the mutants who can reach Omega level and help save the world from Akram….Archi….Ashey….Aaaa….The Judge. There's only six of us and I'm one them." Getting off his knees and taking her hand, he looks into her eyes, and speaks in his most manly, confident voice. "I love you too much Kitty, If I only have 30 seconds to live, this is how I want to live them, looking into your eyes. And I will not leave this world, having not made love to you at least one last time Kitty Pryde." His face is serious and determined as he looks deeply into her eyes.

"You do remember I was up watching Xena:Warrior Princess with you last night, right. That's exactly… I mean like verbatim, what Xena said to Gabrielle after she showed her how to put the pinch on." Kitty says. "Just because it's from a show, doesn't make it any less true baby, please." Bobby says utterly expiring from want. "And you are one of the six that are supposed to save the world, that's a real good one Bobby. I give you points for imagination." "Uuuhhhh, I don't want points, I want pus -," She interrupts by kissing him on the lips and moving him toward her door. She phases him through the door and goes back inside. "Good night Bobby." She says. "You know what…" He yells at the door. "You are going to be real sorry when Omega Iceman comes back from saving the world and the ladies are all over me. You'll be begging for it, I promise you! And you know what I'll say, No No no no no no, I've got a headache, I'm having my man time, no no no no No!" "I love you Bobby, good niiight." She says. He walks away from her door mumbling, "Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

**Faculty Campus Quarters**

After the meeting Emma laid in their bed for literally 4 hours until she fell asleep. It was dark out when she finally woke up. She hesitates to take off her clothing wanting to keep the feel of her wife as close to her as possible. She eventually gets them off and lays them on the bed and heads into the shower. She felt like a huge boulder was lying on her chest as she let the water hit her body. Steam rose filling her lungs as she allowed her tears to fall. Her mind full of thoughts, trying not to consider that she might not ever see Jean again. 'I should have made love to her before the meeting. Why the fuck didn't I make love to her?' She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she lets her voice echo through the steam filled bathroom.

"Why did all of this have to happen? We were doing so well. We were so happy; this world is cruel…." She closes her eyes and sighs. Her thoughts momentarily on the Phoenix. "Why does she have to have your face… your smile,… your smell…..your lips, fuck! Why couldn't she have possessed someone else, huh? Why you Jean? Why you, my love?" a dark chuckle escaping her throat, "Ha, but then you wouldn't be my Jean would you, baby. All the power but full of grace and compassion. Who am I kidding, that's yet another reason why I find you so fucking irresistible, I've always been attracted to power and its always been attracted to me. But you're different Jean, so unique. Your power is your love…so full… so warm….so -" sighing as more tears begin falling. She lies down in the Jacuzzi tub letting the hot water hit her chest. Taking a deep breath, she lets her mind drown in thoughts of her beautiful wife, she closes her eyes, "Jean", she moans as her hand begins to gently caress the smooth skin of stomach gently moving up grazing her nipple with her thumb then massaging her breast, while the other slowly inches towards her quickly moistening center.

She touches herself remembering the feel of her wife as her mind replays that blissful morning. She massages her clit slowly in gentle circles as the memory of Jean's tongue makes her heart race, squeezing her breast relishing in the feel her telekinetic touch and the thousands of tiny electric pulses caressing her body making her go insane. Her breath hitches as she slips two fingers into her sex, while her other hand releases her breast and runs through her hair, as the sound of Jean's moan fills her ears, she begins to cry as she puts her index finger in her mouth and sucks gently, her fingers slipping in and out of her slick center, the heat of the steam increasing her desire.

"Jean." She calls out, moaning pumping her fingers faster as her thumb circles her clit, she rocks her hips meeting her thrusts, as she flashes back to feeling her wife's strong slender smooth fingers vibrating inside of her. "I need you." She whispers. " I need you inside me baby." As her body heats faster and her tears continuously flow, she can sense her, feel her Jean through their memories. She's moaning louder as her voice vibrates throughout the room bouncing off the walls. "I'm almost there baby, don't stop. Uuuom, Please don't stop." A sob catching in her throat, her fingers pumping faster as she gasps for air, she sees Jean in her mind slowly devouring her center. Suddenly she hears a voice whisper in her ear, "Cum for me, my love."

She begins to cry harder, knowing who's there, through blurry eyes, feeling the heat of the whisper she slowly turns her head, to see a red mane and heavily lidded golden amber eyes staring at her sensually, a pink tongue licking plump full lips. She stops herself, closes her eyes, lays her head back against the tub and takes a deep breath. She removes her fingers from her sex and raises them towards the water descending on her body. The redhead quickly grabs the blonde's wrist and takes her still slick digits into her mouth and gently sucks on them. Closing her eyes as a small choked whimper escapes her throat, she moans. Emma can feel her tongue working steadily skillfully around her fingers. She slowly removes the digits from her mouth still circling them with her tongue. She puts Emma's hand down, and looks into her eyes. "Delicious." She leans in gently kissing Emma's lips. "Don't fight it my love." Phoenix says. Emma stares blankly forward tears still flowing. She leans in and kisses her lips again and disappears. Emma's chest heaves as she breaks down crying, almost convulsing she cries so hard. "Jean…p..pl..pleaseeee, come…back to me." As she lays her head on the side of the tub sobbing.

She finally gets out of the shower, dries herself off, and gets into bed, she grabs her wife's pillow from her side of the bed and buries her face in it smelling Jean's scent as it helps her drift off to sleep. "Jean." she whispers

* * *

**Danger room Level 2: Preparations**

Phoenix wasted no time at all as she had carved out an area the size 2 football fields in length, width, and height underneath the Danger Room. In what seemed like an almost instantaneous amount of time Forge had set up a state of the art holographic and environmental control system to cover the entire area. Somehow the redhead made sure that the techie mutant had every type of metal, microchip, wire, and tool he could possibly want or even think of. The room was practically a mega-stadium, it was even equipped with a completely independent power system, not attached to any other grids, self renewing energy. This was technology humans couldn't even begin to comprehend. There were viewing windows all around the dome, each had an incredibly thin glass like material, that according to the Phoenix could withstand the blast of an exploding Sun.

There were 3 entrances. One was specifically designed for the redhead equipped with a cooling and decontamination chamber. The entrance for the trainees was on the opposite end of the dome with a 100 meter hallway leading to a holding chamber equipped with fiber-optic clothing, weapons, and energy cocktails. The medical bay is also connected to the holding chamber. The last entrance is to the Atlantian Medical Bay, which is what Hank is calling it. The small entrance is on the right wall at the center of the dome, it's about a foot larger and longer than the bio-beds in the institute medical bay. It is stocked with elixirs and concoctions that are not yet known to Earth based medical science. The Phoenix brought Charles and Hank to the room to show them how to tend to the trainees after each day of training. She informed them that if anyone died it would be because they hadn't followed her orders properly. At least one of the vials had the ability to instantly repair broken bone and marrow.

The Phoenix had Forge create special microscopic nodes to attach to her head to read her brainwaves and send specific instructions to the medical bay on a second by second basis using Professor Xavier's Cerebro helmet specifications. She had Charles run a mind memory program using Forge's latest invention to capture the mental play by play of every trainee, so they could review them during down time and see what they needed to change during the next day training.

The dome was completely anomaly proof inside and out once you were in the dome, there was no escape. All in all it only took two days. Of course that was because Forge never slept. He was like a kid in candy land, minus the sugar rush.

* * *

**Faculty Quarters**

Emma stayed inside those two days. Taking her work calls in the apartment. Even having meetings over the phone. Her office manger Saturday, expressed concern for her, telling her this was highly unusual behavior and that she was there if she ever needed to talk. Emma appreciated the gesture, but all she wanted was her wife. She hadn't touched herself since the day the Phoenix appeared in her bathroom. She was beyond frustrated, not just sexually but emotionally. She hadn't expected to be separated from Jean this long. It was beginning to take its toll on her. She realized that she hadn't actually asked the Phoenix how long she would be "taking priority" over her wife's body. What if this was for the duration of the training? Emma would drive herself crazy. She had to talk with the redhead, set some things straight. She needed Jean, she needed her badly. The only problem is that there is no way to get down to the second level Danger room yet. The special access elevators hadn't been opened yet. She tried in vain to telepathically contact her, she even asked the professor after he reappeared above ground. The area was completely psychic proofed. For a moment she thought of touching herself again, seeing as the Phoenix seemed to find that entertaining, but she knew it wouldn't be genuine, though she didn't mind putting on a show to get what she wanted. She sat in her apartment feeling utterly defeated.

Its late in the afternoon the day after the danger room's completion, when Emma gets a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Emma calls from her office in the bedroom. There is no response as the knocking continues. "Who is it!" she yells louder knowing whomever it is can hear her, the apartment was not that big. The knocking continues. "Fuck." Emma slams her hands down on her desk and stands up very irritated and stomps to the door. "Who the fuck is it!" she says not opening the door, when the person still doesn't answer it. She opens the door ready to verbally light up whoever is on the other side of it. Golden eyes greet her, "I heard you were looking for me."

Emma stands there staring still beyond pissed off, but words suddenly escape her. "May I come in?" the redhead asks in a seductive tone. Emma nods and closes the door behind her as she walks into the living room and sits on the couch. She drags her fingers along the cushions. "Ah, memories." Her golden eye's boring into blonde's blue orbs. "Have a seat lover, I'm sure by now you have some things you want…" Looking towards Emma's crotch then back up to her eyes. "to ask me. I'm all ears lover." Emma cautiously sits beside her and takes in a deep breath. Deep down she was still scared of the woman, but she had an opportunity and she was going to take make the most of it. But she had to use a bit of strategy, she knew from their first real conversation that things shouldn't just be about Jean, if the redhead was going to be cooperative.

"You, appeared in my bathroom 4 days ago. Why did you do that and how long had you been watching me?" The redhead's eyebrow arched as she smiled at the blonde. "Hum, I'd been watching you since you left the office, and I did it because I want you, desperately, but I won't force you, I want you to want me too." Emma was surprised by her frankness. "Anything else you want to know lover."

"I want to know your name." the blonde says watching as the redhead's eyes widen a bit and she looks down into her lap to Emma's surprise. She looks downright shy and vulnerable. Emma feels a little pang in her heart just looking at her. "I told you, you aren't ready to hear it yet."

Seeing a bit of an opening Emma continues her mental game, finding herself getting more pulled in than she would like to admit. "What do I need to do to be ready to hear it?" She places her hand over the redhead's and looks into her eyes as the Phoenix turns toward her with a look of awe on her face. She takes a deep breath and sits up turning her eyes away from the blonde. "It doesn't work like that, you are either ready to hear it or you are not. And right now you are not. I know you want Jean. That's why I came here today. You are my lover and I want to give you what you want." She pauses taking in a deep breath and turns to look into Emma's amazingly blue eyes. The blonde is struck to the heart by the longing in the woman's amber eyes. She feels like her soul is being covered in warmth.

"You don't have to coerce me lover, everything I have is yours." Emma looks away for a moment feeling an intense weight in her chest at the utterance of those words. She feels like she's on the verge of tears. "Except your name." Emma says feeling strangely drawn to the woman next to her. What was happening? She didn't really care, did she? She's just an entity possessing her wife. that's all she is. The redhead takes a deep breath and prepares to switch over. Emma can feel it.

"Wait." The blonde whispers, seeing those golden orbs now trained on her. Emma is silent as she can't seem to find the right words. The Phoenix sighs, "After tomorrow, I'll only manifest in the training arena. Jean will be in your arms again." She tells Emma, as she takes in another deep breath and prepares to switch again. "Wait Damn it!" Emma shouts. The redhead sighs and looks at her. "What is it?" Emma looks down holding the Phoenix's hands, "What if, what if I need to speak to you?" she says sounding very much like a child, asking for something she knows she can't have. "Now what would you possibly need to speak to me about lover, you'll have your Jean and that's all you need right?" And with that she quickly switches before Emma can interrupt again. She falls back on the couch. After a moment Jean opens her emerald green eyes, to see Emma sitting beside her. She grabs the blonde as tears begin to well in her eyes. "I'm back. I'm really back. I was so scared Em! God, I wasn't sure what was going to happen." Jean says as she feels Emma's arms lightly around her. "What is it baby? What's wrong? Did she do something to you again?" The redhead asks sensing worry and longing in her partner. Emma looks up, "I missed you baby." Her voice barely a whisper.

**TBC...**


	8. Eye of the Storm

**Title:** Eye of the Storm

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This was another challenging chapter. I already know what's about to happen, but I keep discovering more, the more I write. This story literally keeps evolving as I read it. It's exciting for me. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am. It's a real challenge to read your own work with objectivity.

The training chapters are coming soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Reunited**

The blonde's hands slowly touch her wife's face wiping her tears away. "Baby…" kissing her firmly. "It's been four days." Her eyes now heavily lidded. Emma wasted no time in getting Jean naked in the quickest amount of time possible and taking her to their bedroom.

Their reunion was full of ferocity and passion, as the couple spent the next 3 hours in sensual bliss. Emma made sure not a single inch of the redhead was left unattended. Jean lies with her head firmly snuggled in the valley of the blonde's beautiful breasts. She's still catching her breath, as her breathing slows Jean musters the energy to speak up. "Where'd you go baby?" Emma looks down as the redhead shifts her head to look up at her. "Huh, what do you mean?" the blonde says looking exhausted and a bit confused by the redhead's question. "You just seemed a bit far away for a while there. When you were in my mind, it just felt like you were somewhere else. I know it sounds a little strange, but that's just how it felt." Emma bends her head down and kisses her wife on her forehead. "I'm right here baby. I'm right here, with you. Where I belong." Thinking about the warmth of the Phoenix's eyes she lets out a sigh and begins to caress the redhead's back as they both close their eyes. The room is quiet for a while as they listen to one another's heart beat. Emma slowly opens her eyes and looks out into the room, she exhales a breath through her nose.

"Tiger, why do you think the Phoenix chose you?" her voice quiet and steady. "Honestly… I don't know, and I don't think I ever will. But, I'm grateful she did." Jean says as she caresses her wife's torso. "Why is that?" the blonde genuinely curious. "Because if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have met you." Shifting to look back up into those mesmerizing blue eyes again. "I'm grateful for all the twists and turns of my life Em, because it brought me you and you, my love, are the best thing that ever happened to me." She moves up and kisses her lovely full lips. "The best thing I never knew I needed." She gives Emma one last kiss and moves from on top of her and off the bed. She heads to the bathroom. "Why do you want to know?" She calls from the bathroom.

"I was just curious. I mean, for an all powerful, supposedly all knowing cosmic being, her behavior seems erratic sometimes. I understand why she's here, but I don't understand why she keeps making such a big deal about small things like, her name. It's just a name." The blonde now sitting up in bed watching Jean in the bathroom.

"Oh come on honey, you really don't get it." Poking her head out the door. "Our names are how we are recognized, how we connect with others. You ever notice when someone calls your name, you automatically respond. It's like for a moment they have power over you, because they have your attention. You understand?"

"No not really, I just find it odd, that's all. Would you like some company in there Tiger?" heading into the bathroom. "Perhaps I can wash your back for you mademoiselle, massage your feet while you bathe my queen, recite a sonnet to set your mind at ease my lady?" as she kisses her neck and wraps her arms around Jean's waist. "Well, I do declare you are quite the charmer, but a lady such as myself does like her privacy from time to time, my good woman. So if you would be so kind as to take your leave I will happily take you up on that offer at a later date." Mimicking a southern belle, she kisses Emma and scoots her out the door. Then laughs as she closes the door behind her. "I just missed you baby. By the way, what did you need to talk to me about, that wasn't that important." "Oh it was nothing really." Her voice a little shakey. "Come on baby, what is it. I'm all ears."

"It's nothing really, uum, Ro just finished growing some gorgeous white lilies in her garden, I thought you might like some, that's all." Feeling an intense burning pain in her chest, knowing it was more than that. "Oh that's nice, maybe I'll ask her for some to put in my office, speaking of, you should probably go talk to her before she goes into training with the Phoenix tomorrow." walking out of the bedroom headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Jean pokes her head out of the bathroom. "Wait….What training with the Phoenix!?" "Oh, my apologies Tiger. Your missing time slipped my mind. Come sit with me for a few minutes and I'll tell you what's been going on." Emma spends the next 30 minutes explaining what had been happening while she was gone. It was a lot for her to take in.

"Are you kidding me right now Emma!? And everyone is ok with this?" her hand on her forehead kneading her temple breathing through her mouth. "Calm down Tiger, we really don't have a choice in the matter. This thing is coming and we have to stop it any cost." Emma says rubbing her wife's back trying to calm her down. "This isn't right Emma, this just isn't right. You all could die, I'd be killing you." She stands and begins pacing the room as her voice hitches, she is losing her breath, holding her chest hyperventilating. " Oh my God….,I'd be killing you….I'd be burying my friends…my family….this isn't right, this…isn't -," Emma grabs her and pulls her into her arms, holding her tight, she begins to stroke her head. "It's not you Jean, calm down. It's not YOU! It's the Phoenix! You aren't doing anything to anyone. Calm down." Squeezing her tighter as she tries to pull away from her.

"How can you expect me to be calm, when my family and friends are about to willingly go to their deaths? When all life on this planet is about to be annihilated and I can't do a damn thing to stop it. This is fucked, Emma! How am supposed to -" She's interrupted as Emma slaps her across the face. Her voice firm and relaxed. "Calm….down, Jean. Get a hold of yourself. You aren't going to change anything if you lose your head now. Calm down." She holds her wife's shoulders looking into her eyes, trying to get her to focus. "Look at me Jean Grey-Frost….Look at me damn it….Tiger! Look at me!." Jean's eyes focus as they well up with tears. "You are a member of this team and like it or not, for better or worse, that being that's inside of you is our only hope for saving every life on this planet. You are just as much a part of this as anyone else. It's not easy for any us, but this is what has to be done." She pulls her wife into her arms and presses her face to the side of her head as her eyes begin to sting. "You've got to be strong Tiger, we all do. We won't be able to make it without you. I won't be able to make it."

Jean closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she lets a few tears fall from her face. She wraps her arms around her wife and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, baby. This is just a lot, ok. Its like waking up after being in coma, and finding that everything you knew about the world had changed. I'm scared Em." She nuzzles her nose into Emma's neck. "I know baby, I am too. But there isn't anything we can't get through together….not a single thing, right ." She kisses her forehead as Jean nods. "Now after you have calmed down a bit more, I really think you should go talk to Ororo before tomorrow, she's your best friend. And we have no idea what the Phoenix's training will be like, but I know this is going to be hard for her, for all of us, whether we like it or not, its your face we'll be seeing while we are in there. If she makes it through she'll be an example for all us."

Jean takes a deep breath, and pulls away from Emma enough to look into her eyes. "I'm going to go talk with her, but I need to tell you something first." She takes a deep breath and looks down for moment unsure of how her wife is going to take what she has to say, she looks up into her eyes. "I had lunch in the greenhouse with her yesterday. We talked for a while and afterwards… I kissed her."

Emma smiles and pulls her back into a hug. "You two are best friends baby, I know how close you are." She puts her hand under the redhead's chin and lifts her lips to hers giving her a gentle kiss. "Its ok baby, really. I figured it was something like that, when I asked you earlier." The redhead looks completely and utterly confused. "You aren't mad?" "Why should I be mad, Tiger? I'm a woman too, I know what it's like to have close female friends. I wouldn't be surprised if you too hadn't fucked at some point." Jean's mouth is wide open she is completely speechless. "Don't look at me like that. I swear, sweetie, sometimes I think you forget who you're married too." She kisses her on the lips again, turns her around and slaps her on the butt. "Now go ahead and go talk to her. The quicker you get back the more time I'll have between those legs before tomorrow."

* * *

**Friends in High Places**

Jean knocks on the door to the greenhouse. No one answers. She walks out to the roof and calls her friend's name. Still nothing. She had no idea where Ororo would be right now. She telepathically stretches her mind across this institute. She still can't find her. She takes a deep breath and pushes her telepathic scope to the limit and finally locates her. Jean telekinetically rises from the roof, she tells Emma that she'll be a little later than expected. Emma sends her a mental image of Ororo, naked on her knees with a collar around her neck and Jean holding a chain leash, giggling in her head. She shakes out the image and flies off to the woods near the mansion. She lands a few feet from where she felt Ororo. Walking into the woods, she sees a pond, it's dark out, but the moon is almost full and lights the area beautifully.

She calls out to her friend and still hears nothing, suddenly she sees a body fly out of the water and dive back in. She walks closer staying behind some trees. The body emerges from the water again. Its Ororo, she floats into the air, looking like a ballet dancer. She's naked. As the light from the moon hits her beautiful skin, she looks like she is dressed in diamonds made of starlight. Jean is awe, feeling her chest tighten, and a pulse below her waist, she stands there watching her friend dive in and out of the water, spinning, gliding, falling, rising, as the water shimmers, her white hair only accentuating her stunning beauty. Tears begin to fall from Jean's eyes. She doesn't want to stop watching, but she has to, if she doesn't who knows what will happen. She wipes her eyes and slowly emerges from the woods as Storm ascends from the water. She floats 50 feet in the air and notices Jean. She flies over to a large boulder next to the pond and lands. She wraps herself in the towel she brought with her and walks over to Jean.

"Jean? Is that you?" Genuinely asking the question, she wasn't sure if the Phoenix was still using her body. Jean just nods her head, as she watches the water fall from her friend's hair and body. Storm gets closer and looks into the redhead's eyes. She sighs and gives her a hug. Jean returns the hug and finally regains her power of speech. "Hey Ro, I wanted to come talk to her… I mean you." Shaking her head and forcing her eyes to look away from the rise of Ororo's raindrop covered breasts. Her skin is glistening. Storm grabs her hand and walks her over to a smaller flat piece of stone, and sits down, patting the spot next to her. The redhead sits down.

"Emma told me about everything that happened, and I just wanted to come and talk to you before you start training tomorrow." Jean says, now much more able to speak now that Ororo isn't directly in front of her. "Thank you Jean, I know all of this must tough for you too. It is difficult knowing I'll be fighting someone in your body. It's different from the last time the Phoenix took over your body. It was challenging then too." "I know Ro, that's why I want you to give your all, and don't worry about me, ok. It's strange, not feeling her, not hearing her in my head. It's like I go to sleep and then I wake up. I had no idea what had happened over the last four days, Ro. I mean until Emma told me. One of the last things I remembered was…being in the greenhouse with you." Looking down at her hands, as her breath gets a little heavier. "I'm really sorry Ro." "There is no need to apologize Jean." Lifting her hand to stroke her cheek. "Really my friend, its ancient history. I'm just glad you are happy. You and Emma had quite the reunion after waking up in the medical bay. I'm sure she was just as happy to see you after you had been gone for –," Jean firmly kisses Ororo on the lips effectively interrupting her. She sits back and looks into her friend's azure blue eyes gauging her reaction. "I mean it, Ro. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've made you feel this way." Moving closer to her friend.

"What are you talking about Jean?" Storm is genuinely confused. "I know you Ororo Monroe. The sky isn't always blue skies and rainbows for you, yet everyone comes and dumps all their baggage on you. And you just take it. Never thinking about yourself. You don't need to keep doing that." Ororo sits back on the rock, and takes a deep breath through her nose. "What am I doing Jean?" "You keep suppressing your feelings around me. You've been doing it for years."

"I'm really not sure what it is that you are talking about Jean." Her voice smooth and calm "You are really going to sit here and tell me, you didn't feel anything when we kissed?" the redhead asks feeling frustrated. "Jean, I love you, with all of my heart, does there really need to be any more to it." Jean stands up from the stone seat and turns toward her friend. "Ok Ro, if you say that's all it is, then I guess that's all it is. Come here and give me hug." She gets up and her towel falls as she walks into Jean's arms. "I really do love you Jean." "I know Ro, I love you too. Just don't hold back during the training ok, I mean it." Jean pulls back and gives her another soft kiss. "I'll see ya." As Jean flies back toward the mansion, Storm is deep in thought. She wonders if she is really ready for what was about to happen.

She puts her towel back on the stone, and dives back into the pond. As she floats on top of the water, she thinks about what Jean said and closes her eyes. She loves Jean as a friend, that's all there is, all there can be. She accepts that, she's always accepted that. Her eyes involuntarily cloud over, and dark grey clouds blot out the moon.

"Hey, mind if I join ya!" Logan shouts from the shore as Storm falls into the water and the clouds dissipate. She comes up for air, catching her breath. "Logan, is that you?" she yells toward him. "Yeah, just thought I'd go for a swim, this here is my favorite spot." If she were lighter her skin would be deep shade of red as she tries to hide her embarrassment. "If you would be so kind as to turn around, I'm not….decent." He smiles and laughs. "That's fine with me, I swim out here naked all the time." "Logan, if you would please." "Not at all, its…pleases me just fine." He's giggling now. "Logan!"

"Alright alright, keep your shirt on. Or maybe not huh." He sees her eyes glowing and clouds forming. "Cool your jets, Storm, I'm going." He turns around and walks toward the woods. "We still on for that date, right?" He yells still walking away. "No, if you don't move a little faster."

"Alright beautiful, see you in the dome tomorrow." As he disappears into the woods. She stays in the water for at least 30 more minutes until she feels sure that he has really left. She gets out of the water and dries herself off. She picks up her clothes, and heads back to the mansion. She sees Logan still walking as she flies over the forest toward the roof of the mansion.

With her first day of training only a few hours away, she sits in the greenhouse and meditates, calming and quieting her mind, ready to take on whatever challenges lie ahead of her.

**TBC…**


	9. Maelstrom

**Title:** Maelstrom

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This is a brutal first day for Storm, is the rest of her training going to be like this, fighting a one sided battle. She only has 3 more days, can she make it?.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Danger Room Level 2**

As the X-Men descend in the giant access elevator, the tensions are high. Jean hugs Emma tightly. Everyone seems to be holding their breath as if preparing for some imminent impact. They reach the ground floor and silver doors open. Directly in front of them are huge window panels separated by silver metallic pillars. They step into a large room with 3 doors and a hallway. There is one door on the left wall the sign above it says Phoenix, there is a picture of a swan ascending in flight made of flames on the door. The door across from it on the right, has the words Atlantian Medical Bay written above it. There are 3 pyramids with unique designs on the door one is gold, another is violet, the other is green. The 3rd door is near the elevator, It says Ascension Chamber above it. There is a picture of a human figure with light beams protruding from it in all directions. They walk up to the window and see that the vastness of the room on the other side is incredible. The window panels run all along the hallway around the entire dome.

"Jean would you come with me into the medical bay please." Says Hank. He is just as nervous as everyone else is; he has no idea what's going to happen. He just knows he needs to follow the Phoenix's instructions exactly. "Can Emma come too, Hank?" she asks nervously. "Yes, she can. The Phoenix gave me very specific orders, and one of them is that Emma accompany you. Please follow me." They walk toward the medical bay door and Hank presses his hand to the right side of the door then a red light flashes against his paw and a female computerized voice says, "Hank McCoy – Authorized"

The door vanishes, as though it was holographic. "Right this way you two. Jean, you can have a seat in the chair that's marked JGF. And Emma you can sit in the one next to it marked EGF. Thank you." His voice a bit shakey as he begins to slowly open a glowing drawer under a virtual table. He pulls out a metallic gold box and walks over to Jean. He has her open the box and put her hands inside, it is full of a fine gold powder-like substance, he presses a button on the box, she feels a small electric jolt. He asks her to remove her hands and rub them on her face, scalp, and the back of her neck. He puts the box away and picks up a metallic white box and has Emma open the box, which has a fine white powder substance inside. She places both of her hands inside. Hank tells her to rub the center of her chest, then rub Jean's chest as well.

"Alright, that went well, Jean , Emma, if you both will just place your hands on the right armrest panels in your chairs, sit back and relax." Says the blue haired man. They both do it, and a female computerized voice says "Initiating please hold still for 5 seconds, counting down. 5-4-3-2-1, complete. Free movement is authorized" Jean and Emma's clothing had changed. Jean had on a black form fitting suit with a golden bird on her chest. Emma had on a white suit with the same golden bird on her chest. "Alright ladies you are all done. Jean when you leave this room just walk up to the door marked Phoenix and it will open. Emma if you want, you are now authorized to accompany her into that room."

"Hank what is this place? This is incredible." The redhead says. In awe of all of the lights and panels, it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Virtually everything was touch activated. "Yes this is the medical bay where we will be treating everyone after each day of training. Charles and I have our work cut out for us. Phoenix told us, if anyone dies, it would be our responsibility." "Oh my God Hank." Jean says placing her hand on his shoulder. "Its quite alright, I seriously doubt that will happen, this technology is beyond advanced. I have no doubt that if I wanted to, I could go dig up a long dead corpse and bring it back to life in this facility. Now, if you ladies will excuse me I have preparations to make before the training starts. Jean please be at the Phoenix door in 20 minutes please.

* * *

Outside Charles is standing with Storm at the door marked Ascension Chamber. He tells her to place her hand on the right wall. "Ororo Monroe – Authorized" the voice says and the door vanishes. Storm follows the professor down a long hallway then they reach a large room with lockers and drawers and what looks like dentist chairs all around. The professor tells her to choose a locker. She opens one and there is a green box inside like the ones in the medical bay. Storm goes through the same procedure and sits in one of the chairs, her clothing changes, she is wearing a white suit with five black triangles outside of a circle over her torso.

Charles has her follow him down a second hallway, they pass another door marked Atlantian Medical Bay as they continue down the hallway, it ends at a large door, which the professor told her leads to the dome. "Ororo" Charles says, "When that light above the door turns green, you can enter the dome. Until then feel free to sit in the locker room or the outer dome hallway. Good luck out there today, my friend. We are all here for you." She bends down and gives him a hug. The rest of the team is in the windowed hallway of the dome commenting on how huge the room is. They look above in the center of the room and see Forge waving from a large blimp size circular room. He has a little fun and turns on some disco and strobe lights, then some dub step starts playing, as the hallway changes colors.

Jean and Emma leave the medical bay and walk to their right to see the hallway flashing different colors and most of their teammates waving and dancing. The couple makes their way to the Phoenix Door. It disappears and they go inside. There is a large window to their immediate right with a view inside the dome on the right wall. There is another door inside. As they get to the center of the room, lights turn on and a large screen appears on the wall in front of them. The computerize voice says "Jean Grey please proceed through the illuminated door in approximately 10 min. Emma Grey Frost you are not authorized to enter the illuminated door at anytime. Please comply." The screen lights up and a waterfall appears then the Flower duet by Delibes Lakme begins to play.

"This is amazing Emma. I feel like everything is going to be alright." Jean says as she hugs her wife, gently kissing her neck. "Well I'll admit this is awe inspiring, but it has served me well over the years not to trust everything I see. Don't get too comfortable Tiger." They sit holding each other, then the music stops, and the Phoenix door lights up. "I'll see you soon baby, I love you." Jean says, kissing Emma one last time. She walks up to the door and it disappears. She follows the lights on the floor and is standing in a room that looks like an oven. The door reappears and the wall the door is on becomes see-thru. They can see one another. Jean waves at Emma as a chair rises from the floor and she sits in it. The room becomes filled with heat, she is suddenly engulfed in flames. She stands up and looks through the wall at Emma with golden glowing amber eyes. She steps through a second door into the dome. The wall is dark again, and the window lights up. Emma can see the Phoenix flying up to the center of the dome. She seems to be speaking with Forge. The floor begins to change, it looks like a rocky desolate desert. She then lands on the ground.

Storm enters through the opposite door, and flies to the center where the Phoenix is. The panel over the medical bay window is retracted. Phoenix looks over at the window and nods to Charles and Hank as they sit at their stations.

* * *

**Day 1 of 4: Endurance**

"Alright, show me what you've got." The redhead says to Storm. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Storm asks. "I want you to hit me with everything you've got." her face completely stark. Storm hesitates as her eyes begin to slowly cloud over. "Would it help if I were attacking?" Before Storm can blink the Phoenix's fist has connected with her face and she is knocked 30 feet tumbling across the ground. Her nose is bleeding and her mouth is busted, she gets up in a daze, struggling to catch her breath, trying to focus her double vision.

"Do you need a few minutes to warm up sweetie?" the redhead yells toward her. Storm is standing and her eyes fog over as clouds gather in the large space. Lightning begins to hit the floor. "Are you ready now love?" More lightning hits the grounds. "Anytime this century would be great." Says the Phoenix then the bolts begin hitting her from every direction. She's completely unfazed. She jogs slowly toward Storm as the bolts hit her back to back to back, she suddenly picks up speed and hits her with a clothesline. Ororo completely flips over landing on her stomach.

The team stands outside the windows in shock, as the Phoenix kicks Ororo in the torso launching her into the window the team is watching from. She is unconscious. She strolls over to the window and picks Storm up by her throat. Her body is completely limp. She carries her to the center of the dome. She looks over at the medical window and a small pod is launched from a small compartment on the wall toward the Phoenix. She catches it, and cracks in open with her hand. She brings Storm's ear to her mouth and whispers menacingly as she squeezes her neck, "If this is all you've got, I should just kill you right now. For your sake and the sake of this planet it better not be."

She takes the cracked vial and pours it into Storms open mouth, then drops her on the ground. She walks over to the medical window and blows Charles and Hank a kiss. Phoenix leans against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Storm is completely still for 10 minutes, suddenly she screams out in pain at the top of her lungs pushing her body up from the ground, and slowly stands up. The redhead pushes off the wall. "Ah, I guess there is some life left in you after all." Snow begins to fall in the room as wind begins to blow ferociously. "Berrrrrrrr" the redhead says running toward Storm again. Just as she reaches her, Storm crosses her wrists and pushes them forward unleashing a brutal wind that knocks the redhead back against the wall hard. Suddenly lightning begins to hits her. "That tickles" she says laughing as she surrounds herself with a telekinetic shield and floats toward Storm. Ororo flies into the air away from the Phoenix. She points her palm toward the redhead and holds her wrist as a tornado begins to spin the Phoenix very quickly. Storm lands on the ground and continues to hold her wrist. Suddenly she loses her breath as she is brutally kicked in the lower back which sends her flying. She conjures a wind to catch herself, the redhead appears above her dropping an elbow to her neck sending her hurling to ground. She lands hard as she coughs up blood. Her shoulder is dislocated and quite a few bones are broken.

Phoenix lands next to her and grabs a fist full of white hair, she pulls her up to standing, and puts her mouth to her ear as Storm whimpers, blood seeping from her mouth. "You see your teammates over there, watching, seeing you all beaten and bloody. Huh, what's that, you don't see them, maybe we should take a closer then." In a flash she smashes Storm's face against the window, and drops her there. Another pod is launched from the medical port, Phoenix flies up and catches it. She lands and slowly walks over to Ororo's body. She kneels down next to her, takes two fingers and open's up her mouth, then pours the vial inside.

* * *

She gets up and walks toward the center of the dome. Storm's body begins to move, and she stands up, using the window to steady herself. The team can barely recognize her. Her face is completely disfigured. She limps toward the Phoenix, who stands there waiting. Stops in front of her and slaps her, shattering her wrist, she cringes in pain. "That's cute." The redhead says, as she punches Ororo in the gut, sending her flying into the medical bay door, as soon as she hits the wall, restraints surround her, the door extends out from the wall and becomes horizontal and pulls her into the medical bay.

Charles and Hank immediately begin following the instructions the Phoenix sent to the bay. Injecting Storm with specific serums and turning on multi-colored lasers that beam into every inch of her body. Phoenix looks at her wrist as if she is looking at an invisible watch. She begins stretching, and doing random karate moves to entertain herself. She sends a telepathic message to Forge, who turns on some music… Loving You by Minnie Riperton. The professor and Hank continue working as the song plays. They are amazed at how fast Storm has healed, the bed automatically lifts and goes through the door with Ororo still attached. The restraints are released and Ororo goes flying toward the Phoenix at high speeds knocking her against the far wall.

"Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to wait all day." She says as Storm begins pummeling her with punches charged with lightning. "Are you trying to massage me to death? Let me show you the right way to do it." She grabs her arm and launches her into the air with a gut punch. "That's pretty good." Storm says as she is floating in the air almost completely recovered. "But I've figured something out." "Oh really my little meteorologist, what might that be?" The redhead says. "Come at me and I'll show you." "That's not really the name of the game sweetie. It's you show me what you've got day, not vice versa." Storm launches herself like a bullet toward the Phoenix. Just before she reaches her, the Phoenix is hit with a wall of air so hard that it makes an indention in the ground. She gets up and cracks her neck. "Oh my, that was nice. Keep it coming." Phoenix launches herself toward a floating Ororo, who drops out of the sky just in time to dodge one of the Phoenix's punches.

She suddenly appears under Storm grabs her leg and slams her into the ground making an indention. "There we go, now we're even, what else you got." She gets up slowly, as the Phoenix is suddenly engulfed in a tornado, then lightning begins striking it, cold air begins blowing, Ororo flies above the tornado and extends her palm as it begins to fill with ice. The tornado is now frozen with the redhead inside. It begins to shake as water begins dripping to the ground, a bright blue light is seen getting larger inside the ice block. It suddenly explodes. "Fire and ice, really sweetie I thought you were smarter than that." She flies toward her and disappears before she reaches her, then an elbow slams into the right side of Ororo's face knocking her into the wall. She falls to the floor, and tries to get up as the Phoenix appears above her dropping her knees into her back.

* * *

She picks her up by the throat again. "You're done for the day, but not bad. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, weather girl." She puts her against the medical bay door and releases her when the restraints engage. The Phoenix walks towards her door, as Emma watches her, their eyes meet for a moment.

~ * _I'm ready when you are, lover…_*~ …Phoenix whispers in a knowing tone.

Then she looks away as her door opens and the wall becomes see-thru again. Emma watches as the chair rises from the floor and the Phoenix sits down. White smoke fills the room, then is vacuumed out. Jean gets up from the chair and walks to the illuminated door. It disappears and she steps inside into Emma's waiting arms.

"So how did it go?" the green eyed beauty asks looking completely innocent. "I'm not exactly sure." Emma says looking as if she is in deep thought. As a tiny shiver runs up her spine. "Where's Ro, is she ok?" "She's in the medical bay."

They walk outside the Phoenix room to see their teammates staring at them with their mouths wide open. Jean waves and smiles as she and Emma walk to the medical bay door. They stand in front of it and nothing happens. Jean puts her hand where she saw Hank put his. The computerized voice says, "Access unauthorized". Emma puts her hand to the door and its says the same thing. Suddenly a monitor appears next to the door. "Jean, Emma, that's all for today, you are free to tour the facility. Once you step into the elevator your suits will disappear." Hank says from the screen.

"Hank is Ororo in there, is she alright?" the redhead asks with intense worry in her voice. "Yes, we are tending to her now, I must get back, Jean, don't worry she will be fine. You are instructed to be back at the Phoenix door by 8:50 am tomorrow morning." He says as the screen goes blank and disappears. Emma takes Jean's hand and walks toward the elevator. "Wait baby, let's have a look around before we go." Tugging the blonde's hand as she walks to the hallway. The team parts like the red sea as they approach, practically hugging the walls. Emma speaks up. "It's Jean. She and the Phoenix are not the same. Grow a pair."

~ W_as it really that bad, baby? ~_

_~ It was intense, to say the least, if I hadn't see it with my own eye's I wouldn't have believed what I was seeing. ~_

_~ What happened in there? ~_ Jean asked as they walked down the hallway hand in hand.

_~ It was like watching a human swat a mosquito, Jean. Her power and abilities are way out of our league. She was toying with her and enjoying it. I don't know why she stopped, that drink she kept giving her seemed to be working pretty well. We have no idea what we are dealing with here._ ~ stopping to look into the window. Jean feels emotions coming from her partner that she can't understand.

"Come on baby, we can head back upstairs now. Let me help you take your mind off things for a while." As she brings the blonde's hand to her mouth and kisses it.

**TBC…**


	10. Revelations

**Title:** Revelation

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** R / NC-17

**Notes:** ***sexual content***

Yet another moment I've been waiting for. Sorry about the length of this chapter. Shout out: Strawberry Season by Fembuck

I am a new writer and got a great comment from a reader recently and made a few changes to this chapter to better reflect Storm's strengths and personality. Thanks a bunch for sharing your thoughts. As much as I fangirl over her, there were somethings that I hadn't completely considered. If you could PM me, before posting any negative reviews or criticism, that would be awesome. I do take it seriously and I have no intention to try and please everyone, but I do love opportunities to learn. Also please remember, that this is my own personal interpretation of these characters, in my own version of their universe. I'm not trying to duplicate their original comic book personas.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

Everyone descends in the elevator for Storm's second day of training. Logan kept watch over the elevator all night and Ororo never came back up. The elevator stops and everyone steps out. He immediately begins banging on the Medical bay door. The monitor appears, "Logan, Ororo is fine she is in the trainee's holding bay." Says Charles. Logan walks to the ascension chamber door. "Logan –Unauthorized" He extends his adamantium claws and swipes at the door, it hits nothing but air. He tries to walk through the door and it's solid. "The fuck is this!" Logan growls. The monitor at the medical bay door reappears. "Logan, you do not have access to the training room at this time. Please be calm. As I said earlier Miss Munroe is perfectly fine. She requested that no other trainees enter the room." "Charles, just tell her …tell her I'm here for her ok." He turns and walks toward the windowed hallway.

Ororo decided to bring a few items from the locker room, into the dome with her today. She's not taking any chances.

Jean and Emma are already in the Phoenix room as the door inside lights up. Emma squeezes Jean's hands, and kisses her as she turns to walk through the door.

**Day 2 of 4: Mental Warfare**

Phoenix flies up to the center of the dome and speaks to Forge again. The landscape changes as she floats down to the ground and disappears. Storm flies to the center of the dome, one of the triangles on her suit has turned white. She is startled as she sees a young child in kente cloth run past her. Then she hears men and women speaking Afrikaans, her native language. She flies forward and sees there is a village with 100's of people walking around. She's in Africa. One of the men brings her a bowl of fruit, and thinking it's an illusion she pushes him. To her surprise the man falls down and begins picking up the fruit. She quickly helps him up, and he hands her a piece of fruit and smiles.

Taking long slow deep breaths, she takes in her surroundings, she knows she is still in the dome. Five children run up to her calling her N'dare, her mother's name. They pull her down the street asking her to come with them. She follows them and as she looks ahead, she sees a man cloaked in darkness walking toward them. It's the shadow king. She hears his voice in her head, and begins pulling the children behind her, trying to protect them, as he gets closer. One of the children hands her a mirror, She sees that her eyes are completely black, like when she was possessed by him.

She closes her eyes and takes a series of long slow breaths then begins to focus her thoughts on what she knows to be true. She begins humming under breath and breathing through her nose.

The landscape disappears as she opens her eyes. She sees no one but the shadow king standing in front of her. She hits him with a series of lightning bolts, with no effect. He's begins to advance on her as her mind is bombarded with images of her village burning. She breaths deeply as it is becoming difficult to differentiate between what happening in her mind and what's really happening in the dome. She slaps herself in the face and releases a gut wrenching scream, torrential rains begin filling the dome. A single tear streams down her face as she bites her bottom lip drawing blood while she tries to concentrate. She hears the Phoenix whisper in her ear, "I thought you were supposed to be a Goddess." She hums deeply to block out her voice, but it's not enough. Thunder and lightning boom through the dome, the noise is deafening. But she can still hear her whispering. "You are weak, not a goddess, you let your village burn. All those poor people. They trusted you. You failed them." Her voice echoing in Storm's mind.

The team sees the violent storm, filling the dome, lightning hitting the windows. The Phoenix continues her verbal torture. "Why are you holding back, Goddess! Are you in a cage? Are your hands tied? You can't save anyone! Goddess…Goddess….Goddess…Goooooooddddeeeeessssss!" Suddenly Ororo is slammed against the wall, the Phoenix's hand firmly around her throat, 300 ft off the ground. Storm's is holding onto the redhead's wrist tightly trying to hold herself up, she pulls a gun from behind her back and fires into the Phoenix's stomach repeated until her clip is empty. The redhead pulls her off the wall and slams her back against it, her thigh pushing in between the white haired woman's legs as they are both engulfed in flames. She's inches from her face, her eyes still black as night.

"You are no fun at all, you know that. I'm beginning to feel this is a waste of time." As she moves her leg, Ororo's voice hitches. "What's that, hum, I didn't quite hear you, you should speak up." She moves her leg again and chuckles. "Are you turned on right now, weather girl?" She pushes her leg in harder. "Mmmm, do you like being dominated, I can do that for you, why didn't you say so earlier." She covers her lips with her own, still holding her hand firmly at her throat. She slides her tongue past her lips. Ororo tries to move her face away and pulls a knife out of her pocket and swipes at the Phoenix's face, throat, and hand as she pulls her head back doing no damage. "What's the matter sweetie, you don't like me." Kissing her again firmly on the lips. Storm spits in her face. The redhead takes some of Ororo's hair and wipes her face. "I see those rumors about your indomitable will weren't just rumors huh?" As she pulls her off the wall and slams her against it again.

"Well since I'm not your cup of tea, let's see who you DO like then, huh." She scans her mind, and gasps. "Oh my my my…" a dark low laughter filling Ororo's ears. "You've… got a thing for the redhead. This is just precious, an unrequited love maybe….no, no, that's not it." The Phoenix pulls her off the wall still firmly holding her by the throat, as Ororo punches her in the face to no avail. She floats aimlessly around the dome, Storm struggling for breath holding on to her wrist as tightly as possible, she tries to wrap her leg around the Phoenix, but she holds her arm out further so she can't reach her. "I wonder if my material girl, knows about your little spring time tryst in the strawberry fields with the princess." She moves Ororo face in close to hers looking into her eyes, with an arching eyebrow. "And in public no less, you naughty little weather girl."

"This is perfect, I know exactly what you need. I'm going to fix you right up sweetie." The redhead throws her down to the ground so hard it creates small crater. She coughs up blood. The Phoenix descends on her and covers them both in a coffin like box made of flames. She telekinetically holds the white-haired woman's hands down against the dirt, as she unzips her pants. Ororo struggles as she begins sweating looking from side to side, her claustrophobia is setting in. She begins humming again and breathing deeply through her nose. "I thought you were above things like this Phoenix." The white haired woman whispers "Shhhhh, you'd be surprised what I'm capable of under the right conditions weather girl, try to enjoy yourself. What's a little pussy between good friends, huh."

She thrusts a pulse of telekinetic energy into Storm's sex and finds is wet. "That's right, enjoy it. I'm going to set you free. You want the redhead right. I'm here, sweetie, right here." Ororo grits her teeth wincing gasping for air, "You aren't Jean and you never will be." She pants as she continues, "That's probably why Emma won't go near you. You're just a Jean Grey knock off. Why have you when she can have the real thing." The Phoenix pumps harder as the box gets smaller as a dark giggle escapes her throat. "Oh honey, I love it when you talk dirty. Tell me more." She says as she slips her physical fingers into her as well hearing Ororo gasp harshly as she pushes in deeper. "Jean…" Ororo whispers as few tears stream down her face. The Phoenix continues pumping in and out of her, she leans down, her eyes smoldering and golden pausing to look into Storm's eyes, she brushes her lips against her cheek and whispers in her ear. "She is not going to save you. Help yourself." She removes her fingers and begins kissing a path down her neck.

Storm is panting and takes in a deep breath through her mouth as her eyes begin flickering almost sparking. The Phoenix's words repeating in her mind. "Help yourself, Help yourself, Help yourself, Help yourself. Storm looks down and sees the redhead licking her lips about to descend upon her sex. She feels a surge of energy like she had never felt before, pulsing in her stomach. She tenses her abs as the Phoenix nears her center, suddenly hot blue lightning begins pulsing from every inch of her body.

She grunts deeply, and breaks free of the telekinetic hold as the flamed coffin disappears and blasts the Phoenix across the room. The redhead is covered in white smoke as she stands up. She see's blue bolts of energy vibrating in and around Ororo's body. She quickly flies toward her and Storm disappears. Phoenix quickly puts up a telekinetic barrier as she is struck on all sides by the blue lightning bolts. She takes a deep breath and pushes out a pulse that fills the entire room. She can't see or sense Ororo.

She walks slowly around the dome calling Storm as if they are two kids playing hide and seek. "Weather Girl, where are you? I know you're out there. Ole ole oxygen free!." She suddenly begins pulling air toward her from every corner of the dome. The force is powerful, fast, and strong, like a vacuum, she soon sees a figure completely made of lightning trying to pull itself away from the force. "There you are." She quickly pounces on Storm with a devastating punch to the chest . "TAG! You're it, weather girl!" Storm's unconscious, the breath literally knocked out of her. The redhead kneels down, and whispers in her ear. "It's your fault she didn't choose you, you know. Too much of coward to say anything when you had the chance. You are… still… too much of coward to ask for what you really want." She picks her up by the throat, her body still sparking with blue electricity, like a broken power pole. She notices 3 of the triangles on Storm's torso are white. She pushes her body against the medical bay door and the restraints engage. "Two more to go, weather girl, enjoy your day off."

~* _Charles, Hank, there is no training for her tomorrow. She will report back here the day after at 8am._ *~

Phoenix sends instructions to the medical bay for Ororo's treatment. And walks toward her door. Again she sees Emma watching her and sends her a message.

~ * _Make sure Jean has a nice visit with her friend tomorrow, won't you lover._ *~…she winks at Emma and sends her an image of a kiss.

Emma arches an eyebrow as the Phoenix walks through the door and sits in the Chair. Jean soon comes walking through the Phoenix door, her loving wife waiting for her. "So was it better today, is she doing it, going omega, I mean?" Jean says holding Emma's waist. "I guess she is, Tiger. She apparently has tomorrow off, you should go talk to her."

* * *

**The next day**

Clearing his throat, Logan finds Ororo at the pond in the forest. He'd spent almost the entire morning looking for his potential date. He was beyond worried about her after what he witnessed in the dome. It killed him to hear her in that much pain. She literally looked like she was suffering on a soul level. He never wanted to see her like that again. So he watched and waited for his chance to give her some comfort.

He had a great nose, better than most dogs, but to his surprise her scent had completely changed. He didn't find it unpleasant, just different. He enjoyed the scent of flowers that she naturally seemed to emit, but this new smell was hot, spicy, like cinnamon and red clover mixed with a hint pepper. She was sitting alone on the shore. He slowly approached her. "Hey beautiful, I'm not interrupting ya am I." She looks blankly out onto the water and takes in a deep breath. Logan clears his throat a little louder and she jumps a bit, turning around. "I ain't bothering ya am I? I can leave if ya want."

Sighing, her voice low and tired. "Logan, no…..no you aren't a bother at all. Come have a seat." He sits next to her and follows her lead, looking out on the water. "The water is so calm on the surface, but underneath it's busy and teaming with life, chaos, birth, and death. Just like us." She takes in a deep breath and puts her head on her knees. "Uuuh, yeah, kinda like an onion." Logan says nervously, she turns to look at him. "Ya know, layers, always somethin more underneath. Like uhh, you gotta peel it back and uhh -," She softly laughs, and places her hand on his knee. "I get it." "So how long you been out here, everyone's been looking for ya, specially Jean." Ororo cringes slightly at the mention of her name.

"I just needed some time away from the mansion today. Thank you for coming to see about me though, that was really sweet." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek, as a tiny electric shock causes him to jump slightly. "See there, I told ya, you always know how to get my motor running." She laughs as he kisses her hand and gets up to leave. "I'll let ya get back to your pond now, beautiful."

She watches as he walks off into the woods. She feels an intense anger inside that she has never felt before. She sits there quietly trying to sort out her feelings. She's always been in control, she trained herself to be, but she felt volatile now, like she could explode at any moment. Yesterday was still fresh in her mind, as thoughts of the Phoenix on top of her bring up feelings of pain as well as passion. She hated herself for not feeling anything but contempt for her violent teacher. How dare she violate her like that. But she couldn't fight that something in her liked it, wanted more of it. She suddenly hears a few sticks crack in the woods and realizes she should have told Logan to tell Jean to stay away, because there she was, staring at her from the edge of the woods.

"Hey Ro." Jean says quietly as she walks toward her friend ready to bring her in for a hug. But she's not sure as Ororo hasn't moved or even opened her mouth to speak. "Um, I just came to see how you were doing. I heard you did great yesterday." She reaches out to touch Storm's shoulder as a spark of blue electricity almost hits her hand. "Don't touch me Jean. Just leave." Her voice low, cold, and dark. She stares at Jean as lightning begins to flash in her eyes and a violent wind blows around her, its so strong the water from the pond is flooding their feet a tree near the shore falls, as a bolt of lightning hits it. Jean jumps as tears begin to well in her eyes. "Ro, please talk to me, don't keep shutting me out like this. I don't know what happened in there yesterday, but you know I would never do anything to hurt you right." She makes another attempt to reach out to her as her whole body is now covered in blue electricity. "LEAVE!" Ororo shouts.

Jean creates a telekinetic field and flies away looking back on her friend as tears fall from her eyes. She flies back to the mansion, her chest aching and in intense pain. She's never felt such emotion coming from her friend before. Pain, sorrow, regret, desire, resentment, and anger, is this what Ororo had been suppressing all this time?

Storm stands on the shore as the electricity around her body begins to dissipate. She closes her eyes as a few tears fall. What was she doing? This wasn't Jean's fault. Jean is not the Phoenix. She loved Jean. She has always loved her. She sat on the shore in intense emotional pain, not able to fully understand her feelings. She did feel a little better as she let herself cry. She also asked herself why the Phoenix changed the length of her training. Was it possible that she could really evolve tomorrow? She could barely deal with the power already flowing through her, she had no idea how to control it. She'd just lashed out at her best friend for god sake. So she sat there for the rest of the day with her head in her hands, crying at times, as well as smiling as she lit up the sky with blue light.

Jean practically fell into Emma's arms as she entered their apartment. Convulsing as her tears soaked into Emma's shirt. Her wife gently caressed her back sensing that words weren't ready to be spoken; she opens her mind to her mate. She can suddenly understand the source of Jean's pain as images of Ororo flash through her mind. Emma is now full of anger. She knows the Phoenix set this up and she willingly took part in it. She knew Ororo would lash out at Jean. What had she done to Storm in that dome yesterday? Phoenix had crossed a line, no one fucks with the White Queen's wife, no one!

* * *

**Day 3: Revelations**

Logan and the rest of the X-Men stand in the window filled hallway watching and waiting as Storm stands in the center of the dome. The Phoenix is late. Inside the Phoenix Chamber she stands with her glowing amber eyes fixed on Emma through the see-thru wall. "I don't give an inch of a fuck, what benevolent purpose your little scheme had. You don't involve Jean like that. What if she had gotten hurt? From what I saw, Storm could have easily disintegrated her if she wanted to!" "Oh calm yourself lover, you know I wouldn't have let that happen, Jean is my host after all." The redhead says nonchalantly as Emma puts her hand on her hip. "And stop calling me lover, I'm not your fucking lover, I'm Jean's and no one else's." She snaps her neck at her as the Phoenix giggles and smiles seductively. "We'll see about that after the weather girl is done training. Now I have some work to do, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be happy to talk to you when I'm finished lover." She blows her a kiss and the wall goes dark as she steps into the dome. Emma is pissed off as she watches her through the window.

Ororo's body begins putting out searing blue lightning as the redhead draws closer to her. The Phoenix stops in the center just a few feet from Storm. "Are you ready weather girl –," "My name is Ororo." She hisses through her teeth. The Phoenix ignores her. "This is it. Leave it all in here. If you don't, I will destroy you, and no amount of science in that medical bay will be able to bring you back. Do you understand?" "Let's finish this." Storm says as she charges the redhead hitting her in the face with a lightning charged fist.

The Phoenix doesn't even flinch. She puts her palm on Ororo stomach and launches her back to the trainee entrance, a force of wind stops her from impacting the door. She holds her stomach and charges toward the Phoenix again, this time she vanishes just before she is about to make contact. "Come on weather girl, you tried this little trick already remember." The redhead flies into the air and starts her energetic air vacuum again. The air around her is full of Storm's blue lightning, then snow and hail begins to fill the air, the wind picks up speed and the air vacuum seems like it's trying to go in reverse. Suddenly without warning the redhead is kicked in the back launching her toward the new air funnel Ororo had created.

* * *

Storm's electric see-thru hand catches the Phoenix by the throat. "How's that feel?." The white haired woman's voice is crackling with energy, she flies up to the top of the dome still holding the redhead by the throat. Ororo feels powerful and in control as the redhead tries to grab her wrist and her hand slips right through it like air. "It feels good baby, give me more." She says seductively, as Storms flies toward the ground at neck breaking speed. The impact breaks through the ground sending shockwaves through the dome.

Storm is still pushing the Phoenix further underground as they are surrounded by dirt. She leans in and forcefully kisses the redhead slipping her tongue into her mouth, she has an unexpected desire to dominate her to violate her the way she did to her. The Phoenix moans as she takes two glow flares out of her pocket, and snaps them. She caresses Storm's cheek as she stops pushing them underground. Their lips crash against each other fiercely as the blue lightning around her increases. The Phoenix grabs her face with both hands as her golden amber eyes begin glowing behind her closed eye lids. Suddenly the electricity around Ororo disappears, her body is normal. Their kisses become slow and passionate, tongues slowly dancing in each other's mouths, as their lips overlap.

Outside the dome, Emma feels a pang in her heart. Something is wrong. "Jean." Emma quickly steps to the illuminated door. "Emma Grey-Frost, you do not have authorization to enter this chamber." Say the computerized voice. "Fuck authorization!" She crystallizes her body and starts punching the door. "Emma Grey-Frost, this door is infused with vibranium. Please cease and desist."

They continue kissing as Ororo hears a familiar moan and softly pulls her lips away. She opens her eyes, "Jean?" As green eyes stare into blue. "Ro?" the redhead says, as Ororo tries to pull back she is stopped by dirt, she begins taking panicked breaths "Stop Ro. I said stop!" Jean holds the white haired woman's face in her hands and begins sending her soothing thoughts in an effort to calm her. "You are my best friend, stop running away from me, stop running away from yourself, talk to me Ro." She tries to pull away again. "No I can't. this is just another one of your tricks." She tries to power up, but she can't as her breaths get shorter, she's hyperventilating. "I'm not the Phoenix, Ro. Look at me, please. Just look at me damn it! I'm not her." She takes her friend's hand and puts it to her chest. And sends very specific thoughts and memories to her friend. She watches as her breathing begins to slow, and she looks up into her eyes. "It's me Ro." "Jean?" she says, seeing the redhead nod as she sighs.

"Please Ro, I know things haven't been easy between us lately, but if you can't tell me whats been going on with you, then show me." She pulls her lips in and softly kisses her and whispers. "Show me…please, please, show me, I can't bare not having you in my life." Jean pleads with her. Ororo closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. She presses her forehead to Jean's and opens her mind to her.

Jean sees images of them making love in the strawberry fields at Tucker's Farm, the summer she and Scott broke up. Kissing in corners at the institute while school was out. Making love in their apartments for hours at a time. Lying in one other's arms caressing each other by the lake. Then Scott showing up with flowers. Holding her, comforting her after Scott left trying to get past his guilt about being possessed by Apocalypse. Days watching Jean walking with Emma after first arriving at the Institute. Nights watching the redhead swoon as Emma actively flirted with her, while Scott was gone. Walking into the cafeteria at night seeing them making out, quickly pulling apart when they were caught. Sitting in silence as Jean confessed to being in love with Emma and that she was leaving Scott for her. Crying inside as her best friend tells her about the first time she and the blonde made love, how it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Watching them snuggle against each other at football games, holding each other's hands. Comforting the redhead after she and Emma decided to take a break from seeing each other. Giving them her blessing at their wedding reception. Their kiss at the green house…

Tears begin to fall from both of their eyes, as Jean's eyes flutter open, she pulls Ororo in for a smoldering kiss. "Don't you ever keep anything like this from me again, Ororo Munroe. Do you hear me? There is nothing you can't tell me. I love you." "I love you too, I mean I really love you." She kisses her messy, imprecise, and desperate. "I'm in love with you Jean, I always have been and I always will be." A long sigh filled kiss comforts her as Jean's body heats up, and Jean wretches their lips apart, her eyes are closed, "Then we should definitely fuck some time soon." She says as her eyes open revealing golden amber orbs. She laughs and pulls Ororo back into the kiss as her body is covered with hot blue lightning. The ground begins to shake as they both crash through the surface holding on to one another by the throat.

* * *

The pain in Emma's chest has stopped as she presses her hands to the window, watching them, as she boils with anger.

Phoenix knees her in the torso launching her into the air. Storm vanishes into thin air. The ground inside the dome begins to shake, as the dirt seems to be floating in the air. Blue lightning, air, rain, snow, and dirt begin converging on the Phoenix completely encasing her in a large ball floating in the center of the dome. A lightning bolt hits it and it is on fire, as blue flames engulf it. The ball begins to shake, the entire dome is trembling, as it explodes. Phoenix makes a bee line for the invisible epicenter of the power. She's flying at light speed as she punches the air with a flamed fist of telekinetic force, and sends Ororo flying through the trainee door as it opens automatically.

Logan is at the ascension chamber door in two seconds flat. "Logan – zzzz….Logan….zzzz ….Authorized." says the computerized voice, he is running down the hallway as fast as he can. He sees Ororo, lying on the floor. He gently picks her up. "I got ya beautiful, I got ya, just hold on." Storm darkly smiles as her eyes flash lightning, Logan stops as if he is frozen. He tries to move his legs but he can't. "Loooooogan." Ororo says, elongating his name, she sounds drunk. She crawls out of his arms, and lifts her hand to his chest, her fingers are spread out.

He's suddenly thrust hard against the wall like he's magnetized. He tries to move but he can't. He extends his adamantium claws. Ororo laughs. "Ahhh, Logan, myyyyy….Loooogan." She begins kissing his neck and unbuckling his pants. "Whoa, whoa, whoa….wait, sweetie, now hold on, don't you think we are moving a little fast here. Come on now, calm down relax, you've just been thru a lot. Let's talk for a -," She lifts her hand and he is suspended in the air he's turned horizontal then crashes on to the floor hard, making an indention. "Shut up." She says her voice dark and deep. "Oh shit, Storm…calm down sweetie let talk about -." She raises her hand and closes her fist, and his mouth clamps shut.

She quickly removes her pants and walks over to him standing over his body. He begins shaking his head, still trying to move. Then he hears the Phoenix's voice. "Did you know her lightning can create electromagnetic fields? I imagine that's what you're experiencing right now, big boy." "Leave." Storm's voice almost not human. "Oh sorry for interrupting Goddess Ororo, I'll be on my way." She looks at Ororo's torso and all the triangles are white. 'Good job weather girl.' She says to herself as she leaves the trainee hallway and goes back into the dome, the door closes behind her.

Storm is on top of him, moaning as she rides him. His eyes are rolling back into his head. She lifts her fist and opens her hand unclamping his mouth. "Oh fuck!, Jesus! Ahhh! Shit!" Logan yells, she bucks faster as tears are falling from his eyes. "Don't cum." She commands him, her voice low, smooth and cool. "Fuck….Storm…. can't….huuuuhhhhooo!" She rocks her hips faster as she throws her head back, a deep guttural groan sending vibrations through the hallway drenching Logan's sex in the process. She stands up as her sex drips down on him. Logan's face is blood red. She looks into his eyes. "Cum." She commands, and he explodes like a volcano. But he still can't move. She walks off toward the medical bay and goes inside and passes out. Logan feels himself shaking, and is able to reach down and zip up his pants. "Damn you sure do know how to pick'em Logan." He sighs.

**TBC…**


	11. Stormy Weather

**Title:** Stormy Weather

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** R / NC-17

**Notes:** Inspiration for this chapter "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette.

As I write this story, new situations I don't expect to happen are popping up all over the place. I'm experiencing these events for the first time. It's exciting and at the same time, gives me a bit of anxiety while writing them. I feel more confident in my ability to express my thoughts when I work with scenes that are more familiar to me. Discovering something new every day. I'm enjoying reading and writing it. Please feel free to leave a review or shoot me a message. Ask me some questions and get some answers. Some things sound right in my head, but may not translate in writing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

Emma is fuming as the Phoenix enters the chamber with a wicked smile on her face. The chair doesn't rise this time. White smoke fills the room as her amber eyes continue to glow, she slowly walks through the illuminated door, her eyes trained on the arctic blue eyes shooting daggers at her. "I believe you had something you wanted to say to me lover." She quickly advances on the blonde and forces her against the wall, grabbing her neck and waist, pressing her body against her. She begins to nuzzle and kiss the crook of Emma's neck. The blonde is trembling as she tries to speak; she feels the redhead's hand snaking its way down her body and finds herself involuntarily moaning as her hand begins massaging her sex.

"Stop." She whispers, barely able to get the word out as her body is covered in telekinetic energy, tiny electric pulses making her weak in the knees. "I saw you watching me lover." The Phoenix whispers as she begins slowly unzipping Emma's suit, sucking and licking the blonde's neck and throat fervently bruising the delicate skin as she kisses her way up her chin. The blonde moans closing her eyes as she feels the redhead's fingers stroking her slick folds.

Pulling her head back, the Phoenix licks the blonde's lips. "What were you saying earlier lover, I think I may have misheard you." As she gently slips 3 long slender fingers into the moaning woman in front of her. Emma's body is practically vibrating as she gasps and pants at the feel of the redhead's fingers skillfully working inside her. The blonde's arms are telekinetically raised and placed on her shoulders as her hips begin to undulate against her. Pushing her head into the wall she whispers. "Fuck you." "Whatever you say, lover." The Phoenix sighs as she envelops the blonde's lips, wrestling her tongue into submission, pumping her fingers harder into her. She cups Emma's cheek deepening her kiss, as she sighs contently into her mouth.

Sucking on her bottom lip as she pulls her face away, she kisses a path down her neck and chest, stopping for a few minutes to pay homage to the blonde's succulent breasts, stroking her nipples with her tongue before continuing on her journey, peppering her torso with lavish kisses. Emma is shaking her head back and forth, unable to get the words out, knowing what's coming, but her voice has deserted her. Hot tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she looks down and sees the redhead descending on her sex tongue first. She releases a deep rasping moan as she tries desperately to catch her breath. The blonde feels like she is about to pass out as the force and heat of the redhead's mouth cause her eyes to roll to the back of her head. Her legs begin shaking. The Phoenix telekinetically moves her arms and tangles the blonde's fingers into her hair, she lifts her thighs to her shoulders tightly squeezing them in her hands as she plunges her tongue deeper into her. Moaning, licking, stroking, and groaning as the pinned woman's body began to quake, seconds later flooding her mouth with a downpour as precious as ambrosia. She continues licking until every last drop is accounted for.

Her telekinetic hold still strong on the blonde's body, finishes up her work and passionately sucks and licks a spot on Emma's inner thigh before she removes them from her shoulders. Standing to her full height, she smiles at her panting lover still pinned to the wall. And lifts her hand to her mouth and begins licking her fingers. "Delicious. My compliments to the chef." Heavily lidded amber orbs focused on the look of anger and frustration on Emma's face. She levitates the blonde to the couch under the window and moves a chair in front of the couch as she lays her down and takes a seat in the chair. She releases Emma and sits back in the chair with her legs crossed.

The blue eyed woman's chest is heaving as she stares at the redhead wiping her mouth with her thumb. "What did you do to Jean?" she says, trying to get her thoughts off the mind blowing head she just received. Her body was still slightly trembling, with momentary shivers threatening to make her cum again with just the memory of it. "I didn't do anything to Jean, but that's more than I can say for the weather girl, those two got quite chummy for awhile there." She says as she stands up and telekinetically moves the chair back against the wall. She walks toward the chamber and goes inside, now talking through the see-thru wall. "I have a few things to tidy up before I release my host to you. A friendly word of advice though, lover, I don't suggest you confront the weather girl about the princess's little Sapphic slip up. Dare I say it, if she applied herself properly she could easily give me a run for my money now that she's ascended. Ta Ta for now, lover." She exits the chamber and flies to the center of the dome to Forges control center and goes inside.

* * *

Emma is left feeling, confused, angry, and suspicious. She knows she sensed Jean in the dome while the Phoenix and Storm were fighting, but she also felt something familiar coming from her wife too, the feeling she has when they are making love. Jean couldn't possibly have had sex with Storm while they were in there, so what was that she was sensing. Emma shook her head took a few deep breaths and stood up, her legs still a little shaky. 'What was the Phoenix thinking?' She says to herself as she walks over to a mirror on the wall and sees hickies on her neck, chest and breasts. "This is just, ugh! Disgusting." Emma zips up her suit and walks out the door to the medical bay.

She knocks a few times and the monitor appears. "Yes Emma, may I help you." Hank says as his eyes are now focused on the hickies on her neck. He looks away and clears his throat. "Real smooth Hank. Is Ororo in there, I need to talk with her. It's important." "Yes she is but she's unconscious right now."

"When she wakes up, tell her I need to speak with her. I'd appreciate if you'd stop staring Hank, I'm sure you've seen a hickie before as many teenagers as we have at this school. Geez. Also, let Jean know that I went to our house when the Phoenix lets her out of there, will you." She rolls her eyes as she begins walking to the elevator, the Ascension Chamber door disappears, and Logan steps out barely able to walk, looking completely exhausted. They both take a few moments to look one another up and down from head to toe as their eyes meet.

"What the hell happened to you?" They simultaneously ask before responding, again at the same time. "I don't want to talk about it." They both shake their heads and laugh, sensing that they'd likely shared similar experiences. Emma steps into the elevator and holds the door. Logan shakes his head and points to the medical bay. She smirks and releases the door as she steps back into the elevator.

He walks to the door and is about to knock as it disappears and Professor Xavier greets him. "Please follow me Logan." The tired and exhausted X-man follows his friend's wheel chair down an illuminated hallway. They pass by a window, he sees Ororo on a bed, with water dripping from it. Hank has two long glowing rods in his hands. He touches the rods together and they flash and spark above Ororo's body. Logan touches his hand to the window and stops for a moment. Charles tells him that she will be fine and to keep following him. They eventually come to large silver room with two large tubs of heated molten metal in them. Charles asks Logan to have a seat on the chair in the center of the room.

"What is this Charles? Why am I in here?" He asks looking more than a little concerned as he can never forget the smell of adamantium as long as he lives. He's sure that's what is in those tubs. "Yes, Logan. I'm sure this seems more than a little strange, but I can assure you this is necessary." He clears his throat. "Everyone who passes through the Ascension Chamber door is body scanned. After you went to assist Storm and exited the door, our system immediately alerted us. Apparently your adamantium is cracked in more than a few places. It's like tiny boiling hot needles internally cut through several areas of your bone." Logan's eyes are wide open. He's completely confused. Charles flips a switch and a 3D hologram of his skeleton appears in the front of the room. He shows him the cracks in his mandible, sternum, coccyx, sacrum, pelvic girdle and femurs. Logan covers his mouth. "Uuhh…Charles -," He looks down to the floor.

The professor interrupts him. "Miss Munroe's power level, is greater than we could have ever anticipated. There is surveillance in certain areas of this facility, the trainee hallway being one of them." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "If she hadn't held back, you'd likely be dead right now. According to our readings, if she hadn't suppressed some of her energy every one of your bones could have been broken and all of the adamantium covering them, melted. The heat from the electro-magnetic energy she's producing is immeasurable, not to mention her physical strength." Logan begins rubbing his grizzly jaw and looking around the room nervously. He has a good idea now of what Charles has in mind, but decides to ask anyway.

"So, uhh, what are we looking at here, Charles? Do we need to repair those cracks?" "Unfortunately that's the only course of action we have available to us Logan. You can't fight in this condition, even with your healing factor." Logan puts his head down and takes in a long deep breath. It figures, he finally gets the woman of his dreams, and she literally crushes him. He continues breathing deeply not yet looking at Charles. He's thinking about Ororo in the room a few doors down, he can only imagine what she is going through. If she could take it, there was no reason he couldn't, it's not like he hadn't been through this before. He had to admit , he was scared. That was a moment in his life that he never thought he would ever experience again. Even almost 20 years later he was still having nightmares about it.

"Alright Charles, let's just get this shit over with, I ain't got all day." He angrily grunts, as Charles begins to prepare the room.

* * *

**Grey-Frost Manner**

Its 6pm, when Jean walks into their bedroom. Emma is reclining in bed pretending to read a book. The redhead was surprised when she didn't see her wife after the Phoenix had switched with her. She waited in the Phoenix room for 30 minutes thinking maybe she had gone to the bathroom or something, not knowing what time it was. She finally decides to leave the room and heads to the medical bay to check on Ororo, she was surprised when she heard Logan screaming when she walked in, she wondered what had happened. Hank gave her Emma's message and let her see Storm through the observation window.

The Phoenix had sent him a series of instructions to stabilize the white-haired woman's energy before releasing her from the medical bay later in the evening. Jean was worried, and not just about her best friend's condition, but the fact that she had no idea how she was going to explain what had happened to her wife. She thought to herself. 'Well she was alright with me kissing her. I'm sure she'll understand. Yeah, close female friends and all that. She'll understand….I hope.'

Jean walks over to sit on Emma's side of the bed. She leans in and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Emma has a robe on and she is completely covered up. That was unusual. She shakes her head and decides not to think about that and lay it all on the table to her wife. She takes a deep breath and as she is about to speak, Emma interrupts her. "So, how is Ororo doing?" Jean is a little surprised by the question. Emma should know that already. Just because she loses time doesn't mean that Emma does. "She's still unconscious. Hank said that he would be able to release her by the end of the night. How are you doing, baby? Aren't you hot in that robe? It's not like you to wear clothing to bed." The blonde continues to look down into her book, and turns a page. She still thinking about how she should talk to Jean about what she felt in the dome.

When she feels Jean kissing her cheek and pulling at her robe. "Stop that Tiger, I'm reading." Jean is a bit confused and stops kissing her and scoots closer to her. "I need to talk to you about something Em." She starts to rub the blonde's thigh, Emma winces and grits her teeth sucking in air through them. The redhead stops rubbing and removes her hand. "Em, What's wrong?" genuinely concerned that she was hurting her. She stares at Emma's face, and can see that she is clearly not really reading, but that her eyes are downcast. She gently puts her hand on the book and pulls it out of her wife's hand, sitting it on the bed. She pulls back the bed sheets and open's her robe at the thigh and gasps. Emma decides to give up the fight, she was going to see it one way or another.

The blonde unties her robe and opens it, still looking down as her wife stares at her with an open mouth. Before Jean can say anything Emma sighs. "Our loving savior decided to show me her heavenly touch after she finished up with your friend." Jean looks at the hickies on her wife's neck, breasts and thighs as her brow begins to furrow. She stands up and turns her back on Emma beginning to pace the room. "Doesn't look like you put up much of a fight." Her voice slightly cold and condescending. The thought of another person touching her wife, man or woman wasn't sitting well with her. "I can't believe you Emma. Don't you have any damn self control? Fuck, I mean you couldn't wait a few hours! You're like a 14 year old boy!"

The blonde is completely slack-jawed. "Are you kidding me right now Jean! Please tell me you're joking with me!" Jean stops pacing and stands in the center of the room in front of their bed, with her arms crossed and a choleric look on her face. Emma puts her hand to her forehead. "Seriously Jean! Ok first of all, what do you expect me to do against a fucking all powerful cosmic being, huh? Tell her "No"…which I did by the way! More than a few times! Secondly the notion that I'm cheating you….with you…is absolutely absurd! The bitch looks exactly like you, what the fuck did you expect me to do!" She is livid glaring at the redhead.

"But she's not me Emma! She may look like me, but she IS….NOT….ME!" hitting her hand to her chest. "I should have known this was going to happen after you fucked her 6 days ago. You just couldn't get enough could you!" grabbing her crotch.

"How dare you throw that in my face! You were in my mind Jean! You know what the hell happened, I showed you! Don't be stupid! And while we're on the topic cheating, the fuck has been going on between you and the weather bitch, huh? And don't you dare stand there and tell me that's its nothing! I know what I felt coming from you in that dome." Both their hearts are beating furiously as Jean glowers at her wife, trying to think of what to say.

* * *

She turns her back on her and takes a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Emma gets out of the bed and closes her robe. Watching as her wife runs her hands through her hair. She walks to her and stands behind her as her eyes are welling with tears. She can't believe they are fighting about this, but she also knows that Jean might tell her something that she doesn't want to hear. She crosses her arm and waits.

Jean takes a few more breaths and turns around to see the blonde standing in front of her. She angrily bites her bottom lip, not wanting to look her in the eye, but forcing herself to as she squints rubbing her eyes with her fingers and covering her mouth for a moment breathing through her nose. "Ororo and I were together about 10 years ago. It was just she and I no one knew about us. It was a summer when Scott and I had broken up. I've always loved and cared about her." Emma cringes hearing the word love fall from her wife's lips as Jean gives herself some distance and walks to the bookshelf. "We have always been close, even before that. She's always been there for me. She even helped me when you and I were fighting." The blonde chimes in.

"Did you fuck her then too." her words spiteful and bitter. "No Emma, I didn't." the redhead quickly snaps back at her. "All this time, I never knew how she felt. Apparently we were in the dome when I woke up with her today. We were surrounded by dirt, she was calm, she was herself. I didn't know where we were, but I could tell this might be my only chance to figure out what was wrong with her, after she lashed out at the pond. She showed me." A pleading look on her face as she turned to look at her wife, seeing tears welling in her eyes. "She showed me everything she had been keeping from me all these years. She showed me how much she loved me, Em." Putting her head down and sighing as her own eyes begin to fill with tears. They were silent for while, it seemed like an eternity. A tear began to roll down the blonde's face as the silence was broken.

Emma's was voice steady and grave. "Do you want to leave me, Jean?" the redhead's green-eyes suddenly piercing into her. Jean quickly moves to her and takes her face into her hands and firmly kisses her lips. "No…..baby, NO! Don't you ever think that. How could you think that! I'd never leave you, ever." Kissing her again deepening the kiss, she tries to pull her in closer, but Emma grabs her hands and gently pulls them away from her. A pained look on her face. "Even though you believe I willingly had sex with someone behind your back." As more tears fall from her face, the blonde sighs and stares deeply into those beautiful green eyes. Emma kisses her wife's hands and sighs as she lets go of her. She steps around her, goes to the closet and grabs a small suitcase. "I'm going to go stay in the institute tonight, ok." She walks over and kisses her on the forehead and whispers in her ear, "I love you Jean." She softly shuts the bedroom door as Jean falls to her knees in tears.

**TBC…**


	12. Change Gon' Come

**Title:** Change Gon' Come

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG- 13

**Notes:** Inspiration for this chapter, the awesome folks who are reading this story. So much anticipation I am boiling over! That Phoenix sure is crafty.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Atlantian Medical Lab**

Storm awakened late that evening in a daze, to see Hank typing on one of the virtual screens. Her body felt heavy, like it was made of lead. She sat up slowly, as the blue haired man turned toward her his eyes shining with mirth. "Congratulations Miss Munroe. You did it. How are you feeling?" he asked with a radiant smile spreading across his face. His ears eagerly waiting for her response so he could document every word. She took in a deep breath and looked down at her hands. They didn't feel like they were attached to her.

"I'm not quite sure Hank. Right now I feel….heavy like I'm being weighted down." "Yes, that should wear off in a few minutes, that's just the sedatives." He said reassuring her. He was practically shaking with excitement. "May I ask what it felt like, transmogrifying your entire body. That was absolutely incredible. You were pure energy, we couldn't even find you for a while there!" She took in another deep breath, and tried to focus. She didn't know how to describe what she experienced.

"Hank. I appreciate your interest, but if you could give me some time. I haven't fully processed everything that has happened myself." Her mind suddenly flashed back to Jean. Did that really happen? Had she really shown the redhead her true feelings? A bleak feeling suddenly overwhelming her. What had she done? Jean was married, how could she have put her friend in a position like that. But the redhead had kissed her back, she was sure of it. Suddenly her hand began sparking against the bed. Hank jumped back as she lifted her hand, also surprised by what she had done. "Forgive me Hank, are you alright?"

He nodded his head and took a deep breath, still smiling, his eyes still shining not hiding his excitement. "You looked like you were deep in thought. May I ask what you thinking about? It seems that your new abilities may have some connection to your emotional state. I'd really like to -," She shakes her head as she interrupts him. "With all due respect Hank, I understand that monitoring my condition is important, but I'd really like to be alone for a while so I can sort out my thoughts. Do I have clearance to leave?" She gets up from the bio-bed and stands to her feet. Hanks face is the picture of despondence as he sighs like a child about to cry. He opens his mouth to speak then stops himself, like he'd just changed his mind about something.

"I did receive instructions to release you as soon as you were conscious and the sedation has worn off. The Phoenix left some instructions for you on this tablet." She begins walking toward the door. "If you are dead set on leaving, I'd suggest you check on Logan before go, you left him in pretty bad condition." She turns to look at the blue haired man a look of concern and confusion on her face. "What are you talking about Hank? What's going on with Logan?" Hank types something on one of the virtual tables. "I take it you don't remember him coming to help you in the hallway." She shakes her head as he pulls up the video feed of the hallway after she came through the trainee door. She covers her mouth horrified by what she was seeing. Her chest begins deeply heaving as she covers her forehead. She can't believe what she is seeing. "Oh my God…." As her breathing quickens she's holding her head trying to remember. The last thing she remembered was the Phoenix flying toward her. How could she….why would she? Of course she thought that Logan was sweet, but she would have never thought about going that far with him. "Where is -,"

"He's unconscious right now. He'll be alright, but you should still see him before you leave." Hank pats her shoulder and goes back to his computer station as she walks out of the room and turns to walk down the hall. She sees the professor sitting next to Logan. He has long large metal needles throughout his body. She's on the verge of tears.

~ _Ororo, please come in_. ~ Charles telepathically tells her.

She slowly steps into the room, her face covered in shame and sadness seeing the condition he was in.

~ _He'll be fine Ororo, just a few broken bones. I expect you two will need to speak after he's recovered_. ~ He watches as she takes a deep breath.

She slowly walks up to Logan's head, and looks back at the professor, he nods his head, and she places her hand on his forehead. Her eyes begin to well with tears as she removes her hand. She turns to walk away, as Logan suddenly stirs. "So….kay….beaut…ful." She puts her hand on her chest, covers her mouth and walks out of the room. She's about to walk out of the lab, when Hank calls to her. "Don't forget your instructions on the tablet." She nods and quickly walks out to the elevator, deep in thought. Her suit disappears as the doors close. She reaches the first floor of the mansion, feeling lost and confused. She makes it up to her greenhouse on the roof, and lays in a bed of lavender and moss. She watches as her hand disappears as she creates a breeze to open the roof windows.

* * *

Her hand re-materializes, as she lays there looking at the stars. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she thinks of Jean, suddenly she feels as though she is in water, the entire patch is soaked. She picks some lavender and holds it her nose, as the scent calms her down. It begins to sprout buds in her hand. She can't seem to focus, as every movement she makes is affecting her garden. She remembers the tablet and as gently as she can barely touches the screen. It blinks on and she can hear the Phoenix's voice.

"Hey there weather girl, listen carefully and follow my instructions. Just relax and take a deep breath, now hold it. Keep holding it and think of something solid, other than the weasel's naughty bits." She's laughs at her own joke. Storm shoots out a bolt of blue lightning, setting one of her potted plants on fire. It's like the Phoenix is right there with her.

"Relax weather girl, something should be on fire if I'm not mistaken. If nothing is on fire, hold your breath again and think of your sweet Jeanie Pooh." Laughing again, Storm is steaming, literally as water vapor rises from her body.

"You still there weather girl? Listen up, this is how creation works in the universe. First is desire, then focus on desire. Desire plus focus, plus emotion equals manifestation. All those years you spent suppressing your emotions have manifested into an outlet for your powers. So relax, spend some time in the water, be the water. I mean that, be it, that's in the realm of your abilities. Just let your emotions flow through you, don't dam them up, like you've been doing."

Storm is surprised as she finds herself actually understanding what the Phoenix is talking about. "I'd suggest the pool in the mansion. It would behoove you to stay as close to the facility as possible. You are no longer just connected to the Earth elements, but you can become them. If you decide to have a tantrum we can drag you down to the second level danger room and contain you, as opposed to you causing an earth quake on the entire east coast of the United States."

Ororo trembles at the thought that she could actually do that. "Focus weather girl, I'm not done yet. I'm guessing by now you found out what happened between you and the weasel. If you didn't, let me fill you in. You fucked his brains out, not literally, but you could have if you wanted to. I'm impressed you were able to hold back honestly. The long and short of it, is that you were drunk on your own emotions and unfulfilled desires. It's a minor side effect of the ascension process, it brings out what you have suppressed, un-tethering the past. See when I snatched Jeanie Pooh away after you confessed your feelings, you got pissed that I took away your binky and went into a rage, she was your trigger. That was the only way to free you up to express your emotions. You're welcome by the way.

I was a bit irritated though. I had intended to be there when you woke up solely focused on the need to fulfill your desires and let you take out your pent up emotions on me, fortunately for the weasel, he happened to get to you before I did." Storm sits back with her eyebrows raised and a slight feeling of relief as she continues to listen to her unorthodox teacher.

"Just be mindful of your emotions weather girl. Respect them. Also you will feel and more than likely act a little different when you are actively using your powers by the way, but you'll be aware of yourself from now on. No regrets weather girl. If we ever spar again, and you can land a solid hit, I might think about remembering your name." The tablet turns off and Ororo takes in a deep breath. She decides it's time for some serious meditation.

* * *

**Grey-Frost Manor**

Jean sits alone in her bedroom hugging a pillow, wondering what her wife is doing. She can't understand how things got so out of control between them. She didn't mention it when Emma first showed her, but she was angry after seeing that she had made love with the Phoenix. Not so much because it was the Phoenix, but because she didn't notice that it wasn't her. She thought they were closer than that. Phoenix could have been walking around pretending to be her and no one would have noticed, not even the woman who she had merged her consciousness with on a regular basis. She only mentioned Emma's sexual appetite during their fight, to get under her skin. She loved that the blonde always wanted her. She missed her wife, but she could see that she had pushed her too far. And that she needed some space.

Then there was Ororo. Her wife felt what she felt while she was in that dome. Somewhere deep inside she was glad Emma felt it, in some ways it made things easier. Some things can't be explained. There was no way to suppress how she felt when the caramel skinned beauty finally opened her heart to her. Why hadn't she said something sooner? It was strange all the time they spent together she never thought about approaching her. Even when they were in the strawberry fields it was the redhead who initiated it.

She'd always found comfort in her friend's touch, the way she held her. Before Emma came into her life, she couldn't have imagined being closer to anyone, she and the white-haired woman had been inseparable, even with Scott there. They were practically connected telepathically. Even without powers Ro always knew what she thinking and feeling intuitively.

Jean couldn't figure out why her friend just sat back watching all that time or why she herself hadn't made a move. Perhaps they were scared of what the others would think. But all that didn't really matter anymore, she's married now. Sure she loved her friend, she always has, and she always will. And that's all it can be.

**The Institute**

Emma decided to go down to the second level danger and do her own training. Fortunately Forge and Hank were still down there. She sat in the medical bay with Hank getting ready to put her suit on. "So Ororo's done it huh, made it to Omega." Hank nods as he pulls out her white metallic box and stands in front her. He has a look of disappointment on his face. "What's up with you today Hank, you look like somebody gave you a B+ on your paper or something." The blonde somewhat concerned about her furry teammate. Seeing that he is preoccupied. "I may not act like it all the time, Hank, but I do have a P.H.D in Psychology. Talk to me." He sighs as she removes her hands from the white box, rubs her chest and sits back in the chair as her clothes begin to change.

"She won't let me record what she's experiencing." "Who won't?" "Ororo, she's the first being I've ever witnessed completely transmogrify. I mean completely beyond even the atomic level. It still seems impossible even though I witnessed it with my own eyes. Do you know that our instruments couldn't even pick her up. That means that she literally went into a dimension not yet known by science." She watches as his eyes light up, like a kid in a candy story as he talks about her. She can't help but smile seeing how happy he is.

"Hank, I'm sure she'll give you an opportunity soon. She has been through a lot. The Phoenix literally beat the woman to a pulp and tortured her. It's a miracle that she even survived considering the Phoenix was holding back. Speaking of Hank, what was up with those pods you and Charles kept firing from here on that first day?" Genuinely curious and wondering if she would be experiencing that when it was her turn.

"It's a chemical compound specific to each person's DNA, it's a mixture of adrenal fluid, neutrino compounds, and some other liquids the Phoenix said we wouldn't understand, that help permanently fortify the body's physical infrastructure. The body can only take so much though. After the first day she said she wasn't sure if Ororo was going to get through the rest of the training. But I honestly didn't believe her though." He says helping Emma up from the chair and returning the box to its compartment.

"Why is that?" the blonde asks genuinely curious seeing as he is so adept at following every single one of the Phoenix's instructions like a little errand boy. "Because as haughty, violent, and unforgiving as she is, she is also precise and purposeful. Everything she says and does has a meaning, even if it's one we don't yet see or understand. That much I do know just from working in this medical bay. What goes on in here shouldn't be possible, but it's happening anyway. Now if you are ready, Forge seems to have your simulation prepared. Do be careful out there Emma."

* * *

"Thanks Hank." Emma walks into the area from the trainee door, as bullets fly at her from all directions, her crystal form holds strong. She sits in the center of the dome allowing the bullets to hit her, it's like she's meditating. After a few minutes larger artillery is used, as explosions burst all around her, she sits like a statue made of diamond. Soon large boulders begin dropping from the ceiling, quite a few actually land on her cracking and chipping into smaller pieces. She eventually stands up and begins running laps around the dome, desperately trying to get her mind off of her wife as she crashes through brick walls. How could Jean ever think she'd cheat on her? Sure she's the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club, but that didn't mean she would cheat on her wife, maybe that's what this was. She punches a grenade as it explodes in front of her. Maybe her past was coming back to haunt her, what if Jean never really trusted her? She shakes her head, knowing it's not true. She stops running as she is hit with a rocket.

And why Ororo, obviously the woman isn't bad on the eyes, has a decent body, is a good listener, is wise beyond her years, can manipulate the weather, but other than that, what's she got that Emma Frost doesn't, nothing that's what. Who was she kidding, Storm was the perfect catch. But Jean was with her now. Storm knew Jean for years before she got to the institute. She could have made a move anytime and now that Jean was taken, she wants a piece. "FUCK THAT!" Emma yells as she destroys a rpg missile. She puts her hand up signaling Forge to stop the simulation. She retracts her crystal form and walks to the trainee door thinking to herself. 'If that bitch thinks she's going to take Jean from me, she's got another thing coming.' She cracks her neck and heads to the elevator. She gets upstairs and goes to her room to shower.

**The Pool**

Its 4 am in the morning and Emma still can't sleep after her workout. She decides to go for a swim. She usually goes for a swim before work and no one is ever up that early, not swimming anyway. She walks through the pool doors and does a quick mental sweep of the area to make sure she's alone. She doesn't sense anyone. She changes into her swim suit in the locker room and heads for the Olympic sized pool. She takes in a deep breath and sits on the edge of the pool. 'If I had been with Jean tonight I wouldn't have all this excess energy.' She thinks to herself. Sex with Jean always leaves her satisfied and relaxed enough to sleep.

She dives into the pool and begins doing laps. The water feels good, better than usual. Maybe that workout earlier really did do the trick. She does a few diamond dunks in the center of the pool. Putting on her crystal form and sinking to the bottom, then retracting it and swimming back up to the surface. She continues to swim as strange thoughts not her own begin flowing into her mind.

~ ~ ~ _Feels….good….moving….through….me_ ~ ~ ~

Emma stops swimming and looks around, she mentally sweeps the area and can't pick up anyone. She continues her laps.

~ ~ ~ _So….round….soft….should….taste_ ~ ~ ~

She stops this time and calls out. "Who's in here?" no one answers. She takes a few deep breaths and against her better judgment, decides to do a few more laps then call it a night.

~ ~ ~ _What is…it….like….inside_ ~ ~ ~

Emma is at the edge of the pool about to pull herself out, when she feels a presence behind her. She turns around and looks into the water and sees the water converging in front of her. White hair begins to come up from the water, aqua blue eyes, full plumps lips, Ororo is naked, her body now firmly pressed against the blonde's. Emma gulps but her face remains deadpanned.

* * *

"Ororo, fancy meeting you here." As she keeps her eyes focused on the blue ones in front of her. Storm's eyes drop to Emma's lips as she breaths out of her nose. The blonde isn't sure what to make of the situation. "Can I help you find something Storm?" she asks trying to get a response from the woman. Remembering what she did to the Phoenix, if she decided to turn on the electricity, she'd be done for. Ororo moves back a bit as she continues staring at the beautiful blonde.

"I won't hurt you Emma. Is that what you are thinking? Your pulse is racing, but not like when you were swimming. Are you afraid of me Emma." Ororo's voice and tone, so slow ,calm, and deliberate its almost frightening. "No not all, I was just wondering what you were doing here. I'm usually the only one in here so early in the morning." Trying to keep her voice even, knowing that's exactly what she was thinking. She tries to move toward the ladder, but Storm grabs it, effectively stopping her. Eyes still trained on her. "I felt you in the water. Every curve of your body moving through me." Emma is lightly trembling; she has no idea what Storm is going to do to her. Storm begins to gently quietly chuckle as she looks away from the blonde's blue eyes for a moment. Emma stares not finding anything about the situation funny.

"Would you mind letting me in on the joke?" she asks confidently trying not to let her lips tremble. "Unless you want to spend your days licking my boots, and your nights licking… whatever else I have in mind, I suggest you step aside….Isn't that what you said to me?" Now looking at Emma's lips as her eyes fall to her breasts, she slowly licks her lips before meeting her eyes again. "One can hardly remember everything we say to one another when in the heat of battle. I might have said something along those lines. Water under the bridge right." Emma is desperate to find a way out of this uncomfortable situation.

Ororo moves closer, causing the blonde to quietly gasp as she whispers in her ear. "I'd like to see what that's like. Why don't you show me?" Emma has absolutely no idea how to feel at this point, as her body is shivering for a completely different reason. 'Is this bitch really hitting on me? Okay you want to play, we can play' she thinks to herself.

"I hear you're into redheads nowadays." She smirks seeing the alluring expression on the caramel beauty's face. "I'm not yet, but I can be." And with those words Emma has had enough. She pushes Storm's arm out of the way and climbs the ladder out of the pool. Ororo remains there watching her. "Right now, I'm more interested in blondes." She says, stopping the blonde in her tracks. She slowly turns around. "Excuse me." Ororo suddenly flashes in front of her only a few inches from her. Emma fights not to look at the gorgeous body standing before her glistening with drops of water as small electric sparks flash around her.

"Sweetie you couldn't handle me, not even on your best day." Emma retorts as the beauty moves her mouth forward just slightly. She can feel her warm breath on her face. "Is that so? Humm, that's too bad. I had the same thought about you." The blonde's chest heaves as Storm's eyes watch her chest rise and fall. "Yes it is." Emma's mind is racing, her heart is pumping gasoline, and all she needs is a spark to set it off, never has she wanted to fuck someone so badly as this moment. She challenged her. What idiot challenges the White Queen?. Storm suddenly vanishes in a flash of lightning and the blonde feels a spark of electricity hit her ass. She quickly turns around to see Ororo wink at her as she walks away heading to the locker room. "Yes it is too bad." The blonde says, with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

**TBC…**


	13. Conversations Before Dying

**Title:** Conversations Before Dying

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG- 13

**Notes:** Really hope you all are ready for some fireworks. Oh snap, oh no she didn't. That's how I felt about this chapter. Please feel free to let me know if you all don't understand something or if anything needs clarifying. Comments, messages, and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Institute Cafeteria: Teacher's Lounge 12:30 pm**

Jean sits at her usual table in the corner by the windows watching the kids outside playing baseball. She is amazed that life still seems normal with everything that's going on. She woke up in the second level danger room that morning fortunately Professor Xavier was there to explain things to her. Apparently Bobby would be starting his omega training tomorrow, so that would mean another day not being with her students. Emma called her earlier and told her that she had some work to do at the office and that they would talk that evening if she felt ready. She was ready the moment the blonde left their bedroom, but she wanted her wife to sweat just a little longer. As she sat there deep in her thoughts she sensed a familiar presence outside the door and could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

Sure enough Ororo Munroe walks through the door. Their eyes immediately lock on to each other until Hank comes by and taps Storm on the shoulder. She is able to pull her eyes away and stare down at her plate; if she stared any harder there would be holes in the table. She was beyond uneasy as she looked up to see them sitting at a table at the opposite end of the room. Hank was typing on a tablet, his fingers looked like blurred cotton candy they were moving so fast. She's sees her friend place her hand on Hanks paw and smile at him as she stands to her feet. 'Oh god, she's coming over here, what should I say, what should I do? What am I supposed to say, is there anything to say, what if I say the wrong thing? Shit..shit…shit…shit…shit….shit…..shit.' "Ahem" Storm clears her throat. "Jean is it alright if I sit with you?"

The redhead's green eyes slowly lift from her plate to see the caramel skinned beauty standing on the other side of the table. Her soft blue eyes awaiting her response. "Sure, have a seat." Jean is trembling she's so nervous but trying her best not to show it. Before she can open her mouth, in typical Ororo form, the white haired beauty already knows what she's going to ask. "Hank has been anxious to get more data on what I've been experiencing since I finished training. He has a million and one questions that I barely know the answers to myself. Some things just can't be explained, you know what I mean."

The redhead can only nod. She knew exactly what she meant. She still doesn't have any words to explain to her wife what she feels for the woman sitting across from her, let alone understand if it's even possible. Storm sees her deep in thought and places her hand on top of Jean's. The redhead looks away still having no idea what she should say to her best friend. She looks so painfully beautiful right now. Jean feels if she keeps looking at her her eyes will start sending an entirely different message.

"Jean." ,Storm says, her voice calm and gentle, yet full of authority. "I need you to know, that I don't regret a single thing that has happened between us over the past two days. I'm in love with you and I'm not ashamed of that." The redhead's heart feels like it's about to jump out of her chest and her jaw has dropped to the floor. She clears her throat and takes a deep breath.

"Ro, I think we should talk about this some other time ok. I need to talk to my wife about all this." Jean purposefully using those words as she wasn't expecting her to just come right out with it like that. This was definitely not the same Ororo Munroe she once knew. "I understand, take as much time as you need Jean. I'll be here." Jean finds herself feeling a little put off by Storm's straight forwardness. "I ran into her this morning at the pool. She really is a great swimmer." Her voice completely calm and casual.

Jean is feeling nervous and a little sick to her stomach. She knows how her wife can be, especially when she feels threatened. "Did she talk to you about anything?" Ororo takes a deep breath, as her heavily lidded eyes fall to Jean's lips before slowly rising to her eyes, she suddenly looks down at her wrist watch. "I have something I need to take care of Jean. Would it be alright if we continued this conversation some other time?"

"Uuh, sure. Is everything alright Ro?" the redhead stunned and confused by her friends sudden need to leave. Before she can get a response Ororo is walking out the door. What was that about? Oh god, it must have been bad. She really needed to talk to her wife now, who knows what she said to her.

* * *

**The Greenhouse 3 minutes later**

Ororo sits on her knees taking panicked breaths as painful surges of electricity flash and spark around her. What's she doing wrong, she was sharing her feelings, she told Jean what she was thinking and feeling didn't she, so why is she feeling like a damn ready to burst. She hadn't felt that way this morning at the pool, it felt so good, so easy to tell Emma what she wanted. 'Feeling her body against hers, her warmth, her heart beat, so….close to her lips'. Suddenly her whole body is vibrating with electricity as she's thinking of Emma. She's feeling calmer and begins taking deep slow breaths. She didn't understand. She looks over in the lavender bed and sees her tablet. There couldn't be more on there could there? She reaches out her hand and it disappears as the tablet floats toward her appearing in her hand as it re-materializes. She taps the screen. 3 options appear as the screen turns on.

_**1. Initial instructions**_

_**2. Secondary instructions**_

_**3. Miscellaneous Weather Patterns**_

She decides for some reason to tap option 3. "Haaa! Hey weather girl, how did I know you would choose this one." The Phoenix voice sounding obnoxious and annoying to Storm's ears.

"So I guess you are feeling a little confused right about now. Things aren't going to well with your binky, but you feel your clit getting a little tingly around the material girl right. Well as its turns out, during my little stroll around your psyche, I found out a secret even your Jeanie doesn't know, hell you didn't even know it. Ascension is complete freedom, no more emotional suppression for you darling. That was one of the reasons I was so violent and destructive when I first inhabited my host. And you my lovely weather girl, are the queen of said suppression land.

Da Dadda Daaaaaaa ….Surprise, you've got a love jones for her wife that you've been nursing for quite some time weather girl, and I don't blame you, she's hot." Ororo shakes her head in disbelief.

"You became jealous watching them over the years. And its been parlayed into genuine unadulterated passionate desire, you wanted to know what made Jean choose her and not you, to experience what your Jeanie was experiencing. So in response your ascended body naturally turns on the Mommy Daddy button around my material girl. Don't fight it sweetie. Seriously, don't. It would be detrimental to everyone's health.

Jeanie represents your emotional satisfaction and my material girl represents your physical. Thems the breaks weather girl. Have fun."

The screen turns off. Storm sits there slack-jawed, still not believing what she just heard. She did feel something for Emma at the pool, but she was just letting her feelings flow like the Phoenix told her , she wasn't being serious, her heart wasn't involved, it just felt really good that was all. There was no way she had feelings for Emma.

The screen suddenly flicks back on. "Oh PPS, weather girl, I have the sneaking suspicion that my material girl feels the same way about you, though she's not one to admit it. She's been keeping track of how close you and Jeanie are. Not to mention the fact that you counseled her through her issues more than a few times too. She may be a little emotionally retarded sometimes, but she's not stupid." The screen turns off. Ororo just shakes her head. There is just no way that's true. Emma had never shown any interest in her, other than occasional flirtation.

* * *

**Grey-Frost Manor**

It's about 9 pm when Emma gets home, she gently taps on their bedroom door. She knows Jean is in the room, she sensed her. "Tiger…baby, you still mad at me?" She turns the doorknob and its locked. Emma smiles. She knows everything is alright now, this is what her wife usually does before they have awesome make up sex. It had become a little game for them over the years, this was Jean's way of getting her into the most submissive position possible before letting her into the room. By the time she finished with her, Jean would be the Black Queen of the house and Emma her obedient servant. When Jean gets like this, Emma almost wishes she was still a part of the Hellfire Club; the redhead would have made a magnificently stern dominatrix.

"Ok baby, how much do you want me to debase myself before you open the door." Emma says unable to hide the joy in her voice. To her surprise Jean opens the door glowering at her. "Get in here Emma Grey-Frost, we need to talk." Emma walks in with a look of disappointment on her face, this wasn't what she was expecting at all, but she could work with it. She gets down on her knees in the middle of the floor and sits up like a begging puppy and pouts her lips. "I'm sworry mama, wid I do something wong?" Looking up at Jean with doe eyes. Jean goes over to sit in the love seat by the window and takes a deep breath as her wife watches her. "Get up Emma I'm serious, no games tonight." Emma hears her tone gets up and walks over to the love seat with a light giggle. "Alright Tiger, I'm listening." The redhead just looks up at her and shakes her head.

"Did you have a nice swim this morning?" The blonde cocks her head to the side a little confused by the question. "As a matter of fact I did. Why do you ask?" "Ro told me that she saw you." Her voice even and calm. "Oh really, and did she tell you anything else?" Emma asked genuinely curious she knew the woman was not acting like herself this morning, and she wouldn't be surprised if she had lied to Jean about what happened between them.

"She didn't get the chance to tell me. She suddenly had to leave right after I asked her if you had said anything to her. So I'm asking you. What… did… you… say… to her Emma?" The blonde took a deep breath trying to control her anger, hearing the accusing tone of her wife's voice. But she was not looking to start another argument with the redhead, she was ready for make-up sex, not another stupid fight. She walks to the bookshelf and begins to run her fingers along the spines of the books.

"Jean, my love, How do you feel about your friend." Jean shakes her head. "Just tell me what you said to her Emma, please, don't draw this out." "Humor me Jean. I promise there is a method to my madness." "She's my best friend Emma, I love her and I trust her with my life, completely. Why?" Jean says sighing looking over as Emma takes a book off the shelf and begins turning pages. "It just seems like she has been acting differently since she went Omega, hasn't she? I mean she looks a little different, talks differently, she probably thinks differently too, wouldn't you say?

"Well of course, she's been through a lot I'd be more surprised if things hadn't changed. What's all this about Emma? All I want to know is what you told her today." The redhead takes in a deep breath as she feels herself getting frustrated. "Would you find it odd if I told you that she hit on me today at the pool?" Jean furrows her brow and sits back against the love seat. "What are you talking about Emma, are you telling that Ro hit on you?"

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying, and not subtly either. There was no mistaking what she wanted." Jean laughs a bit under her breath, not believing what her wife is telling her. There was just no way. "Ororo Munroe, the counselor, the guru, the gentle gardener of the institute, hit on you. Come on Em you're joking with me." "I assure you, my love, I am not. Which brings me to a pertinent question, and I want you to hear me out. I think this could kill quite a few birds with one or two stones, if considered from a proper mindset." Emma puts her book back and walks over to lean on the bedpost in front of Jean.

* * *

"How would you feel about inviting her into our bed? And before you ask me, yes I am serious. And before you shoot down the idea, I'd ask you to really think about it, especially in light of her recent confession and your subsequent swooning." The redhead sits there eyes and mouth both wide open, staring at her wife. Were they really having this conversation, is this even in the realm of reality. Jean finally composes herself closes her mouth and looks at her wife and sees the stark look on her face. She really wasn't kidding. The redhead stands up and walks past her wife to the bookshelf. She speechless, how could Emma suggest something like this. She's not even that interested in Ororo. She compliments her from time to time and sure she comments on what sex would be like with her. But never anything like this. Jean decides she has to see what happened for herself, she didn't even need to ask as she could feel Emma opening her mind.

She walks over and sits on the bed and Emma sits next to her. They drop their mental shields and she begins to watch her wife's memory. Her jaw drops as she watches her friend, she still can't quite believe it. But why would she confess her love to her this morning after doing something like that. This didn't make any sense. "Baby I just need some time to think about this ok."

"What's there to think about my love? You love her don't you, and she loves you, and I love you, and I don't find her undesirable. I don't see what the problem is?" the blonde being completely and utterly sincere in the idea. This seems like the perfect way to fix things between them. And besides that, after Ororo so blatantly challenged her, she couldn't possibly let that go unanswered. She was actually entertaining the idea of fucking the breath out of her.

Jean turns and looks at her wife, she can't believe she's even considering it. There was no guarantee that Ro would even want to go along with it. This was just crazy, besides she still wasn't happy about Emma being with the Phoenix and now she wants to bring Ororo into all this, even if it was her best friend who just happened to be in love with her. Jean couldn't deny that she was in love with her too, but the idea that they could do something about it, never crossed her mind. Could she really love two women?

Jean takes a deep breath and takes Emma's hand. "Ok baby, if this is really what you-." The blonde quickly interrupts her knowing what's coming. "Oh please, you want it to, don't try and put this all on me. Don't be afraid Tiger, say it. Its ok, really. How quickly you forget my love, everything I am is yours remember. I think sometimes you forget that your wife is the former White Queen. Now I want to hear you say it out of your own mouth, don't be ashamed."

Jean takes a deep breath still feeling unsure of herself, but she trusts her wife. "I want to invite -," Emma is rolling her eyes as she speaking. "I swear Tiger you are such a prude sometimes, say threesome, it's not a bad word you know." She stands up and pulls her wife up to standing and takes her hands. She smiles as she waits for her to speak. Jean takes a deep breath and looks into her wife's eyes. "I want a threesome with Ororo."

She lets out a sigh of relief as her cheeks turn red. Emma laughs and pulls her into a hug. "What do we do now, baby?" she asks her voice a little shaky. "Well right now you and I have some extremely important make-sex to attend to, the fate of the world hangs in the balance. It's been like an entire 24 hours,…uuhhh… all work and no sex… make Emma … something…something." Jean laughs as she as soundly kisses her wife on the lips. "Go… Crazy." The redhead says still giggling. "Don't mind if I do!" as she begins growling and nuzzling into her wife's neck making her laugh even more as they fall on the bed. She softly kisses her. "I'll take care of the rest of the details tomorrow."

* * *

**The next day: 10 am Danger Level 2 **

Phoenix is already inside the dome, beating every drop of life out of Bobby. Professor Xavier decided it would be alright to let Kitty come down and watch, considering the possibility of Bobby's death was likely, however slim. She winced watching the Phoenix beat his head into the ground. The entire dome is full of volcanoes, fire, and a moisture removing mechanism. He can't seem to make the ice fast enough. He's already down two adrenal pods and its only been 20 minutes. Kitty has already promised herself she was going to give him a little something extra for not believing him when he first told her.

"Come on Ice Cream Man, Kris Kringle's balls are colder than this!" they hear the Phoenix shout as she flies right into his ice blasts melting them like butter. She grabs a hold of his arm and begins spinning him in the air so fast they can't even see him, then she brutally throws him straight into lava pit, she dives in after him and puts him in arm bar. She laughing manically as he tries to freeze the lava, shaking his head begging her not to do it. Of course she breaks it and his scream echoes through the dome. But she doesn't stop there. She stands up and puts her foot to his arm socket still holding his arm. He's crying and whimpering, "No…., please, god, don't do this, please. I can't, please." She laughs and pulls his arm off and throws it to the side. "I wouldn't transform if I were you sweetie, I'm not done yet. She then proceeds to completely dismember him. Kitty stands there horrified.

Ororo is in the windowed hallway watching the fight. She knows exactly what the Phoenix is trying to do with Bobby. Emma leaves the Phoenix room and walks over to where she is standing. She says nothing for a few minutes as she watches the fight. Ororo sighs very loudly. "I'm sorry did you say something?" the blonde asks. "No." she responds never taking her eyes off of the fight.

"Beautiful isn't she? I mean just look at the way she moves." Emma says as Storm turns to her. "What?" "The Phoenix, she really is lovely isn't she." The blonde never bothering to look at Ororo as she stares at the Phoenix. The caramel skinned beauty takes in a deep breath as she can feel her body reacting to being so close to Emma, but she keeps her face deadpanned. "Yes she is." She says as she turns back to the fight. "You know we don't really talk about it much, but that is Jean's body out there,the ride of her breasts…. that firm round ass…the way her thighs flex when she's moving." Ororo breathes loudly through her nose.

"Is there something I can help you with Emma." Trying to ignore the increasing throb between her legs, damn her body for not doing what she needs it to do right now. "I just want you to appreciate that this gorgeous show of athleticism that you have honor of viewing is due to the body of my wife, Jean Grey-Frost. That's who I come home to every night. And as fortune would have it today just might be your lucky day."

Emma leans into Storm barely two inches from her face and whispers in her ear. "You got my attention with that little show you put on." Ororo's legs would be wobbling if she wasn't holding onto the window beam. "And seeing as you haven't been shy about your desire to take up residence between my wife's legs, we thought we might give you an opportunity to prove you can handle it."

Storm slowly turns her head to face Emma as her eyes begin flashing lightning. Emma takes a steps back and crosses her arms. "Yes or No, weather girl." Emma smirks as the caramel beauty grits her teeth at the mention of that name. She takes a few deep breaths to try and settle her raging hormones. 'This cannot be a coincidence.' She thinks to herself. She nods her head.

"Oh no, sweetie. You speak when I ask you a question." Emma's voice stern and fully of authority. "Yes." She says under her breath still gritting her teeth. Emma steps up to her and forces her against the window. For some reason, the blonde looks like she's 6'2 in Ororo's eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself." Emma's voice is almost a whisper but it sends a shiver up her spine. "I said Yes." She says firmly and loudly. "That's a good girl. We'll leave after the Popsicle is done training." She says as she walks back down the hall to the Phoenix room. "Leave, where are we going?" More than a little fear and shakiness in her voice. "To one of my private islands." She responds as the door reappears behind her. Storms gulps, what did she just agree to.

**TBC…**


	14. Changes in Latitude

**Title:** Changes in latitude

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** My hope is that this chapter fills in some emotional gaps in the story. Comments, thoughts, reviews, PMs, appreciated. Thanks again for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Atlantian Medical Bay**

The Phoenix had completely melted and evaporated Iceman, except for his head. A small slot opened up in the medical bay door and she put his head inside of it. Hank waited on the other side of the door with a silver suit covering his entire body. He slowly picked up Bobby's head put it in a container then closed the lid. He walked down the medical bay hallway and stopped in front of a door that is completely covered in ice. He puts his hand to the door and the computerized voice authorizes him. It disappears. The room is completely covered in wall to wall ice it's thousands of degrees below freezing. Hank walks in as a large cylinder tube descends from the ceiling. The door of the cylinder opens. He then opens the small container in his hands and takes out Bobby's head, placing it inside of the tube. The door immediately closes as the tube begins to fill with a fluid mixed with liquid nitrogen. He presses a few buttons on the touch screen next to the cylinder and walks out of the room as the frozen door reappears behind him.

Kitty is already waiting with Professor Xavier in the front of the medical bay. He's already beginning to counsel her as she has never seen Bobby in that condition, nor has she ever witnessed someone so viciously destroy a person like that. Hank nods at the professor, signaling to him that Bobby's recovery had started. Phoenix purposely left his head intact so he could regenerate. His first day of training was over.

**Phoenix Room**

Emma stood there waiting as the golden eyed woman entered the chamber. The see-thru wall activated and as the redhead sat in the chair, Emma knocked on the wall. "We need to talk Phoenix." The blonde says as white smoke fills the room. The Phoenix turns her head to the wall and stares at her. "You ready for another round so soon lover?" She stands from her chair and walks through the illuminated door. She advances on the blonde again, as Emma covers herself in crystal. She stops in front of her with a devious smile on her face, then takes a few steps back putting her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Emma walks to the couch and retracts her crystal form as the redhead sits in a chair she's moved toward herself. They both sit there in silence staring at each for a few minutes before Emma speaks up. "You said you wouldn't force me." She takes in a deep breath. "Enlighten me lover, I'm not sure what you mean." The redhead responses smiling seductively as her eyes trail up and down the blonde's body.

The blue eyed woman decides to skip the small talk. "That's twice now that you've forced yourself on me. The first time was on my plane and then the day before yesterday your impromptu hickie-fest left me in hot water with Jean. When you first released her after you built this place, you said you wouldn't force me, that you wanted me to want you too. How can you expect me -," The Phoenix raises her hand and shakes her head. "Love. I was talking about love. I won't force you to love me. I could, but I won't. Fucking you, is a completely different matter all together." The blonde's forehead furrows.

"How do you expect me to love someone who feels rape is-," Interrupting her again. "Oh please, lover, don't give me that. In case you hadn't noticed… I'm a telepath. I also told you that I want to give you what you want. And so I have at every available opportunity. These birds on our chests aren't just for show, lover. You think I don't feel you in here, watching me, wanting me. And I'm not talking about Jean, I'm talking about me." Emma takes a deep breath and looks into the Phoenix's eyes.

"What do you expect, you look like my wife, how could I not be attracted to you." "I don't have time to sit here while you play mind games with yourself lover." Phoenix rolls her eyes and stands up and walks toward the main door. "What are you talking about?" The blonde asks with her eyes looking into her lap. "You said it yourself, in the bathroom, when you were pining over Jean. You are attracted to power. And that…my love is me. I am pure power pure energy. Even your lovely wife admitted that without me she wouldn't have you, did she not? So don't sit there with some false sense of morality trying to convince yourself of a lie." The blonde sighs and looks at the ceiling, she knows the redhead is right.

"So what, if I wanted you to fuck me, that's not love. That's just sex. How is any of what you are doing supposed to make me love you, huh? You won't even tell me your fucking name. " In the blink of an eye the redhead is kneeling in front of Emma with her hands planted on either side of her thighs, her amber eyes looking straight into the windows of her soul.

"Do you know what I admire most about you, lover? It's how honest you are with yourself. But right now you are gravely disappointing me. Tell me that you don't love the way I make you feel. You can't can you." She takes in a deep breath through her nose and leans in placing a chaste kiss to Emma's lips. "I know how much it scares you, lover. The thought of loving another person as much as you love your wife.

You didn't join the Hellfire Club for the sex, my love. You joined because you desired love in whatever form you could get it. You joined because your love is so large that it must be shared. It was only natural. You are one of the finest examples of a lover's soul, I have ever seen. It's the reason you convinced your wife to bring the weather girl into your bed." Emma moves her aside and gets up from the couch and walks to the mirror on the wall. She's breathing faster and her body is involuntarily crystallizing and retracting.

* * *

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I fuck because I want to fuck, that's all, it has nothing to do with love. I just want my wife to be happy and Ororo challenged me, this was just the easiest solution." She says with an obvious tremble in her voice as her skin continues crystallizing back and forth. The redhead appears behind her wraps her arms around her waist and lays her chin on her shoulder, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Come now lover, remember it's your honesty that I admire. All those years watching the two of them together, I've felt your frustration, knowing you'd never have the type of relationship with Jean that she has. But you also noticed how good she made Jean feel, and you wondered what it was like. Isn't that why you'd flirt with her from time to time, but somewhere in the back of your mind you entertained the thought of being with her, thinking you could feel that good too. She's not even a telepath, but she always seems to know exactly what you are thinking and feeling. Somewhere down the line you started to care about her. You are as close to her as Jean is. Besides the princess and I, who else in this place has seen you cry but her." A tear begins to roll down Emma's face as she covers her face with her hands.

"That's right my love, Jean accepts you as you are and so does the weather girl, but it's high time you accepted yourself. All those foolish and idiotic names people called you for so many years, slut, whore, prostitute, call girl, none of them even remotely close to the truth of your loving soul. But I see it, I've always seen it. It's why I know that one day you'll be able to hear my name.

It's how I know that when the time comes you will be able to make the decision that no one else can." Emma slowly turns around in her embrace, she puts her hands around her neck as their lips overlap, slowly achingly softly. Relishing in the feel of one another. The Phoenix slowly pulls herself away melting in the feel of the blonde's tongue in her mouth, as a tear rolls down her face. Emma wipes it away.

"Lover, I have some things to take care of, before I can release Jean. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't be afraid to talk to the weather girl, she sees you, the real you. Don't forget that." The redhead takes a deep breath, and gives Emma a kiss on the forehead as she walks out the door to the medical bay. The blonde stands there in tears, she feels relief and anxiety. She walks over to the couch and puts her head in her hands as she takes deep breaths. Her heart is beating hard threatening to burst from her chest.

She sits back against the couch and puts her head back. "Ororo Munroe, huh." She laughs to herself. She couldn't deny any of what the redhead had said, she never thought her feelings toward caramel skinned beauty were anything more than gratitude and appreciation, sure she always thought she was attractive, and she never took any shit from her either. And she's the only person in the mansion that really took the time to breakthrough her tough as nails persona to form a real friendship with her. She had a lot to think about. She stands up and walks out the door.

* * *

Storm was standing there in front of her. "I've been waiting on you to come out of there. I'd like to talk with you, if you have the time." Her azure blue eyes causing Emma's heart to beat like hummingbird. She's speechless for a moment, this was way too much emotion for her to handle in one day. "Uhh, yes that's fine, but if it's alright with you, can we do this later in the evening. I have some things to take care of if we are going to leave in the next 2 days. Do you still -,"

"Yes, yes I do, I would just like to talk to you before all that happens." She's looking down at the floor and nervously rubbing her arm. As she feels her body vibrating with that electric energy again. "Alright I'll make sure Jean -," Storm interrupts her. "No, if it's ok, I'd just like to speak with you one on one." She looks up into the blonde's piercing blue eyes and her arms begin flashing with electric bolts. " Sure, no problem Ro….I mean Ororo. Just make sure you keep those lightning bolts to yourself ok. I'll see you at 7."

Emma laughs as she nervously walks to the elevator. "Where?" Storm asks. "Let's meet up at that puddle of mud you call a pond that everyone seems to like so much." She walks through the doors and her suit disappears. Ororo nods and then speaks. "Alright." She sees the blonde wink at her as the doors close. She walks to the Ascension Chamber door down the hallway and into the dome, where she fills the entire area up with hot blue electric lightning.

Hank, Kitty and Professor Xavier are startled as some of bolts hit the medical bay window. Charles gets on the intercom. "Ororo is everything alright." "Yes Professor, my apologies, I just needed to vent for a moment." Her voice sounding happy and relieved. "Yes well if you could just warn us next time we'll gladly run a simulation for you." He sees her nod and gets back to Kitty.

* * *

**Ascension Chamber Locker Room**

She walks out the dome and down the trainee hallway, as she see's Logan stepping out of the medical bay door. She stops in her tracks wishing at that moment that she could turn invisible. Wait she can, but that would be too obvious, she's already been spotted. "Hey beautiful. You got a few minutes." He says, with his eyes down cast. They both walk into the locker room and have a seat in the chairs. Logan hasn't looked up at her yet, he's too nervous. "So, uuh, it looks like we ought to start calling you omega Storm now, huh."

She lightly chuckles, as she has no idea what she should say to him considering she doesn't remember what she did to him, but of course saw the video. She holds her hand to her forehead, she was still so embarrassed. "So, yeah" Logan begins. "So Hank tells me that you don't remember what happened." She lets out a deep breath from her mouth. "Yes, that right, but…I did see the video." Logan suddenly looks up with wide eyes and a look of apprehension and embarrassment. "Apparently there is surveillance in the hallway." She takes a breath and sighs. "Please forgive me Logan. I sexually assaulted you. Whether I was in my right mind or not, it was wrong, especially considering the injures and trauma you experienced. I'm -," He interrupts her.

"There ain't too much I can't handle Storm. I'm alright really. I want to know how you're doing? You weren't doing to good either, last time I saw you." He finally meets her eyes, trying to get off the subject. "I'm doing well overall, still getting a handle on my new abilities. But you -," "Hey, I said I'm alright. Healing factor remember." He gets up from the chair and rubs his chin. "So, umm, I know things moved a little faster than either of us expected, but I hope we are still on for that date." She takes a deep breath as he begins looking at the floor again. "Logan I."

"You don't gotta answer right now, just keep it in mind alright." He says nervously. "Ok." She says. He steps forward awkwardly in a hugging motion, but changes his mind and holds out his hand instead. She laughs and takes his hand and pulls him into a hug. He takes in a deep breath through his nose taking in her scent as he lets go. He turns around and walks down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

'This has been quite the day.' She thinks to herself. Now the task of getting ready to talk to Emma Grace Grey-Frost was next on her agenda. Truthfully she had no idea what she was going to say to her. She wonders if she should just tell her about what the Phoenix told her, but that seemed very impersonal. She obviously cares about Emma as a person, but the notion that it is any more than that was still a bit hard for her to come to terms with.

"Hey there weather girl, that was quite the little display you put on in the dome a few minutes ago. The material girl, must really be getting under your skin, huh." She turns to see the Phoenix standing at the hallway entrance. Not wanting to argue her, she slowly walks toward her and looks her in the eyes. "Yes she is, as a matter of fact." Storm suddenly punches her in the chest with a lightning charged fist. "My name is Ororo, but Storm is fine too." The Phoenix coughs a few times not surprised by her action. "Touche, weather girl, but we aren't sparing right now are we." She says smiling mischievously.

"Sharing is caring, weather girl. Tell me why it's so hard for you to believe that you've got it bad for your binky's wife, huh. Your body is clearly responding. "Because my feelings don't work that way Phoenix. I could care less about sex. I've spent years in celibacy. And as attractive as I find her I'm not just going to be intimate with her or Jean just because my body is responding. I am not some child unable to control myself."

"So what was with the fireworks in the dome? You'd better get this through you thick skull quick fast and in a hurry weather girl. You….Have…Ascended. There is no going back to your former ways, unless you want to be the cause of the end of all life on this planet. You are the essence of nature now. I'm sure you've seen the devastation tidal waves have caused in random cities on this planet. Imagine if every body of water on this ball of dirt rose simultaneously, because that's just one of the many disastrous outcomes that can happen if you decide to suppress your feelings. You can't tell your body to stop responding to the material girl's presence, any more than you can tell the oceans to stop making waves." She walks past her and sits in one of the chairs.

"I'm not trying to convince you of what's already there. Your years of training to suppress your emotions created this weather girl. And they are free now whether you like it or not. If you want to bottle yourself up and become the nun of this institute again, you go right ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"What do you expect me to do? Have sex with her and everything will be alright." Ororo's body is flashing and sparking again, and the seats in the locker room begin shaking. "No, I expect you to be honest with yourself. In all the time you spent with her laughing, crying, making jokes, you are telling me you felt absolutely nothing for her. All those years watching the two of them, seeing how happy Jeanie was, you never once thought of wanting that happiness for yourself." Her eyes fixed on Storm's blue eyes, looking deep into her soul.

"Of course I felt something, she's amazing, smart, beautiful, honest, witty, and generous and she has a depth of emotion I've never seen before in anyone, not even Jean, who wouldn't want to be with her. But she's my best friend's wife. What was I supposed to do!?" She yells as her chest heaves heavily and single tear falls down her cheek. The Phoenix suddenly appears behind her and whispers in her ear.

"Exactly, what are you going to do, weather girl. That's not a problem anymore is it." The redhead disappears, leaving the caramel skinned beauty alone with her thoughts.

**TBC…**


	15. She loves me She loves me not

**Title:** She loves me / She loves me not

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This was fun watching all this unfold for the first time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**6:30 pm Faculty Quarters**

The blonde paced her living room back and forth for what seemed like an eternity. Talking to herself, trying to get past her nerve racking anticipation. This was ridiculous that she would be worried about her talk with Ororo. They've spoken plenty of times about any and everything, but this was different for Emma. She felt so much more vulnerable. Things would be so much easier for her if Jean were there, but Storm wanted to speak to her alone. She had put up such a good front in the hallway in the danger room, only to have her cool exterior shattered with a few words from the Phoenix.

"Come on, Frost, get a hold of yourself, this is nothing, just a little talk. Nothing to be worried about. You've talked to her about stranger things than this. It'll be fine. Just be cool, calm, and collected, keep things casual." She takes a few deep breaths and grabs her white Egyptian cotton cowl and heads out the door. This was one of those moments she envied Jean and Storm for their ability to fly. She was in great shape but the idea of walking through the woods didn't sit well with her, but it had to be done. Why did she pick the pond anyway, that was just stupid. They could have just as easily met in her greenhouse like they had always done. Oh well.

**The Pond in the woods**

The blonde eventually reached the pond and sees Storm standing there looking out on the water creating a breeze as her hand disappears into the air making waves in the water. Emma's heart is trying to jump out of her chest again its beating so hard. She walks up and clears her throat, as her hand rematerializes. "That's a nice trick, I bet that will come in handy at some point." Storm turns around and laughs. "Yeah I'm sure it will. Thanks for meeting me. How are you?" Emma closes the distances and stands next to her on the edge of the shore, looking into the water, her face the very picture of cool relaxation.

"I'm doing well, it's been a surprisingly good day." She takes in a deep breath, still looking out onto the water. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Finally turning to meet Storms aqua blue orbs. This was one of those moments that made Emma want to cry. The caramel skinned woman's face was soft and regal; it pained her to see it. She watches as Ororo's chest rises and falls, trailing her eyes down her form, perfectly shaped hips, long toned tapered legs. She truly was an exquisite beauty. "I'm finding it challenging controlling myself around you Emma." The blonde's eyes quickly guided back to Storm's face, a look of surprise covering it she can't hide. "Every since I went omega, my body surges with energy whenever I'm near you. Phoenix told me it's a side effect of the process. It happens around Jean too, but it feels completely different. I have a few ideas why, but I don't quite know how to control it yet. I wanted to tell you that, before all three of us are 35,000 ft in the air in a metal tube flying over the ocean." The blonde swallows as her curiosity is now peaked.

She steps closer to her. "Is it happening right now too?" She had to admit this was turning her on a bit knowing she had that kind of effect on her. Storm nods as her heavily lidded eyes stare into Emma's. She's literally vibrating, so much so that the stones and pebbles at their feet a gently shaking, making the ground look like it's alive. Emma took a deep breath. "Is there anything I can do to help you. I think this trip is important for all of us." She says as Ororo puts her head down watching the stones vibrate past her feet. Her chest rises and falls. "Would you mind holding me, for a moment."

The blonde smiles and wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her in close. Storm lays her head on her shoulder and releases a sigh, as her body begins to settle. She turns her face into Emma's neck and feels her shiver slightly. She breaths in her scent. She feels like she is floating. Emma continues to hold her closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She lays her chin softly on her face. This felt….she didn't know how it felt, but she knew she liked it. They stood there for what felt like hours holding each other.

Ororo spoke up. "This is scary for me too Emma." Her voice a little louder than a whisper. "What's scary?" The blonde trying to sound confident. Storm deciding to take the Phoenix's advice and not suppress herself as a tear threatens to escape her eye. "Coming to terms with my feelings, feelings I didn't realize were there." She feels Emma shift slightly and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. Pulling her in closer and tighter.

* * *

Her body suddenly crystallizes. Storm jumps a bit at the cool feel of it against her skin. She pulls back still holding her waist. She retracts it. Taking a deep breath. "Sorry about that, you're stronger than you look. You were squeezing me pretty tightly. Looking into her azure blue eyes seeing a tear fall. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was -," Emma cups her cheek and wipes her tear with her thumb. "Its alright. We'll just have to be careful next time now won't we." She says smiling seductively at the alluring woman.

"Was that all you wanted to talk to me about Ororo?" She sees the woman look down. "How's all this going to work Emma? I've never done anything like this before." Emma smiles as they both release each other. "Don't worry about that right now. Just work on getting that energy in check ok. It'll be fun, you might even get something out of it, multiple somethings if you play your cards right." The blonde winks at her then chivalrously takes her hand and gently kisses it, causing Ororo to release a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I've got to head back and finish getting things ready ok, would you mind giving me a lift back to the mansion? Unlike you and my lovely wife, I have to use good old fashioned ground transportation to get around." Storm laughs. She was feeling so much better now and strangely stronger than before. "Sure." She stands behind Emma and gently wraps her arms around her waist. She whispers in her ear. "Hang on this might be a bumpy ride." Emma softly laughs as they lift into the air. "I should hope so." Storm's body is warm against her. The blonde notices she's feeling hotter like the white haired woman's body is heating up, a bit like Jean's when she's about to transform.

They fly quietly toward the mansion as Storm tucks her face into the side of the blonde's neck. The heat of her lips cause Emma to wince and suck in air through her teeth. "Mmmmm, you smell divine." She kisses Emma's neck. "I wonder if you tas -," Ororo darkly whispers but is interrupted by a voice in her mind, Emma can hear it as well.

~ She's delicious, sometimes a little too sweet for her own good though. Now would you mind putting my wife down please. ~ the redhead's voice slightly laced with irritation.

They look down to see Jean floating a few feet off the ground beneath them. The Phoenix had released her a little while ago and she went home looking for Emma when she noticed them flying toward the mansion. Storm hesitates, still floating in the air as she can feel her body begin to spark. Emma feels it and immediately transforms causing them to rapidly fall toward the ground. Storm struggles to keep a hold of her. The blonde now weighs 450 lbs. Jean telekinetically catches them before they hit the ground. She releases them and they both stand and stare at her as she arches a challenging eyebrow at them.

"It's nice to see you two getting along so well." Her eyes piercing into Ororo's. She can feel the heat wafting off of her friend's body. Storm assertively grabs Emma arm and pulls her toward her. "Yes we are, is that alright with you Jean? Considering we'll all be getting to know one another better very soon. Now what was I saying before we were so rudely interrupted lover." Her voice is deep and strangely familiar as she stares into Emma's eyes cupping her cheek. Emma speaks up as she turns her face away to look into Jean's eyes. "Yeah baby, we're getting along just fine."

~ Be careful Jean, she's different than she was just a few minutes ago. ~ She tells her wife

* * *

Suddenly Storm's hand that is holding Emma's cheek begins sparking and catches fire. Emma's face crystallizes instantly as Jean has flashed in front of Ororo, tightly holding her wrist in her hand. Storm's body is now a blaze with flames. Jean's eyes are now amber and golden.

"I was wondering where I put that." The Phoenix says, as the flames around Ororo are being sucked into her body. The redhead catches her as she faints. "You alright lover?" Emma nods. "What was that all about? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. I've been watching her. I didn't realize what had happened until a few seconds ago, though. I'm sure you all have noticed that her behavior and powers have been erratic lately. I thought it was just her emotions adjusting to her abilities, but it turns out, I hit her little too hard that last day of training. It only took that millisecond of contact for her to absorb some of my power. Oh well, alls well that ends well."

"What are you saying, there was another Phoenix walking around here this whole time?" The blonde puts her hand to her forehead. "Christ she could have killed someone." "Calm down lover, I wouldn't have let that happen, besides, that was just a small piece, not even a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of my power. She wouldn't have hurt anyone. Even after everything you have seen you are still afraid I'm going to nuts one day aren't you?" Emma shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. I'm just saying she's already been having a hard time getting used to her new powers. She's not the same woman Jean and I knew." Phoenix picks up Storm and puts her in Emma's arms. "Of course she is. She's just more now. You're not far from the institute take her to her greenhouse. I'll see you tomorrow, lover." She closes her eyes and grabs onto Emma's shoulder as her knees almost buckle, Jean's green eyes open desperately holding onto the blonde, trying to keep her balance. "What was that all about?" Jean asks seeing Ororo passed out in her wife's arms.

"I'll tell you later, baby, first let's get our friend to the greenhouse." Jean nods and surrounds them in a telekinetic ball and flies them to the roof of the mansion. They lay Storm in her bed and walk out the roof.

**The Greenhouse**

"Honey, maybe we shouldn't do this." The redhead says as she looks out onto the school grounds. She heard Ororo's thoughts when she saw them flying, and she didn't like the way it made her feel. Sure she had agreed to them getting together, but she was starting to have second thoughts. Emma takes her hand in hers. "I'm yours Jean. You know that don't you." "Yes of course I do but, I'm starting to feel like I'm going to have to share you." She pouts in the sweetest way as her wife stares at her. "Would that be so bad, Tiger? You'd have Ororo too." Jean shakes her head. "I don't know baby, I didn't like her talking to you like that." "That wasn't actually her apparently. Though I honestly didn't mind." The redhead looked confused as she let go of her hand and walked a little further out to the roof rubbing her arm.

"What do you mean? If it wasn't her, then who was it." "The Phoenix stopped by and said that Ororo had absorbed some of her power during her training. That's why she's been acting stranger than usual." She walks over to her wife whose staring at the ground. "How did I know you were going to say that? Why is it always her? You and the Phoenix. Every time I turn around I find out you two have been together, and now she's got Ro too."

She faces her wife and takes in a deep breath. "Tell me the truth Em. Are you in love with her? Is she who you really want? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Please… tell me." As tears stream down her face, Emma takes her into her arms. And kisses the top of her head. "Come here, Tiger." She hugs her tightly and takes a deep breath as she comforts her wife. " I love you honey, and this hasn't been as easy for me as you think it has. All I know right now, is that I love you and that's all I know, seriously. I don't know how I feel about the Phoenix or Ororo for that matter, but I don't care about any of that. Right now I just want to see my wife smile and know that she is loved til the ends of the Earth."

Jean pulls away from her slightly, still in her hug and looks into her eyes. "So you're saying you do feel something for her….and Ro, too?" Emma can't make out the expression on Jean's face, she's not sure how to answer the question. She takes a deep breath and sighs very loudly and closes her eyes. The conversation she had with the Phoenix earlier still fresh in her mind. Jean accepts her for who she is, she knows her, she's always been able to be honest with her wife. "Yes I do." The redhead takes a deep breath and angrily pushes out of her wife's embrace. As Ororo walks toward them rubbing her head. "What's all the commotion out here this evening?"

* * *

Jean turns toward her with a fierce look in her eyes. "Not much RO…., but I'm sure my wife won't mind staying here and filling you in." She turns around and flies off toward their home on the other side of the lake.

"Shit." Emma said as she hangs her head down and shakes her head. "Goddamn it! Why did I tell her that. I'm such a fucking idiot! FUUUUUUCK!" She yells at the top of lungs toward Jean.

"Emma, do keep your voice down this is a school, and shouting profanities from the rooftop in the middle of the night is not setting a good example for the students." Storm says as Emma runs toward her and grabs her shoulders, tears running down her cheeks, breathing hard like she's hyperventilating. "Please for the love God tell me you remember what's been going on for the last 2 days. Please!" The blonde is shaking her. She puts her hands on her shoulders. "Calm…down Emma. Take a few deep breaths. Come on….breathe." Her breathing begins to slow as she looks into Ororo's eyes. "Please tell me you remember." "Yes Emma, I remember everything." The blonde takes her into her arms squeezing her tightly. "Oh thank goodness!"

"You really don't waste any time do you Frosty!" She hears Jean's voice off in the distance. And turns around to see the redhead floating above them. "No Jean this isn't what you think, please, let's talk about this." She can see the tears on her wife's face. She feels desperate, not knowing the right thing to say or do. How did things get so messed up so quickly?

Ororo lifts her hand and it disappears as Jean suddenly begins struggling and being pulled down by an invisible force to the roof top. She starts firing telekinetic blasts from her mind at Ororo, who vanishes into thin air, and reappears behind Jean as her feet hit the roof. She has her arms around the redhead, holding her tightly. Jean is screaming, thrashing, and crying heavily in her arms. "Let me go, you fucking bitch! I trusted you damn it! I trusted you! How could you do this to me? You were my best friend! How could you? I hate you! I hate you! You two fucking deserve each other!" Her words full of hatred and pain. Emma has fallen to her knees with her hands covering her face. "I'm so sorry baby, I so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Forgive me please!" Emma cries out.

"Will…the both…of…you…please, calm yourselves! This is ridiculous." Storm conjures water from the air which covers their mouths then freezes their mouths shut. "You two are acting like you're on an episode of the real housewives of New York. For goddess sake. Calm yourselves, you are making a mountain out of a mole hill. I will not have you disturbing the peace at this school by arguing over nothing." Her arms disappear and Jean is moved to sit next Emma. Her arms reappear, but Jean still can't move. "Now when you two stop acting like children and decide you have the ability to communicate like the adults you are, I will release you." Her voice stern and full of authority.

Jean looks menacingly over to Emma who still won't look her in the eye. "I don't have all evening ladies." The white haired woman says as she begins pacing back and forth, sighing. She looks over at Emma who meets her eyes as her eyebrows raise. She nods to her. Jean grunts through the ice over her mouth and rolls her eyes at Ororo. "I can keep this up as long as you can my friend, longer actually." The redhead grunts again and takes in a deep breath through her nose, and makes a muffled 'Okay fine' sound from her ice covered mouth. "Alright I'm going to release you two, but if you start back up again, I'm going to put you both down. And I can promise you I won't be gentle. Do you understand me?" They both nod.

* * *

She releases Jean and the ices melts from their mouths. They are both sitting on their knees looking like children being reprimanded by the 5'11 caramel skinned, blue eyed beauty standing before them. Jean begins to open her mouth, as Ororo starts to speak. "Jean in all the time you have known Emma, tell me has she ever been unfaithful or dishonest?" Her eyes focused on the redhead glaring at her. "Well if you -," Jean gets out as her friend stops her. "Answer the question Jean, Yes or No." The redhead huffs and sighs. "No."

"Emma, In all the time you have been with Jean, has she ever been unfaithful or dishonest?" Emma softly raises her head and looks over at Jean. "Of course she hasn't." As her wife's eyes meet hers still full of anger.

"Good now that we have that understood, let's move on. Jean now that you have this information, tell me why you think Emma and I are engaged in an affair?" The redhead's mouth opens and closes with a look of slight confusion on her face. She breathes in deeply and puts her head down. "Because….Em said that she has feelings for you." Her voice is sorrowful. "But don't you have feelings for me as well Jean? So you're saying it's alright for you and not for her?" Jean looks up at her friend then over to her wife who still has her head down. "But I saw you two hugging." The redhead sounding very much like a spoiled child in that moment.

"Jean you and I hug just as often. And if I'm not mistaken you two invited me to do much more than hug this morning." Ororo says still looking at Jean as a small smirk begins to play on Emma's lips. Jean sighs. "Is what she is saying true, Emma? Have you developed feelings for me?" Ororo says as the blonde looks over at her wife who meets her gaze. "Yes, I have feelings for her." Jean turns her eyes away and looks up at Ororo. "She's my wife Ro, and you're my best friend. I didn't expect any of this to happen, but just because we have feelings doesn't mean we have to act on them. I love you Ro. I'm not going to lie about that, but I won't allow that to interfere with my marriage."

"Do you really think us being with someone we both care about can pull us apart Jean? Because I don't. I'd never leave you, not in a million years. All I want is your happiness Tiger. And I know Ororo wants that too." The blonde takes her wife's hand and looks into her eyes, pouring her emotions into her through their bond. "Jean, you don't have to deny yourself anything with me especially not love...All of us being together, I can't imagine anything more beautiful than that." Emma's voice was sincere and dreamy. Ororo speaks up.

"I'm willing to try, if you are. I care about both of you, and I must say I agree with Emma on this. But the decision is not ours alone to make." Jean takes a deep breath and stands to her feet, pulling Emma's hand and urging her up as well. This was it, her moment of decision as her best friend and her wife stand there, both loving her, willing to put it all on the line for her. She never thought she could love anyone as much as she loved Emma, but there was Ororo not holding anything back completely opening her heart, like she had in the dome, making her fall in love with her all over again. Was she really able to give her heart in this way? As they both looked at her with love in their eyes, she knew the answer was...Yes.

She walks up to Ororo, whose starting to feel a powerful ache below her waist as the redhead gently grasps the nape of her neck and pulls her into a soft slow kiss. She pulls away for a moment as a soft sigh passes her lips, she presses their foreheads together and breathes through her nose. She releases Storm and turns to her wife, and moans as their lips overlap in a smoldering sigh filled kiss. She bites Emma's bottom lip as she pulls away from her. She puts her hands on both their backs and gives them a gentle nudge. Emma steps forward and puts her hand on Storms waist, as she puts her hand on Emma's neck.

They look into one another's eyes for full minute just breathing taking the person in front of them in. Ororo smiles and the blonde follows suit as their lips slowly overlap moaning into one another's mouths as their tongues dance with each other. They slowly pull apart foreheads still pressed against each other as they both look at Jean, who is smiling as a tear rolls down her cheek. They pull her into the hug, embracing each other under the moonlight. Sighing contently, knowing something magical was happening.

**TBC…**


	16. And the Beat Goes On

**Title:** And the Beat Goes On

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This a bit like "a day in the life of" kind of chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

Jean and Emma decided to stay at Ororo's that night. No one made any attempts to make love, they just lay there together holding one another, enjoying the peace and comfort of one another's presence. There was an occasional kiss, a soft caress here or there, but no one went any further. Each of them in their own silent way in complete respect of the sacred bond that was being created. Three divine goddesses lay holding one another in a perfect union until the morning. Jean's communicator went off. It was Hank, calling asking where she was. She was 30 minutes late for training. Emma smiled to herself as Jean got up from Ororo's bed, knowing the Phoenix must have felt something too. It was unlike her to not keep her own schedule.

Jean bent down and kissed Ororo and Emma who was still pretending to be asleep and left for the danger room.

**Greenhouse 11 am**

Emma and Ororo lay there feeding each other strawberries from her garden talking and laughing. "I kind of liked you all juiced up on the Phoenix, weather girl." The blonde winking at her as she takes another bite. "Ugh, do not call me by that name. It irritates me to no end. Of all the names in this vast universe that she could have chosen, I had my fill of it when I first came to the institute." She says putting her hand over her eyes and shaking her head.

"I think it's cute. What did she say it was, a term of endearment." The blonde says still laughing. "Soooo Miss Omega, besides having the hots for yours truly, what other dirty little secrets have you been hiding in that immaculately pristine closet of yours." Ororo rolls over and sits up on her elbows and sighs as she takes a strawberry off the vine. She stares at Emma for a moment, then takes in a long deep breath through her nose. A woeful expression forming on her face.

"Hey what's going on over there Ro Ro? Are you alright?" The blonde leans over and rubs her back. Storms eyes are focused on the ground as she takes in another deep breath. "I committed a heinous and deplorable act the day I attained these powers." Her voice is full of pain. "I was told that I was inebriated, overwhelmed by the overflow of my own emotions. Logan came to assist me and I assaulted him." She takes another deep breath. "Sexually." Emma begins giggling.

"Whoa, wait you're not serious. What did you do, grab his balls or something? It couldn't have been that bad." Ororo quickly turns toward Emma, a grave expression on her face. "This is no laughing matter Emma. I forced myself on him. I…..raped him." Emma is now full on laughing holding her stomach. "Oh my god, that's great! I bet that was the best day of his life!" Storm sits up with a look of disgust on her face.

"How dare you say something like that Emma. You, better than anyone know what its like to experience that kind of pain. He wouldn't admit it to me, but he was clearly traumatized." The blonde is settling down her laugher a bit trying to be serious. "I'm just saying, it couldn't have been all that bad for him Ororo. It's obvious he has a thing for you. And besides that, I've seen plenty of men choke under pressure, if he was still able to perform, trust me he wasn't all that traumatized. Don't be so hard on yourself." She says looking into Storm's eyes trying to cheer her up.

"I almost killed him Emma. I broke quite a few of his bones and nearly crushed his pelvis. The professor had to reset the adamantium covering his broken bones." Storm says looking down at the ground again, voice full of sorrow. "I can't imagine what he went through mentally and emotionally having to relive that horrific experience all over again." Emma moves toward her and pulls her into her arms and rubs her back gently. "I'm sorry, I can see how difficult that all must have been for you. But don't forget, this is Logan we're talking about here. He's a fighter. A survivor. He's been through worse trust me. He's probably more concerned about you not liking him anymore than he is about anything else." Ororo nods her head and takes a deep breath. "You may be right." She turns her face into the blonde's neck and nuzzles her head against her. "Of course I'm right. But, I really appreciate you opening up to me about this. I know that was difficult for you. It means a lot to me." The blonde says still rubbing Storm's back. "Now I know I'll need to keep you on your back when the time comes." Ororo pushes Emma away as she chuckles.

"I truly do not understand how Jean puts up with such an incorrigible mind." Ororo says shaking her head. "You'll find out soon enough." The blonde leans in and captures the caramel skinned woman's lips with her own. Ororo moans softly enjoying every sigh filled breath. She pulls away slowly. "Never have I ever dreamed I'd be in my garden, making out with Emma Frost." "And how is it? Making out with Emma Frost." Emma says seductively as she raises her eyebrows. "Better than I could have imagined." She responds as she leans in to softly peck her lips.

"Mmm, its so good when it touches the lips." The blonde says as she closes her eyes whimpering as Storm pulls away. "So about Logan, how long have you two been seeing each other?" she asks her curiously. "Logan and I are not courting, but he did ask me out on a date." The white haired woman said, girlishly putting her head down. "Before or after you banged him?"

"My word Emma, don't say it like that. And he asked me before all that transpired." Storm suddenly feeling nervous. "Well are you going to go with the man beast or what?" "He is not a man beast. He can be rather charming when he puts his mind to it. And besides that I still haven't the slightest idea how this is going to work with the three of us yet." Storm sees Emma cross her arms and breathe through her nose. "Answer the question." Storm takes a deep breath and looks everywhere but at Emma. "I would like to, but given what I did to him, I'm not quite sure a date would be feasible." Emma smiles at her. "You two would be cute together. I think you should give him a chance. But no double dipping though."

"What are you talking about?" Storm says sounding very annoyed. "If you decide you want him to plow your fertile fields, don't bring that into our bed. I want you fresh clean and showered. The only cock I want near my wife is in our closet wrapped in silk." Ororo's jaw has dropped to the floor. She's completely shocked. She has no idea what she's getting into with the blonde. "That's just….How could…..I haven't even gone out with him yet."

"I know, I'm just letting you know ahead time, in case you get frisky. I'm sure Jean feels the same way. And speaking of I'm going to run down to the danger room and check out my lovely wife's body before I head off to work. I'm not sure when the Phoenix is letting her out today. Can you tell her I'll be home later than usual tonight?" She kisses Storm on the cheek as she gets up.

"Uhh, yes, of course. I'll let her know as soon as she returns." She's still shocked by Emma's candidness.

* * *

**Danger Room Level 2**

Emma stood there and watched the Phoenix for a few minutes. The redhead blew her kiss from inside the dome, and to her surprise the blonde returned one to her in kind. She waved and put her thumb and pinkie finger up to her ear, mouthing 'call me' as she turned around and got back on the elevator. The Phoenix could only smile.

She spent the next 6 hours torturing poor Bobby. He didn't even get the chance to talk to Kitty before he left the recovery chamber. The Phoenix had pushed him to his limit. He was completely spent, but at least he wasn't dismembered. She had her billion degree flames burning around him non-stop the entire time. She purposefully pushed him to the point of mental exhaustion.

Bobby was required to maintain his ice blast for six hours straight. She wasn't kidding when she told him he would be in worse condition than he was the day before if he didn't keep it up. His hands were completely singed off after the first hour. She let him know that she had no problems completely evaporating him, including the source of his powers of regeneration located in the hypothalamus gland in his brain which allow him to regulate his body temperature.

Iceman couldn't even speak after the day was done. Hank put him back in the ice filled recovery chamber as soon as the Phoenix put his limp body up against the medical bay door. Unlike Storm he took in 4 adrenal pods that day alone. His physical tolerance for pain was beyond compare. The Phoenix was in rare form enjoying every moment with Bobby, giving her the opportunity to "stretch" as she called it.

She enjoyed being able to release more and more of her power. She told Hank, that stretching on this planet was equivalent to a human taking off a shoe that is too small for their foot. Knowing it was tight but wearing it anyway, then at the end of the day, being able to take it off. This caused an extreme amount of pleasure for the Phoenix.

She was having so much fun, she had Ororo called down to the dome to spar with her for a while.

"Come on weather girl, you've been ascended for a full 2 days, show me what you got." The redhead says full of excitement and energy. "May I ask, we are officially sparring, are we not?" the white haired woman asks. "Oh yes we certainly are." "Good, because I want to hear you say my name." The redhead laughs. "Mmm mmm mmm weather girl, I do love it when you talk dirty. If I'm satisfied by the time we are finished, you might get lucky in more ways than one today." Suddenly six tornadoes crash into the Phoenix launching her to the other end of the dome. "OH Yes, Harder! You know how I like it!" The redhead yells as she flies toward Storm. Large blocks of Earth and ice begin popping up from the ground. She crashes through some and moves around others.

As she gets closer to Storm the air is crackling with electricity, her hair has static flashing through it. Suddenly Storm appears right in front of her and she flies right through her body and is completely covered in blue lightning. "Oh Fuck, Yes!" she says writhing in pain as the bolts are entering every opening of her body and creating new ones in her legs, stomach and chest trying to rip her apart. Some of the team members are in shock watching from the windows.

Storm slowly walks over to the Phoenix who is practically in orgasmic bliss as she convulses on the ground. She bends down and whispers. "Say it." The Phoenix suddenly grabs her by the throat and pulls her in close to her face. "Make me." The entire dome goes pitch black. All that can be seen are sudden flashes of blue lightning and fire in random areas of the dome. Like the two women are teleporting. They can hear Storm yelling, "SAY IT!" as the Phoenix's menacing laugh follows it. This goes on for 10 minutes then suddenly stops. The dome is still black.

Storm has the Phoenix pinned to the roof of the dome. She whispers. "I've had enough of this. Say it Phoenix." The redhead whispers in ear. "Or you'll what." Ororo suddenly sends tiny almost invisible strings of lightning through the Phoenix's entire body. The redhead begins quietly moaning and whispers. "Mmm fuck, I enjoyed being inside you Ororo. It's a shame you didn't let me taste you. I bet you taste like springtime dipped in honey. Let me taste you." Ororo can feel a shiver run down her spine at the utterance of those words. Her heart beats faster.

"Uuoom, I like the sound of that. Unfortunately for you, I'm currently seeing someone." She whispers back triumphantly. "Those two will never be able to do you like can." The Phoenix says. Storm laughs. "I'm aware and I look forward to it, now shall we call it a day?" The lights in the dome flash back on. "You're no fun, you know that." The Phoenix says as Ororo flies them back down to the ground and releases her. She walks toward the trainee door as the redhead watches her sway her hips.

"Can I get a raincheck, Miss Munroe?" the redhead asks as she watches her beautifully toned ass get closer to the door. A small storm cloud appears above the Phoenix's head and showers her. "I'll give it some thought." She says as he lifts her hand to wave goodbye and walks through the door. The redhead smiles as she heads to the Phoenix chamber.

* * *

Jean meets Ororo outside in the hallway. "Hey Ro, what are you doing down here and what time is it?" She asks. "It's 7 o'clock. I was asked to spar with the Phoenix after her session with Bobby. Also Emma told me to inform you that she would be arriving home much later than usual."

"Oh ok, well do you want to go get a bite to eat." Jean asks. "Sure, Thai the Thai?" "You know it." They arrive at the restaurant and get Jean's favorite table under the crystal Buddha in the corner. It's a beautiful place full of bold colors and the scent of curry in the air. They both order their food and have glass of merlot while they wait. "Ro, can I talk to you about something."

"Of course you know you can speak to me about anything." Ororo says to her friend sensing that this might be important. She puts down her glass and focuses on Jean. "Ok, so this is probably going to sound like the dumbest thing you have ever heard, but to me this is serious." Storm sits up in her chair and nods to Jean. "I don't like that Emma is attracted to the Phoenix. I can't stand it. She represents everything I hated about myself." Jean takes a sip of her wine as her friend quietly listens. "Every time I turn around I find out they've been together and I mean together intimately. Don't get me wrong, I get it, she looks like me, be we are not the same person.

When she possessed me, she brought out all my rage, anger, passion, resentment, jealousy, greed, everything that I had ever held back in my life. At first it felt so good, to be that free, to not be held back by anything, not even death. But then I started hurting people, not just people I loved and cared about, I was hurting everyone. So many people died. I can still see every one of their faces in my mind. And now my wife is cozying up with her. It makes me sick." The redhead takes a deep breath and sits back crossing her arms. She's angry just talking about it. She stares at Ororo waiting for her words of wisdom to calm her down.

" Jean I -," Storm says as Jean buts in. "She's not even a human for Christ's sake, she's an alien, a freaking extraterrestrial, and she thinks it's ok to just have my wife whenever she pleases. There is such a thing called respect. You know what I mean. I get it, she's here to save the world, wooptie dooo, yay, thank you, keep up the good work, but keep your grubby hands off my wife while you're at." She takes a few deep breaths and looks at Ororo again, whose opening her mouth about to speak.

"And everyone is following her around like a lost puppy, doing whatever she says. Who knows she could be working with this Irish, Akish guy for all we know. They could be setting us up and we would be none the wiser. It's just stupid and it's not fair. I don't care that she's brought me back from the dead, and sure you're an actual goddess now, I mean not that you weren't before, and the new danger room is unbelievable, and she's not keeping me captive or anything, but other than that what's she really done." Storm smiles at her friend and takes a breath.

"Yeah and she is kind of responsible for us getting together, I mean could cut her some slack, but I don't get to talk to her the way everyone else does. You all know this person that I've never met before. And she has this relationship with my wife that I'm not a part of, that I don't understand. I know things will change, but I just feel like I'm not a part of what you all are experiencing. And I know it's my body that she's using but it's like I'm missing a whole part of my life. I appreciate that you all are sticking with me through all of this."

She takes another sip of her wine as their food arrives. "Mmm, this smells great." Jean says as she takes Ororo's hand. "Thanks Ro, I can't tell you how much I appreciate our talks, you always know exactly what to say. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ororo giggles. "Any time my friend."

**TBC…**


	17. Mama Knows Best or Say My Name

**Title:** Mama Knows Best or Say My Name

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG / NC-17

**Notes: *****sexual content*** I've been waiting for this moment. A much needed vacation for the ladies.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Atlantian Medical Bay**

Its 9:30 am when Bobby emerges from the regeneration chamber built just for him. He feels stronger, more focused, lighter, and full of energy. He leaves the cylinder and walks through the frozen door. Kitty is there smiling, her eyes welling with tears. As he walks toward her the floor beneath his feet begins to freeze. He stops and looks at Hank and Charles an intense look of concern etched in his frozen face. The Phoenix knocks on the medical bay window. Everyone turns and looks at her. She taps her temple and begins to speak.

~ * I_ce cream man, you're moving ahead a little faster than I expected. If you don't want to freeze this entire facility and kill your little girlfriend, I suggest pay attention._ * ~…Bobby slowly nods his head.

~ * _Once you get into the dome your training will be finished. That's all you have to do. If you touch anyone or anything directly or indirectly they will either die or permanently freeze. Do you understand?_ * ~…Charles, Hank, and Kitty slowly turn their heads toward Bobby and begin to move away from him.

~ * B_e still all of you or I will incinerate you. You all are a part this training exercise. Now be good little munchkins and stay right where you are._ * ~

"What am I supposed do? I don't understand." Bobby exclaims afraid to move a muscle. She didn't train him for this. And now Kitty, Charles, and Hank are in danger too, this was nuts.

~ * _Figure it out, ice cream man, it's not that hard. *_ ~…

"You can do it Bobby. I trust you. You're going to be Omega Iceman right. I believe in you, and if you make it through this, I'll give you what you asked me for the other day and more." Kitty says nervously trying to keep and unconvincing smile on her face.

~ * _Way to motivate, kitten. You hear that, you'll have a nice warm fresh baked couchie waiting for you once you get in here. Don't let her down. *_ ~ The Phoenix jokes.

The rest of the team is in the windowed hallway waiting for Bobby to come through the trainee door. And Phoenix is posted up looking into the medical window. They were wondering what was going on.

Bobby takes a step forward and the ground freezes it stops just a foot from where Kitty is standing, who is now gently crying. He concentrates and pulls the ice back. He takes the step again and the ground refreezes. He breaths heavily through his nose.

"Professor, Dr. McCoy, what do I do?" Bobby is desperate. "I don't know Bobby, I've never seen you display an ability like this without control." Hank says. "Just concentrate Bobby, you've always had excellent control over your ice, it's a part of you right. Just start there." Charles says, hoping that will help him find a way to leave the room without killing them all.

"Phoenix can I get a hint or something, please." He can't think because he's so scared.

~ * _Aww, well since you asked so nicely…regeneration degeneration._ * ~…

"Is that it, what is that supposed to mean?" Iceman's even more confused.

~ * _That's it, that's all you get, now figure it out. You're not exactly on the clock but I know your friends don't plan on standing there for eternity. Either you or I will kill them or you will find your way into this dome. It's your choice. *_ ~…Phoenix says still looking into the window intently. She's actually kind of hoping one of them would make a move, she was getting bored just standing there.

Bobby keeps repeating the words in his head 'regeneration degeneration' hoping some new thought will miraculously appear. What the hell was the Phoenix talking about? How was that supposed to help him? It didn't make any sense. He wasn't regenerating right now his body was completely intact. And to degenerate means to break apart. He stood there completely clueless. Then Kitty sneezed and accidentally knocks over a jar that had these small tiny crystals inside. They spread across the floor like marbles.

Bobby watched as a few of them roll over to his feet and immediately froze. Then a light bulb went off in his head. He hadn't realized it but when he's regenerating that he does it one molecule one cell at a time. He'd never tried to regenerate in reverse before. He didn't know if he could control his body in that way. So he tried it, with his hand first. He lifted his hand in front of his face and took a deep break.

Very slowly his hand began to get smaller. He was doing it, he was really doing it. If he could do that with his whole body there might be way out of there. But he still had to get out without touching anything. The lab was completely sealed off, air tight. He had to try something. Right before everyone's eyes his body transformed into a fine white dust floating in the air. It moved slowly around the room looking for a place where air might be blowing.

The small ice dust cloud suddenly moved toward the ice covered room and went inside through the cracks in the door. Hank Charles and Kitty were about to try and move when the Phoenix stopped them.

~ * _You people must be hard of hearing. He's not in the dome yet. I said don't move._ * ~

After about 10 minutes, Bobby rematerialized in the Dome next to the Phoenix.

"Well well Ice cream man, look at you, congratulations how did you manage it?" The redhead asks him already knowing the answer. "I went smaller, it was incredible. I was able to move as atoms, once I did that, I could see the molecules in everything, and was able to just move around them without touching them. It was awesome." Iceman said smiling from ear to ear. "Now show me what you can do." Suddenly iceman disappeared and the entire dome was covered in ice from wall to floor instantaneously. "Not bad ice cream man, how did you do that?" Phoenix asks as Bobby reappears in front of her.

"Its like my cells, I can make more of them if I want to. I just think about and it's there. Look what else I can do." Suddenly all the ice disappeared and there is a puddle of water on the ground in front of them. It begins to boil and evaporates. "Ah you can change the temperature too." Phoenix said. "Yeah its great, I can move the molecules just by thinking it." He says excitedly. Phoenix knocks on the window and Charles presses the intercom. "Kitten, time to take that out of the oven, don't want it burn now do we." Kitty turns red she's so embarrassed but she's happy for Bobby. He walks through the window, almost the way Kitty phases.

"This is just great now I'll never be able to keep you out of my room." His girlfriend says, as he hugs her in his human form. He then starts flexing his biceps "Omega Iceman baby, bang bang!"

The team in the hallway begins cheering and clapping after he walks out of the medical bay holding Kitty's hand, and high fiving his teammates. He's makes an ice sculpture of himself in an heroic pose.

Jean comes walking out of the Phoenix door. She see's everyone talking and telling Bobby congratulations. Emma and Ororo walk over to her and give her hug. "I guess he did it huh." The redhead says as Emma puts her arms around her and Ororo's waists.

* * *

~ _We should get going soon ladies. Wheels up in 4 hours. ~_ Emma says in a low hypnotic voice.

Jean and Ororo look at one another and smile. This was going to be an interesting trip to say the least. The drive to the airport was completely silent, except for the telepathic conversation happening between them, the redhead and her best friend were so nervous and anxious they couldn't get their words out verbally. They both expressed, that they had never done anything like this before and even though they were excited they weren't sure if there was a right way or wrong for 3 people to be intimate.

Emma would chime in from time to time giggling, telling them both to relax and try not to worry so much. That things would work out just fine. She had a few guidelines however. The blonde told them that she and Ororo would get acquainted first without Jean present. Then later if the caramel beauty wasn't too exhausted from having her mind blown, she and Jean could rekindle their lost flame. Then finally all three of them would take the dive into blissful union together. Emma told Ororo, that the use of supped up abilities was strictly forbidden since the playing field was not level in that area. She told the blonde that it would be truly fair if Emma also refrained from using her mental abilities to coerce her when they were together.

The blonde simply nodded in agreement. That certainly wasn't a part of her plan but she was willing to bend a little to make sure everyone was comfortable. She spoke out loud only once during the drive, because she wanted to make sure a certain golden eyed someone didn't unexpectedly join the party once the fun started, saying "I've made sure my island is closed to all spectators for our trip ladies, so we shouldn't be interrupted by any unexpected or uninvited visitors, during our stay. It would be a shame if some random hothead just barged in while the three of us were engaged in coital bliss. I'd find it challenging to want to engage in any intimate acts for a while after such an intrusive and shocking experience."

She looked over at Jean and saw her eyes flash a golden glow then suddenly return to normal. She smiled knowing that the Phoenix got the message.

They boarded the G5 and their trip had officially begun. After takeoff, Emma suggested they toast to their success and eventual sensual bliss, her real intention was to get the two women to loosen up a bit. That sat in their chairs randomly smiling at each other like a school boy nervous about his first kiss. Fortunately they had the guidance of the White Queen to ease their troubled minds. She motioned for Jean to come over to her chair and sit in her lap. She quickly began making out with wife, as Ororo looked on silently, sighing ever so often. After a few minutes, Emma tapped Jean's legs and they both got up and walked over to Ororo.

You would have thought she had Parkinson's she was shaking so much. She had Jean sit on her lap. After a few gentle caresses the two began softly slowly kissing, tongues dancing as gentle moans escaped their lips. Emma took her seat and watched them closely, like a mother bird, watching her chicks fly for the first time. Jean quickly began getting excited and straddled the caramel beauty's legs and lowered the seat to a horizontal position. Storm began fiddling with the redhead's pants and slipped her hand inside them, eliciting a deep moan from her friend. As Jean's hip began to slowly rock, Emma smiled and got up from her seat and knelt down next to the love birds.

"Aaa aa aaah, ladies, let's not have dessert before dinner." She gently whispered, as Ororo sighed heavily removing her hand from Jean's pants as the redhead continued to kiss her. "Jean my love, be a dear and check the cabin kitchen to make sure the pear and dried cherry clafouti is being warmed properly. I'll join you shortly." The blonde says as Jean reluctantly gets off of her friend and walks to the kitchen in the back of the plane. "You are vegan, if I'm not mistaken." Emma says to Ororo as she stands up and puts her knee between her legs and leans down over her.

"I've got a splendid menu prepared for you, everything on my island is hand grown in volcanic soil, pesticide and hormone free. Here sweetie allow me to take care of that for you." The blonde leans down and slowly kisses the caramel beauty lavishing in the feel of her warm lips as she pulls the seat handle and they slowly rise to a sitting position. Ororo's eyes have almost rolled to the back of her head drowning in the force of the blonde's kiss as she pulls away gently sucking on her bottom lip. "There, all better. Now, If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to assist my wife with something in the kitchen. She's all thumbs around a stove." The white-haired woman watches as Emma's hips sway as she walks into the cabin kitchen and closes the door behind her.

A few seconds later, she can hear Jean gasping and moaning, as the blonde mercilessly buries 3 fingers into the redhead's sex. She has picked her up and put her on the counter top. Jean forcefully rocks her hips forward pushing the blonde's fingers deeper into her. Emma swiftly shifts and begins thrusting and curling her soaked fingers upwards causing Jean to yelp and whimper. She gasps harshly as the redhead suddenly grabs a fist full of her hair and yanks her head back, she forces her mental shield down and bonds their minds, Emma's knees go weak feeling the thrusts of her own fingers inside herself as Jean climaxes, she almost falls backwards into the cabinets, as her wife telekinetically catches her.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes you know that." The blonde says panting from the opposite counter. "You love it." Jean says winking and zipping up her pants walking out the door as her wife composes herself. She closes the door behind her and walks back to her chair next to a smiling Ororo. Her white haired friend begins softly laughing. "What?" Jean asks. "Oh nothing, It just sounded like that dessert was spectacular. I look forward to trying it." She continues giggling as Emma gets back to her seat. "Oh it's simply mouth watering, but the cook might have put a bit too much spice. It comes at you all at once, I prefer to savor the taste." The blonde says raising an eyebrow at her wife, who smiles and sticks out her tongue. After a few hours, they hear the captain's voice.

* * *

"Attention passengers we'll be landing at Frost Central, Fiji, in approximately 30 minutes, please put your seats in their upright positions as we prepare for landing." The ladies are all seated as the blonde orders them all one last drink before they land, and also has the cabin attendant bring them pamphlets showing all the island amenities while Emma explains their itinerary.

"You two will be free to explore the island and take full advantage of the facilities. These cards will open all doors and gates. The chef is on-call 24/7 and can prepare any dish you can come up with. As I told our lovely companion earlier, there is full vegan menu made with completely organic island grown ingredients. The building at the very top of the island is off limits until we've finished getting acquainted. There are 4 lagoons, 6 waterfalls, and 3 underwater caves, should you two want to go diving or snorkeling. If you have any questions, the Island concierge William can assist you." Jean and Ororo giggle, both amused at the seriousness of Emma's tone, as she rolls her eyes at their immaturity.

**Frost Central: International Resort, Fiji**

After landing they are greeted by freakishly tall women in lays and grass skirts, who kiss them on their cheeks and put fresh flowers around their necks. A path lit with various balls of colored fire light the way to the main building, where the ladies are asked to sit in 3 beautifully decorated chairs. Emma sits in the middle and Jean and Ororo sit on either side of her. They can hear drums beating as men and women come from every direction, some running, some flying, some hoping, and others walking. They put on an amazing performance as a large round man standing in the ocean begins to sway. The sky begins to explode with color, like the Aura Borealis. He lifts his hands above his head and the water around him floats up into the sky separating into millions of droplets, merging with the colored lights. The word's 'Welcome Goddesses' are displayed.

Jean and Ororo are awe-struck, neither of them had ever seen anything like this. Emma smiles seeing their amazed expressions. After the show they are led to their rooms. Jean and Emma are together and Ororo's room is on the other end of the building. Both have views of the ocean. They enjoy an amazing candlelit dinner and give one another kisses goodnight as they head off to their rooms. Tomorrow was going to be exciting.

Jean and Ororo visit the spa, and get full and complete treatments. The master masseuse was a female mutant named Mica with 16 arms. They felt like they were floating on air by the time she finished. A man with the lower half of his body like spider took them zip-lining through the lush green forests and trails on the island. They both could fly but still found it fun. Another mutant with the ability to transfer his mutation to others, gave them both gills and took them diving in the underwater caves. The ladies had had a full exciting day. It was late in the evening by the time they got back to their rooms. Ororo spent an hour in the amazing merkahba shower in her room.

Jean got to her room and saw Emma sitting on the bed wearing a white silk robe and nothing else. She picks up a remote and hands it to Jean. "Tiger I'm going to visit with Ororo this evening. There is a television right over there. If you get bored you might find channel 108 interesting. I would keep the volume down if I were you." Jean looks at her wife suspiciously. "Em isn't that Ro's room number? Is there a camera in her room? Have you been spying on her?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Yes, Yes, and no. Now if you'll excuse me I'll see you tomorrow. Should you feel the urge, I encourage you to enjoy the show." She kisses her on the cheek and quickly walks out the door before Jean can say anything. The redhead paces the room nervously. She turns on the TV then turns it back off. "This is stupid, I'm not going to watch them, that'd be weird, even if we are going to get together. Nope I'll just watch Law and Order: SVU, that's what I'll do."

Emma knocks gently on Storms door. "It's Emma, may I come in? I hope I'm not interrupting you." The door opens and Emma sees Ororo across the room in a robe drying her hair with a towel. She was gorgeous. The door closes silently behind her. "I came to see how you were enjoying the amenities. I trust Mica took good care of you." The blonde says watching her intently as she bends over and her robe opens just bit, giving her a full view of her cleavage from the mirror. "Yes, she was extraordinary. If we had a person of her caliber back at the institute, dare I say, I might never leave." She turns toward Emma and puts her towel down, as beads of water run down her neck. She walks over to her bed and sits down crossing her legs.

"Well, that's lovely, I'm glad to hear that." The blonde says having a seat in a chair across from her and takes in a deep slow breath. "I believe you and I have a littler matter to rectify, Miss Munroe." Emma says in a serious tone as Storm cocks her head to side and furrows her brow. "What might that be?" She asks genuinely not knowing what the blonde was talking about. "When you first approached me at the pool, you insinuated that by some stretch of the imagination that I couldn't handle you sexually. I'm sure it was just a Freudian slip on your part, but regardless, I took it seriously, and never in my life have I let such a blatant challenge go unanswered." The caramel beauty darkly giggles under her breath.

"I remember perfectly well Mrs. Grey-Frost, I can assure you, I meant every single word." She stands up and walks toward Emma, her body flashing with blue electricity." She stops walking as Emma stands to her feet. "Aaa aa ahh, Ro Ro, as much as it pleases me that I get you so easily riled up, remember I said no powers, we must have a fair playing field." Her body stops flashing as the blonde moves toward her. "I have an idea. I heard about your little match with the Phoenix the other day and was inspired. How about the first one of us who gets the other to say their name will be crowned the victor?"

Storm stares into Emma's eyes which are practically shinning with mirth. She feels a pulse in her mind. "Emma, you are aware that my best friend is a telepath. I'm acutely aware of when someone is reading my mind." The blonde smiles. "Not to worry, I'm not attempting to coerce you, I just needed to check on something." She says as she pulls the tie on Ororo's robe and allows her eyes to take in her glistening caramel body. " You love Jean, and I love her too. She's loves you. And…" She leans in and places a gentle kiss to Ororo's neck. "I think it might be possible that Jean and I have something in common." She whispers and covers Storm's full soft lips with her own as their hands begin slowing roaming one another's rapidly heating bodies.

* * *

The blonde slowly removes Storm's robe dropping it to the floor and takes a few steps forward until the back of the caramel beauty's legs hit the bed. She lays her down and begins moving her up toward the pillows. She's softly releases Ororo's swollen lips and moves to her neck, throat and shoulders, lapping up every inch of her increasing her desire with every stroke of her tongue as the blonde's hands run up and down her torso, occasionally stopping to caress and massage her breasts. "Mmm, you keep that up and this game will be over before it starts, mmm." Ororo moans. "I've haven't even started yet." The blonde whispers as she removes her own robe and tosses it gently toward her feet. She then cups the caramel skinned woman's sex in her hand, already feeling the pool of wetness dripping from it.

Emma moans deeply at the feel of her, as Storm holds Emma's neck with her hands and begins pillaging her mouth with her powerful tongue. She sighs contently running her fingers up and down her slick folds. She's enjoying the wet sounds her fingers are making and the slick wetness on her fingertips she can't control herself. She tenaciously thrusts 3 fingers into the moaning woman's sex without warning. Storm releases a guttural growl as her eyes close tightly and hugs the blonde to her body.

Jean sits in their room flipping through channels, until she gets to channel 107. She looks around the room nervously, like she's being watched. She bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes and pushes the channel button up. Her ears are immediately assaulted as she opens her eyes seeing her wife do something she's never done before.

Emma crystallizes her body but doesn't stop thrusting. Storm gasps harshly as she squeezes the blonde with all her might. Emma moans deeply and begins thrusting faster, making a 'come hither' motion with her fingers. "I think you need more." The blonde says as she adds another finger and Storm releases her and grabs a fist full of bed sheets, moaning even louder. Pushing her head into the pillow. "No you're not there yet, it's still not enough." Emma retracts her crystal form and rotates her hand adding her thumb and gently pushing further into the woman as she yells and lifts her head off the pillow only to slam it back down again. The blonde begins to kiss a path down her body, tracing circles with her tongue around her hard nipples, gently nibbling them with her teeth.

She continues moving down her body, kissing every inch flesh she can find. Her lips finally come to rest at her pulsing clit. Storm looks down and begins frantically shaking her head, her eyes grow larger and tears stream down her face as Emma gently licks the pulsing ball of nerves one time. Her body begins shaking, Emma's hand still moving in and out of her, the blonde gently giggling as the woman tries to buck her hips but is finding it hard to move. She slowly begins to remove her hand one finger at a time causing the woman to pant with each soaked digit released from her pulsing center.

Emma blows gently on Storms quivering folds, and whispers. "Say it." She leans down and begins ever so gently sucking on her clit, causing the woman to yelp in sweet bliss. Storm looks down at Emma and sees her reaching for something in her robe. She's so exhausted she can barely lift her head. She sees the blonde put a small green strip in her mouth, then smiles at her seductively. "Say it." The blonde whispers again. Mustering what's left of her strength, she smirks and whispers back. "Make me."

* * *

The blonde pushes her hands under Ororo's strong thighs and lays her body flat on the bed. She pulls her thighs in close and holds her tightly. She crystallizes her hands and arms all the way to her chest. Then she puts her mouth over her clitoris and sucks in a deep breath, Ororo's body begins thrashing violently against the bed, as she tries to pull away from Emma's mouth. She's moaning and gasping. Emma releases her lips. "I want to hear you say it." She can hear the woman whimpering, she can tell she's almost there. She strokes her tongue up the length of her slick folds, and begins making circles in her center with her tongue.

Ororo suddenly lets go of the bed and forcefully grabs Emma's head. The blonde's tongue plunges even deeper. Ororo's body begins quaking as the woman between her legs ravenously devours her. She hears a soft mental whisper and flood's the blonde's mouth with her essence.

~ _Say my name_ ~

The blonde continues sucking, licking, and stroking, as smacking sounds invade Ororo's ears. She can hear the caramel skinned beauty yelling her name in her mind as she squeezes Emma's head and it crystallizes. Her body begins to shake again as she bites her bottom lip to keep from speaking. She releases the blonde's head, as she retracts her crystal, She moves one of her hands from Ororo's thighs and slides two fingers into her sex still devouring her.

~ _Say it….my love, I need to hear you say it_ ~ she mentally whispers again.

She gently pushes her fingers upward into her sex and takes her clitoris into her mouth sucking in air through her lips and finally gets her reward, "EMMA!" the woman yells at the top of her lungs as she comes one last time, her body trembling, as the blonde moans with satisfaction into her center licking up her reward. Thunder can be heard booming all around the island.

Jean sits on her bed blinking non-stop at what she's just witnessed and the night was still young.

**TBC…**


	18. Flaws and All

**Title:** Flaws and All

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** NC-17 / PG

**Notes:** ***sexual content***This is literally my dream relationship. Anybody else…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

The redhead was in an almost catatonic state as she watched her wife crawl up her friend's quivering body. The couple had watched pornographic movies together before, but she had never seen Emma in action with someone else, nor had she heard those primal sounds coming out of former lover and best friend. She started to feel extremely self-conscious all of a sudden. What if she wasn't exciting enough in the bedroom anymore? Maybe she had been too submissive over the years and Emma had gotten bored. Why hadn't Emma ever crystallized when they made love? She began feeling inadequate after seeing the joy on her wife's face as she pleasured another woman. She was pulled out of her musings when she heard her name.

"I am so fortunate to have Jean in my life." Ororo says with tears in her eyes. "When she and I first became acquainted I was terrified of her. She was the most beautiful representation of the female form I had ever witnessed and I was completely mortified when I discovered later that she had heard me mentally say that about her. As skilled as you are Emma, I can tell you have learned a lot from her intimately." Emma groans and kisses Ororo's neck. "Ugghhh…I must admit, I am a much more formidable lover after having been with Jean. Don't tell her I told you this, but when our shields are down, and our minds are merged, the intense love I feel from her still overwhelms me to this day. I feel in those moments I could happily die and wouldn't have regretted a single moment of my life."

Jean is in tears hearing her lovers speak so highly of her. Those negative thoughts just melt away. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her chin on them, wiping her eyes and sniffling, suddenly eager to see what's going to happen next.

Ororo takes in a deep breath and the sheer curtains in the room catch a breeze. She rolls over on top of Emma. "I do believe it's my turn." She says looking down into Emma's surprised blue eyes. She can't believe the woman recovered so quickly. "I solemnly promise that I won't break you." She smiles and leans down kissing Emma's lips. "You seem to have tripped at the finish line." Storm says as a puzzled Emma furrows her eyebrows. "To what are referring Miss Munroe, the victory is mine."

The white haired woman leans down and whispers in the blonde's ear. "Say my name, I need to hear you say it." She sits up now straddling Emma's hips and grinding her still wet sex into the blonde's making her moan. "That's a blatant violation of the rules. You said no powers. So in light of this new development, I will also violate the rules at some point this evening. Do you have any issue with that course of action?" Emma smiles and nods. Ororo's eyes begin to flash. "I don't think I heard you Mrs. Grey-Frost. You speak when I ask you a question."

The blonde cocks her head and smirks. She grabs Ororo's thighs and pulls herself up and kisses her soundly on the lips. "No I have no problem with that. May I ask what name you feel is appropriate for me to say?" Storm grabs the nape of the blonde's neck and roughly sticks her tongue half way down her throat in an intensely hot kiss.

Then pushes her back down to the bed. "I'm sure that incorrigible mind of yours will come up with something." She continues grinding her sex into Emma, as their clits rub together Ororo lays her body against Emma's and moans into her ear as the blonde grabs her perfectly toned ass she continues to grind into her. Emma bites her earlobe, as Storm's tongue circles within the blonde's ear, Emma releases her ear. "Mmm, that feels good." She says as she continues practically making out with her ear.

* * *

Ororo moves her hand down in between them and slips two long smooth slender fingers into the blonde causing her to release a scintillating sound from her lips. The caramel beauty's eyes close as Emma's voice hitches. The blonde was losing it with every push. Ororo's fingers were so much longer than Jean's, this was a completely new feeling. Ororo sits up and begins moving her hips faster making Emma pant harder, when suddenly removes her fingers and slowly brings them to her lips. Ororo decadently sucks and licks her fingers and she continues circling her hips against Emma.

The blonde is getting more and more turned on just watching her. She removes her fingers from her lips with a loud smack. Her eyes are flashing lightning as she grinds harder into her clit causing her to wince. "This round goes to me, Mrs. Frost." Her voice darkly alluring as she looks down at the blonde, with a smirk on her face. Then in a remarkably smooth and fluid motion, she places her freshly licked hand on the bed and lifts herself off of her, putting her thigh between the blonde's legs reinserting her fingers adding her third. She places her other hand gently around Emma's throat.

She then thrusts her fingers in deep, hard, fast making Emma's eyes light up with excitement. Her fingers begin lightly squeezing Emma's neck as her body rocks against her. The blonde moans, falling deeper into the rhythm her caramel lover was setting. It was exhilarating as Ororo squeezed harder, Emma's face grew redder as her center grew wetter with every thrust. She hadn't had this much fun since she played bondage queen with the Vice President of France during her last year with the Hellfire Club.

She had no idea that Ororo had such a dark side and she loved it, she wanted more of it. No sooner did the thought cross her mind, her caramel lover responded. "As you wish." Storm said as she released the blonde's throat and began moving down her body. Emma felt so good, she had no idea she was projecting. She gently removes her fingers and replaces them with her abnormally long tongue. The blonde's head falls back into the pillow as she releases high pitched moan, her body begins gently trembling. Suddenly she can't move and her body is overloaded. Emma looks down and sees lightning filled eyes staring back at her. Ororo's strong thick tongue strokes the length of the blonde's pulsing mound, sending tiny electric waves across every inch of her body.

As Storm's mouth pulses and flashes with electricity, her voice crackles with energy. "Speak Emma, I know you want to." She dives back into her moist center. Her tongue throbs driving Emma wild with every stroke and flip as hot electricity pulses through her body. The blonde can't help herself as he body vibrates as she comes, her pitch is so high, the windows threaten to crack.

Jean laughs covering her ears as she watches the screen, remembering full well just how rough her previous girlfriend could be. She thought Emma was holding up remarkably well considering it was their first time.

Ororo increases her voltage as invisible hands gently squeeze the blonde's throat. And her fingers join her tongue thrusting inside her. "RO…!" Emma finally yells as she comes once more for good measure. Storm works her way back up the trembling woman's body to pillage her mouth and allow her to taste her own juices. She had no idea what she had unleashed. Emma grabs the nape of her neck and pulls her in closer as their mouths wrestle for dominance, she wraps her crystal covered legs around the woman and puts her hand down between their bodies and thrusts 4 crystal covered fingers almost violently into the white haired woman, she almost begins convulsing on top of the blonde, unprepared for the sudden shift in power.

Emma was almost hurting her…almost. The blonde releases her neck and runs her crystal covered fingers down into her back, before reaching back around and grabbing her by the throat squeezing like a vice. Ororo screams. Jean is out the door in a flash, having seen her wife lose it like this before. She telepathically sends a message to Ororo.

* * *

~ _If her eyes are crystal, Get out of there Ro, she doesn't see you any more, seriously get out of there. I'll take care of her. ~_

Ororo vanishes into the thin air and appears by the door, as Jean runs in and telekinetically hold's Emma down and gets on top of her. The blonde is thrashing trying to free herself. Her body is normal only her eyes are covered in crystal. Her voice is deep and full of want. "Come here lover, don't keep me waiting." "I know baby, I got you." Jean says as she lays on top of her wife and bond's their minds.

Early in their relationship Emma told Jean that she had had some traumatic sexual experiences during her time at the Hellfire Club. Some experiences were so intense that the blonde would eject her consciousness from her body and just let her instincts take over. Whenever she got into overly aggressive sexual situations, she would call on this alter ego to take over, She called it the True Queen. And she was unrelenting; she had literally fucked people to death without remorse. The True Queen was known for exhausting clients to death and continuing to use their bodies days after they had died, not returning to normal until she was completely sated.

This was the woman lying on the bed thirsty for passion. Jean sent peaceful, loving, gentle thoughts to her wife, trying to get her come back to her senses. She kissed her neck and held her close and whispered their vows in her ear. Jean signaled Ororo to come over and lay down with them. Which she did, she even began humming a song she remembered her mother used to sing.

The blonde's body eventually began to settle down, her heart beat slowed, and her breath began to normalize. Suddenly it was as though she woke up. "Jean, what are you doing here sweetie?" She turns to see Ororo also laying next to her. "You two must be in a hurry huh. Was our little show too much for you,Tiger." The blonde laughs unaware of what happened. Jean takes her hand and sends her the memory, as her face becomes solemn.

"I'm so sorry Ororo, did I hurt you?" Emma asked aware of how things must have gone for Jean to be there. "If this had been a week ago you might have, you didn't hurt me, quite the contrary. It was actually rather exhilarating. I didn't realize anything had occurred until Jean notified me. Are you alright? This is a side of you I haven't had the pleasure of meeting." Emma holds her hand to her forehead and shakes her head back and forth. Storm puts her hand on her thigh and lightly rubs it. "I'm only speaking for myself, but I wouldn't mind experiencing that other side of you some time." She winks and smiles as the blonde looks at her with surprise in her eyes.

Ororo takes in a deep breath. "I suppose we are calling it a night then. Will you two be sleeping here this evening?" Emma stares at Jean with an almost pleading look in her eye, and she nods. They all proceed to get up and go into the shower. Jean and Ororo making sure to be extra gentle with Emma as they clean her body. They hold one another, knowing that they all have parts of themselves that they don't want people to have to see or experience.

Jean and Ororo gently kiss the blonde's cheeks and shoulders as they hold her. The redhead looks deeply into her friend's eyes and they have an unspoken conversation. Jean knows how unloved and untouchable her wife feels after experiencing the True Queen, having met the insatiable woman twice since she's known Emma. The blonde stands there completely unresponsive lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Jean decides to throw the itinerary out the window. She and Ororo begin to softly slowly caress Emma as the water cascades down their bodies. The blonde is caught off guard as Jean captures her lips and begins to run her fingers down her chest. Ororo kisses her neck and shoulders as she runs her fingers down her torso, pulling their bodies close against one another. Emma's breathing gets heavy as the steam rises.

She turns around in Jean's embrace and begins deeply passionately achingly softly kissing Storm, while quietly whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The blonde's tears disappear with the flow of the water. "Shhhh…It's alright." She kisses her cheek and continues to kiss down her neck as the blonde places her arms around her shoulders. "I love you, Emma. You don't ever have to hide anything from me." Ororo whispers as the blonde's chest heaves and more tears fall. Jean begins to kiss down her back massaging her breasts and then reaching to caress Ororo's torso. Emma drops her arms from the caramel beauty's shoulders and turns just enough to kiss Jean and run her fingers down through her moist folds. She pays Ororo the same courtesy as Jean begins kissing her best friend passionately.

The three woman spend the next ten minutes sighing into one another before they move their still wet bodies back to the bedroom. The two women almost immediately put Emma on her back. Jean kisses her while Ororo suckles on her beautiful firm breasts before working her way down her body, making sure every inch of her receives attention. Jean follows her and soon both women are between her legs moaning and sighing as they taste her. Tears stream down her face as she climaxes.

Jean works her way back up having heard Emma's telepathic plea, and straddles her wife's face as Ororo continues to devour her. The caramel beauty eventually replaces her tongue with her fingers, and sits over Emma's hips gently pumping into her, as she takes Jean's soft moans into her mouth, raising her hand to the nape of her neck as she rocks her hips into her wife's mouth. Jean takes her free hand and enters Ororo. The three women continues kissing, stroking, pumping, licking, and caressing one another, each climaxing one after the other for hours.

The blonde end's up between both of them thrusting into Ororo with her left hand and Jean with her right. Jean and Ororo have both their fingers inside the blonde. The redhead blankets their bodies in telekinetic energy, while the ascended beauty, lends her warm electric pulses to the mix. They all climax together in a beautiful harmonious union. They all found rest extremely easy that morning.

* * *

Emma awoke with her head comfortably in Ororo's bosom. Jean slept in between the two women hugging Emma's torso. Their couldn't have been anything sweeter than the sight of them waking up seeing one another. The blonde gently moved her wife's arms, only to have Ororo suddenly hug head as she tried to ease out of bed. She gently laughed, it was just too sweet. She began to pull her body up again as Jean's arms made their way around her thigh. "Come on, I know you two aren't sleep." The blonde says yawning slightly. They all begin giggling, still caught up in the bliss of their love filled evening.

The blonde sits up against the headboard as Jean and Ororo high-five one another like dorks. "Yay! We did it!" The redhead says, suddenly much more awake looking at her girlfriend. "See I knew you two were naturals, now get up so we can go have breakfast." Emma says looking down at two pairs of the most amazing eyes she's ever seen. They both smile up at her lovingly. "So what's on the agenda after breakfast." Ororo says as she strokes Jean's head.

"Well you two haven't had your time together yet." The blonde says rubbing their shoulders as they scoot their heads into her lap. Jean and Storm take a deep breath and sigh. "I think we're good baby." The redhead says as her caramel lover nods in agreement. "Alright well the day is yours my loves, whatever you like, just name it." Emma says as they both get up and stare at one another mischievously, before turning to face Emma. She knew this was going to be bad.

Emma hated the woods with a passion, and where were they, up in a tree with the spider mutant, ready to do a non-stop zip-line. The blonde groaned the entire time. Jean and Ororo laughed so hard at the still pictures from the trees of Emma's sour irritated face at every turn. They were so lucky, she was fond of them. Flying through wooded areas with bugs getting into your mouth and branches slapping your face were definite deal-breakers for Emma Frost. But she paid them back in kind making them dance the hula with the tall island women who towered over them by 4 feet. The pictures were adorable.

They lay on the beach together that evening snuggled against each watching shooting stars, there were an almost unbelievable number of them that night. Emma shook her head, there were no scheduled meteor showers that were able to be seen from this area. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the two women on either side of her. This was heaven. The blonde even serenaded them with her amazing voice. She sang her own version of 'Flaws and All' by a singer named Beyonce. It brought the two women to tears, their hearts overflowing to the point of bursting.

The next morning they awoke, to knocking on their door. Emma got up and answered the door. Who in their right mind would dare to disturb her in her private suite. This was grounds for termination. She opened the door prepared to skewer whoever was on the other side of it. It was Logan and Hank. They had flown the blackbird to the Island. "We need you all back at the institute right away." Hank said then turned and walked out of the building back toward the plane. Logan stood there looking at Emma, seeing Ororo and Jean with sheets wrapped around their bodies. He and Ororo locked eyes for a moment, then his eyes shifted back to Emma. "We need to hurry, the professor doesn't know what it means. He needs to speak with the Phoenix." He looks back at Storm, turns around and leaves the building.

They quickly get dressed. Jean holds Ororo's hand as they get on the blackbird. They strap themselves in, Logan looks back at them from them cockpit biting his bottom lip, as he turns back around and flips the switches. Emma is outside giving instructions to the island concierge William, to give to the jet pilot and other employees. Hank calls her and she waves and runs toward the plane. She straps in behind Hank and they take off for the institute.

"What's the emergency Hank?" Emma asked the blue haired pilot. "It's been all over the news this morning. The international space station has picked up a large anomalous mass that looks like a dust cloud just a few light years outside of our solar system. It's currently near Pluto. We have no idea how fast it's traveling, but we do know its 100 times larger than our sun."

**TBC…**


	19. Ain't no Sunshine when She's Gone

**Title:** Ain't no Sunshine when She's gone

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Things are about to get cray cray. Apologies for the choppiness of this chapter. There was a lot that needed to be set up for the upcoming chapters to make sense. This one may get a rewrite at some point. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks again for reading my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

Hank, Jean, Logan, Emma, and Ororo, arrive at the institute and immediately head to the second level Danger Room access elevator. The walk through the Blackbird hanger seemed particularly long. Logan stayed ahead of the group and kept quiet. He was the first one to the elevator. He kept his face turned away from Ororo and Jean, who were holding hands. This wasn't unusual for them to do, as everyone at the institute knows how close they are. Logan stands off on the far end of the circular elevator with his arms crossed. He occasionally lifts his eyes to look at Ororo. She looks at him as well, unsure of his thoughts.

They reach the ground floor and meet the professor in the windowed hallway. Forge has created a replica of the minute by minute scans from the space station. Charles explains that he thinks this may be the Judge that the Phoenix warned them about. This type of anomaly was completely unheard of in all of human history. They all stare at Jean waiting for the Phoenix to appear, but she doesn't. The professor asks her directly to tell them what the mass is through Jean and still nothing happens. They suggest that Jean goes into the Phoenix Chamber. She does and still no Phoenix. Emma privately as much as Jean hated it, tried to coax the Phoenix out sexually to no avail.

Professor Xavier and Hank examine Jean in the medical bay. Her physical condition is normal. The Phoenix is just gone. Emma and Ororo are questioned with the thought that perhaps something happened on their trip that would enlighten them as to what was happening. Emma explains that she saw the Phoenix the day they left and everything seemed fine. There was no reason for her disappearance all of a sudden. They keep watch over Jean for the entire day. She's finally released from the medical bay.

Emma and Jean both reassured them that it didn't matter where she was, that they would notify the team when and if the Phoenix returned. Their girlfriend Ororo stayed by their side to give them encouragement and support. On the elevator up to the mansion level, Emma suggests that Ororo talk to Logan. She saw that the man was clearly affected by what he saw on the island. She was hesitant but agreed.

He was nowhere to be found. She even went out to the pond. Storm wasn't sure if Logan was angry, shocked, sad, she couldn't read his emotions during their meeting with Charles. Part of her felt like perhaps this was all for the best, she wasn't sure if she even wanted anyone else besides her girlfriends. She got a telepathic message from Jean asking where she was. Ororo told her that she would meet them later and that she loved them.

Things were moving so fast, the woman did need some time to process everything that had happened. Phoenix or not, she had given her heart to Jean as well as to Emma. Of course she was happy and enjoyed being with them, but what kind of relationship would this really be for her. Jean and Emma were married. She had never been married, she didn't know what it was like to live with your spouse. Why didn't the Phoenix put instructions for that somewhere on the tablet. Wait, there was another option she hadn't chosen.

She flew back to her greenhouse. There was a note on her door…from Logan. Storm hesitated for a moment then opened the note.

_**Hey beautiful, **_

_**Charles sent me on a quick mission. I ought to be back in 2 days. We ain't talked since that day I saw you in the locker room. Kind of my fault, I don't want ya to get the wrong idea bout me after what happened with us. Not sure what to say about that. I just hope you still thinking bout that date, specially with that big dust cloud everyone's talking about. Hope we can talk awhile when I get back, if da world ain't ended by then. **_

_**Logan.**_

* * *

She holds the note to her heart. He didn't mention what he saw at the resort. She still doesn't know what she should say to him. Storm shakes her head and looks for her tablet. She finds it and turns it on. And selects "Secondary Instructions" She's happy to hear the Phoenix's voice.

"Hey there weather girl, I can call you whatever name I want. I'm a cosmic being remember that. So I'm guessing since you're listening to this things are going pretty well with your Jeanie and my material girl. That's a good thing. Keep those emotions clear." The recording seems to stop for a while, so long that Storm thinks it has turned off or the battery has died.

"Ororo Munroe, you are free. There is nothing that you cannot be, do, or have. Love is an unlimited source. When an unlimited being chooses to limit itself, it is that beings choice how it uses its freedom. It is always a choice. Use yours wisely." The tablet turns off. Ororo hoped there would have been a message about her disappearance as well. But that was all there was.

Storm lay in a patch of grass unsure about what was ahead for her or the world, but she knew she wanted more for herself. She was indeed free wasn't she. Of course she loved Jean and Emma, but there was no reason she had to stop there.

Logan returned 2 days later. There was still no word from the Phoenix. The large mass reported by the space station was still in the same place. There was so much uncertainty. Ororo spent time with her girlfriends and told them about her thoughts about Logan. They both agreed that Logan would be a good match for her. Jean wasn't extremely happy about the idea as she still wanted Ororo just for her and Emma too if she was good that day. But she wanted her girlfriend to be happy whatever happiness was for her.

Storm met with Logan out by the pond when he returned.

"I do hope your mission was a success." She says to him as they stand side by side throwing stones into the pond. "Yeah it was alright, it wasn't exactly what Charles was hoping for, but its somethin. So, uhh, how things been with you?" He asks still reluctant to look her in the eye. He did want to ask her about some things. "I'm doing well Logan, I'm happy and I can say that genuinely." She takes a deep breath.

"Logan, I would still like to go out with you if you are still interested in me." She turns to look at him. He's rubbing his head smiling. "Come on Ororo, I'd be a fool if I wasn't." His tone gets a bit more serious and cautious. " I'm real glad you wanna do this, and I hope we can start over, ya know fresh. I do need to talk to ya about something though." He turns away from her for a moment to compose his thoughts. She waits patiently, with a good idea of what he is about to say. He nervously takes a few deep breaths and faces her.

"Well I ain't sure if there's a right or wrong way to say this, so I'll just say it." He takes in a deep breath and looks down to the ground before finally looking into her eyes. "I don't know what I saw when we picked ya'll up off that island, but I know what I smelled." She opens her mouth to speak and he stops her. "Just gimme a second to finish, okay. I know you and Jean always been close and ya'll are real good friends, but on that island and even now, I smell Emma's scent all over you. I don't know how to feel about that. And that's all I have to say." She takes in a deep breath, completely unafraid.

"Logan, I'm in a romantic relationship with Jean and Emma as well." He rubs his mouth and furrows his brow. "Both of em? At the same time?" She nods softly. "Yes with both of them. I am their girlfriend." He takes in a deep breath and cocks his head to the side genuinely confused. "Well how's that work? And if you are seeing them how are we supposed to go out?" She steps forward and gently takes his hand.

"Logan, Jean and Emma are married and we all love one another deeply. I desire a relationship of my own, like they have. And if you are open to it, I would like the opportunity to see if that can happen with you. If that were a possibility, you would be with me and just me, you would have no intimate involvement with Jean or Emma." He rubs his jaw roughly and looks down at his hand in hers. He takes a deep breath through his nose. "I gotta be honest with ya here Ororo. I ain't never heard of anything like this before. I'm a simple one woman guy, always have been. That's a lot to take in. This is the last thing I would've expected. I like ya Ororo, I do. I like ya a lot, but I don't know if I can be a part of somethin like that. I mean how's the woman I'm with gonna be in love with someone else. That don't make sense to me." He takes in a deep almost irritated breath through his nose before he continues. "And then there's this scent. I don't like her scent on you Ororo. I remember what happened with Jean and Scott, cuz of her. Its still a odor I can't shake. Its foul."

She lets go of his hand and sighs. "I understand your concerns completely. However, I have no intention to stop seeing either of them, not for anyone's sake. I love them and they are a part of my life, whoever I'm with must be able to accept that." Walking forward she places her hand on his chest. "If things should change for you and you feel you can accept this; I think I would enjoy going out with you." She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for being honest with me Logan, that's a quality I truly do appreciate about you." She flies off toward her greenhouse.

Logan stands there still slightly confused and angry. Yet again, Emma Frost is taking away someone he cares about, first Jean and now Ororo. He still can't really accept that Ororo is seeing her. The woman is vile in his eyes. He only puts up with her scent because he has to. Ororo actually wanted to go out with him, maybe even be in a relationship one day, he shakes his head, still unsure of what to do. He's not really sure about Jean either, they've always been close friends but Emma is where he drew the line. He takes a deep breath and begins walking back to the mansion.

* * *

Five days have passed with no sign of the Phoenix. Emma actually misses her. Did she disappear all together, maybe she just left the planet for a while, went on her own little cosmic vacation since she saw Jean, Emma, and Ororo taking one. She knew that wasn't the case. The blonde thought about what Hank told her and it gave her some comfort. Everything the Phoenix does has a purpose, even if we don't see it.

She and Jean were living normal lives again, their happiness only increased by Ororo, but she couldn't shake the empty space she felt in her heart for the Phoenix. The last time they spoke she really felt a connection with the woman. Suddenly some of the things she had been doing to her were making sense. Now she was gone, all that she wanted to do was show her how much she appreciated her and cared about her. Of course her wife couldn't stand it, but she understood how close Emma had gotten to her.

Another three days passed. Bobby and Ororo would spar in the danger room, while everyone watched Logan started hanging out with team a little more, always making sure to say a few words to Ororo before he'd leave, growling under his breath when Emma walked by.

"Logan maybe a distemper shot will fix that for you, it really is unbecoming." Emma told him one day when it was particularly loud. She had also decided she had had enough of his behavior. "If you have a problem with me Logan, don't growl about it, be a man and use your words." He huffs a breath out of his nose. "Ain't Jean enough for you? She's plenty of a woman. Why do you need anyone else?" He grunts at her.

"Logan, would you like to know why Ororo is with me? It's because I love her and she loves me, and we love Jean. It doesn't get any simpler than that. And no amount of your growling is going to change that. I have no Earthly idea what she sees in you and I don't care. What I do care about is her happiness, and if you also care about that then I suggest you stop acting like an angry chihuahua and put your attention on her instead of me."

She turns and walks away, the suddenly stops and turns back around. "I'm serious Logan, I don't care what you've got against me, but don't take it out on her, she doesn't deserve that." She turns on her heel and leaves the almost pouting X-man to stew. He really did dislike that woman, but maybe she had little bit of a point. That made him even more angry. Not just that, but the thought of sharing anything especially with Emma made him furious. As much as he liked Ororo, he was still unsure if he could tolerate the thought that she was with Emma when she wasn't with him.

* * *

Two more days went by, with most of the X-men starting to believe the Phoenix had abandoned them and their planet to destruction. Morale continued to decline as they began losing hope. The only good news they had was that the anomalous mass hadn't moved any closer to them.

Over a week later Jean and Emma were making love in their home across the lake. Hank and the professor felt the mansion shaking. They immediately went down to the lab and found the epicenter of the quake.

Emma began feeling Jean's body heat rising. It had been so long since she had felt that sensation. Her body felt like it was melting all over again. Sure enough, blue eyes met golden amber orbs once again. "Hey lover." The Phoenix said wiping Emma's tears, kissing her slowly. "I'm sorry I was away so long. I missed you too." She said. Emma found herself so overcome with emotion relief, happiness, joy, peace, contentment, desire; all she could do was kiss her.

Emma and the Phoenix were intimate that day, but for some reason things felt different between them. Emma's heart was so much more open while they were together. The redhead pulled the blonde into a gentle kiss then brushed her soft lips past Emma's cheek and whispered something in her ear as she pulled her into her body, achingly close, as though she would die if she weren't holding her, the blonde began to cry in a way she had never had in her entire life. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She didn't quite know what exactly had changed, but apparently she was finally ready to hear it. It was her name. She heard the Phoenix's True Name.

**TBC...**


	20. Burn Notice

**Title: **Burn Notice

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Its a rough day in the dome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

Emma lays her head against the redhead's chest as the beautiful words she's just received gently repeat in her mind. They made her feel free and full. The Phoenix kisses the top of her head as they lay there holding one another in a very dream like state.

"We need to tell -," The blonde says as she snuggles into the warm bodied woman. "It's alright lover, I'm sure they already know I've returned. Just stay here with me a little longer, I missed being near you. Love is truly fascinating. It never fails to expand my experience." Emma shifts a bit and takes a deep breath.

"Mai -," The blonde begins to say, as the Phoenix interrupts her. The woman's tone is serious and heavy. "Emma Grace Grey-Frost, do not speak, write, or telepathically try to express my name to anyone. Do you understand me? That name is sacred and was given to me by my first host. The mind cannot comprehend it, the ear cannot hear it, the heart cannot contain it. It is only understood by the soul, the essence of all life. Just continue calling me the Phoenix when you are around the others."

Emma sighs and holds her a little tighter as her eyes slowly scan the room. "I really do care about you Phoenix, but I can't say that I'm in love with you." The redhead laughs as she caresses her back. "Lover, your species really is funny sometimes you know that. The more honest you are with yourself the easier things will become for you. Genuine pure love is the only way to hear to my name. Your mind's desire to compartmentalize the definition of love based on past actions and experiences has nothing to do with the soul's understanding of it. The years of conditioning that spiritual stagnation is one of the reasons Arishem is being drawn here." She pats Emma's back.

"Come on lover, I need to go explain what's been going on for the past few weeks." The two women get up head to the institute. Logan, Ororo, Bobby, Hank, Forge, Rogue, and Charles are already standing outside the doors waiting for them. The Phoenix asks them to meet her down in the second level danger room. They all enter the dome and she has Forge set the holographic images from the space station.

"That is Arishem's herald. Its job is to make sure that there isn't any life in this solar system that could pose a threat to its master's existence. I left because I classify as a threat because Arishem and I are both cosmic beings. It takes days for the images to get back to Earth with your current level of technology. The herald is gone." The professor furrows his brow.

"Phoenix, didn't you say that this being cannot be destroyed. How then are you a threat to it? Does that mean you can injure it? We are nowhere near your level of power, why are we being required to fight, if you can stop it?" The redhead takes a deep breath and looks at everyone in the room. "Arishem and I are holders of universal balance. If I erase his existence I erase my own. I am life. It is death. There is no existence without both."

The team is silent, trying to take in the magnitude of her words. "There is something else." The Phoenix says closing her eyes and sighing. "Based on the size of the herald, Arishem will manifest here as a planet wide cataclysm, a human child, or both. I'm not sure which one at this point, but I've seen it happen before. None of them bode well for this world. We have our work cut out for us. MC Hammer you start training yesterday, suit up and get in the dome. I Am Weasel, you may be joining us in the dome in 4 days depending on if the leper is a fast learner."

Ororo speaks up. "Phoenix do you know when the Judge will arrive here?" Everyone had the same question considering her sudden urgency. "No, I don't have the same concept of time that you do. It could be 2 days, 3 months, it could be 5 years. I don't know, but the sooner everyone is ascended, the better." The redhead says.

"What about the 6th mutant? Who is it? Don't they need to train as well?" The blonde asks as the Phoenix turned to her. "They will arrive when it is time for them to arrive, no sooner, no later." "And when is that exactly?" Emma asks. "You tell me." The Phoenix says as she turns to go into the medical bay and change. Emma cocks her head to the side and takes a deep breath. How would she know when this mystery person was going to arrive? She shakes her head as everyone exits the dome. Hank and Charles follow her into the medical bay to get the equipment prepared. Ororo, Logan, Emma and Bobby go wait in the windowed hallway. Rogue goes into the locker room. This was her first time in there.

The professor's voice comes on over the intercom in the locker room and tells her what she needs to do before she enters the dome. She picks a locker and pulls out the black box and spreads the powder on her body and sits in one of the chairs. Her suit turns green with a yellow stripe down the center of it. There are four silver circular discs on the front of it two on her chest two on her torso. She walks out into the dome and waits.

* * *

**Rogue's first day**

The Phoenix soon enters from her door and walks to the center of the dome. "Listen up hammer time, have you thought anymore about what I told you. About your fear and cowardice." Rogue shakes her head. "Speak up when I'm taking to you!" The Phoenix yells at her. "No I didn't really know what ta thank bout all that. I mean I know yer powerful and all, but you don't really know nothing about me." The redhead laughs raises her hand and snaps her fingers. The brunette's suit disappears and she standing there naked.

Emma smirks at the window as Logan and Bobby put their heads down. Ororo takes in a deep breath and continues watching. "The hell are you doing?" Anne Marie shouts as she tries to cover herself with her hands. She begins trying to move back toward the trainee door. She flies to it but it doesn't open. She begins to punch and kick the door desperate to get inside and cover herself up.

"You can't possibly think I'm going to let you out of here so easily, Too Legit. We are just getting started. Now get your Sookie sounding ass back over here." She continues trying to open the door. "I said get….over…here….NOW!" The Phoenix says suddenly grabbing the woman with telekinetic energy and slowly floating her back to the center of the dome. The woman continues struggling as the redhead telekinetically straightens out her body spreading her arms and legs she begins floating her around the dome past the windows.

Hank and Charles also put their heads down. The Phoenix sends a telepathic message to everyone.

~ * _If you don't want me to burn out your pupils one nerve at a time, I suggest you all stop turning your heads away and take a good look at 'can't touch this'. Really take her in. Just look at her._ *~...

Everyone obeys and stares at her naked body as she begins to cry, unable to move. All she can do is shut her eyes. But the redhead senses it and forces her eyes open. "You see everyone looking at you hammer time. How does it feel? You're always hiding your body from the world. Tell me how it feels for them to finally see you huh?" Her tone is torturous. Charles comes over the intercom in the dome.

"Phoenix, don't you think that's enough of that." He's startled as Rogue's body is violently slammed against the medical bay window, spread eagle. "Excuse me Chuckie, there must be something wrong with system in here. I think the volume on the intercom must be acting up or something. Did you hear anything? Because if you did, I suggest you take a little drink of 'Shut the fuck up' until the problem is fixed." Her eyes are glowing and his chair is hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Answer the question, 'pumps and a bump'. How does it feel?" The redhead says as she continues floating her around the dome. Emma laughs and Ororo hits her arm, as the redhead blows her a kiss. "Please…stop…this." Rogue whimpers crying as her chest heaves harder and harder. Phoenix suddenly slams the woman's body into to ground in front of her and releases her telekinetic hold, she gets on top of her and whispers in her ear.

"If you don't answer my question, your teammates are going see a lot more of you than they bargained for. Maybe I'll start off by showing them that pathetic excuse for sex you and the Cajun had when you first tried to be together. How would you like that?" Anne Marie shakes her head frantically still crying and tries to speak. "I feel embarrassed. I…I….I feel humilitated." The Phoenix gets up off of her and snaps her fingers. Her clothes reappear. She's still crying.

"If you keep that up, I'll strip you down again hammer time." The woman begins trying to hold back her tears as she stands up. The redhead begins circling her. "Are you angry with me, for what I did to you?" The brunette nods and the Phoenix's eyes glow. "Yes." She says her eyes focused on the ground. "What would you like to do to me?" The redhead asks a bit of giggle trying to escape her throat. Rogue clinches her fists, and grits her teeth. The Phoenix stops a few feet in front of her. "Go on, do it. Don't hold back. I promise I won't retaliate. Let it out."

Anne Marie suddenly lunges forward, punching the Phoenix in her face and stomach, her fists are a blur they are moving so fast. She picks up the redhead and slams her back onto her knee. Rogue grabs her by the leg, flies into the air and begins spinning and launches the woman's body into the wall causing a dent. She flies toward as she falls to the ground catches her foot and begins brutally slamming her body against the ground over and over again like a jackhammer.

Tears are flowing from Anne Marie's eyes as she continues her onslaught. For 20 minutes straight the Phoenix is a ragdoll. Rogue starts getting tired, and punches her in the face a few more times, before she lets go of the woman and she falls down on her knees exhausted. The Phoenix smiles and looks up at her. "You feel better 'bustin loose'?" The Phoenix asks her as she sits up in front of her. Rogue tiredly nods her head.

The redhead suddenly grabs the woman by the throat and her eyes begin glowing fiercly. Her voice is dark and deadly. "Good, because I'm going to show you the true meaning of pain." She stands up tightly squeezing Rogue's throat, she snaps her fingers and the suit disappears again. Her hand begins glowing fire red, Anne Marie begins screaming as her body is engulfed in flames. She's trying desperately to free herself from the Phoenix's grip. "That's right hammer time, take it. Show me how much you can take. Have as much as you like." The redhead laughs as the woman's body goes limp. A pod shoots out from the medical bay. She catches it and pours it down the woman's throat. Still holding her.

Rogue soon regains consciousness and continues screaming. She feels like she is being ripped apart from the inside. "Don't stop hammer time, there's plenty more where that came from." The Phoenix says as the woman's body begins glowing. The light is blinding its filling the whole dome. The team in the windowed hallway has to cover their eyes. Suddenly there is a loud birdlike screech and the light begins to fade. The Phoenix is still standing there holding Anne Marie's body. It's completely charred from head to toe . She walks over to the medical bay door and the restraints activate pulling her body into the medical bay.

Her body is smoking. Charles and Hank have to put on masks. They quickly go to work following the Phoenix's instructions. She tells them to have her ready bright and early tomorrow morning as she walks toward her door and into the Phoenix Chamber. Jean comes walking out the door. She understands that since she doesn't remember getting there, that the Phoenix was back. She was disappointed, but also happy, since that meant that the world could still be saved.

* * *

Emma and Ororo fill her in on everything that happened. She feels horrible for Rogue having to go through that. She can't imagine what that must have felt like. She looks over at her wife who has a gentle smile on her face. She can tell that she's happy that the Phoenix had returned. They all were. There were still so many unanswered questions, all they could do was put their trust in the cosmic being who had come to help them.

**The Next Day**

The team was in shock as Rogue entered the dome, she was unrecognizable. Her hair was gone and her face and hands were covered in fourth degree burns her skin was almost completely gone wrinkled and bubbled. No one expected to see her that way. The medical bay was supposed to be able to fix things like that. The Phoenix walked into the dome with a smile on her face. "Addams Family you're looking lovely today. I love what you've done to your hair." She laughed menacingly as the woman met her at the center of the dome. She snapped her fingers and her suit disappeared again. He body was also severely burned. Ororo covered he mouth at the window. This was just cruel. Why had the Phoenix gone so far? Rogue stood there slightly hunched over. She looked like she was in pain.

Rogue flew quickly toward the Phoenix punching her repeatedly. Only to have the woman laugh as though she was being tickled. She finally stopped punching and yelled at her. "Look what you did to me, you bitch!" The redhead continuing to laugh pushed her away with a telekinetic blast. "I think you're hot, 'it's all good'. Just look how confident you are now, not even caring about your nakedness. That's definitely a step in the right direction don't you think." Anne Marie spit at her. "Fuck You." The redhead telekinetically grabs the woman and pulls her quickly toward her so she is just inches from her face.

"Mind your manners hammer time. Your little attitude is starting to get on my nerves. Trust me, anger is not a good look for me. Now you will do what I tell you to do, unless you want to look like beef jerky for the rest of your life." Rogue takes a deep breath and nods. "I'm listening."

"That's a good girl. Now have a seat. I want you to close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine that your body is a bubble. Its round and light. Do you see it?" Rogue rolls her eyes and breaths out of her nose. "This is stupid, how in da hell is a damn bubble possed to help me." The Phoenix smacks her in the back of the head launching her halfway across the dome. "Hammer time, don't make me repeat myself." She gets up and flies back over to the redhead and sits down. She closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath through her nose. "Alright I got ur damn bubble."

"Ok. Concentrate this bubble is your skin, its strong and thick, impenetrable." The redhead continues to walk around the woman as a ball of light begins to form around her body. "Now the bubble can change its form, put it on your body, like you are about to put on a shirt or dress. Take your time." The redhead watches as the light begins to mold to Rogue's body. "Now I want you to expand the bubble, if you wanted to fit a crowd of people into the building how far would you need to stretch it. Expand it." Rogue takes in a deep breath from her nose with her eyes still closed as the bubble begins to slowly expand. "It won't burst, its your skin, it is strong, it will not burst. Keep expanding it."

The Phoenix has Rogue do this exercise the next day as well. Expanding and retracting the bubble around her body. Rogue is irritated and frustrated as she doesn't feel like this bubble exercise is doing any good. At one point the Phoenix says, "I touch your bubble, your skin and it is soft, smooth, and warm, and that is all." When the redhead said that, Anne Marie had to admit that for a moment, it felt like someone was touching her, and she wasn't absorbing anything. It felt good. It reminded her of when she was a child, before her powers manifested. When she could still touch people without hurting them.

Then the Phoenix said "I touch your bubble, your skin and it is so hot, it's almost cold, and I feel tired as energy leaves me." Rogue felt like she always does when she has physical contact with anyone. They continue that exercise for the next four hours. Her skin was still burned though, nothing had changed.

After training that day, she sits in the cafeteria to have dinner. Everyone is staring at her. "I know I'm beautiful, thank ya'll for noticin." She says out loud as the students and teachers avert their eyes. She strangely feels more confident, even though she doesn't look like herself.

The next day she walks into the dome and Logan is wearing a white uniform standing next to the Phoenix. The redhead snaps her fingers and Rogue's suit disappears again.

**TBC… **


	21. This is not the End

**Title: **This is not the End

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Let's get ready to rumble!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Danger Room Level 2: Day 4 Rogue**

Rogue doesn't care that she's naked she flies toward them when the Phoenix stops her. "Don't move hammer time, stay right where you are. As a matter of fact I want you to fly back to the trainee door. Stand there and wait for my instructions." The redhead puts her arm over Logan's shoulder and walks him toward the Phoenix Door. "The nerve of some women, am I right? I mean she must have no shame flying towards a man completely naked like that. It's just uncouth." She pats Logan on the chest as they continue towards her door. He's confused but on guard. He knows she's setting him up for something.

"Everything's just fine I AM Weasel. Relax just keep standing right there and don't move a muscle. Okay. I'll be right back. I promise. Just stay right there." The redhead says smiling as he nods his head. She then flies to the other end of the dome and stands next to Rogue. "Alright 'Can't touch this'. It's time to show me what you've learned." Anne Marie furrows her brow and looks at her with a completely puzzled expression on her face. "Uhhh, I don't understand. What do ya want me ta do?"

The Phoenix sighs. "Your bubble, show me your bubble." Rogue sits down on the ground and closes her eyes. "Hammer time, stand up and do that with your eyes open." Anne Marie is still confused. "You never showed me how ta do it like that." "Just do it, I don't have all day." She says. Rogue takes a deep breath and a bright thin light begins to appear around her body. She can see her hands glowing. She begins smiling. "Ok now I want you to expand it to fill up the whole dome." The Phoenix watches as a smile spreads across Rogue's face as she watches the light expand filling the entire dome. She's laughing, she can't believe it. She thought she was just imagining all that, but it was really happening.

"Alright Too Legit. Remember the feeling. I touch your bubble, your skin and it is so hot, its almost cold and I feel tired as energy leaves me." Suddenly her skin slowly begins to re-grow on her arms and legs, she winces sucking in air through her teeth. Logan is screaming at the other end of the dome. "Good job hammer time, that's enough." The Phoenix says. Rogue is shaking her head. "I ain't healed completely yet." The redhead punches her in the side of the face launching her into the dome window as the field of light disappears. "When I tell you to do something, you do it immediately. You understand me." Rogue rubs the side of her face. "Damn I got it. I got it. Geez." "You're done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow morning." The redhead says.

She flies to the other side of the dome to a passed out Logan. A pod is launched from the medical bay. She grabs it and opens his mouth pouring it down his throat. He wakes up and shakes his head. "You alright Weasel?" she says. He stands up and rubs his head. "The hell was that, somethin hit me out of nowhere." The Phoenix giggles. "That was a new variation of MC Hammer's powers. How did you like it?" He squints his eyes at her and grits his teeth.

* * *

"Good I thought you might have enjoyed that. Now would you be so kind as to follow me." She walks to the Phoenix Chamber door and it disappears. She walks inside with Logan cautiously stepping in and looking around. He begins to sniff and stops with one foot outside the door. "Come on in here Weasel, I don't bite." She crosses her arms as he looks her up and down from head to toe. "I said come in here Weasel." Her voice is deep and her eyes are glowing. The see-thru wall appears and he looks over and sees Emma standing there waving at him with a smile on her face.

Now he was sure there was something going on. He breathes through his nose and steps inside as the door closes behind him. "Now I want you to try and relax, it's going to get very hot in here, but you'll be fine. Just let your body do what it naturally does." Her voice is unusually calm and relaxed. The room begins to heat up, and he begins to sweat. Waves of heat begin to form in the room as sweat begins to drip into his eyes. The Phoenix just stands there calmly. After a while the floor gets very hot and Logan's feet begin to burn, he falls down backward and his hands and butt hit the floor. He flips over trying to escape the heat. The walls are scorching.

"Let me outta here now!" He shouts, unleashing his claws he starts swiping at the doors and walls. His skin is turning red as his flesh begins to burn. He's starting to become delirious like a trapped animal. His eyes become red with blood as he tries to attack the Phoenix. His skin is almost completely gone as his adamantium skeleton is revealing its self. He's screaming out in agony as he's being burned alive. He passes out. The redhead walks back into the dome and catches the pod that's shot from the medical bay. She walks back inside and closes the door. She turns Logan over and pours it down his throat.

He wakes up like a rabid animal growling trying to find a corner where can be safe. He can't even see the Phoenix anymore. His body begins to very slowly heal as the room begins to heat up again. Emma actually puts her head down as she's never seen Logan so far gone, this was beyond cruel and unusual punishment, this was sadistic. She felt bad for him. It was like sticking a baby animal in an oven with no way out. Phoenix turns off the see-thru wall sensing the blonde's emotions. Logan's screams are so loud that Rogue can hear it in the locker room and the team in the windowed hallway can as well.

Ororo is pained in her heart as she knows those are the sounds of torture. Emma leaves the Phoenix room and goes to her. She holds her in her arms as she begins to cry. The blonde rubs her back gently and strokes her hair as she cries in her arms. The screaming suddenly stops and the redhead walks out the door and catches another capsule and walks back in. This went on for the next 3 hours. Hank and the professor fired 20 pods from the medical bay. Finally the redhead emerges from the chamber with Logan in her arms, adamantium and blood dripping from his body. She walks over to the medical bay door and puts his destroyed body against it. The restraints activate and he's pulled inside.

They immediately begin treatment and take him to the silver room with molten adamantium in the tubs. Ororo tries to enter the lab but the computerized voice won't allow her access. Her eyes begin to flash with lightning as Emma places her hand on her shoulder and shakes her head. She turns with tears in her eyes and falls into the blonde's arms. Jean comes out of the Phoenix room and sees everyone staring at her with fear in their eyes.

Emma sees her and telepathically tells her to come over to them.

~ This was difficult for everyone today Jean. What the Phoenix did to Logan was heartless. He may eventually be alright physically, but we can only hope that he can mentally and emotionally recover. ~ Emma says as she continues to rub Ororo's back.

Rogue comes out of the Ascension Chamber hallway, some of her skin has grown back, but she is still covered in burns. She walks over to Ororo and reaches out to rub her back then stops herself. "I'm real sorry, sweetheart. You know he's gonna be alright though, right. Hank and the professor gon take good care of him. And we both still got one more day a training left. I mean look what she did to me, and I'm gettin betta. Every thangs gonna be fine you'll see." Storm turns and nods at her with a half smile.

* * *

Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Forge get on the access elevator and head back upstairs. Jean and Emma wait with Ororo outside the medical bay and wait. After about 20 min, Hank walks out of the medical bay and the ladies stand up waiting to hear the news. "Logan is stabilized. According to the Phoenix's instructions he should be conscious by early tomorrow morning. The professor will be joining me shortly. There is a special containment field set up in Logan's room to offset his new ability." Ororo steps forward and asks. "What new ability?"

The professor comes out of the medical bay. "We don't actually know what it is yet, but it's as if his DNA has been completely rewritten. We are simply following her instructions for his treatment. He's almost completely healed, even after we reset the adamantium on his bones, his physical recovery was almost instantaneous. I've never seen anything like this before. Unfortunately we can only let Ororo into the treatment area, as her body can withstand the energy in the containment area." She looks at Jean and Emma. They smile and give her a hug, and she walks into the medical bay. Hank and Charles stay outside with them.

Ororo slowly approaches Logan's room. There is a glowing light running along the walls of the room, a force field. She puts her hand up to the doorway and it shocks her. She then transforms her body into lighting and walks through. Logan is on a bed in the center of the room with a sheet over his lower body. He looks completely fine as his chest raises and lowers softly. She walks over and stands next to him, she places her hand on his.

"Logan, I hope you're alright. I know the pain I feel in my heart cannot compare to what you experienced today. I wish I could have done something to help you. I know this is just the way the Phoenix does things, but this was intolerable. It seems everywhere you turn women are hurting you. I am sorry that I was one of them." She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I appreciate that you've been more communicative with me lately. It really means a lot that you are trying even despite your feelings. You really are quite a man Logan. So strong and pure, any woman would be fortunate to have you by her side. I'm so grateful to have you as a friend. I hope that when you recover, you and I can sit by the lake again and talk. I'll never forget how cute you were, trying to ask me out, stumbling over your words. It was lovely to feel worthy of your adoration. And even though I don't remember what happened in the hallway that day….I believe that things happen for a reason, and that perhaps I may have wanted you even more than I realized back then."

She sighs and looks down gently caressing his hand. "Even if a relationship is not a possibility, I would still be honored to accompany you on a date as your friend, if you would have me. I just want you to know that." She gently squeezes his hand as she prepares to leave. "Get well soon Logan, we're all excited to see what the Wolverine will show us tomorrow." She passes through the force field and walks out the medical bay door. Her girlfriends are there to greet her with open arms. Hank and the Professor had gone back up to the mansion.

"So how was he, you didn't get frisky with him again did you?" The blonde laughs poking fun at her. Ororo lightly giggles. "He looks fine. He's asleep. It's hard to believe he recovered so quickly considering the condition the Phoenix left him in. I think he really will be alright." She takes a deep breath and hugs Jean tightly then looks over at Emma. She releases Jean and takes the blonde's hand. "Are you alright?" She asks her full of concern.

"Huh, why do you ask? I'm perfectly fine." Her brow furrowed as she locks eyes with her girlfriend's loving aqua blue orbs. "Your training will begin soon. It's only for 1 day. How are you feeling after what we witnessed today?" Emma takes a deep breath and looks down for a moment. "I'm fine Ro. Worry has never been a good look for me." She smiles and lifts Ororo's hand to her lips and kisses it. "Now shall we depart, I don't know about you ladies but I could use a drink." They both nod and board the elevator.

* * *

**The Final day**

Rogue is standing in the center of the dome as the Phoenix walks in. She nods toward the medical bay window as the door opens and Logan's body is lowered into the dome. Everyone's eyes are glued to the windows waiting. The restraints are released and Logan stands there motionless for a few moments. The Phoenix watches as his body sways and falls to the ground. She crosses her arms. "Get up Weasel, I have no patience for you playing possum this morning, we need to get this show on the road." He remains motionless. She shakes her head and rolls eyes. She knows exactly what he wants. She takes a deep breath and walks over to his prone body in front of the medical bay door.

She bends down and whispers in his ear. "Do it and be done with it already." He grabs her by the throat and repeatedly stabs her in the stomach with his claws. He stands up and continues to stab her. He roars into her face as he continues stabbing her. She rolls her eyes and sighs. "There. Are you done? This is boring me." He continues to stab her until she gets irritated, knowing he's not going to tire out anytime soon. She grabs him the throat and slams his body into the ground creating a crater and making the ground ripple like a stone thrown into a lake.

"That's enough of that I Am Weasel." She stands up and Logan gets to his knees and grunts at her. She turns to Anne Marie. "Let's see that bubble hammer time." Rogue begins to expand the light from her body again as the Phoenix begins to speak. "I touch your bubble, your skin and it is soft, smooth, and warm, and that is all." As the light reaches Logan and Phoenix, she feels like a normal person. Her body feels as though its being touched without absorbing anything. "Alright drop the bubble." The redhead says, this time she immediately complies. Phoenix smiles at her and snaps her fingers. Rogue's suit disappears again.

"Now Weasel if you would please." Logan looks at her and growls. She crosses her arms and her eyes begin to glow. He looks at Rogue and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Suddenly to the amazement of everyone watching Anne Marie's skin begins growing back in record time. Within seconds her hair has grown back and her body is completely healed. She runs toward him. "Aaa aaa aahh, hold your horses, Too Legit. Lets see that bubble, wrap it around your body." She does it and jumps toward Logan wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes get huge as he doesn't know what to do with his hands, now that there is a naked woman attached to him. "Uhh, yeah, Rogue…uhh, you're welcome, but would ya mind lettin go of me, you're…. kinda naked." She smiles and releases him as she ecstatically claps her hands and begins flying around the dome.

The Phoenix laughs. "MC Hammer whenever you're done flashing everyone, come down here so I can finish please." She lands in front of them and Logan looks down to the ground. She could care less that she was naked. Phoenix snaps her fingers and her suit reappears. "Hammer time, that bubble is your skin now. All you need to do is focus on what you want it to do. You can absorb energy and abilities at will now. You're done. Now get going." She hugs the Phoenix, who shakes her head and laughs, and flies toward the trainee door.

"Weasel, as I explained to you yesterday, your healing abilities can go as far as you can mentally. Just focus and your pores will open allowing you to pass on your healing factor to others in need. Use it wisely. Your body has been fortified, but if your brain gets completely destroyed, there's nothing that can be done to regenerate it. Do you understand?" He nods and heads toward the trainee door. He turns towards the window and sees Ororo looking at him. He takes a deep breath and turns back toward the door.

* * *

Phoenix leaves the dome and walks into the Phoenix Chamber. She walks into the room where Emma is waiting for her. "Would you mind if we spent some time together, lover?" The blonde smiles at her and takes her hand. They walk out of the Phoenix Room together. The team is waiting outside the doors as they step out. "You all have done extraordinarily well. In all the universe there have only been two beings who have survived my training. You have exceeded my expectations and strengthened my desire to see this world thrive. We are almost prepared for the Judges arrival, there is not much left to do now." She turns and smiles lovingly at Emma.

Ororo walks forward and hugs her. "Thank you." The Phoenix looks her in the eyes with a very serious expression on her face. "Do not thank me Ororo Munroe. This battle hasn't started yet." Storm backs away from her. She and Emma suddenly disappear. Logan walks over to Ororo and clears his throat. "Hey do you have a few minutes?" She nods at him as they head for the elevator. Logan does nothing but look at her as they reach the mansion level. They walk to the foyer doors in silence.

He takes her hand and walks out to the lake. She smiles realizing he must have heard her while he was recovering. They stand there for a few minutes just looking at the water enjoying the silence. Then Logan begins to speak. "Thanks for coming to visit me. That beating the Phoenix gave me, really shook me up. If it wasn't for that drink she kept shovin down my throat, I would have died in there. I was scared. Me, the Wolverine. I was afraid. I ain't never experienced nothin like that in my life. I'm pretty sure hell would have been a vacation."

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath and began to gently squeeze Ororo's hand. She turned and looked at him as he continued staring out at the lake. It almost looked like he had tears in his eyes. "I didn't want to get up from that bed. I didn't want to experience that again. Death would have been easier. Then I heard your voice. I heard what you said. Then I realized I had somethin I'd be willing to go through hell for. Someone that makes this world better just by waking up in the morning." Ororo sheds a few tears as Logan turns to her.

"Who am I to say who somebody can and can't love. If you could ever look at me the way I see you look at them two I think I'd be alright with that. So if you still think this old boy's worth a damn, I'd really like to take you out some time." Storm smiles and pulls him into her arms and kisses him firmly on the lips. "Yes that would be wonderful." He smiles at her. "I ain't saying I'm alright with you and Frost…and Jean doin whatever you all do together, but I'll try if we can take this one day at a time." He says sweetly as he pulls her tighter into his arms. She squeezes him tighter and he gasps. She pulls back. "Oh I'm so sorry Logan, are you -," He smiles from ear to ear. "Damn woman, you're alright." They hug again laughing in each other's arms.

10,000 miles away Emma and Phoenix lay on a beach off the coast of New Zealand holding each other as stars shoot across the sky. "Lover, no matter what world I see you in, you are always beautiful." The blonde laughs at the statement. "Is that so? So you are telling there are other Emma Frosts out there in the universe." The redhead rubs her back. "Yes lover, but no one like you. Your soul is the strongest and the brightest. It wasn't just Arishem that brought me back here. It was your light. My first host had a light like yours so full of love, so warm and strong." Emma sat up. Her heart began beating faster. She had something important she wanted to ask her.

The redhead looked at her with concern as she could feel her sudden anxiety. "Talk to me lover." The blonde took a deep breath. "I'm going to die aren't I? That's why you chose me to go last isn't it. You just wanted to spend more time with me before I die, right. It's ok. I can take it. I've already got my affairs in order. Everything I have is going Jean, Ororo, and the Institute. That's why you chose me to go last isn't it?" The redhead began to giggle and sits up to take the blonde into her arms.

"No lover, you're not going to die. Why would you think something like that? As much as I love you, as much as I live for your happiness." She rubs her back and looks out to the stars. "You are last because you are first in my heart. It is your love that will turn the tide of the upcoming battle." Emma sighs. "I'm just a telepath who can transform into a living diamond, how is that going to save the world?" The Phoenix pulls away and looks into her eyes. Her face is stark, focused, and determined. "I have seen your ascension Emma and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When we go into that dome together, just promise me, no matter what happens, that you will not give up, that you will not stop fighting. Promise me Emma. Promise me."

Emma looks into her eyes, she can feel the strength of her words. "I promise."

**TBC… **


	22. The Other Woman

**Title: ** The Other Woman

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** I was listening to Drowning Pool: "Let the bodies hit the Floor" while I wrote this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

Emma and the Phoenix stayed on that island holding one another for hours. Watching the stars shoot across the sky. The redhead had successfully washed away her lover's doubts as the waves pulled the sand from the shore. She treasured this moment holding every second in her heart as precious. She transported them back to the institute early the next morning. She told Emma that she would release Jean later on in day, because she had a few more things to do in preparation for her training.

**Danger Room Level 2**

The Phoenix walked into her chamber and the computerized voice greeted her and waited for her instructions. This was her daily routine when preparing for training. She began typing a program on the virtual screen to record video and respond to certain words and phrases. Already aware due to her future sight of what responses needed to be prepared. She had a similar program set up for the medical bay. She walked into the dome. Forge was there as usual making modifications to the system.

He was such a strange mutant. She couldn't recall if he ever slept or not, but as always she took advantage of his presence. "Geek Squad, run program Echo. I need to see how quickly the dome will respond." He looks down from the control station. "No problem, exactly how fast do you need it to run?" "I'll let you know after this first trial." He flips a few switches and an alarm begins to sound. The control station is pulled back toward the wall as the roof of the dome begins to open.

There is a clear shield that is keeping the dome from being filled with dirt. "It looks like it takes 1 minute and 30 seconds for the roof to completely retract." Forge says. "Check the structural integrity of the ground above the dome." Phoenix tells him. The new danger room is not directly below the previous danger room although it is much deeper underground. The clear shield and dome roof can withstand category 20 earthquakes, but the Phoenix wanted to make sure that if the ground shifted that it wouldn't affect any of the structures above ground. "Stabilizers have been placed around the entire institute maam. The structural integrity is completely solid." The techie mutant assures her. "Alright I need the dome to be able to open in 30 seconds that includes the clear shield. And stop calling me maam."

Forge is confused. "Excuse me maam, I mean Phoenix, if the clear shield retracts, the dome will fill with dirt and we have no contingencies to prevent injures to anyone inside the dome if that happens." "I am well aware of that geek squad. Program it anyway." He reluctantly follows her orders. After a while Charles appears in the medical bay. The Phoenix leaves the dome and heads in to meet him.

"Chucky, tomorrow Emma will have her day of training. No matter what happens in there you follow these instructions. Do you understand me?" Charles is nervous, as much as she threatens them, and they know she is serious, she's typically rather light-hearted and jovial with them. Today she is stern and strict. "Yes I understand. May I ask, there are times when you send different instructions to the bay -," She interrupts him and her eyes are glowing. "Follow… these …instructions, Chucky. And ONLY these instructions. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, I understand clearly."

She leaves the medical bay and goes back into her chamber. She's noticeably tense. She sets up her video recording program and prepares to speak. It's time for her to have a conversation that she hasn't been looking forward to, but if this training session is going be successful tomorrow it has to be done. She needed to talk with her host. She sits on the couch and begins the recording.

* * *

"**Jean Grey-Frost, I am the Phoenix. While you and I have been acquainted in the past, we have never officially spoken. I am speaking to you now because we have something important to discuss. Do you love your wife Jean?**"

She switches over as a message appears on the screen that reads

**JEAN GREY-FROST**, wait for incoming message, look at the dot on the screen and verbally respond.

Jean is confused she looks around and notices she is in the Phoenix room. Her name is flashing on the wall in front of her then she sees her face appear on the screen. Phoenix introduces herself. She listens to the message. "Oh I get it." She says out loud to herself.

"Well it sure did take you long enough, why didn't I think of doing this earlier. Duh probably because you wouldn't let me think of it. Oh wait is it recording right now? Shit. Umm. Ok. My name is Jean Grey-Frost and in answer to your question. That's a stupid question of course I love my wife. Is the sky blue? Is the grass green, come on. And since you're in a talking mood, I don't appreciate you sleeping with my wife. I know you are using my body and everything, but you are literally the other woman in my wife's life, and I don't like it."

Her body heats up and the Phoenix listens to her message. She shakes head and decides to ignore her unnecessary statements. "**Jean, Emma will be training with me tomorrow and before that happens I need you to answer some questions. How much do you love your wife? Would you do anything for her?**" She switches over and Jean gets the message.

"Ok so that's how we are going to play this. You are just going to ignore what I said. Is this how cosmic beings communicate? If this is how you've been talking to Emma it's no wonder you got anywhere with her at all." Jean crosses her arms as her body heats ups. The Phoenix sees her message and rolls her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped it would. She sighs and takes a deep breath as the recording starts.

"**Jean, may I ask that we keep these personal matters for the end of our conversation please. Now once again. How much do you love your wife? Would you do anything for her?**" She switches over and Jean finds herself getting even more irritated but decides she'll go along with this for Emma's sake.

"I love Emma completely I'd do anything for her." The Phoenix gets the message with a relieved sigh.

"**Would you die for her Jean?**" The redhead is concerned about that question just what was the Phoenix planning. She answers with hesitation in her voice.

"Yes, I would die for her if the situation called for it. I would gladly give my life to save hers. I know she would do the same for me. Because we love each other." Her body heats up and the Phoenix feels better about the conversation.

"**That's good Jean, as my host it's important that I know that about you. Emma's training will be different from the others. Now I need you to put your personal feelings about me to the side for a moment, and look at all I have done to help your friends to help this planet and answer this question. Can you trust me?**" Jean listens and is surprised by the question. She doesn't answer for a while and really thinks about it.

"Based on that criteria, yes I can trust you. But I personally don't trust you, you haven't given me a reason to. And since we are on this topic, why am I cut off from you, why can't I hear you inside the way we were before. It seems like you don't trust me either?" The redhead was prepared for that question.

"**Jean, I trust you. I trust you completely. You are the best and most compatible host I have ever had. I mean that. However because of what happened last time I manifested through you things needed to be different. I couldn't risk communicating through the filter of your psyche again. Even with all of the good you do, with all of the love you give, you still live in a world that creates a natural propensity for violence and destruction. I couldn't risk getting polluted again. This was my only option. I hope you understand that**." For the first time Jean feels like she is beginning to understand her.

"Can we talk about my personal issue with you now?

"**Soon Jean I promise. Do you trust me to do what is in the best interest of Emma, whatever the cost?**" Jean was getting the feeling based on these questions that someone was going to get hurt. She had listened to everyone talk about how brutal the Phoenix's training was. She couldn't imagine what the woman had in store for Emma.

"Listen I don't like you, but if Emma cares about you, there must be a good reason. So I'll trust you to do what's best for her. I wish I could tell you not to hurt her, but that seems like the only way everyone has been able to go beyond their abilities. I'll say it anyway. Please don't hurt my wife."

"**Jean I love Emma, more than you could ever understand, believe me I don't want to cause her any pain, I didn't want to hurt anyone, unfortunately evolution happens because of necessity. This was the only way to facilitate that. There was no other option with the threat that's coming here. This is the last question and I am asking you this as my host. We obviously went through a lot last time I was here. You said to Ororo that I was everything you hated about yourself. With all that you and I have been through, would you die for me Jean?**"

The green-eyed woman was taken aback by the question. She had no idea the Phoenix could hear her conversations until that moment. She truthfully didn't really know how to answer that question. This is the woman she has hated, even before she found out she was sleeping with her wife. But here she is trying to save the world, trying to save her and her wife and all the people she loves. She'd killed thousands of innocent people. People she could still see in her mind durring their last moments. She obviously still had the ability to be heartless, from what Emma and Ororo told her about what happened during Logan's training, but this was definitely not the Phoenix she once knew.

"Yes Phoenix, I would. If saving your life meant saving this world. I would die for you." A tear rolled down the Phoenix's face. Of all the hosts she'd had over the eons, only her first host, the one who gave her the sacred name had answered that question so purely and honestly.

"**Jean Grey-Frost, you truly are the most worthy of my hosts. Those were all the questions I needed answers to. Now I am prepared to answer your personal questions. But first let me say this, Emma is special. Her soul is pure love. She is a rare being. Her ability to love whoever she has set her heart upon without distinction is one of the reasons why I love her. You two are unique in all the universe.**"

After talking to the Phoenix in this way, Jean could for the first time understand why Emma had fallen for her. She's honest, strong, and full of power and dignity. She had qualities that Emma has always respected in people. Jean's anger and jealousy began to subside, but not completely. She finally felt a part of what was going on. This was the person everyone had gotten to know in their own way. And now she had gotten to know her too.

"Phoenix, I know what a lover my wife is and I feel that I understand a lot more about you now. I can see why Emma likes you. However, I'd still like you to back off. Emma is my wife not yours. I'd appreciate some respect… as your host." The redhead couldn't help putting her foot down. The Phoenix just smiled as she listened to the message. That was the response she expected. 'Humans can be so covetous, especially of things that they believe they own.' She thought to herself.

"**Jean I do respect you, however this is a matter of love and though you have some say as my host, only my lover can tell me to not see her.**" Jean was irritated but she knew this was an easy fix.

"Alright Phoenix, that's not a problem once we are done I'll make sure 'My Wife' has a talk with you. So was there anything else you needed to ask me?" Jean had a smug attitude that the Phoenix found adorable at the moment. She just smiled as she responded; knowing the answer Jean would inevitably receive from Emma.

"**No Jean I have no more questions. Thank you for speaking with me.**" And with that the two were done speaking and Jean was released. The redhead felt great as she got on the elevator. She was finally a part of the fight. And she was ready to talk to her wife now that she had a good idea of who she was up against.

* * *

**Faculty Quarters: Grey-Frost Bedroom**

Emma was reclining in their bedroom reading over some papers in the faculty quarters. Jean walked into the room with a skip in her step. "You're in high spirits today Tiger, did you see a rainbow, maybe Ro made one for you." The blonde said winking at her wife. "I'm feeling great baby, but not because of rainbows. Where is Ro, by the way?" Emma looks up from her work. "She is on a date with a certain recently ascended weasel." Jean sighs as she crawls into bed with her wife. "Seriously, I kind of hoped he was going to keep dragging his feet. I still don't like the thought of him touching her. Oh well. I hope she has a nice time."

Jean takes the papers from Emma's hands and lays her head in her lap. "I just finished having a conversation with one of your lovers." The blonde looks down at her confused as her eyebrows furrow. "The Phoenix. We had a video conversation downstairs. I can definitely see why you like her. Have you known this whole time that she can hear our conversations?" Emma raises her eyebrows and smiles, suddenly feeling very interested. "Yes I did know, so what did you talk about?"

"You mostly. And I got a piece of valuable information that I think you should know." Emma smirks and sits up in anticipation. "I'm listening." The redhead smiles up at her feeling confident. "She told me there is only one way to break off this tryst she has with you. And that's if you tell her to stop seeing you. So, now that we know she can hear us I want you to tell her to stop seeing you right now."

The blonde cocks her head and sighs. That's not what she was expecting to hear. "Jean even if that really was all it would take, I'm not going to do that." Jean sits up from her lap glaring at her wife. She's angry and confused by the blonde's response. "What, why not? She told me that's all you needed to do. Do you think I'm lying, look into my memories, I'll show you."

"Baby I know you're telling the truth. But I'm not going to do that. First, I'm in the dome tomorrow and pissing her off before I get in there isn't a good idea. Secondly, she's an all powerful cosmic being, she has no reason to listen to anything any of us has to say including me, she can do whatever she wants. And finally Jean, you already know that I have feelings for her, why do you want me to do this right now at this moment?"

"Because I'm your wife, because you loved me first Emma. Because I am asking you to." The redhead's face is determined and pleading. Emma shakes her head and moves to get off the bed as Jean forcefully grabs her wrist. "Emma, are you choosing her over me? Is that what you're doing? Do your wife's needs suddenly mean so little to you?" The blonde breathes through her nose and looks down at Jean's hand tightly gripping her wrist.

"Jean you know that's not what's happening. You're not thinking clearly right now and I don't have time for this." She pulls her arm out of her grip and stands to her feet as the redhead gets up and stands to the other side of the bed. "But you have time for her, right. She could switch over right now and I'd be none the wiser and you'd be fine with that wouldn't you! That's what you want isn't it?" Emma puts her hand to her forehead and takes a deep breath trying to control her annoyance with her wife's accusations. "Jean, please let's not do this."

"You haven't changed Emma. I was a fool to think you ever would. We've been together for 7 years and you still can't help keeping things from me, having a private life that I know nothing about. It's just business right. If it wasn't the Phoenix, it'd be someone else, probably Ro if she hadn't opened up to me." The redheads words are harsh and vindictive and purposefully pushing every single one of her wife's buttons. Desperate to have things her way. Emma stares at her with her lips pulled into her mouth. She bites her bottom lip and exhales a heavy breath, not knowing why her wife is displaying such animosity towards her. She looks into her wife's eyes and speaks softly.

"I could die tomorrow Jean. This is not how I want to spend this day with you. If this is what's going to make you happy, I'll do it ok." The blonde walks over to the other side of the bed and takes hold of Jean's arms. And looks into her eyes. "Phoenix, I don't want to see you anymore." The redhead's body quickly heats up and her eyes flash golden and she smirks. "Alright lover, I'll play nice…for now. Wouldn't want you two lovebirds messing up your nest before your big day."

She leans in and kisses Emma as she switches back to Jean. The redhead opens her eyes into the kiss and suddenly pushes the blond away. "Fuck Emma, you were just with her again weren't you." The blonde puts her head down and takes in a breath.

"I told her I didn't want to see her anymore Jean. Isn't that what you wanted? Now can we please stop arguing?" Jean slaps her. The blonde's eyes are wide, she is shocked. She moves aside and walks toward the bedroom door. Emma quickly turns and grabs her arm. "Jean, what the hell is going on with you. I did what you wanted didn't I?" The redhead pulls away and opens the door. "That's right Emma Frost. You did what…. I… wanted. I'll be at the manor tonight. Maybe the woman you really want to be with will show up and keep you company." Jean slams the door and walks out.

* * *

The blonde stands there rapidly blinking her eyes, not understanding what just happened. She couldn't understand why her wife was so mad. She's known about this from the beginning, why is it such a big deal now. What the hell had the Phoenix said to her to make her act like this? This is not at all how she wanted to spend this day. She'd planned to be making love to her wife not fighting with her.

Emma opens the door and goes after Jean. She telepathically reaches out, but she's being blocked. She gets downstairs to the foyer as Ororo walks in. She has a despondent expression on her face. Emma stops and calls out her. Storm doesn't seem to notice her.

"Ro. Hey what's with that look?" the caramel beauty stopped and looked at her blue eyed girlfriend who wasn't looking so happy herself. "He doesn't understand Emma. The whole time all he seemed to want to talk about was my relationship with you two. And how every woman needs a man and that he wants to be that man for me. I didn't think he was so closed minded. This didn't go at all the way I hoped it would. What's going on with you, please don't tell me you and Jean are fighting again. You have your training tomorrow don't you?" Storm can see the desperate look on her girlfriend's face. That told the whole story.

**Lawn Grey-Frost Manor**

"For Goddess sake. Come on Emma, let's go talk to her." They both head out to the manor. When they get there they are surprised as Jean has erected a telekinetic barrier around the entire estate. Emma rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She can't believe Jean is taking it this far. "It's ok. I'll go talk to her baby." Ororo gently kisses Emma on the lips and easily passes through the barrier. The blonde paces the lawn as she sees Ororo vanish as the upstairs window to their bedroom suddenly opens.

"Jean, it's me Ro. Are you here?" Jean comes walking out of the bathroom crying, she falls into her girlfriend's arms. "Why does she have to be so stupid Ro? Can't she see what she's doing to me?" Storm gently rubs her back as she cries. "I haven't actually spoken to Emma sweetie, but I'm sure you two will be able to work things out. You always do." Jean pulls away and goes to get into her bed.

"Not this time Ro. I'm not going to keep putting up with this. She spends days away from home working, never sharing what she's going through with me. She still meets with some of her Hellfire girls from time to time and claims their just reminiscing about the old days. And now she and the Phoenix are humping each other's legs whenever we aren't together and she thinks its ok. But that's the woman I married, so I should just accept it right." The redhead says sighing laying the back of her head against the pillow.

Ororo walks over and sits at the foot of the bed and begins to rub Jean's leg. "Jean. Emma's job is not the issue here. And you have met all of her friends even the ones that still want her and she's been open and honest about them all. And you've been tolerant of the Phoenix up until now. So what has changed that warrants keeping your wife out of your home?" Jean looks up at Ororo with sorrow in her eyes. "The Phoenix is the one she wants Ro, not me. I was finally able to talk to her today. And I can see what Emma sees in her. Phoenix told me that only Emma could break things off between them. So I asked her to." The redhead looks away and sighs.

"Well did she?" Ororo says still rubbing her leg. "Yeah, but she didn't mean it. She only did it because I asked her to. She didn't want to, because she wants to be with her more than me." Jean crawls forward as her girlfriend takes her into her arms. "Jean, I can be honest with you, can't I?" The redhead nods as she nuzzles into her neck. "You're telling yourself a lie. You know Emma better than anyone else. You know she lives for you, there is no one she wants to be with more than you."

"Jean you said you spoke with her today right. And you see what she has done to everyone on the team. Be honest, knowing how powerful she is, would you break up with her if you were in Emma's shoes?" Jean huffs. "If it meant my wife and I would be happy, then I would." "Well isn't that what Emma did?" Jean sits up and shakes her head.

"You don't understand Ro. You don't get it. I don't want to talk about it anymore ok. Emma has made her choice and now I'm making mine." "Jean you're alright with Emma loving me, why not the Phoenix." Jean takes a deep breath and looks into Ororo's eyes. "Ro, Emma loving her, is like me loving Emma's True Queen form, the woman who willingly killed people for fun just to satisfy her insatiable appetite. And if she can't understand that, then our relationship isn't what I thought it was."

Ororo decided to leave the topic alone for a while. Emma telepathically contacted her and she explained things as best she could. Emma stayed outside all night trying to contact Jean. She even began yelling like a lovesick teenager. Jean still wouldn't yield. Emma walked back to the institute at midnight but not before sending her wife one last mental whisper, not sure if she would hear it.

~ I_ love you, Jean. You are the air that I breathe. If you really think the Phoenix is more important to me than you are, then I haven't been doing my job as your wife. You have me Jean YOU, not her, not for a minute, or just for now, you have me forever and if I can't make you see that, then I don't deserve you._ ~

**TBC…**


	23. For You

**Title: ** For You

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Your probably knew this was going to happen, right. Readers let me know your thoughts. Comments, PMs, Reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Faculty Quarters**

The blonde sat on her bed, watching the minutes pass on the clock. It was 8:35 am. She needed to be downstairs in the dome by 9. She still hadn't heard from Jean. She hadn't slept all night, hoping her wife was going to walk through the door at any moment, and hold her. Tell her everything was going to be ok. But she never came. She never even tried to telepathically contact her. They hadn't ever had such a bad fight. She couldn't feel Jean for the first time in years. She was afraid. She sat there frozen, not knowing how to feel.

It was 8:45 when Ororo walked through the door. She leaped from the bed hoping her wife had finally come back to her. Ororo had to catch the blonde as blood suddenly rushed to her head from stress and overexcitement thinking it was Jean. She began taking deep breaths as a few tears rolled down her cheek. Her girlfriend held her in her arms tightly and kissed her head. The blonde couldn't speak she was so overcome. How could things have gotten so bad? Ororo sat her down on the couch and got on her knees in front her. The blonde's stare was distant through her tears.

"Emma baby, look at me. Come on, look at me." Their eyes meet as Ororo's soothing voice reaches her. "I know things are rough between you two right now, but you must focus. Trust me my love, you can't go into that dome like this. You two will make up, you always do. You'll talk, and kiss, and hold one another, and everything will be fine. But right now you have to pull yourself together Emma. Do it for Jean." Emma's eyes seem to have a bit more life in them, as she considers Storm's words. But she knows things are different this time.

"I can't feel her Ro." The blonde manages to get out as her face crinkles and more tears flow. "Emma, the Phoenix is already downstairs." She puts her head up and takes a deep breath as her tears begin to lessen. "The Phoenix." She whispered as she sat there in deep thought as Ororo looked at her watch 8:55 am. Storm patted the blonde's thighs and got to her feet reaching out her hand to her. Emma took her hand and got up from the couch.

Her girlfriend took her face in her hands. "Come on baby. You have to focus, she'll destroy you if go in there like this. She doesn't care who you are, I know from experience." She rubs the blonde's shoulders and gives her a little shake. Emma takes in a deep breath and clinches her fists. Trying to will herself into moving. She looks into Storm's shining blue eyes. "Ok Ro, for Jean. I'm going to do this for Jean." Storm nods her head. "That's right baby, do it for her. I'll be here for you too, every step of the way."

* * *

They walk down to the elevators and take them to the mansion level. Then they go to the special access elevator. Emma holds her girlfriend's hand tightly as they descend. Hank is standing there as soon as the doors open. They walk into the medical bay and she sits in her specially marked chair. "Emma as soon as you are suited up, go to the Phoenix Chamber first. She would like to have a word with you." Hank says, his voice is a little shaky. Emma looks him in the eyes and he looks away as soon as her suit appears. "Is there a problem Hank?" The blonde asks.

"No, no problem at all, things have just been a bit tense this morning. You are all set Emma. Report to the Phoenix Chamber right away." He says and he turns and begins typing quickly on the virtual table. Emma gets up slowly and walks out the door. She walks into Ororo's arms again and takes in a deep breath. "Everything is going to be ok, you'll see. Just give it your all." The white haired woman says to her as she releases her. Emma proceeds to the Phoenix door. It disappears and she walks in.

"Hey lover, had a little trouble in paradise huh." The Phoenix says to her, walking over and pulling the blonde into her arms rubbing her back gently. She holds her for a minute then releases her and turns toward the illuminated door a serious tone now in her voice. "Don't bring that into the dome lover. I won't be holding back. If you lose focus for even a moment, I… will…. end …you." Emma lifts her head, suddenly finding her voice. "You said I wasn't going to die."

The Phoenix turns to her, eyes glowing dark burgundy red. "There are unlimited probabilities lover. You'd do well to remember that." She turns back towards her door as it disappears. She walks into the chamber and the see-thru wall activates she looks forward into the dome. "Emma, Jean loves you. I suggest you put what happened between you two out of your mind. I love you too, but -," Phoenix turns and looks into the blonde's eyes. "Don't expect me to show you mercy once you are inside." She walks into the dome and the door reappears.

Emma takes in a deep breath. The fighting hadn't even started yet and she was already losing her breath. The Phoenix said that Jean loved her. She knew that, but it still felt good hearing it. She was going to fight for Jean, prove to her that she was the one she loved most. She walked out of the Phoenix room, the team is standing there looking at her. They try and give her some encouraging words as she walks to the Ascension Chamber door. Ororo takes her hand and walks in with her. They walk into the locker and she and Ororo hold one another for moment, then pull apart enough to share a passionate kiss. They press their foreheads together and breathe. The green light above the dome door lights up down the hallway.

Emma turns her head and looks down the hallway. "Jean and I will be here waiting for you when you're finished my love." Ororo reassures her as she slowly pulls away still holding her hand. Emma looks back at her as her fingertips leave her hand. This was it. No turning back. She opens one of the lockers in the hallway and takes out a few explosive devices and a grappling gun and puts them in her pockets. For Jean, she began repeating to herself over and over again. The dome door opens and she walks inside. She walks slowly toward the Phoenix, looking at the windows as every eye follows her every step. She stops at the center of the dome and looks into the Phoenix's eyes and continues to repeat her mantra in her mind 'For Jean'.

* * *

**Day 1**

The Phoenix lifts her hand and it is set on fire. Emma immediately takes a fighting stance and crystallizes her body. The Phoenix begins to laugh. "That's cute lover, you must have already forgotten the night we first woke up together." She launches toward Emma and the crystal on her chest retracts as the Phoenix punches her in the chest, knocking her halfway across the dome. The blonde rolls to her feet as her crystal hands and feet dig into the ground slowing her momentum. She holds her chest and runs toward the redhead as fast as she can. She punches her squarely in the jaw with her bare hand as her crystal retracts on impact. Her hand hurts, but she begins to punch and kick the Phoenix repeatedly, not doing any damage.

The Phoenix grabs her face and slams her into the ground. Then kicks her into the wall. Emma struggles to stand, still maintaining her crystal form. She holds onto the wall and begins to walk as the redhead walks alongside in the middle of the dome, watching her every step. "Is that all, lover. Are you done? You had much more stamina when we were fucking. You're disappointing me." The redhead flies toward her, slamming her fist into the wall as Emma dodges just in time, she sweeps the Phoenix's legs knocking her to the ground then mounts her, punching her in the face and chest as her crystal form continues to retract. The Phoenix laughs and bucks her hips sending Emma flying into the air.

The blonde twists and turns and lands on her feet a few feet away from the redhead. "This is getting boring lover, how about a game of hide and seek. Run program Delta Oscar Mike Echo." Suddenly the ground begins shaking and large hills and caves begin to rise from the ground all over the dome. Emma immediately runs for cover. "That right lover, make me work for it."

The redhead begins to stroll around the dome, as if she is taking a leisurely walk around a park. With a swipe of her hand a hill in front of her is reduced to rubble. "Lover, where are you? Oh wait, I'm supposed to count right?" She walks up to another hill and kicks it demolishing it to the ground. "1" She moves to another punches and it disappears "2" By the time she gets to 21 she is hit by a grenade out of nowhere. She coughs and waves smoke out of her face. "This must be the military version of this game. Okay. I can do that." She begins destroying domes with blasts of fire from her hand. The blonde has been watching her. She quickly runs up behind her and punches her in the back and runs for cover.

"Come on lover, so we're playing tag now." The redhead is launched into the dome wall as her back explodes. She laughs as she floats to the ground. "End program." The hills and caves disappear and Emma is in a corner preparing another explosive. She straps them to herself as the Phoenix spots her and flies in her direction. The blonde stands there as she gets closer, and presses a button in her hand, the ground in front of her explodes and she can't find her. She looks around for a minute and can't see the blonde anywhere. "You know all the tricks don't you lover." She walks to the center of the dome and holds out her hand. The entire dome begins to shake, as Emma suddenly falls from the dome control room and lands in front of her.

The redhead quickly grabs her by the throat and lifts her into the air. "My my my, you are resourceful aren't you lover. But I'm bored of this game." She fires a psionic blast into Emma's mind and her crystal form completely retracts and the blonde passes out. A pod is fired from the medical bay. She catches it and pours it into the blonde's mouth. She suddenly wakes up and begins punching the Phoenix in the face. The redhead throws her across the room where she crashes into the trainee door. She hits hard and blood begins to drip from her mouth. She falls to her hands and knees.

* * *

"Is this really all you have to offer lover. A few weak punches and some explosives. You're pathetic." The blonde stands and begins to focus her mind projecting images into the redhead's mind. She suddenly bursts out laughing and holding her stomach. "Lover, ha ha ha. Lover, you're kidding right, did you really think something like this would work on me." She walks to her slowly as her laugher begins to fade.

~ *_ I'll teach you how to really mind-fuck someone Lover. Enjoy it. *_ ~…..

Suddenly Emma begins screaming trying to rip her clothes off. She falls to the ground and begins rolling back and forth. She's hitting herself in the face and all over her body. She shifts in and out of her crystal form. The redhead stands over her giggling. She bends down and grabs her throat holding her still. "You like that baby, have some more." She begins picking up the blonde's body and slamming her into the ground like a body builder lifting weights. Emma's body is beaten and broken. Another pod is launched from the medical bay. It's poured down her throat.

The redhead stands over her, impatiently blowing on her nails. She kicks the woman in her torso launching her into the dome window. She lays still for 10 minutes. Her body begins to move. Her vision is blurry as she looks at the Phoenix's blurry form at the center of the dome. She slowly crystallizes her body. The blonde can vaguely make out a fire ball in the redheads hand. She uses the wall to steady herself, as the ball is thrown at her. She falls before it can hit her. Another fireball hits her and she begins crawling to get away.

"Come on Lover! I thought you were stronger than this." She yells and Emma gets to her feet and continues moving along the wall. The redhead continues to fire at her. This goes on for what seems like an eternity. Then to Emma's surprise, it stops. She has no idea how many times she has rounded the dome, but she knows she's tired.

"I'm tired of this lover. I'm done playing with you. I want someone else to play with. Someone who'll give me more of a challenge." The Phoenix's body begins to glow. She's shaking so fast that she's vibrating. Large flames begin flowing from her body from her head, arms and legs. A loud birdlike screech is heard as the flames form the shape of the famous flamed bird. The dome fills with light as the windows begin to shake. One of the windows has a small crack in it. The entire dome is shaking like there is an earthquake.

The light begins to fade the Phoenix is floating in the air curled up in ball as the screeching continues. Emma hears a faint mental whisper she can't understand. She can feel a familiar pang in her heart.

~ * _….on't….fo…et…y….ame…...lo...ver*_ ~….

She begins to straighten her body out and puts her palm to her face. The screaming gets louder, everyone is covering their ears. Her face is being pulled away from her body as a blast of telekinetic force pins Emma to the wall. A body suddenly falls to the ground beneath the floating Phoenix.

The redheaded woman stands up and looks around not knowing where she is. The blonde opens her eyes and looks to the center of the dome. "JEAN!" she yells as her wife turns to see her beaten and bloody against the wall. Emma can't move, the Phoenix's eyes are black as she floats to the ground slowly reaching for Jean. "Nooooo!" Emma screams trying desperately to reach for Jean. The redhead begins to run toward her wife when she is viciously grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

**TBC…**


	24. Mitosis

**Title: ** Mitosis

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** If you've been following the story be prepared for quite a few reveals.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

Emma is telekinetically pinned to the wall unable to move. She's yelling and reaching out for Jean as the Phoenix slowly lifts her into the air.

The Phoenix's breath is searing and heavy with sulphur as she speaks to Jean. "I've been waiting so long for this moment. For you, Jean. You, a weak and petty human, kept me caged inside a rotting piece of flesh. Suffering your insipid ideals and fickle emotions." She replays the redheads thoughts in her mind.

~_I hate feeling this way. I love the way I feel. Why can't I be myself? I want to be free. I feel trapped. I can finally be myself. I'll kill the man that hurt her! I love him so much. Why is he always telling me what do? He's not my father. Why won't someone tell me what to do? He's like a father to me. I should be able to do whatever I want. These are my powers not his. I'm so strong. Why am I so weak? Why doesn't she love me? I'll destroy them. I just want to help the world.' ~_

"I offered you FREEDOM! I gave you power, but you kept me inside, you and that half human… Charles was his name. Now I am free. I will show you what real power is. I will drown this world in flames after I bathe in your blood." She begins squeezing her neck harder. She leans into the redhead's body her breath burning her ears.

"Your heart… is beating… so fast. I want to feel it stop. Don't worry. I'll take my time breaking you. I want to enjoy every second." Jean suddenly fires a telekinetic blast from her mind at the Phoenix who drops her. She catches herself and flies toward Emma. The Phoenix grabs her foot and slams her into the ground. Emma can hear bones break as Jean screams out in pain. Jean's blast diverted the Phoenix's attention and Emma was able to get loose.

The blonde runs quietly along the wall trying to get behind them. She eventually gets to the medical bay window, as the Phoenix is taking one of Jean's hands and breaking her fingers on after the other.

~ _Charles you have to do something, Jean is…_~ The blonde looks in horror as she sees everyone passed out unconscious on the floor along with Bobby, Logan and Ororo in the hallway.

Jean continues screaming out in pain as the Phoenix brutally breaks her ankles. She's breaking each bone one by one. The blonde is panicked. She crystallizes her body and runs toward the Phoenix, only to be grabbed by the throat and thrown into the wall.

"Pathetic flies." Her attention solely on a whimpering Jean Grey beneath her foot. Emma slowly gets back up this time she tries to send images into the Phoenix's mind. Only to have her mind assaulted with burning images of intense flames. The Phoenix picks up Jean by her throat and drags her body across the ground as Emma gets to her feet.

Her breath is fire and brimstone as she speaks to Emma. "You dare to interrupt me." She lifts Jean's body like a ragdoll. "This is mine. You will wait your turn." She turns away throwing Jean's limp body into the air then chasing after it like she was a cat toy.

The blonde takes in a deep breath.

~ _Jean, baby are you with me._ ~ She gets no reponse

~ _Tiger please, say something anything ~_

_~ …..Em….. ~_

_~ I'm coming baby, just hang on, don't die, please just don't die on me._ ~ Emma pleads feeling some momentary relief at her mental whisper.

The blonde tries to focus her mind on what happened before the Phoenix changed. Everything the Phoenix said and did. She must have known something like this was going to happen. The blonde has a silly idea, but she'll try anything as she watches the Phoenix slamming Jean's limp body up against the wall.

She begins projecting the fire that the Phoenix had projected into her mind before, back at her. Suddenly the Phoenix stops moving as though mystified. She seems to be looking through Jean, as she floats back down to the ground. Still holding the redhead tightly by neck like a dog holding a bone as she wakes from her stupor and looks at the blonde with dark smile on her face.

Emma smiles back. "Do you want to play a game?" The blonde asks as the Phoenix cocks her head to the side suddenly looking very curious." She walks toward Emma dragging the redhead along the ground. "I like games. What is the prize?" She sees the blonde look at Jean. She holds up her body. "This is mine you seemed to want this earlier. So if you win, I'll let you play with it. If I win I will rip your soul apart piece by piece after I'm finished with this poor excuse for a host." The fiery woman growls.

"How about hide and seek. If you can't find me, I win. How does that sound?" The Phoenix frowns and looks around the empty dome. "Boring."

"Run Program Delta Oscar Mike Echo." Emma says as the ground changes and the hills and caves reappear. The Phoenix smiles, and floats Jean's body over to the wall.

~ _Just hold on baby, hold on._ ~ Emma whispers to her barely breathing wife. How could the Phoenix do something like this?

"Ok close your eyes and count to 10, then open them and come and find me." The Phoenix listens and obeys. Emma uses the grappling gun and goes back up to the control center. The Phoenix begins destroying the hills and caves. Thank goodness that worked. Forge is passed out. Emma is in the control center trying to find a way to open the medical bay doors so she can get Jean inside. Suddenly the control center begins to shake and crashes into the ground. The Phoenix looks through the window and laughs.

"I found you. I win. I'll be back in a moment little fly." The Phoenix smiles as the dome is filled with flames, she floats back over to Jean's body and puts her against the wall. Emma crawls out of the control center and moves through the flames. She's not far from the Phoenix. She is so weak. She can barely walk. She hears the Phoenix voice and something snaps inside of her. Her body begins shaking.

* * *

"Wake up Jean, I'm going to kill you now. I want you awake for this." Her hand becomes a spear point. As Jean's eyes barely open. She looks over at Emma.

_~ Em…..It's….okay….I love …you_ ~ Jean's voice a faint whisper. As Emma's body begins to vibrate.

The Phoenix slides her hand into the redhead's stomach. Emma reaches out as the dome fills with crystal covering Jean's body and knocking the Phoenix into the opposite wall. Emma feels her body disappearing, she's suddenly right next to Jean.

"Oh god….baby I'm so sorry, please don't die! You can't die. Please…. don't do this to me Jean. Just hold on I'm going to get us out of here." The blonde says frantically holding Jean's body. The redhead moves her blood drenched hand to Emma's face and looks into her eyes. She can't speak.

_~ ..heard you...last...night. you...have me...always...~_ Jean whispers as her eyes close.

Tears stream down the blonde's face as the fire in the dome increases. "I will burn this world asunder." The Phoenix's voice booms. Emma stands up as her crystal and the Phoenix's flames fight for dominance. The redhead laughs as she sees the source of the crystal. She flies straight at Emma only to have the blonde disappear and cover her in a layer of crystal. The Phoenix blasts out of it, and flies off in search of her prey.

"Was that your woman, little fly? Are you angry with me for swatting her?" The redhead teases as crystal spears fly at her from every direction pinning her to the wall. She yells out in pain. She begins to pull away from the wall, as she notices Emma kneeling next to Jean. "This world will burn!" She yells as the dome begins to shake. "But your bodies will burn first." Emma looks over as fire starts forming in the Phoenix's eyes and mouth and she frees her arms from the crystal spears.

Emma stands up and turns to face her. "Maisha Yote Ni Nzuri." The Phoenix stops as if she is frozen. Emma flies in front of her body in crystal form. The Phoenix stares at her. "How… do you know my name?" Emma retracts the crystal from her face as her lips tremble tears falling from her eyes as she stares into pitch black pools, stabbing the Phoenix in the chest with her crystal hand. "Because you told me." The Phoenix's head vibrates as black liquid drips from her eyes and she takes a deep breath looking at Emma with gentle golden amber eyes smiling.

"I knew…you could do it, lover. So beautiful." The Phoenix whispers. Tears fall from Emma's eyes as she releases her crystal from the Phoenix's body and she falls into her arms. She lays her body down and goes back over to Jean attempting to telepathically contact her. She's not answering. She checks for a pulse. She's gone. "I'm so sorry baby. I love you so much. Please forgive me." The blonde is helpless holding Jean's body against her chest. She has never felt pain like this. The Phoenix's body begins to glow filling the room with light.

Suddenly the professor's voice comes over the intercom. "Emma! Put their bodies together! You don't have much time. You have to get them out of here now. I'm opening the dome!" The blonde is confused. "What am I supposed to do!" she yells.

"Get them out of here past the Earth's atmosphere if she manifests here she will take out the entire planet! Run program Echo." Charles tells her. Emma quickly picks up Jean's body and takes her over to the Phoenix's glowing body. She lays Jean on top of her and the light seems to melt into her. She picks up the now glowing body of her wife and covers them both in crystal.

The dome opens including the clear shield and the ground collapses into the dome. Emma creates a cylinder and pushes them through the dirt like a drill until she reaches the surface. She turns her lower half to dust and flies toward the sky as Jean's body begins to grow brighter and brighter. The rest of the X-men are now above ground watching from the institute lawn as the light gets bigger and bigger.

Emma is having trouble flying as the air gets thinner the higher she flies. She can barely see, the light is so bright.

_~~*~~ That's far enough my love, let me go. ~~*~~_ a slow sweet voice whispers in her mind.

_~ I'll never let you go again. Never ! ~_ Emma shouts in their minds

_~~*~~ My love, you will not survive if you are near me when I am reborn. Please let go ~~*~~_

_~ No, I can't. I won't lose you again. ~_ Emma pleads as the Phoenix raises her hand to touch Emma's forehead. The blonde looses consciousness and begins to fall back toward the Earth.

Flames explode in every direction as a blinding light spreads across the sky. One of the kids runs up to the professor and points to something no one else can see. "There's a shooting star." The little boy says. Ororo takes to the sky as the light begins collapsing and a body of golden light begins moving toward the shooting star at a very fast pace. Ororo stops as the golden body flies next to her holding Emma in her arms.

* * *

They land. The golden woman looks around at everyone like she's cautiously examining them. Her glow begins to fade as green eyes nervously shift from left to right. She gulps as she opens her mouth. "Uum, excuse me, but can you all help this woman? And if it's not too much trouble could help me too? My body is badly injured. I would really appreciate it." The professor rolls forward and she steps back closer to Ororo. "May I ask your name and do you know who we are?" She shakes her head and looks down shyly before looking at him. "Uhh, I don't know...…but...you all seem familiar to me."

Charles gently smiles at her. "Everything will be alright. Would you mind coming with us? We can treat you and your friend." She smiles and nods and shrinks back timidly as Hank takes Emma from her arms. She stands still for a moment and moves behind Ororo and pulls on her arm sleeve. "Uuum." Storm turns to face her as the woman's eyes fall to the ground. The redhead rubs her arm anxiously. "Can….can I, hold your hand?" She asks biting her bottom lip. Ororo smiles and holds out her hand. "Of course you can." She takes her hand and snuggles into Storm's arm and lightly smiles up at her.

**Danger Room Level 2**

They weren't sure if that was Jean or the Phoenix they were looking at. They quickly go down to the second level danger room and head for the medical bay. Iceman goes to work removing the dirt from the dome by making large Ice bull dozers and cranes. Storm also helps by floating mounds of dirt away and hardening the surface. The redhead is amazed watching it all. Forge somehow manages to get the control center up and running and closes the dome roof and reactivating the clear shield.

Ororo accompanies her into the examination room and holds her hand while she's on the bio-bed. Emma was taken to a different room. Logan soon comes inside with the professor and the redhead jumps off the bed and hides behind Storm. "It's alright. He's not going to hurt you. He's here to help." The tall caramel woman says as she turns around and pulls her into her arms. The redhead nods and looks nervously over Ororo's shoulder at the gruff man. She guides her back to the bed as Logan stares at her. She lays down still holding tightly to her friend's hand. Logan takes a deep breath and the woman yelps as her bones snap back into place and her cuts and wounds close. She passes out.

Ororo leaves the room with the professor while Logan heads to the next room and treats Emma. "This isn't good Charles. She seems to have completely lost her memory." Storm says as she follows him to one of the virtual tables. He begins to pull up the dome footage showing Emma's training. Bobby, Logan, and Hank also join them.

The team watched in shock. They were unaware of what had happened. The Phoenix completely prepared them for any eventuality. She had played a dangerous game. If anything had gone wrong they would all be dead. But Emma's new ascended ability was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, there were no words to describe it.

"Kitty if I ever had to watch you die, I'd lose it too." Bobby said rubbing his girlfriend's back. "That's inappropriate Bobby, and I won't hear you speak of it again." Ororo said, scolding him as he commented on the video. She couldn't imagine the emotional pain Emma experienced having to watch Jean be brutally beaten and killed right in front her eyes powerless to do anything about it. Of course everyone's training had been difficult and torturous but this wasn't something any of them expected. Only Emma would have been able to experience something like that and been able to walk away from it in one piece.

* * *

Ororo walked into Emma's room to check on her when she heard a moan. Her crystal retracted and began moving her head back and forth. Hank and Charles were already at the door waiting to see how she was. The blonde suddenly sat up. "Jean!" she yelled as she tried to get up from the bed. Ororo takes hold of her arms. "Be calm Emma, everything is alright." She takes a deep breath and begins to move her legs off the bed.

"Take is easy there Emma. Try not to make any sudden movements. Well any other sudden movements, your body is still recovering." Hank says as he gently pushes her legs back on the table. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Charles asks her. She takes a deep breath and sits back on her hands to hold herself up. "Yes I do, where is Jean?" She closes her eyes and breaths through her nose. She puts her hand over her heart. "I feel her, but something isn't right.

She opens her eyes and takes in another deep breath. She begins to look at her hands as they begin to disappear. "Emma, are you alright?" Ororo asks her. "I'm fine. I need to talk to Jean, where is she?" The blonde looks at her suspiciously. Storm takes a deep breath and places a hand on her shoulder. Emma swings her legs off the table and stands up. "What's wrong Ro? What happened to Jean? Take me to her now!" "She's alright Emma. She's recovering. It's just that -," The blonde quickly pushes past her and walks out of the room. She can feel Jean is nearby.

She walks down the hallway and feels her chest begin to throb. Turning slowly, she sees her wife sitting up on a bio-bed. Tears stream from her eyes as she runs inside and takes her into her arms. "Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. Don't you ever die on me again. You hear me Tiger. I couldn't bare it." She pulls back and looks into her eyes. The redhead has her head down as her eyes shift back and forth, she takes short panicked breaths. Her body is stiff as she turns her face away from Emma.

"Tiger, what's the matter with you? It's me. Everything's ok now. I'm right here." Ororo comes into the room. "Emma, let her go. Can't you see you're scaring her?" The blond begins rubbing Jean's arms. "What do you mean I'm scaring her? She's my wife. She has no reason to be afraid of me. Right, Tiger." The redhead timidly opens her mouth and whispers. "Stop it. Please." Emma drops her hands and cocks her head. She lifts her hand to caress the woman's cheek and she flinches and pulls her body away. "Tiger, what's the matter with you. It's me Emma. You know me."

Ororo grabs the blonde's wrist and pulls her off the bed toward the door. "Ro, what the hell are you doing, let go of me." Storm takes Emma by the shoulders and looks into her eyes. "She doesn't remember you Emma. She doesn't remember any of us. Just look at her." The blonde sees her wife sitting on the bio-bed with her knees curled into her chest and her arms wrapped around them hiding her face nervously looking around the room.

The professor rolls up to them with a tablet in his lap. "It appears we have another problem." Emma and Ororo turn and face him. He begins typing on the device and hands it Storm. "According to the information the Phoenix left us, Jean is the sixth mutant we've been waiting for, but in her present state using her abilities is completely out of the question."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Maisha Yote Ni Nzuri** translation: All life is beautiful. East African Language Swahili

Pronounced My-E-Sha Yo-tay Nee-Su-Ree


	25. To Be Continuted

**Title: OMEGA: ** To Be Continued

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Let me know your thoughts, good, great, better or in-between.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**OMEGA**

That's it's for this part of the story. I really appreciate the reviews and messages. It's been awesome getting to know so many new people through this experience. I also got a few private messages about the overall thoughtfulness of my femslash or lack thereof according to one reader. I happen to be an avid lover of female intimacy. It's one of the reasons why I was born on Earth as a woman, just to enjoy the experience. So when my writing cherry was popped for the first time through this story of course it went all over the place. It was my first time. I'll get better. I promise. I'm learning. I really am.

I re-read over some of my favorite femslash stories that I have come to love. The stories that really impacted me like **Underneath it All** by Fembuck, **L-335** by seeimsmiling360, and **Coveting** by Princess Alexandria all these stories really pulled on my heart strings and made me come back to them over and over again. These are the type of stories I want to experience reading and writing. This was my first shot at writing and I feel pretty good about it.

So I'm going to work on more emotionally effective storytelling in the next part of this story. I think it will be interesting to see Emma and Ororo trying to court Jean again now that she's lost her memory. Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, and Emma Frost is my dream pairing. I've always wanted them together. Its also my idea of a perfect relationship.

Also some of you who have been following the story may have noticed that I update pretty often, sometimes I get a little keyboard happy and update twice a day. How have you felt about that? Is it better to wait a while before posting new chapters, like maybe a few days, or a week? Keep the readers thirsty. When I get the writing fever, I gotta have more cowbell baby, yeah!

That's all for now. I'll be back soon to share the rest of this story.

Namaste, One Love, Solidarity, and Soul Glow!

_**Dimensional Lover**_


	26. Forget Me Not

**Title: **Forget me not

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Time lapse flash forward and flashback.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**5 years later…**

A very pregnant Jean Grey rolls over into the body of her girlfriend Ororo as a beautiful three year old girl with long red hair and blue eyes jumps onto the bed.

"Mommy mommy skype , time to skype, get up. Auntie Ro Ro come on get up." The little girl yells as she shakes Jean's shoulder.

Jean raises her head and looks at the clock on the side of the bed. "Uhhhh, EJ its 3 o'clock in the morning sweetie, go back to bed." Jean tells her as she lays her head back down.

"Auntie Ro Ro tell mommy to get up. It's time to talk to mommy." The little girl says as she crawls over Jean and sits on Storm's stomach trying to get her to move. She is determined to get them out of bed. She's so excited this is the first time she gets to talk to her mom on the computer. "Get up, get up, get up, we're gonna be late."

"Ooookay." Ororo sighs as she turns her head to the side. She opens her eyes and looks down at the little girl bouncing on her stomach smiling from ear to ear. "Let's go talk to mommy." The little girl starts clapping and climbs on top of Jean. Ororo grabs her waist and lifts her up into the air. "EJ we have to be careful. Mommy has your little brother or sister in her tummy remember." She sits her on the floor and turns to Jean. "I remember, sorry mommy."

Jean yawns and stretches accidentally hitting Storm in the face. "Oh sorry baby." She laughs and rolls over and kisses her head. "Are you ok?" she says still giggling as Ororo shakes her head and sighs. "Hurry up mommy we gonna be late." EJ says as she jumps up and down repeatedly. Jean crawls over Storm and sits up on the bed. The little girl gets into her lap and puts her arms around her neck. "Alright Emily Janine, let's go have a talk with mommy."

Jean gets up holding her in her arms and walks over to the tv and turns it on. They sit down on the couch. EJ begins clapping her hands again. Ororo walks over and sits with them. Jean presses a few buttons on the remote and the channel changes. "Hi Mommy!" The little girl yells at the television screen as Emma's face comes into view.

"Hey babygirl, can you hear me alright?" Emma says smiling, seeing how tired her wife looks. Ororo waves at her yawning and rubbing her eyes. "I hear you mommy!" EJ yells now bouncing on Jean's lap. "How are my 3 favorite ladies doing?" The blonde coos.

"EJ you don't have to yell sweetie, mama Em can hear you. We're doing great honey. When will you be coming home?" Jean says as she sees a helicopter flying behind Emma. She squints her eyes and furrows her brow. "It's a private helicopter don't worry baby. I'm not in the quarantine zone anymore. I should be home next weekend if these meetings continue going smoothly. How've you been feeling baby? Ro you're keeping her off her feet aren't you?"

"I'm trying to, but you know how stubborn she can be." Ororo says hitting Jean's thigh with the back of her hand. "Mommy, where are you?" EJ yells anxious to talk to her other mom. "I'm in India, sweetie. And I've got something special for you when I get back, but you have to promise to behave and help Auntie Ro take care of mommy until I get back ok. Do you promise?"

"I promise mommy!" She yells. "EJ honey, remember you don't have to yell. Do you hear how Ro and I are talking. We aren't yelling at mommy are we?" EJ shakes her head. "Sorry mommy." "It's ok honey. Emma she's going to be spoiled rotten if you keep bringing her things from every country you visit. She's going to expect something every time you get home if you keep that up." Jean says with an irritated expression on her face as she stares at her smirking wife.

"You want me to bring you a present, don't you EJ?" the blonde says as the little girls yells yes at the top of her lungs then covers her mouth as Jean looks at her. "Sorry…I mean yes." She whispers. They all giggle. "See Jean. She wants me to bring her a present and what my daughter wants is what my daughter gets." The blonde whispers winking at EJ. "Ro can you take EJ into the other room please. I need to talk to Jean. I'll see you soon babygirl, be good ok." The blonde says as Ororo gets up and picks up the little girl. "Ok mommy I love you!" She yells and then whispers again waving at the TV with both of her hands as Ororo leaves the room. "Fly me, Auntie Ro Ro, Fly me!" EJ yells as Ororo's hands disappear and she floats into her bedroom laughing.

* * *

"What's going on baby? Have you found him yet?" Jean asks now completely focused on Emma. "No we haven't but we're getting close, there has been a child spotted in the area that fits the description. There haven't been any reports of deaths among the children in this area yet. So that's good news. How are things there?" The blonde asks her.

"Things are stable for now. Logan has been traveling constantly to infected areas trying to keep the diseases from spreading. Bobby's been working overtime trying to keep the polar ice caps frozen. We have to find him soon. We can't keep this up." The redhead says as she takes a deep breath and sits back against the couch.

"How are YOU doing baby?" Emma's voice is soft and focused.

"I'm tired Em. It's been almost a year, even with this power, I don't know how much longer I can keep going. Two meteors hit last week. The stronger he gets, the weaker I become." Jean sighs bowing her head.

No one knew she and the X-men had been protecting the world for the past year. Wave after wave of natural disasters hit the Earth. Storm stopped five simultaneous tsunamis and seven earthquakes, saving billions of lives. Meteors landed on every continent carrying a contagion that caused mutants worldwide to spiral out of control.

Rogue was instrumental. She drained powers from mutants everywhere and saved millions. She had to stay contained in the Level 2 Danger Room Dome for months while the powers she absorbed raged out of control.

Emma crystallized entire continents when the meteors first started falling from the skies. It wasn't until Jean erected a barrier around the entire planet that she was finally able to retract it. Everyone did their part when the calamities began saving humans and mutants. There was no separation anymore. There was no choice but to fight as one. But the worst was yet to come.

The face of a six year old child was broadcast on every frequency all at once, proclaiming the end of civilization. Millions of children instantaneously died that day. Cries could be heard from all around the world, weeping mothers and wailing fathers as their children's breaths were taken from them. A worldwide man hunt was launched by agencies from every government for the child, the harbinger of death, Arishem the Judge.

After that day Arishem was spotted in cities all over the world, some saw him sitting in a bar, others witnessed him in park where children began dropping to the ground like flies. He was reported to be in a temple in the Himalayas where a temple of child monks now stands silent. He was a plague. He was last spotted in an orphanage in southern India.

"We'll find him Jean. We're close now, so close. This will all be over soon. Then you, me, Ro, EJ, and our new babies, will take a long vacation and be waited on hand and foot. You won't have to lift a finger. I promise you. Everything that's been happening will be a distance memory." The blonde assures her wife.

"A memory huh. God, it's hard to believe I couldn't even remember my name five years ago." the redhead sighs closing her eyes.

* * *

**5 years ago Level 2 Danger Room**

Thinking back to when she woke up in the medical bay and a strange blonde woman suddenly hugged her. She was so afraid, not just of the contact, but because of how that woman made her feel inside. She couldn't think. Her heart began to contract painfully. Her mind raced feeling and hearing thoughts that weren't hers. Her body felt like it was on fire.

Thank goodness the woman let go of her. She felt like she would have exploded if the woman had held on any longer. It was frightening and confusing to feel that way. She liked how the white haired woman made her feel. Her thoughts were clear and quiet and she smelled nice, like flowers and cinnamon. She smelled like the wind.

Everyone looked at her strangely like she had done something wrong. She was just trying to help the woman who was falling from the sky. Anyone would have done the same thing. These people felt strangely familiar as random images would flash across her mind if she looked at them long enough.

She remembered the short gruffy man they call Logan, screaming and running toward her over and over again attacking her. She saw Bobby's head in her hands. The one they call Rogue was on fire in her thoughts. She saw images of beautiful stars, planets, and suns that made her feel warm and safe.

She also saw herself in a room full of children with cubes floating in front of them. She remembered a man with red sunglasses and tuxedo standing next to her. She remembered a woman lying in a bed covered in diamonds. And the taste of strawberries was fun, she remembered running in a field of strawberries with the white haired woman.

None of it made sense, and who was this Arishem everyone kept talking about. At least her wounds were healed. How did that man do that just by looking at her? They keep saying the name Jean. Who is this Jean person and why do people look at her when they say that name?

The woman who smells like the wind is leaving with the woman who hugged her. The man in the wheel chair seemed nice. He looks like he wants to talk to her.

"Hello there, how are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?" Charles asks her.

She keeps her face hidden behind her knees and answers quietly. "I'm alright. I'm not hurting anymore. Thank you. Where is that white haired woman going? Will she come back? Can she stay with me?" This place was scary but she felt better when she was around.

"Yes, her name is Ororo. She'll be back soon. Would you feel comfortable talking with me for a little while?" the professor asks cautiously. This was an emergency situation. If Arishem were to show up and they no longer had the Phoenix to call on, all of their training would have been for nothing.

She nods her head, and turns her body to face him still holding her knees to her chest. She took a few deep breaths as the professor waited patiently for her to settle herself. "Ok." Her voice barely a whisper. Charles smiles at her. He wishes he could just read her mind, but he doesn't want to frighten her since she doesn't seem to know that everyone around her is a mutant.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school for the gifted. The people you saw earlier are teachers here. Do you remember how you came to be with us today?"

She takes a deep breath and lifts her head from her knees. "I was in a ball of light and then I saw that woman falling, so I caught her. When I looked down I saw you all looking at us, so I thought you knew her. Was that wrong?" She asks nervously hiding her face behind her knees.

"No no, you did the right thing. We are glad you brought her here. We are also glad we were able to help you as well. Can you remember anything before the ball of light?"

She lifts her head from her knees and stares at the professor. He furrows his brow as he feels a throbbing sensation in his mind, his nose begins to bleed. "You're scared of me. Why are you afraid of me?" She asks him after suddenly sensing his emotions. Charles blinks rapidly takes in a deep breath and nervously smiles at her as he lifts his hand to his nose. "May I ask, were you reading my mind just now?"

"No, you said you were scared. I heard you say you were scared." She hides her face again and takes a deep breath. The professor's chair begins to move on its own out the door. "Wait, where are you going, I'm sorry. You don't have to be scared." The redhead says as she moves her legs off the bed and slowly steps toward him.

Emma steps into the doorway and the redhead shrinks back walking backward breathing deeply. Charles' chair stops moving as the blonde's blue eyes focus on her. The room begins to shake as she stands in the back corner of the room like a mouse cornered by a cat.

**TBC…**


	27. Perfect Strangers

**Title: **Perfect Strangers

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** I'm getting there. Still have a bit more fine tuning to do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Atlantian Medical Bay**

The blonde stood there staring. She didn't want to look away. She could feel Jean's fear.

~ _It's okay. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you_. ~ Emma softly telepathically whispered hoping she was reaching her.

The redhead's body tensed up at the mental whisper. She felt herself heating up again. Green eyes were locked into blue. Emma slowly took a step forward as the room continued to shake.

~ _Please. I promise. I'm not going to -…..~_ the blonde's mental whisper is violently interrupted

~ _STAY AWAY!_ ~ the redhead yells.

Green eyes become golden amber as a strong telekinetic force knocks the now crystallized blonde out the door to the other side of the lab.

Hank and Logan immediately run to assist her. She stands and looks into the room as golden eyes stare back at her. The redhead is in shock. She doesn't understand what just happened. Why did the woman suddenly get thrown against the wall? She takes short panicked breaths as her eyes switch back and forth from green to gold. She suddenly sees Ororo and moves to run toward her, but catches herself as Storm reaches Emma's side.

The redhead's eyes dart from Ororo to Emma as she backs into the room slowly. "I'm alright Ro, help her." The blonde's voice is quiet and sorrowful. The redhead immediately runs into Ororo's arms as she gets into the room. Emma suddenly remembers the way she felt when she first came to the institute. Watching Jean in Ororo's arms desperate for comfort. It made her heart ache.

Jean had really forgotten her, more than that she was afraid of her. Her wife was afraid of her. She could feel it through their bond. The blonde took a cautious step forward and saw Jean squeeze Ororo just a little tighter as she did.

"I'm going to head out for awhile Ro. Take care of her for me okay." The blonde says as she looks at the frightened redhead, making sure that Jean could hear her. She walks out of the lab and puts her hand to her chest. The pain was overwhelming as she could feel tears welling in her eyes. How could she lose Jean twice in one day? But it wasn't just Jean, it was Maisha too. She had taken her life with her own hands. The blonde's body trembled as she flashed back to that moment in the dome to those warm golden eyes and that gentle smile. 'This world truly is cruel.' The blonde thought to herself.

The next few weeks saw the blonde looking and feeling like a crazy ex, quietly stalking and peeping through windows and doors just to get glance at the redhead. Jean would lose it if she came within a 100 feet of her. Pots, pans, plates, chairs, books, furniture anything that wasn't bolted down would go flying without warning. Charles and Ororo both told her that it would be best for now if she just kept her distance at least until they could explain to Jean that she had mutant abilities.

But Emma managed to get her fix by becoming a secret admirer. She left little gifts for the redhead in random places. The blonde knew that Jean always loved sand art, so she left a compassion mandala, handmade by Tibetan Buddhist monks, outside the greenhouse door, since the redhead was pretty much attached to Ororo's hip at this point.

She had 3 strawberry dishes prepared daily in the cafeteria for her from her favorite farm. She even had, Wyluu the light dancer flown up from her Fiji resort to create a spectacular display so Jean could watch it from the roof every night for a week. Though it was amazing, the students were weary in the mornings from lack of sleep because of all of the light in their windows.

Every week she tried to one-up herself with the extravagant gifts she left for her. She enjoyed watching her wife look around to see who had left them. That smile was all the motivation the blonde needed to continue.

After two months, the professor thought it was time to start explaining things to Jean as she started to believe the school was some juiced up version of Hogwarts Academy especially Ororo's abilities. The redhead's eyes would well with tears as the caramel woman's body would disappear and surround her in a warm breeze that smelled of lavender and lilies. It was all so new and amazing to her.

They also wanted to try and remedy the situation between her and Emma. As well-intentioned as the blonde's gifts had been, they were becoming bothersome to everyone at the institute. They had to draw the line when she started rearranging people's schedules. Three classes were cancelled just so Jean could walk down the hallway and hear Mariah Carey serenade her with their wedding song 'When I Saw You'. Then there was the night she crystallized the ceiling of every room in the institute so Jean would feel like she was looking at the stars because Ororo didn't think it was appropriate to change the weather for the entire state of New York just to appease the pouting redhead.

Emma was willing to move heaven and Earth to see her woman smile. Not to mention the fact that this was longest amount of time she had ever spent without being intimate with her. Of course she had Ororo and she could always take care of herself most nights, but no one touched her the way Jean could. She missed drowning in the warmth of Jean's emotions as they telepathically shared their orgasms. She missed the way the redhead would unconsciously project her thoughts when they were lost inside one another's eyes. She longed to hear her wife whisper I love you in her ears at night. She missed nuzzling her face into Jean's neck and hearing her giggle.

Tears welled in her eyes just thinking about it.

Ororo decided it was also time to show Jean their wedding video, so she could understand why the blonde was obsessively stalking her. Jean had come to believe that the blonde was just grateful that she had saved her life. If she had known catching a woman from falling to her death was so much trouble, she would have considered just letting her hit the ground. For a while she couldn't turn around without seeing the blonde. She even asked Ororo about a restraining order. She also couldn't understand why her body reacted so strongly whenever Emma came near her.

* * *

The redhead laid in Ororo's arms snuggling against her as they turned on the DVD. Storm felt the redhead's heart begin to beat faster as she saw Emma walking down the aisle. She was beyond stunning in an elegant sleeveless white ivory Chanel sheath halter dress with a tastefully teasing neckline open back floor length flowing fishtail accentuating every last one of her curves. She was breathtaking. Literally, Ororo had to sit the redhead up and pat her back a few times to get her breathe.

Her eyes stung with tears. She could practically feel the love wafting from the screen as they recited their vows to another. The blonde slipped the ring on her finger and she felt as though her heart was going to melt. She took short panicked breaths as her body began to heat up watching Emma lean in to kiss her. She felt a sharp throbbing pain in her head as golden amber eyes appeared and the TV lifted from the wall. Ororo swiftly took her in her arms and flew them out the door to the roof.

They ascended into the air, as flames covered the redhead's body and hot tears fell from her eyes. Storm held her tightly in her arms as her chest heaved. Why did just the sight of the blonde make her lose control of herself? She didn't like it one bit, but it was obvious that she needed to do something about it. She couldn't tell if it was attraction or hatred she felt for the blonde her reactions were so overwhelming.

**Grey-Frost Manor**

The next day saw her and Ororo standing on the lawn in front of Grey-Frost manor. The redhead nervously rubbed her arm and stared at the ground. Even if they were married, that didn't mean that she had to like it. She was still getting used to everyone calling her Jean, why should she rush herself, she thought. But then she remembered the wedding video and she couldn't help but smile when she found out who had been leaving all those gifts and doing all those sweet things for her. She took in a long deep breath as Ororo turned to her.

"Are you sure you feel ready to do this? You can wait a day if you like. Emma's waited this long another day won't hurt her." Storm said trying to get the woman to relax. She agreed to try and sit with the blonde for a few minutes to see if she could gain control of her physical reactions. She really didn't like the feeling; it was actually really painful. But it also wasn't fair to the blonde to be away from her wife, even if she didn't remember marrying the woman.

She lifted her head and looked toward the front door. She nods. "Ok, I can do this. I can do this. Everything is going to be fine." She said to herself as Ororo smiled and rubbed her back.

Emma was a hot mess inside. When her girlfriend first told her what Jean had decided to do she was beyond excited. She wanted to make a good impression on her, but she had no idea what to wear. She tore through three closets trying to find something she thought Jean would like. The redhead used to love everything the blonde wore, but that's not the case now. She didn't even remember their wedding day.

It was just going to be a short meeting they wouldn't even speak to each other but the blonde felt like Cinderella needing a fairy godmother to help her find a dress for the ball. She was close to having a panic attack when she heard the doorbell ring. She just froze. It rang again and she couldn't move her feet. All those weeks stalking the woman and now she chokes down the homestretch.

Ororo rang the door bell a few more times as the redhead grew more and more nervous by the second. "Wait right here honey. I'll be right back. I promise. I just need to make sure Emma is home. Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine."

Storm vanishes as a warm breeze kisses the redhead's cheeks. She looks up to hear knocking at one of the windows. It suddenly opens then quickly slams shut. The redhead takes a few more deep breaths and tries to stay calm.

"Fuck Ro, what am I going to do? I can't decide what to wear. If this doesn't go well, what the hell am I supposed to do next, wait another two months. I can't do this today. She already thinks I'm a crazy stalker. Who thinks a room full of singing cockatiels is romantic, for fucks sake." The blonde admonishes herself as she paces back and forth picking up dresses and blouses. Her girlfriend grabs her arms and looks into her eyes.

"Relax Emma. Take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine. You don't even have to talk to her today. It doesn't matter what you wear, you're beautiful. There is no need to try and impress her. You've already done a great job of that." She lets go of the blonde and walks over to the closet and picks out a white cashmere jump suit and walks back over to her.

"Here put this on, and meet us downstairs in 10 minutes." Storm says as she kisses the blonde and steps around her heading to the bedroom door. "Wait isn't she at the front door?" the blonde asks nervously. "Yes I'm going to let her in. 10 minutes Em that's it. We'll see you downstairs." Ororo waves as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

The blonde sits on her bed and takes a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? Emma Frost never gets nervous after all it was just Jean. Yeah it was just her wife who died and came back life and now has no memory of her. Sure there was nothing to be nervous about at all. She lays back on the bed and puts her hand on her forehead. 10 minutes, she just had to get it over with. Like a band-aid just rip it off quickly completely painless. Yeah nothing to worry about quick and painless.

She finally gets dressed with three minutes to spare. She opens her door and heads down the hallway to the elevator. Her legs didn't seem to be working very well. She got off at the second floor staircase after deciding on a more dramatic entrance. They weren't going to talk anyway, so she was going to make every minute count. She stood nervously at the top of the staircase and saw them standing in the foyer.

She slowly descended. The blonde was halfway down the stairs when Ororo noticed her and turned Jean around to see her. The redhead nervously let her eyes drift up the blonde's body; she could already feel her body heating up with each step.

Emma unconsciously began smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her outfit when she accidentally stumbled missing a step. Jean automatically took a step forward intending to catch her when she stopped herself.

Ororo watched Jean carefully as she stepped back and allowed the blonde to nervously finish getting down the steps on her own. Emma took a deep breath after silently admonishing herself for her little slip up. She opted not to make direct eye contact with redhead. Instead she slowly but gracefully walked past them and headed for the couches near the vestibule. She knew they weren't supposed to talk, but she was nervous and even though she loved being admired, the uncomfortable silence was making her skittish.

"Would you ladies like to have a seat for a few minutes?" Emma said waving her hand toward the couches. Jean's eyes dart back and forth from the couch, to Emma, to Ororo, to the floor, then back to the couch finally resting on Ororo's gentle blue eyes. The caramel woman had an amused look on her face and raised her eyebrows as she smiled at Jean. She wanted her to decide on her own. The redhead gulped and took a deep breath as she looked at the couch with her head tucked into her chest. She looks over to Emma and nods.

The blonde releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding as the two women walk over and sit down. Emma takes a seat on the opposite couch and crosses her legs as the redhead stares at her her eyes subtly traveling up her body. The blonde takes notice and sits up a bit more arching her back giving the redhead a lovely view of her chest. The redhead's mouth opens slightly as her eyes zero in on the beautiful mounds.

Jean had always been fascinated by Emma's breasts. The first time they ever made out, not even 4 minutes in Jean was suckling on them like a hungry child. The blonde could feel slick heat pooling in between her legs as she remembered her first time feeling Jean's mouth ravaging her seven years ago. Her chest began to heave and she felt herself getting light headed as the redhead's eyes became heavily lidded and the side tables began gently vibrating.

The blonde felt her body tremble as she noticed the redhead lean forward slightly as a pink tongue shyly emerged from her mouth and swiped her lips. Ororo began to feel the heat rising from Jean's body and gently places her hand on top of the redhead's now trembling digits. Jean slightly jumps at the contact and shakes her head like she was in a trance. She takes a deep breath and turns to look at Ororo as she shyly tucks her chin into her chest.

Emma almost growls at her girlfriend. They were finally getting somewhere, as she knew the redhead must have been picking up on her thoughts to have responded so intensely. Ororo smiles and squeezes Jean's hand.

"Well I think that's enough for today ladies. We'll be taking our leave now Emma. Thank you for letting us stop by." Storm says as she and Jean stand. Emma doesn't bother to hide her frustration as she begrudgingly lifts herself from the couch with a loud huff. She follows them to the door staying a few feet behind so as not to overwhelm Jean. They open the door and step outside. Ororo kisses Emma soundly on the lips and cups her cheek.

The redheads face is still down looking everywhere but at them. Ororo steps back and places her hand on the redhead's shoulder as she timidly lifts her head not looking at the blonde she whispers. "Bye." She quickly turns into Ororo's shoulder and the woman puts her arm around her and they walk away.

Emma opens her mouth reaching out her hand, then sighs and goes back into the house. She stands with her head and back against the door and closes her eyes.

**TBC…**


	28. A Penny for your Thoughts

**Title: **A Penny for your thoughts

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This story is really taking me on some emotional journeys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Greenhouse**

The redhead was noticeably tense as she walked into Ororo's bedroom. The meeting with Emma had taken its toll on her. She took long heavy breaths through her nose and began pacing the room. Ororo silently hung up her coat and took a seat in the chair next to her bed. She touched her finger to the lavender on the nightstand and a few extra buds began to grow. The scent permeated the room.

Jean began to breathe deeply closing her eyes her heart slowed down with every breath. "Ororo." The redhead whispered as she felt herself calming down more and more. The caramel beauty stood up and walked over to her. She stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her to her body. The redhead laid her head against her friend's shoulder and held on to her arms. "I told you to call me Ro." She said gently.

Jean half heartedly smiles and takes in a deep breath. "Ro, what's going on with me? How can I feel so much for someone that I don't know? If she was so special to me, why can't I remember her? Why can't I remember anything? All I can really remember is this." She softly caresses Storm's arms. "Your arms around me, holding me, just like this. Safe, warm….and loved." She turns her head and kisses her cheek as she looks up at the ceiling.

"I can hear their thoughts Ro. They speak without saying a word. What if she doesn't get her memory back? How are we supposed to fight now? I hope she gets better soon so we can talk to the Phoenix. They don't care about me. They just want to protect themselves... But her thoughts…"

"Whose?" Ororo asks as they slowly rock from side to side.

"That woman I'm married to, Emma's. Her thoughts are heavy and full of emotion and desire. All she wants is Jean, but I'm not the woman she remembers and I'm not sure I want to be. What kind of person makes everyone depend on them, then abandons them. I don't know who I am but I don't want to be a person like that." She pauses exhaling a breath through her mouth.

"But you're different. Your thoughts are clear and quiet, like a warm breeze." The redhead turns in the circle of Ororo's embrace and wraps her arms around her neck and looks into her eyes. "Your thoughts…. are like the wind, so beautiful. Your thoughts are what I want to remember." She tenderly brushes her lips over Ororo's. Storm sighs and closes her eyes as the redhead kisses her again more firmly. She tightly closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath as Jean deepens the kiss.

The redhead's tongue quietly slips into her mouth as a sigh escapes her lips. Jean firmly grasps her neck and pulls her in closer. She feels a painful ache in her sex as Ororo's moan hits her ears. Jean walks forward until the back of her legs hit the bed. Her arms fall from around her neck and she pushes her onto the bed and covers the length of her body with her own.

Passion rising with every gentle caress. She wrenches her lips away and kisses a path down the caramel woman's neck. "I want you." She whispers as she runs her fingers through Ororo's soft hair. She sucks her earlobe into her mouth. "Let me have you." Storm's eyes roll to the back of her head at the utterance of the words as she releases a deep groan. The redhead gently massages her breasts and continues to dominate their kiss.

Storm slowly moves her hands up the redhead's torso and chest and grasps her face between her hands halting her kisses. She places a firm sound kiss to her lips and looks into her color shifting eyes. "Jean we need to stop." She takes a slow heavy desirous breath. "It's too soon for this. You're not ready."

Jean takes a deep breath as tears begin to well in her eyes. She grits her teeth and crawls down Ororo's body stopping at her center her eyes are now golden with a slight glow. She lowers her face between her legs as heavily lidded eyes stare into blue orbs. She takes in a deep breath through her nose closing her eyes she exhales through her mouth. Even through her pants Ororo can feel the heat of her breath. Her nostrils flare as she takes in another breath. She unhurriedly licks her lips and stares into Ororo's eyes. "It's a shame you didn't let me taste you. I bet you taste like spr…"

The redhead begins to blink rapidly as her eyes shift back to green. She stands up and shakes her head looking down at Ororo with sorrow in her eyes. She takes a long deep breath as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Those aren't my words. I don't know whose they are. When will I know? When will I be ready to know huh? Tomorrow, a week from now, two years from now."

Ororo gets up and takes her into her arms as tears stream down the redhead's face. "I just want to know who I am or who these memories belong to. I'm so tired Ro. I just wanted to feel like I was somebody for awhile. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." She pulls away from the white haired woman and walks toward the door rubbing her forehead.

"I'm pathetic. I feel like a fucking child. I don't know how to talk to people. I'm scared all the time. Hearing thoughts about a me that I don't know. That Jean, your Jean doesn't exist to me. I don't remember her I don't know her. But you all insist on calling me by her name. What the hell happened to me?" She yells in frustration. "I need to get out for a while ok. Don't worry I won't leave the grounds. I just need to be alone." She turns and flies out the door.

* * *

**The Pond**

After a while she sees a pond and decides to land. There's no one around. She sits down and looks out on the water trying to remember as well as trying to forget everything that she's feeling. This world was so strange to her. She feels both in it and outside it at the same time. These people keep showing her images of her life. Her wife, her girlfriend, her friends and family, people she is supposed to remember but can't.

Then there's this whole other set of memories of different times and places even different planets and creatures. It's straight out of a science fiction movie beautiful as well as frightening. Memories of entire solar systems being destroyed wake her up at night. She swears sometimes she even hears the trees whispering to each other like there is completely different world right on top of this one existing together without being aware of each other.

She just wanted to be herself, whoever that was. She heard rustling on the edge of the forest and sees Logan walking toward the lake with at towel over his shoulders. She stands up without speaking and prepares to leave.

"Hey Red, relax a while. I don't bite….well I ain't in a biting mood right now anyway. I'm not gonna bother ya. I just like sitting out here watching the water. Kinda helps me forget the stuff that bothers me for a while and sometimes it helps me remember too." He puts his feet in the water and sits back on his hands watching the ripples. Jean is scared and she hates that. She's tired of being scared, tired of trying to be the Jean that everyone wants her to be.

She forces herself to sit quietly and follow Logan's lead. They both sat there in silence as the wind blew through the trees, watching the fly fish leap from the water ever so often. Occasionally he would pick up a pebble and toss it into the water. Jean felt better and better as the minutes rolled on. It felt nice to not be expected to speak. But something inside her stirred and she began to wonder about Logan.

She had things that she wanted to remember and things that she wanted to forget too, like what happened earlier with Ro. After about 2 hours Logan got up and left. He didn't say goodbye, didn't wave, or anything. Jean was surprised by that. In a strange way it made her happy. He wasn't there for her. For once she wasn't the center of attention.

She left the lake when evening came and went back to the greenhouse. Ororo was waiting for her. The caramel woman didn't ask her much, just wanted to know if she was alright. She said she was and that was that. They didn't talk about anything else that night.

The next day Ororo got a call from Emma wanting to know if Jean wanted to come by again. The redhead shook her head and said maybe tomorrow. The blonde was disappointed but still hopeful.

Jean began going out to the pond more often. She'd stay out there for hours sometimes the whole day. Ororo wondered what she was doing but thought maybe it would be best if she let her have her privacy.

After a few months life began to have a bit of a routine again. They would get together in the morning with the professor, and try and piece together her memories. She would eat lunch, then head out to the pond. She began meeting with Emma a few times a week. They didn't talk much at first, but eventually they found a few things in common, thanks in part to Emma covertly reading the woman's mind. Jean still couldn't quite control her body when she was around the blonde so their meetings were usually short.

Emma eventually told the redhead she could use her however she liked if it meant they would spend more time together. She didn't mind if she lost control. She even began trying to convince the redhead that having sex with her could jog her memory. Ororo told her what happened between them and the blonde was beyond jealous, but she understood just how deep their friendship was even with the memory loss. Some things just stick with you. Emma was disappointed that the time they had together didn't have that lasting effect on her.

But every other evening Jean was always seen going out to the pond. Everyone thought it was in her best interest to not ask her about it, since it seemed to be making her happy and helping her become more social with her teammates.

* * *

Though the team was still on high alert, their top priority was tending to Jean. They believed that if her memory returned so would the Phoenix and of course their Jean as well. The team knew that the Phoenix was alive and well as the redhead's eyes would glow that familiar golden amber from time to time.

All they could do was wait. Fortunately there was no sign of Arishem, though they had no idea what to look for. All they had to go on was the Phoenix's description of the being. Whenever there was an earthquake they immediately went to investigate it. Tornados, hurricanes, and typhoons were fair game too. Bobby joked that they should change their name to the weathermen since that's what became their forte now a days.

Jean got more and more social with everyone as the months rolled by. She and Emma were getting closer. They got so close that Emma nicknamed her the blue-baller. She couldn't deny her physical attraction to the blonde, but she still had fear around not being able to control herself if they went too far. It was a constant exercise in frustration for the blonde, but for Jean she would bare it until the end of the Earth, which could have been at any moment.

One day the blond had finally had enough of watching Jean skip off to the woods at night. They were practically dating again and she wanted to know what had caught the attention of her amnesiac bride, so she followed her.

She transformed into a dust-like form so she wouldn't be detected by anyone and watched and waited. The redhead finally showed up and put out a little blanket and sat down looking out at the water. She sat there for over an hour. The blonde was beyond bored, but knew that the redhead would stay out here for entire evenings some nights. So even though she was bored she used it as an opportunity to hone her powers and see how long she could maintain any given form.

Two hours had gone by and the redhead just sat there staring out at the water, eventually the blonde heard a few sticks breaking as Logan walked out of the woods and onto the shore smiling at Jean.

"Hey Red, whatcha doing out here?" He says laughing smiling from ear to ear. To the blonde's surprise Jean responded immediately. "Oh you know just hunting elephants." The two of them erupted into non-stop laughter as Logan sits next to her on the blanket. Jean even moves closer to him. Too close for the blonde's comfort.

She sat out there watching them as her anger began boiling over. She almost gave herself away when Logan put his filthy arm around her. How dare he touch her, what the hell was he thinking? Ororo's not giving him the time of day so he'll try Jean instead. Memory loss or not Jean was still her wife and she'd be damned if she was going to let that flea bag put the moves on her especially considering she hadn't sealed the deal with her wife yet.

They talked and laughed and poked at each other for 30 minutes or so then Logan took off his shirt and pants and jumped into the pond and Jean followed him. The blonde was enraged. She had made up her mind, if he made a move to do what she thought he was about to do, he would wake up with one less body part and she'd make sure it could never grow back.

**TBC…**


	29. Green-eyed Monster

**Title: **Green-eyed Monster

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** ***Futanari Alert***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Jean and Logan were submerged for over an hour in the pond. The blonde had seen enough. She didn't need a degree to figure out what was happening. She left and went back to the manor.

Her face was completely fixed on some far off place, so much so that she didn't see Ororo approach her that night. "Em. Hey Emma, where'd you go?"

The blonde rapidly blinked her eyes and gave her head a quick shake. "Hum, what did you say honey?" Ororo smiled and took her into her arms. "I didn't say anything I was asking where you were just now?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Her girlfriend pulled back and cupped her cheek gently pressing their lips together. "Your expression, Emma, you seem really far away tonight. Is there something wrong? I got here 20 minutes ago. Did you forget we were getting together tonight?"

Emma took a deep breath and focused her attention on her girlfriend. The blonde insisted that there was nothing wrong. She gave a half-assed excuse about a business meeting she had coming up being on her mind. Ororo knew it was more than that, but decided not to prod too much. They went out to dinner and while Emma occasionally smiled and laughed her thoughts were clearly elsewhere. At times her face would lose all expression and Ororo would wait patiently for her to refocus her attention.

The two made love that night in the manor and even though the blonde made sure that they were both beyond satisfied Ororo felt how far away the blonde was.

The next day Jean came by the manor for her daily visit with her wife. She found the blonde to be unusually quiet and for the first time she made no moves to try and seduce her. Even though she was relieved to have a break from the blonde's practically constant molestation she sensed that something was definitely bothering the woman.

Emma just quietly smiled and asked how her day went, she wasn't really listening. She only had one thing on her mind. And though her face didn't show it, the energy wafting from her body was hostile. She would definitely be scowling at the redhead if she wasn't trying to keep up appearances.

Jean had to meet up with the professor soon to sift through her memories again. She told Emma that it was time for her to go. The blonde couldn't have been more distant as she hugged her goodbye. The redhead made no attempt to try and read her thoughts, she felt the emotion coming off of her as she left the manor. She instinctively knew it wasn't a good idea.

Later that evening Emma watched from the window as the redhead flew off to the woods again. It made her sick to her stomach. How could Jean sit there with her today smiling and laughing pretending to be interested in her when she already had what she wanted. It made her furious. She was disgusted with the thought of it.

She pictured Logan's tongue down her wife's throat and became nauseous. As much as she wanted to hurt the man and seriously entertained the thought of permanently neutering him, she also knew that it took two to tango. Jean was part of this too. Her wife picked him of all the men in this world. She had approached Jean about the idea of bringing a man into their bed after they had first gotten married. She had even picked out a few that she thought the redhead might like. But Jean said no. She told the blonde that all she needed or wanted was her.

Emma now felt that Jean had lied to her back then. There she was going out to the woods almost every night. She chose Logan of all the men she could have had, she chose him. And based on the frequency of her visits the blonde could only presume he had adequate stamina to keep up with her.

* * *

Three weeks flew by and the blonde found herself getting more and more resentful. Jean had gotten very good at her little act. They lay together on their marriage bed, the redhead softly kissing her slowly making her way down to her favorite body part, taking a nipple into her mouth. Of course Emma would respond accordingly running her fingers through her wife's soft red hair. She had successfully veiled the volcano of emotions threatening to erupt within of her. Jealousy, lust, rage, fear, disappointment and betrayal all warred within her. It wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

"Jean honey, why don't we call it a night? I wouldn't want you to miss any previous engagements." The blonde says gently giving her wife a little nudge. The redhead softly giggles and temporarily releases the hard nub from her mouth. "There's nothing more important than what I'm doing right now. There's nowhere else I want to be." The redhead continues her feast as Emma's chest begins to heave deeply. The blonde grits her teeth and breaths through her nose.

"I'm sure there's someone else that requires your attention tonight. You don't have to keep them waiting on account of me." The redhead blinks and lifts her head hearing the vindictive tone in Emma's voice. She pulls herself up the blonde's body and looks into her eyes before kissing her lips and sucking Emma's bottom lip into her mouth.

"You are the only one who requires my attention tonight." She kisses her again sits up over the blonde looking down into her eyes with concern. "Do you… not want to be with me anymore? I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this far. You've been so good to wait this long. We can try going a little further tonight, if you're open to it. I feel pretty stable right now, who knows we might be able to go all the way." The redhead says eagerly smiling. The blond takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes. She takes Jean's arms and moves them to the side as she sits up.

"You don't have to humor me Tiger. It's clear that your needs are being taken care of elsewhere. And I'd rather not play sloppy seconds." Emma practically hisses as she gets out of the bed and puts on her night gown. The redhead takes in a deep breath and furrows her brow. Emma turns and faces her shaking her head at the redhead's confused expression.

"Jean I'd really rather not play this game tonight. So why don't you just head out." The redhead gets up from the bed and walks in front of Emma. "I'm sorry okay. I really am. I know this has taken me longer than you wanted to." Jean sighs and takes Emma's hand and places it on her breast as she gazes into her eyes. "You really are the only person I want to be with tonight." She smiles and laughs to herself. "Logan says that your mind may forget, but your body always remembers where it's been."

Something inside the blonde snaps and her body starts trembling at the mention of his name. Her breath becomes slow and heavy as she grits her teeth. Her eyes become cold daggers stabbing the redhead with wrathful intent as a tear rolls down her cheek. Jean cups her cheek wiping the tear away with her thumb. She leans in to kiss the trembling blonde when Emma grabs her wrist tightly and forcefully pushes the redhead onto the bed and gets on top of her holding her arms down over her head.

The blonde is completely gone, blind with rage and jealousy. "How dare you let him touch you! You are a mine! Do you hear me Tiger? You're mine!" She yells in her wife's face. The redhead is breathing hard as Emma viciously rips off her clothes and forcefully kisses her almost choking her with the force of her tongue. Crystal cuffs form around her wrists which are now crossed above her head. The blonde wrenches her lips away as she nips and bites at the redheads jaw, neck and shoulders. She roughly squeezes and massages her wife's heaving breasts as she mercilessly thrusts three fingers into the redhead's sex.

The redhead yelps and tries to speak. "Emma please… stop… this is too much. What's wrong with you?" Her eyes begin flashing from amber to green as she pleads with the blonde.

"You don't need him Tiger. I can give you what you want. Just let me show you." Emma's tone was grave and full of pain as she moves down redhead's scorchingly hot body and takes her sex into her mouth sucking and licking. Jean gasps harshly as she feels a sharp pain in her mind, the entire bed is vibrating. "Please…..Em...ma….stop…..I ….I can't…" The redhead whispers finding it harder and harder to get the words out as tears stream down her face.

~_ You're mine Tiger, all mine._ ~ The blonde whispers as she continues devouring her wife's center as hot tears stream down her face.

* * *

Books, tables, and lamps begin floating around the room as the redhead tries to pull her hips away from the blonde's mouth. Emma takes her clit into her mouth and bites down hard causing the redhead to scream out in pain as a vase crashes against the wall. The blonde releases her clit and stands between her legs looking down at her with blurred eyes.

"I'm all you need Tiger. I'm all you'll ever need." She says as the redhead looks down her body to see a crystal penis forming from the blonde's clitoris. Jean frantically shakes her head back and forth. "No!...Em! Emma please….. don't do this! Please! You love me don't you? You said loved me. You said you wouldn't ever hurt me. Please….don't do this."

The blonde grabs the back of the redhead's knees and lifts her legs putting them over her shoulders and pushing the redhead into the center of the bed. "I do love you Jean. I love you so much. You don't need Logan. I can make you feel so much better than he can. Let me show you." The blonde slowly inserts her crystal cock into the redhead's moist sex. Jean's chin lifts as she pushes her head into the bed releasing a loud guttural moan. The entire room is shaking.

The blond thrusts her hips back and forth as the redhead's body begins to vibrate. "Tiger I can feel you. Feels…..so…..good inside you. You're so warm, so tight. I feel you taking me into you." The blonde whispers as she moans, hot tears falling onto the redhead's face evaporating on contact. Jean moans and yells as her hands shake and she breaks free of the crystal cuffs. She grabs the back of Emma's neck and reaches down taking her ass into her hand pulling the blonde deeper inside of her. Glowing golden amber eyes close as she sucks the blonde's earlobe into her mouth and pants heavily.

The entire mansion is shaking. "Harder." The redhead whispers as the blonde's eyes roll to the back of her head as she lowers her body completely against the redhead's and grabs fistfuls of the sheets and thrusts into her harder and faster. The redhead's breath hitches she squeezes Emma's ass so hard she draws blood. She bites down on the inside of the blonde's neck as she rocks her hips meeting her penetration.

"I love you Jean! I love you so much. You feel….so….good! Uuuhhhh Aahhhhh." The blonde pants and moans. She feels her body trembling. The redhead grabs a hand full of the blonde's hair and jerks her head back. Their mouths crash together with bruising intensity as tongues dance passionately between breaths. Deep heavy sighs and moans fill the air. Sweat drips from their faces as they wrench their lips apart. Jean looks into Emma's eyes as the blonde feels her mental shields disappearing in her mind.

~ _You have me._ ~ the redhead whispers.

Tears streak down Emma's face as her lips tremble. The redhead's body begins to glow enveloping the blonde in her light.

The entire institute is shaking as the X-men try to get the students to safety as they evacuate the building. Alarms are going off everywhere. There are sirens blaring miles away from the institute, as authorities are reporting category 7 earthquakes hitting the area.

* * *

Jean and Emma's consciousnesses merge as they climax holding their bodies so close that you can't tell where one ends and the other begins. They cry and moan as their bodies are bathed in warm golden light, expanding as it fills up the entire mansion. Inside each other's minds, Emma can see her lovers. As their ethereal bodies float toward one another Jean and Phoenix are now face to face, looking into one another's eyes.

The Phoenix holds out her hand and Jean takes it. She pulls her into a hug. Phoenix cups Jean's cheek and kisses her. It's soft and gentle at first, then Jean moans, and the Phoenix responds with passionate force deepening the kiss. Emma watches not bothering to hide her desire. She imagines what it would be like if she had two Jeans instead one. The ladies finally pull apart and smile at one other. The Phoenix turns to Emma and holds out her hand. The blonde floats over and takes it.

"I am a part of you now lover. And now that Jean and I are one, there is nothing that you cannot accomplish together. " The Phoenix says to Emma squeezing her hand. She turns to Jean and smiles looking into her eyes.

"We are bonded eternally Jean Grey-Frost, you are my last host. There is no one more worthy. You will never know death as this world knows it. All of my knowledge and gifts are yours. I entrust you with all that I am. I will always be here, you need only call on my knowledge and it will appear in your mind." She takes a deep breath and releases Emma's hand and takes Jean's other hand.

"Forgive me, for what happened during training. There was no other way for our lover to ascend. Yours is the life she holds most precious above all others in the world. I am truly sorry for -," Jean interrupts her as she begins laughing. "For killing me, don't worry about it. Been there done that, got the T-shirt. Its water under the bridge. As long as I have my Emma back I think I'll be alright." The Phoenix smiles at her.

"You have my gratitude both of you. You have a long journey ahead and I will be with you every step of the way." She looks at Jean and Emma bows her head and closes her eyes as her body begins to glow and she melts into the redhead's body. Jean takes a deep breath closes her eyes and smiles. "Everything is going to be alright now baby." Jean says as she embraces Emma and they both close their eyes.

They wake-up in their bedroom with entire team staring at them, some smirking others with their arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

**TBC…**


	30. True Lies

**Title: **True Lies

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Bit of a reveal in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

After all the commotion, Storm surveyed the entire area including 15 miles outside of the institute and repaired the land, which in some places looked like smaller versions of the grand canyon. Fortunately for them the public didn't have equipment sensitive enough to pick up the source of the quakes.

Emma was no stranger to waking up in awkward compromising situations. Jean on the other hand was another story entirely. Waking up naked with her friends and family standing around staring at her was quite a shock for the redhead. She screamed so loud she could have given Banshee a run for his money. The room instantly cleared. Once she got over her initial embarrassment she told everyone to meet them in the second level danger room.

Jean and Emma held each other for a while after everyone left. They both had to process what happened. So they laid there in silence, just breathing. Their minds were still connected, but no words were spoken. Jean took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I love you Em, I just need -," The blonde kissed her forehead and sighed. "I know, I love you too." There was an understanding between them, Jean was back, but she wasn't the same Jean, she was ascended thanks to the Phoenix, thanks to Emma's love.

**Danger Room Level 2**

The team entered the dome and Jean showed them what happened when the Phoenix rebirthed. When her physical body dies, her memories go along with it. So that was the reason for her memory loss. Unfortunately her death was the only way for she and Emma to go omega. The Phoenix was correct about why evolution happens because they now had the power to stop what was coming their way.

She explained that she and the Phoenix were now one being and that she remembered everything that happened from the first moment the cosmic being first resurfaced in her over a year ago. The redhead apologized for her behavior during training especially to Logan, of everyone his treatment was the most torturous. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Was what it was, Red. The bird did what had to be done. Wasn't you who did it, so there ain't no reason for you to apologize to anybody in here." His eyes were focused and locked on Jean's.

Emma cleared her throat and he dropped his eye contact and looked over at the blonde with a smirk. She wanted nothing more than to knock it off his face. But she held herself back not wanting to interrupt Jean.

"No Logan, everyone, you must understand. I am apologizing because I am the Phoenix. It doesn't matter that I wasn't conscious of it at the time. Now that she and I are one, I feel everything each of you felt while you trained in here with me and I need you to know that even though it was necessary, it pained me to do what I did. I hated reminding you all of the viciousness of my previous manifestation and I thank you all for being brave enough to make it through."

She walked to the center of the dome and projected some images from her mind of Arishem. She showed them some civilizations that weren't so fortunate and met their end by Arishem's hands; beings who either couldn't survive her training and a few who just surrendered to their fates and allowed their worlds and in some case their entire star system to be destroyed. The images were gruesome, but at least now they had an idea of what to expect.

Jean had no idea when Arishem would arrive, but she told them she would feel it when it did. She answered a few questions for everyone. They were mostly just overjoyed to have her back. It was tough on all of them.

After Jean finished she spoke to Logan privately in the corner of the dome. Emma watched them closely. 'Why is Jean's hand on his chest? He's holding her hand now. The hell are they laughing about? For god sakes why is she touching his face? No, no, no, no, no don't do it Jean, don't you even think about.' Emma rolls her eyes as Jean gives him a chaste peck on the lips. The blonde is breathing fire as she marches in their direction.

Jean sees her as she continues her conversation with Logan.

~ _Emma, stop right where you are and turn around. I love you, but this has nothing to do with you. You have your friends and I have mine. I know you and Logan don't get along, but he is my friend and I won't you have talking to him any kind of way. He deserves better than that. Now if you want to stay you can, if not I'll meet you back home._ ~ The redhead's tone was calm yet full of authority. Emma stopped and continued staring at them.

~ _What exactly do you mean it has nothing to do with me?_ ~ Emma barks as she blinks back the mental wall the redhead just put up.

The blonde was beyond furious. They hadn't shared it in their minds but she had a right to know who her wife was sleeping with. This was completely unacceptable.

* * *

Emma left for the manor. She waited three hours for Jean to come home. The redhead finally waltzed through their bedroom door with a smile on her face. The blonde watched as the redhead walked into the bathroom and closed the door and after a few minutes she heard the shower. Emma was completely annoyed. She got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tiger, you do know that we need to talk right?"

"Come on in honey, I can't hear you." Jean yelled.

Emma opened the door and sat in the chair in the corner. "Tiger, I have no problem with you and Logan being friends. What I do have a problem with is you two being intimate."

Jean laughs. "Is this because I kissed him earlier?" The blonde huffs as Jean pokes her head out of the shower and looks at her. The blonde suddenly realizes that Jean doesn't know that she was spying on them in the woods.

"No, it's just that you two seem to be a lot closer lately and I was wondering why that is. He's way too familiar with you and I don't like it. I mean if you are interested in him you should just tell me." The blonde looks away at the mirror and takes in a deep breath as the steam hits her face.

"Look at you being all 'Me Tarzan, You Jean', you are too cute. Logan is special to me Emma. We really got to know each other over the past few months. If he hadn't been there for me when I lost my memory, I don't think I'd be here right now honestly. He made me feel like I was somebody." The redhead's voice was soft and full of admiration.

"I guess I should be thanking him then." The blonde said with a half smile. She knew what she saw out there. Jumping into a pond half naked with a man isn't friendly behavior. Maybe that little bit of memory loss caused her to leave out a few facts. The blonde decided not to press things any further. "Well, Tiger when you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen, okay." The blonde figured Jean would open up to her eventually, that way she wouldn't have to tell her wife that she had been spying on her.

She left the bathroom and got into the bed. Jean soon joined her and they spooned throughout night, giggling and kissing. It had been so long since they had just held each other. All of the blonde's doubts about Jean began to fade away with every soft sigh and gentle kiss.

* * *

**Two months later**

Things had gotten back to normal at the institute except for the X-men leaving from time to time to check various weather anomalies. Storm was back to teaching astrophysics. Rogue became the most beautiful bachelorette at the Institute after she and gambit broke up. Turns out he was really insecure. Now that Anne Marie could touch people again, he lived in constant fear that she would leave him. He got his wish when he started telling her that he didn't want her going out with people without him. The Cajun began smothering her, neither of them were happy.

Bobby was mister popular, especially with the way he could use his powers now. He and Kitty were closer than ever. She practically never let Omega Iceman out of sight as the girls were known to camp out outside his door just to be the first one to talk to him in the morning.

Logan returned to his part-time job teaching hand to hand combat and wilderness survival. He wasn't the nicest teacher but he got the job done. Ever so often people saw him and Jean going out to the woods together. There were quite a few rumors floating around campus about them. The most popular ones saying that Jean was leaving Emma for him and that they had a secret love nest in the woods that only they knew about.

It infuriated the blonde to no end. Why doesn't Jean just admit that she's sleeping with the man? There was really no reason to hide it at this point especially with the whole school talking about it. Even Ororo began to wonder if there was any truth to it. They of course asked the redhead directly and she always no, and that she and Logan were just close friends. It was driving Emma up the wall.

One day while Jean was teaching her telekinetics class she got violently ill and nauseous. The students went and got Ororo right away and she accompanied Jean to the medical bay. Hank took some blood, urine, and tissue samples while Storm held Jean's hand as she reclined on the bio-bed.

Ten minutes later Hank asked her when her last period was. She couldn't remember if she had had her period this month. Things had been so busy lately, but there was no way she could have forgotten something like that.

Hank decided not to wait on her answer. He raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath and gently smiled. "It appears congratulations are in order Jean. You're pregnant." The redhead had a deadpan expression on her face. Unlike the shock on Ororo's. Jean took a deep breath and furrowed her brow.

"Hank there must be some sort of mistake. You should run that test again."

The blue X-man looked at her extremely stark expression and ran the test again. "The results are the same Jean, you're pregnant."

"Hank that's impossible. Look as much as everyone wants to believe it I'm not having an affair with Logan. I haven't been with a man since Scott. So there is no way that I could be pregnant. Now run the test again." She was beginning to panic.

Hank had no choice but to prove it the only way he knew how. "Jean if you could just relax for a moment, would you mind laying down and lifting your shirt please."

"What's all this about Hank?" Jean asked as Ororo looked into her eyes with concern. "If you would just have a look at the screen please." Hank flipped a few switches and the lights turned off. The bio-bed lit up and there on the monitor was an ultrasound with a small heart beating. The redhead's jaw dropped. "Is there any chance that that's a tapeworm or a parasitic twin Hank?"

The furry doctor laughed and shook his head no. He turned the lights back on and told Jean that she should take it easy from now on. He gave her a list of dietary items that would help with the morning sickness and went about finishing up his work.

Jean and Ororo stared at each other in silence for a full 5 minutes. "This isn't possible, Ro." Her voice was drained of all life as she sat there in complete disbelief of what she had seen and heard.

Ororo took a deep breath and tried to think. "Jean, you did just recover from memory loss, perhaps you just don't remember sleeping with Logan." The redhead unintentionally raised her voice. "I didn't have sex with LOGAN okay, god! I wish everyone would stop saying that!"

She put her hand to her forehead and took in a deep breath as she felt herself becoming lightheaded. "How the hell am I supposed to explain this Emma? She's already suspicious of me because I gave Logan a little peck on lips a few months ago." Jean sat there massaging her temples trying to figure out how this happened.

* * *

She had to figure this out. Maybe she did sleep with Logan and just didn't remember. It was possible. She decided she had to go straight to the source. "Ro, I need to go and talk to Logan. Do not tell Emma. I mean it Ro. And Hank can you -," Hank raised his hand and waved. "Your secret is safe with me. I don't advice putting yourself under too much stress Jean especially not this early in the pregnancy."

Jean and Ororo leave the medical bay. They decided that for now they needed to keep up appearances so they both headed back to their classes. The lunch bell rang and everyone headed to the cafeteria. She and Ororo headed to the teacher's longue. Logan wasn't there. Jean all of sudden remembered that he's usually at the pond by now.

She told Ro that she knew where he was and that she would be back in a little while. She also told her to stall Emma. The redhead knew her wife usually took a long lunch on Wednesdays so they could spend more time together and she would be arriving at the institute soon.

She quickly left and headed out to the pond. There was Logan as always. "Hey Red, where's your suit I thought we were -," She interrupts him as time is not a luxury they have. "Sorry Logan, I just came here to ask you something. This is going to sound weird but answer it anyway." She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes. "Have you and I slept together?"

Logan furrows his brow and cocks his head. "Uuuh, no….Red. Why would ya ask me somethin like that?" The redhead sighs with relief. "Sorry Logan, I didn't think we had, but you know my memory has been on the fritz lately, I just needed to be sure. Thanks." She turns to leave.

"Hey Red, is everything alright? If you need somethin you know where I am, right." She nods and smiles at him then flies back to the institute.

* * *

Emma is upstairs in their apartment.

Jean walks in out of breath. "Hey baby, how was your day?" she asks with a noticeable shake in her voice. The blonde looks at her suspiciously. "It was fine. Why are you so out of breath?"

Jean decides that the truth is better than fiction. "I just came from talking to Logan at the Pond and I wanted to make sure I got back here in a decent amount of time, so that we could have a little fun before you left for work." She smiles and takes a seat next to her wife on the couch.

The blonde grits her teeth. "Well isn't that kind of you? How is the flea bag, I mean your friend doing these days?" She fake smiles at Jean hating that she even said the man's name. The blonde notices that Jean seems really shaky for some reason, so she moves over and lays her back against the arm of the couch to observe her. Jean takes a deep breath and smiles.

She doesn't want to talk about Logan, but at least she knows that they didn't sleep together. But that left a huge problem, if Logan didn't get her pregnant, then who did? The redhead is silent long enough for the blonde to confirm her suspicions that her wife was nervous about something.

"Talk to me Jean. I know there is something going on. Just tell me and get it over with." The blonde tells her, though her voice is surprisingly soft and relaxed. The redhead rubs her forehead and turns to look at her wife. She takes in a deep breath and pulls her lips into her mouth.

"Emma, I need you to believe me when I tell you that I am not sleeping with Logan nor have I ever slept with him, okay." The blonde puts her head back perks her lips and nods. "Okay." The redhead takes another deep breath. "I'm not sure how this is possible considering what I just told you. But I got sick in class today, and went to the medical bay. Hank ran some tests and they all show that…I'm pregnant."

The blonde sighs and begins looking around the room. She scratches her head and looks down into her lap. She looks into the redhead's eyes for a moment and rolls her tongue around in her mouth. The blonde suddenly gets up from the couch and walks toward the front door.

"Emma….honey….., where are you going?" The redhead asks as she opens the door and grits her teeth. "Hunting for elephants." She says as her body shifts into diamond dust and disappears down the stairs. The redhead's brow furrows as she suddenly remembers her and Logan's greeting. But how would Emma know that. "Oh no." the redhead says as she flies after her wife.

**TBC…**


	31. Family Ties

**Title: **Family Ties

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** I know that last chapter was a bit rough. This one may wet your whistles.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Jean could hear Logan yelling all the way from the institute. Fortunately Logan's healing factor was incredibly fast and effective. If it weren't for his adamantium skeleton, he would have been completely shredded by the diamond dust cloud surrounding his body.

Jean arrived at the pond just as Emma put her crystallized hand through Logan's chest and his body fell to the ground.

"Jesus, Emma! I told you it wasn't him!" The redhead yelled as she ran and pulled Logan into her arms. Her eyes full of anger as she stared at her wife.

"Then who was it huh? Do you think I'm stupid Jean? Did you think I wouldn't find out? I was hoping you would be woman enough to tell me. I gave you an easy out. I asked you if you were interested in him. How could you lie to me!" The blonde spat out, her anger continuing to increase the longer she held the man's head in her lap.

"I never lied to you! When have I ever lied to you Emma? I have never had a reason to."

"I saw you two naked in the water, you were submerged for over an hour, what were you doing if you weren't fucking, huh?" The blonde was ready to attack Logan again as he regained consciousness. Jean surrounded them in a telekinetic field.

"Frost, where do ya get off attacking me huh?" Logan grunted as he got to his feet. "She said we ain't did nothin. I know she had memory problems. I ain't the type of guy to take advantage of a woman when she's down."

"Then what were you doing naked underwater all that time?" The blonde barked,

"Come see for yourself, since my word doesn't mean much to you." The redhead hissed as she began taking off her clothes. Logan walked into the water and looked back waiting for the blonde to get undressed.

"I'm fine I'll just change my form." The blonde said.

"Are ya stupid or somethin? You think we're taking off our clothes because we don't want them to get wet. Strip Frost, so we can get this shit over with." Logan huffed as he jumped into the water and swam out into the pond. Jean and Emma followed him as he dove underwater. They swam for a full minute until they reached a cave entrance.

They all swim inside it was a very tight fit, if they had had on clothing it would have easily snagged on the jagged rocks and trapped them down there. They eventually surfaced in a beautiful underwater cavern filled with stones and crystals of every color. They all climb out of the water and begin to look around.

"So what, this doesn't prove anything." The blonde says. Jean crosses her arms and glares at her wife. "Try and use your powers." The blonde rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. Nothing happens. She couldn't transform or use her telepathy. "What is this place?" She asks.

"I found it a little while ago. Jean was having trouble cuz she could hear everyone's thoughts. And her body was in pain cuz of whatever was happening with you two. So we'd come out here and take a break from all the noise. Look Frost, I love Jean, but I ain't like you. I don't mess with people's marriages." Logan says before he jumps back into the water and swims back out to the pond.

Emma looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath. Jean stares at her waiting for her next witty punch line only to be met with silence. "You almost killed him Emma. Why would you do something like this? What if he had fathered my child?"

The blonde rolls her eyes and sighs. "If I wanted him dead, he would be, even he can't re-grow a destroyed brain. Tiger the only reason he is still alive is because I thought it was possible that he helped create that life inside of you." The blonde scruntches her mouth to the side of her face. "So you really aren't sleeping with him?" She says under her breath. "No Emma I'm not." Jean says quickly.

"I can't believe you thought I'd lie to you about something this serious. You're the only one I've been with Emma even when I lost my memory. I tried once with Ro, but she stopped me. It was right after I met you at the manor. Even back then you were driving me crazy." The redhead says as she takes Emma's hand and pulls her into a hug. The red head pulls back and looks into her wife's eyes. "You are the… only one …I have been with Emma, I promise."

"But that doesn't explain your pregnancy, Tiger I'm good but I'm not that good. Last I checked neither one of us can produce the necessary ingredient for the little cocktail you have going on in your uterus." The blonde says.

"Do you remember the day I got my memory back? When you made that crystal -" The redhead says as the blonde urgently interrupts her. "Yes I remember and I'm sorry. Forgive me, I was so angry and hurt over what I thought was happening between you and Logan all that time. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that." She says as her eyes well with tears.

The redhead takes Emma's face between her hands. "I think you may have gotten me pregnant Emma."

The blond blinks and furrows her brow. That was impossible. She rubbed the back of her neck and took a few deep breaths. When she formed that crystal member down below it wasn't fully functional, her powers didn't work like that. Sure she could feel Jean, the crystal is an extension of her skin. She shook her head and told Jean she had an idea.

* * *

**Atlantian Medical Bay**

They left the cave and headed for the second level danger room. They had Hank meet them.

Emma spoke first. "Thank you for meeting us Hank." Their furry teammate just smiled and took the blonde's hand. "I'm guessing since I'm down here that congratulations are in order."

"Not yet Hank, is there any way you can run some tests on Jean, well on both of us to determine who fathered her child?" the blonde asked hoping with all the technology they had down there that something could be done. She was surprised when Hank gently smiled and began to chuckle to himself as he shook his head walking over to open a compartment under one of the virtual tables.

He handed her a golden tablet. "The Phoenix had us put this away the day of your training. We were instructed to give this to you if Jean ever became pregnant. I'm still in awe of just how far ahead of us she was." He smiles and pats Emma on the shoulder. "I look forward to talking with you two later." He says as he exits the lab.

Emma looks at Jean in utter shock. The Phoenix could not have known all this was going to happen. "Jean did you know about this?"

"No, but honestly I didn't think to ask. I mean I'm supposed to know what she knows now, but I'm drawing a blank right now. Turn it on." The redhead says with a small smile playing on her lips as she begins to feel giddy, she has a feeling she knows what they're about to hear. Emma turns on the tablet.

A message scrolls across the screen telling them to suit up and head to the Phoenix Chamber. They enter the room and the wall lights up as usual. They follow the rest of the instructions and place the tablet on the virtual table in the corner of the room. A three dimensional holographic version of the Phoenix appears in front of them. They both sit on the couch as the message begins to play.

"Hello again Ladies, I'm sure this must be quite a surprise for you two. I'm not sure how long it's been since you've seen me. It could be a few hours after I was reborn or closer to a year depending on when you two finally decided to let your bodies do the talking. If you are shocked then it's been a probably been closer to a year. I apologize for that. My rebirth isn't always as smooth as I'd like it to be." She continues as the two women hold hands.

"So straight to business then. Congratulations! You two are now the proud parents of a brand spanking new baby. And in the words of the great Maury Povich….we have the results of the test. In the case of the paternity of Jean Grey's unborn child….Emma Grace Grey-Frost….." The Phoenix smiles and takes a deep breath and looks back and forth at both of them.

"You are…the father of this baby! Well in this case if you want to use proper titles, the mother. Anyway I gave you some of my essence, lover. I am Life... I am Creation … I am the source of all energy that exists, remember. I wanted to give you the gift of being able to create life, since I took away a life that was precious to you. Use it wisely." Jean squeezes Emma's hand. The blonde's mouth is wide open as the Phoenix winks at her.

"One last thing. When this child is older it will also be a carrier of my sacred fire. It won't be as intense as mine, but it will still be potent. So be good mommies and don't let them burn down any cities." The Phoenix smiles and the hologram disappears.

They sit there in silence, breathing slowly and taking in what they just heard. Jean lays her head on Emma's shoulder and squeezes her hand. The blonde is trembling. She's scared. Part of the reason she was with Jean was because she knew there was no chance of this happening. She wasn't ready to be a parent.

Now not only has she fathered a child, but apparently it's going to be little version of the Phoenix. How were they supposed to deal with something like this? The blonde tucked her chin into her chest and took a deep breath.

"Tiger, honey, I'm going to need some time okay. This is way more than I expected. I'm going to go out for a while alright. Is that alright?" There is a tone of sadness in her voice. Jean lifts the blonde's hand to her mouth and kisses it. "Okay baby, take as much time as you need ok. I'll be up at Ro's when you feel ready to talk. I love you Emma."

The blonde nods as they stand. "I love you too Jean." They leave the danger room and head their separate ways for a while. Both of them trying to figure how this would fit into the life they had planned for themselves. They had talked about children, but this isn't the way they thought it would happen.

* * *

**Six months later**

Jean screams out in pain as she practically crushes Emma's hand. Ororo was their midwife, she told Emma since Jean was doing this with no powers so should she. The blonde wanted nothing more than to crystallize her hand as her wife squeezed so hard she threatened to cut off the flow of blood.

Ororo continued to encourage Jean as she pushed. They decided on a natural water birth in Ororo's greenhouse. Everything was sterile and calming. Emma was a nervous wreck. She had seen childbirth before, but she never thought she would be watching her own child be born from another woman. She almost fainted when a head of red hair popped out. Fortunately Hank was there to catch her.

When all was said and done, they welcomed a new baby girl into their lives Emily Janine Grey-Frost 7 lbs 8 ounces into the world. She was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Ororo let Emma cut the umbilical cord with her crystal fingers. She immediately grabbed Emma's finger when she held her in her arms. This brilliant amazing little life gave them hope for the future.

The blonde leaned down and kissed her wife as she hands her their daughter. She turns and takes Ororo into her arms and holds her as they watch Jean hold their daughter. Jean had always wanted children. Now she had a child. She and her wife had done the impossible. They created a life ten fingers and ten toes happy and healthy. Life couldn't get any better than this.

As the years rolled by, they began to believe that maybe Arishem was a long way off. After all the Phoenix had predicted their child's birth years ahead of time. Maybe they could raise their daughter in a world that wasn't faced with destruction.

So many things changed during that time like Ororo and Logan. Logan found that he didn't care so much about what love looked like anymore, after spending so much time with Jean. Their months out by the pond really opened up his eyes. Jean had lost her memory just like he had after the experiments done on him, but her heart still knew what love was.

She shared with him how Emma and Ororo made her feel. She helped him get over his own fear of feeling like he might not be enough for Ororo.

So he approached her one day while she taking EJ on a walk around the institute.

"Hey Ororo, would you mind if I joined you two." She smiled and nodded. They walked side by side not speaking for a while.

"So, you seem really happy lately." He says looking out to the trees. "Yes I am, we've never had a baby in the institute before. She really is a joy to be around."

"Yeah, yeah it is nice isn't it. Kind of makes you forget what's coming." He says mentally kicking himself for bringing that up. He quickly decides on a change of subject. "So uhh, how bout you? You ever think about having kids. I'm sure you'd be a great mom, I mean look at her, she seems to love ya."

Ororo smiles and takes a deep breath. "I don't know too many women who haven't thought about it at some point in their lives. But that requires more than just one person as well as a relationship with someone you can trust and depend on. Like what I have with Jean and Emma."

Logan clears his throat and gulps. "Look Ororo, I know things didn't quite work out with us, but I've been learning over these last few years and I was kind of an ass to you back then alright. I know that. And you're right you gotta be able to depend on the person you're with." Logan runs his hand through is hair and looks at the ground.

"Logan I don't want to waste my time. How do I know you've changed? What happened that makes you feel I should consider another relationship with you?" She asked him. He takes a deep breath and looks at her. "Jean happened. I know everyone thinks we had something going on, but it wasn't like that. She was just herself. She didn't have nothin to hide. Even with her memory gone, all she could talk about was you and Frost. I knew what she was feeling wasn't some fluke or mind game. Her heart or soul or whatever we got inside, remembered you. I've never had anything like that."

Ororo smiles at him and sighs. "So would you like to see if you can?" His eyes widen and he moves his whole body as he nods at her. She reaches out and takes his hand and they walk slowly around the institute hand in hand.

The months went on and saw the two become an official couple. Ororo and Logan took EJ out to the fair. They looked like a happy family. Logan was surprisingly good with her and very protective. He would have sliced off the balloon man's hand if Ororo hadn't stopped him. He had gone to get them some drinks and all he saw was man bending down reaching toward her while the little girl yelled. Storm thought it was sweet, dangerous but sweet. She made sure to keep an eye on him for the rest of their outing.

* * *

Another summer came and went along with another category 7 earthquake emanating from Grey-Frost Manor. Now the couple knew for sure that they had caused the earthquakes 2 1/2 years ago. They decided that they wanted to try for another child. Even though they believed the Phoenix's message they thought it might have been a one shot deal. The entire state of New York knew differently. The professor told them that if they ever decided to conceive again that they would need to do it in the second level danger room where their powers could be contain.

Jean was completely embarrassed, while Emma took pride in the thought that she and her wife's love making could literally shake the Earth. Ororo found herself for the first time feeling envious of them. She and Logan had been together for a year and though she hadn't shared it with her partners yet they had been trying to conceive. Being a co-parent to EJ really brought out something in Storm that she enjoyed.

More and more she imagined the idea of having a family with them with Logan as the father. But unfortunately her eggs and his sperm seemed incompatible. That didn't stop them from trying. Logan really was quite the energetic lover and she could be as rough with him as she liked because of his healing factor. It made for some pretty hot and steamy sessions.

They eventually went to Hank and tried to get some assistance. Logan hated it. He didn't think he needed help in that area. Hank explained to him that it had nothing to do with his ability to impregnate her, but that because they were so evolved, that Ororo's eggs were too protected by her body and would kill off his sperm before they reached them. There wasn't anything he could do about it. Even if they tried in vitro fertilization it wouldn't be successful her cells were too strong.

But Ororo had been thinking about something for a long time every since Jean first got pregnant. She was sure Logan wouldn't be happy about it, but with the threat of Arishem looming she felt she had no choice.

She wanted to see if Emma could get her pregnant.

**TBC…..**


	32. Can We Talk

**Title: **Can We Talk

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Shout out to Kiwi7 thank you so much! Who Rocks...You Rock!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Grey-Frost Manor**

Ororo sat next to Jean's chair gently letting the water drip from her fingers as she massaged her partner's swollen feet. The redhead knew from the last pregnancy that the first term was when she should stay off her feet the most, but she insisted on cooking dinner for them that night.

"Ro." The redhead moaned. "That feels so good. Why don't you just move in here already? I know Emma told you that she wants you here with us. She's already got some workers making an even bigger greenhouse out back so you can grow all the flowers and food you want."

Ororo smiles as she continues rubbing her feet. "I told her that she didn't need to do that. My greenhouse is just fine, it's all the room I need." She repositions herself in front of the redhead begins to rotate and massage her ankles. "You and Emma are the great loves of my life, but you're used to all this extravagance and luxury. I practically had to pay the personal masseuse to leave just so I could rub your feet. I don't know that I could get used to all this."

Jean raspberry's her tongue. "Oh please Ro, don't sit there and try and feed me that crap. What about that African Prince that stole you away when you were trying to 'get back to your roots' a while back. You were a freaking queen for like a year servants waiting on you hand and foot. You only came back because the professor begged and pleaded for you come help him get the school back in order after it was attacked. So what else you got." The redhead puts her hand under Ororo's chin and leans down gently pressing their lips together. She sits back in her favorite chair.

"Seriously Ro, what's the real reason you don't want to move in here with us. And don't make me go all Phoenix on you, because I'll do it." She says with a smile and wink. Ororo takes in a deep breath and looks down at Jean's feet. The redhead sees her apprehension and takes her legs out of the water. She telekinetically pulls a small foot stool from the other side of the room over to them. "Come on, get up and sit in my chair. Don't argue with a pregnant woman Ororo Munroe move move move.

Jean sits on the stool and begins to rub Ororo's feet. "Talk to me Ro. You know what happens when you suppress your emotions." The redhead says as she pours warm water over the woman's feet. Blue eyes stare into green as Ororo takes a deep breath and puts her head back against the headrest.

"Jean, you and Emma are married. You have a little girl, and another child on the way. Where do I fit into that picture? How long has it been since all three of us have been out together, since we've made love with one another? I love being here with you, but Emma is rarely here anymore. She's always away on business and when she is here I'm lucky if I can get 10 minutes with her because she has to tend to you and EJ. This isn't the relationship we used to have."

She sighs as tears well in her eyes as she looks at Jean then stares out the window. "I don't feel like I'm a part of your lives anymore. I miss holding you at night." She laughs to herself. "I miss Emma trying to get us to cum as fast as she could before the alarm clock rings in the morning." She turns back toward Jean as single tear rolls down her cheek.

"We used to know one another. We'd talk about our lives and laugh, and feed each other strawberries, we used to be in a relationship Jean. Now I'm just the babysitter that you two have sex with from time to time. I want more than that. I deserve more than that." She takes a deep breath as more tears fall. She didn't realize how long she had been holding all that in. She's surprised she hadn't caused any major weather disasters though the rains had been increasing over the years.

The redhead closed her eyes and continued rubbing Ororo's feet. They were quiet for a few minutes then she lifts her head. "Ro, do you want to be with us?" Her voice clear and firm, eyes locked into Storm's blue orbs. "Jean I'm just -," The redhead interrupts her as she looks down continuing to rub her feet. "Just answer the question Ro. Yes or No."

Ororo takes a deep breath. "Yes, yes I do." The redhead gently puts her feet down into the water and sits up leans forward and rests her forearms on her knees. "Then you need to start acting like it Ro. You're right Emma and I are married and we do have children. But you're forgetting that we all chose to be together. You are a parent to our children. You have been here through it all. This hasn't been easy for any of us. You don't think I miss Emma when she's gone for days sometimes weeks at a time. How do you think I feel when I see you spending your spare time with Logan, while I'm here alone. You think I'm happy about that."

"I know we aren't officially married Ro but you are as much my wife as Emma is. We only accepted that you wanted to start dating Logan because we didn't think we were enough for you. All we wanted was to see you happy. So when you suggested it we just went along with it, thinking it was for the best. As long as you have known Emma, as intuitive as you are you really think she's happy knowing that it's his bed you're sleeping in at night and not ours." Ororo's chest is heaving and her brow is furrowed. "Jean I didn't -." She get finally gets out.

"I know you didn't know Ro, because you never bother to ask anymore. Just because we are telepathic doesn't mean we always know what you're thinking. We still need to have conversations just like other couples do. Emma may act like she doesn't care and pretend to be the consummate White Queen fine with whoever you sleep with, but she's not. She's a woman just like we are. She's jealous, greedy, prideful and abrasive sometimes, but she's ours and her feelings matter. She'll probably never tell you that she cried last year when you told us you wanted to start dating Logan again. Do you know she almost killed him when she thought he and I were sleeping together when I lost my memory? She loves you." Ororo clears her throat.

"Jean, Emma doesn't feel the same way about me that she does about you. She never has."

"How would you know that Ro? When was the last time you spoke to her or even called her at work? Relationships are work; they take time and effort, blood, sweat, and tears. I know you've never been married, but you've been with us long enough to see how things are, and that counts for something. So you need to pull up your big girl panties and put in some overtime. We have the chance to have something better than we had before, something we can all be happy with." Jean takes a long deep breath and shakes her head as she splashes some water at Ro.

"I can't believe you…a babysitter, are kidding me. You're such a boob sometimes. Thank goodness you're pretty, I worry about you sometimes Ororo Munroe." The redhead takes a few more deep breaths and wipes her forehead.

"Jean do you really think I can have to type of relationship you two have with each other?"

"Ro haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying. You already do, you're just so focused on yourself that you don't see it. Look, Em will get home late tonight, come help me put EJ down and finish making dinner. You two really need to talk, especially if you plan to continue seeing Logan. Don't get me wrong, he is a really great guy, but Emma's not the best when it comes to sharing. We honestly just got lucky with you." The redhead winks at her even though she was completely serious.

* * *

They get up and dry off their feet and head to EJ's room. She's already tired herself out and is fast asleep. They head up to the kitchen and finish preparing dinner. They expected Emma home by 9. Ororo is a bit nervous after their talk. She didn't realize they felt so strongly about her. That hadn't spoken like that in forever. It made her feel more wanted than she had in a long time. She knew the redhead was right, she's the one who decided to step back from them. She painted herself into the role of a friendly supporter. If she wanted to be with them then she needed to make more of an effort.

She still had feelings for Logan though. How was she going to tell them that she wanted to have child with him.

Emma arrived 30 minutes later than they expected but her lovers stayed up and waited for her. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Ororo Munroe as I live and breathe." She walks over and takes her into her arms forcefully kissing her grabbing her ass and moaning until Ororo pulled back with a shocked expression on her face. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit to our humble abode?" She releases her and pulls out the chair as Ororo sits down pushing the chair in under her. Then walks over and gives Jean a kiss on the cheek. She takes her seat at the head of the table.

"So let's have it my lovely. I haven't seen or heard from you for two weeks. Is that hound you call a boyfriend giving you trouble?" Emma says with a smile as Jean loudly clears her throat. "No, he's not giving me any trouble. Things have been wonderful lately." The redhead was concerned, Emma was acting odd and almost hostile toward Ororo.

~ _Em, baby what's wrong with you tonight._ ~ The redhead whispers as she continues to eat. The blonde doesn't reply.

Emma takes a baby carrot into her mouth. As a slightly awkward silence falls over the table. Emma and Ororo lock eyes for a moment as the blonde removes her gaze and starts on the potatoes. "Is there something you needed to talk with us about Ro?"

Storm takes a deep breath. She felt like her heart was in her throat. She was trembling for some reason. "Yes there is." Her voice is unusually shaky. "I want to talk about our relationship." The blond clears her throat as she swipes her teeth with her tongue. "You mean relationships plural. There is your relationship with Jean and myself. And then there is your relationship with Logan. Which one of the two do you want to talk about?"

The redhead takes a deep breath. "Emma this is the first time we've all been together in a long while, this isn't the time to-." The blonde's steel blue eyes are focused as she stares at Ororo. "No Jean, I actually feel this is the perfect time to clear the air. Since our loving and devoted partner feels we are important enough to get from under that mongrel long enough to grace us with her divine presence. We should take advantage of this rare opportunity." The blonde was being particularly transparent tonight. Jean was worried. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"We're all ears Goddess. Let's hear about your relationships." Emma slams her fork onto the table. "Why don't we start with the fact that you and Logan are trying to have a baby? When were you going to let Jean and I in on that little gem?" Ororo grits her teeth and furrows her brow. How did Emma know about that? No one but Hank knew they were trying to conceive and he's under a patient confidentiality agreement.

The blonde stared at her mercilessly eyes full of anger and sadness. "Let me fill in the blanks for you my love. The serendipitous nature of the universe never ceases to amaze me. I was late this evening because a request came across my desk for approval from one of the research labs my company sponsors. A request to approve In Vitro Fertilization for one Ororo Munroe. It was filed 2 weeks ago."

* * *

Ororo was breathing hard she suddenly remembered her conversation with Hank. She was desperate to find a way to get pregnant and she felt even if there was only a small chance she would take it. She had no idea how many companies Frost International was affiliated with. But the cat was out of the bag now, there was no choice but to face the music.

"Logan and I have been trying for some time. My eggs and his sperm are not compatible." Ororo's eyes were focused down on the table. She couldn't meet either of their eyes right now. They remained silent so she just decided to keep talking. "I didn't think you and Jean were interested in me anymore, especially after EJ was born. We never had time for one another. The more time I spent with EJ, the more I realized that there was something missing from life.

Logan just happened to be there when I did. I've been trying to think of how to tell you for a while now. I just didn't know how. We don't know if any us will survive when Arishem attacks, but at least I would have known what it felt like to carry a child. That's the other reason I came here tonight. Logan can't do it Emma. I wanted to ask if you could."

The room was silent. No one said a word. Fifteen minutes passed and Ororo took a deep breath stood up from the table and walked toward the door. "Sit down Ro." The blonde's voice was soft yet it boomed through the room. Ororo continued out the door then Jean spoke up. "She said sit down Ro!" she yelled unable to calm her frustration with the situation.

Storm slowly went back to her seat and continued to stare at the table. The blonde took very deep loud breaths from her mouth as she looked up at Ororo. "Look at me Ro." Winter blue eyes met aqua orbs. Emma's eyes were welled with tears. "Is that really all you want from me? Because I….I hope it's not." Storm couldn't speak. She just closed her eyes bowed her head and began to cry.

The blonde stood up from the table and walked over to Ororo's seat and held out her hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet. Emma put her soft warm hand to her partner's cheek and wiped her tears as their lips met. The kiss was soft but quickly became rough and breathy. The blonde pulled their lips apart and looked into her eyes. "I love you Ro. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." She released her and looked over her shoulder at Jean. "Come on Tiger, we're going to the dome."

"Wait Emma. Tonight, right now, I think we need to discuss this first. This is all very sudden. You don't even know if it will work." The redhead was not at all happy about her wife's decision. What was Emma thinking? She knew she loved Ororo, but this was beyond impetuous.

The blonde took Ororo's hand and walked out of the dining room to go down stairs. She only had one thing on her mind. She just wanted to give Ororo what she wanted. She loved her, and if this is what she needed to prove that to her, then she would do it. There was no hesitation. She wanted to show her who the best choice was. The blonde would prove to her that she didn't need Logan. She would give her what he couldn't.

"Emma, for fuck sake! What the hell is going on with you tonight? Don't you think we deserve a bit more of an explanation for her behavior? Besides that what if something goes wrong?" The redhead yelled behind them. Emma turned around and stared at her as the couple was halfway down the staircase. "Are you coming with us or not Jean?"

"No, I'm not." Emma and Ororo got down the stairs and left for the danger room. Jean didn't like the feeling of Emma being with another woman like she had been with her, even though it was Ororo. That was a gift the Phoenix gave to them. She loved Ororo too they shared everything with her, but this was special. Why would she do this without even asking her if she was alright with it? What was Emma thinking?

* * *

**Danger Room Level 2**

Emma held Ororo's hand tightly as the elevator descended. "I love you Emma, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." The caramel beauty said. The blonde turned to her and grasped the nape of her neck. "I'm doing his because I love you Ro. I want you with me. You don't need him. I'll show you." The blonde leaned into a passionate kiss, as their tongues softly fought for dominance; she grabbed the back of her legs and slammed her against the wall. Storm wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

The elevator doors opened to the sound of a deep growl and a slow familiar adamantium cling.

**TBC…**


	33. Memories

**Title: **Memories

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** If you are a diehard fang-banger, you might recognize something this chap. I'm away this weekend. Next update will be Monday maybe Sunday night if I have some free time. Thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know your thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

**Danger Room Level 2**

The blonde felt like she was in heaven as she continued to kiss her beautiful caramel companion while the animalistic growl of her boy toy created a delicious symphony in her ears. Ororo took in a hard startled breath as she dropped her legs from around Emma's waist and stared at Logan.

His eyes were completely black. He looked feral poised to pounce. His head jerked as Emma spoke, still holding onto Ororo's waist. "If you wouldn't mind stepping aside, my lover and I have some important matters to attend to." Logan's growl only got louder. "Logan, honey how many times must I tell you to use your words to express your feelings." The blonde took a step toward him and Ororo grabbed her shoulder. Emma looked at her hand and smiled.

"Ro, he's all bark and no bite. I'll be fine. He may be dumb but he's not stupid. Isn't that right Logan?" The blonde smirked as she took deliberately slow steps toward him.

"Frost! You fucking whore! You stay away from her! She's mine, you don't -," Logan shouts as his claws go right through her. In less than 3 seconds he is on his back lying beneath her with crystal going through each of his joints and a crystal halo made of dust floating around his head. He was completely pinned. She whispers in his ear as she lies on top of him.

"I don't know what it is about me that makes people think I want to hear their problems. Maybe I smile too much. Maybe I wear too much white, but please remember I can rip that pitiful excuse for a brain apart if I need to. And also know that I am not a whore, that was a long long time ago."

The blonde raises her head and looks into his eyes. Her stare is arctic. "The only reason you are still alive right now is because Ororo has taking a liking to you and if I killed you my chances of being with her tonight might decrease by a small margin. Remember that next time your stupidity makes an appearance." The blonde stands up and walks toward the Ascension Chamber door.

She looks at her startled companion. "Ro, I'll be inside when you're finished out here." Her crystal disappears as she walks through the door. Logan sits up and is already healed. Ororo walks over to him.

"Why did you attack her Logan? Don't you have any self-control?" He grunts and raises his chin. "I could ask you that same question. What the hell are you doing down here with her?" Ororo takes a deep breath. She doesn't want to answer that question right now. "Logan we agreed that my relationship with Jean and Emma, was not up for discussion." What she said was true, but she knew he wouldn't respond well if she explained the real reason.

Logan grunted and gritted his teeth then reached out to hug her. She allowed the contact. Then he tried to kiss her and she turned her head away. He wasn't expecting that. Part of her wanted to kiss him, but she was also disgusted by his behavior with Emma. She wondered if he would have reacted the same way if she were human. Then they heard Emma knocking on the dome window. She waved at him smiling as he turned around. He extended her his middle finger adamantium claw.

She cocked her head and smiled, blowing him a kiss. He growled and turned to look in Ororo's eyes. "I'm sorry okay. She's alright. I knew I wasn't gonna hurt her." He rubs his jaw and looks away. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He heads toward the elevator and steps inside. "Munroe, you know I love ya, right?" She half smiles at him. "Yes, Logan, I know. I'll see tomorrow alright." She says as the elevator doors close.

* * *

Ororo heads through the Ascension Chamber door, down the hallway and into the dome. She flies toward Emma. "Why do you feel the need to provoke him like that Emma? You know how territorial he is." The caramel woman says as she lands in front of her lover. She notices the serious expression on the blonde's face.

"So am I, Ro. This wouldn't be an issue if you had moved in with us like I asked you to. Why do you insist on acting like an unwanted relative. You should have told us what was going on…. or at least told Jean." The blonde takes a deep breath through her nose and looks at the wall. "I know I'm not always the easiest person to talk to, but your thoughts and feelings do matter to me." The blonde turns her back on her companion unable to meet her eyes. She really wasn't good at being vulnerable.

"I rarely see you anymore Emma. I felt more and more like an outsider in our relationship. I didn't know where I stood with you. I wanted to tell you how I've been feeling but the timing never seemed right." Ororo said feeling very open now that she was alone with the blonde. "And no matter how much Jean tries to tell me otherwise, I know what takes priority in your life and I would never try to change that. What you and she have together is amazing. I'm only glad that I'm here to witness it."

"Ro, when we all first got together, I was sca…nervous." She turns her head to the side to look at her. "And not about the sex." She turns her head back around. "The sex was the easy part for me. I didn't know if we could have anything beyond that. You and Jean have always been close. She's so different around you so much more open and relaxed when she's with you. I wondered what it would be like to feel that way too. It wasn't until you came along that I realized it was possible for me care about anyone other than Jean. If you hadn't been so persistent about getting to know me, I wouldn't have learned the depth of love that I was capable of." The blonde begins to pace as a smirk forms on her lips.

"Do you remember my first session with you, during my first six months at the institute? Tiger and I were officially dating by then." Ororo rolled her eyes and laughs to herself. "I couldn't forget if I wanted to. Uuh, you were so stuck up I could have put you out in the field to keep the crows away. The blonde turns and smiles at her. "You know you loved it, even back then."

**Flashback May 8****th**** 2014 Greenhouse**

Emma had just been assigned to Ororo's team. Jean and Scott had broken up and the redhead had filed for divorce. Tensions at the institute were high as the rumor mill churned away. There were whispers left and right about the new couple on campus and how the blonde had wrecked Jean's marriage. The growing animosity between Emma and Scott was making everyone uncomfortable so the professor changed the team assignments. Storm was now the blonde's team leader.

"I don't see why this is necessary. It's not that difficult to follow directions." The blonde said as she sat up on the edge of one of Storm's chairs with her legs crossed and back straightened. She didn't want to touch anything. She despised nature and unfortunately she was surrounded by it. The overwhelming scent of flowers assaulting the blonde's nose causing her head to throb. This was the last place she wanted to be. But her new fearless leader wanted to meet with her.

"Emma, I did not ask you to here to gauge your capacity to follow directions. It's important that we develop a rapport if you are going to be successful member of my team. We haven't spoken much since you arrived at the institute. Would you mind telling me a bit about yourself?" Storm said with a gentle smile as she watched the blonde's body language attentively.

Emma took a breath through her nose and rolled her eyes. "I was told you received a copy of my profile this morning. You sound intelligent so I assume you can read." The blonde stands up and prepares to leave. "So if there's nothing else I'll be on my way."

Ororo laughs and shakes her head. "Miss Frost if would please have a seat. I have read your profile but that's not what I asked you. I want you to tell me about yourself. How have you felt since you began staying here?" Emma took a deep breath and reluctantly sat back down as her eye's scanned the room.

"The room they assigned me is the size of a small closet. The cafeteria only serves meatloaf and eggs. And my new teammates seem to believe I'm the spawn of Satan's arctic cousin. So I'm in high spirits." She says with a deadpan expression as she stares into Ororo's sky blue eyes. "What else would you like to know?" She says sarcastically.

Storm takes a deep breath and holds the blonde's gaze. She knows the woman is putting up a front, but she can tell that the blonde isn't as unaffected by everyone's treatment of her as she seems. Ororo can see sadness in her eyes and tries to find some common ground to stand on. "How did you feel about our last training session? You're very agile and I couldn't help but notice your ability to think on your feet. You knocked me half way across the room when you hit me with that boulder. I didn't realize you were so strong."

The blonde huffs and rolls her eyes again. "Yes well the threat of electrocution can be quite motivating. I'll admit I didn't expect you to recover so quickly." The blonde locks eyes with her again as a small smile plays on her lips. "That was…..impressive, for a woman." The blonde takes in a deep breath as her eyes travel slowly down Ororo's toned body. Storm notices and slightly pulls her shoulders back as she sits up straight. She rearranges one of the table plants next to the couch.

"If you are ever interested in sparing I am the top ranking combat specialist here." The blonde cocks her head. "What about that man-beast Logan?" Ororo smiles as she catches the blonde's eyes again. "He's the next under me."

Emma slightly nods her head raising her eyebrows as she slowly stands and begins to walk around the greenhouse with her arms across her waist. They are both silent. Storm observes her. "So, you and Jean Grey seem to be well acquainted." She says as she lifts one of the aloe leaves with one finger. "You've been interested in her for a long time."

Ororo shakes her head and furrows her brow shocked by the question as her heart begins to race. She clears her throat. "I'm not sure what you mean. Jean is my closest friend and an invaluable member of our team." The blonde continues to walk around the room not looking at her team leader. "That wasn't a question." She laughs to herself. "May I ask what you found to be so humorous?" Storm asks knowing the blonde's relationship with Jean.

"Nothing at all. Your clitoria lilies are quite lovely, by way. You have quite the green thumb." Emma turns her body toward Storm as she examines the lilies. "Jean seems to be rather attached to you. She mentioned that she enjoys watching you work in your garden, said that you… taught her a few things." Azure eyes meet aqua orbs. "I'm sure your lessons are...educational. I'd appreciate if you kept them to minimum. Jean's hands are being occupied elsewhere at the moment." The blonde walks back to her seat still holding Ororo's gaze.

Storm can hear the blonde's message clearly and decides to forego the pleasantries. "I'm aware of your relationship with Jean. It's important to her that you and I get along." Storm clouds gather around the institute and thunder begins to boom causing slight vibrations in the windows as Ororo leans forward a breath away from the blonde. Emma can feel static electricity in the air. "All that being said….I'd suggest you continue treating her well. She cares for you deeply and she's going to have to deal with a lot now that you two are together. In spite of your insinuations, Jean is my best friend and I'm very protective of her. If she ever tells me that you have hurt her, the Phoenix will be the least your problems."

The blonde smirks dropping her eyes to Ororo's plump lips taking a breath through her nose then returning to her eyes. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Are we done here?" She says as she sits up straight no longer smirking. Ororo takes a deep breath and nods her head. Her heart is racing and she doesn't know why. Emma stands and begins to walk out. She speaks as she walks through the greenhouse door. "I was informed that these weekly meetings are a requirement of your team membership. Do you have any free time next week?" She turns and waits for Ororo's response. Storm gives her head a quick shake composing herself clearing her throat. "Uhh, yes, I'm available Thursday evening." The blonde walks out the door. "I'll see you at 7 then, ta ta."

* * *

**Danger Room Level 2 Present Day**

"I was shocked when you showed up the following week. I didn't think you were serious. I honestly hoped that you would forget." Storm said as she watched a smile spread across the blonde's lips. "Is that so? You could have fooled me. You were practically glowing when I walked back through your door. You had on a white cashmere jumpsuit and your hair was up. Those champagne framed glasses really brought out your eyes. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought you had dressed up just for me." The blonde said now staring into her companion's eyes.

If Ororo had been lighter skinned Emma would have noticed the blood rushing to the woman's cheeks. "You...remembered what I was wearing. Why would you remember something like that?" She asked breaking their eye contact to stare at the ground. Emma walked up to her. "Besides the fact that you looked stunning wearing my favorite color..." The blonde softly lifted Ororo chin with her fingertips and looked into her eyes. "I was in awe of your grace and unconditional acceptance. You let me be myself without judging me. Until that day, Jean was the only person willing to see beyond my exterior. I'll never forget it. It was also a rare moment for me because I knew from how highly Jean and everyone in the institute spoke of you, that your friendship was not something that money could buy and I wanted it. I wanted to know even if only for a few seconds, what it felt like to be your friend."

Ororo was full on blushing by now as her chest heaved, listening to Emma's words. If she had had any defenses up, the blonde had completely dismantled them. How could she ever think she wasn't interested in her. Storm took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say Em." She looked into the blonde's sky blue eyes. "Don't give me all the credit here. I know you Emma Grey-Frost. You knew you had my attention as soon as you set foot in my doorway."

She gently wraps her arms around Ororo's waist pulling her in close smiling as their foreheads touched. "I hoped I did." She said their lips softly came together. "I'm just grateful that you have stayed with me as long as you have. I know it hasn't been easy for you lately. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you the way you have always been for Jean and I. " The blonde said with a sigh.

"You've been here as much as you could be Emma. Don't be so hard on yourself. I only know a little bit about the work you do. I know how busy your work life is." Ororo said.

"Ro, I appreciate that, but what concerns me the most is that you had to turn to someone else to get what I should have been giving you. That has to change. I'll try my best to be here for you from now on. Just talk to me Ro. I'm no where near the counselor you are, but I can listen. Tell me what you need and if its within my power, its yours." The blonde says as she closes her eyes. Ororo smiles and takes in a deep breath as she soundly kisses the blonde and begins unbuttoning Emma's blouse. "Right now all I want is for you to make love to me." Ororo whispers as she can feel her center grow moist at the utterance of Emma's words. "Would you mind...showing IT to me?" She asks shyly.

The blonde smiles as she takes a few steps away from Ororo with heavily lidded eyes. "Have a seat my love." The blonde closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip. "Run Program Echo Delta three." A chair rises under Ororo as music begins to play and the blonde begins to dance, as she drops her clothing to the ground as Me'Shell Ndegeocello : Love song #1 plays across the dome. Ororo's so excited she's already taken off her clothes as she watches her lover strip.

~ _Are you watching lover?_ ~ The blonde whispers knowing her caramel companion can hear her, the tone of her mental whisper driving Storm wild.

"Yes my love." Storm says watching Emma's body like a hawk. The blonde's clitoris becomes a long thick crystal fully erect cock. Storm can feel her heart beating faster as she stands from her chair and arches her eyebrow biting her bottom lip. The blonde smirks as she stares into her eyes. "Humm...I can do that." The blonde slowly elongates her pulsing member as Ororo's jaw drops as the caramel beauty walks toward her.

The blonde suddenly feels like the ground is unstable and can't keep her balance. She falls backward as a cradle of warm air catches her and lowers her to ground. Her caramel companion stands over her with a ravenous expression on her face. She gets on her knees and strokes the length of the blonde's crystal shaft with her tongue. The blonde takes a deep breath feeling the warmth of her tongue. Ororo gently sucks on the head sending short electric pulses through Emma's body making the blonde moan. She stands and positions her body over her lover's pulsing crystal member.

"Are you ready lover?" Ororo says with heavily lidded eyes as she takes Emma into her sex. Every inch causing the blonde's eyes to roll further back into her head. She's having trouble breathing as Ororo slowly rides her, rocking her hips back and forth. Every pump of her hips pushing the blonde further into the ground as her eyes flash and lightning pulses through the dome. The lights flicker off and on as Ororo moans and yells bucking harder and faster.

Emma is losing control she grabs Ororo's thighs digging crystal fingertips into her legs. Ororo releases a guttural moan and grabs the blonde's throat squeezing tightly as it begins to crystallize. She rocks her hips harder slowing her stroke as Emma tries to catch her breath. The caramel beauty looks down into blue eyes as the blonde grabs her breasts. "You like that baby, have some more." Suddenly both their bodies are covered in hot blue lightning as Ororo pumps her hips harder into the blonde, driving her crystal cock deeper into her. She's almost over the edge.

She takes deep heavy breaths as the blonde suddenly flips them over and begins forcefully mercilessly pumping her hips harder and faster, her pace is inhuman as Ororo's body begins to shake the entire dome is trembling as tears roll down the weather goddesses face. She can feel it happening. Emma's energy pouring into her body. She grabs the blonde's neck and back as warm light fills her to overflowing. She screams out as her orgasm hits, ripping through her body. Her heart feels as though it stops and starts again. She holds the blonde as though she can't breathe without her. Emma whispers. "This is ours, Ro and no one else's."

The lover's bodies tremble still clinging to one another as Jean watches from the dome window a single tear rolls down her cheek. Emma was truly no longer just hers anymore.

**TBC….**

* * *

**True Blood: Season 3 episode 6 Pam threatens Lafayette:** ""I don't know what it is about me that makes people think I want to hear their problems. Maybe I smile too much. Maybe I wear too much pink. But please remember, I can rip your throat out if I need to. And also know, that I am not a hooker. That was a long, long time ago."


	34. The Girl is Mine

**Title: **The Girl is Mine

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Thoughts, Notes, PMs, Reviews appreciated, the next chapter is going to be intense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Grey-Frost Manor**

The redhead returned to the manor soon after she saw what happened between them. She lay in her bedroom as hot tears flow down her face. She was a jumble of emotions anger, joy, jealousy, rage, contentment, sadness, resentment, disappointment, betrayal, and love. Her wife and her best friend and lover had taken a huge step together, without her.

Sure she had chosen to stay behind after Emma asked her to come with them. It was her choice. Now the redhead felt conflicted. The Phoenix's gift was hers and Emma's. Yet the blonde didn't think twice about giving it away when Ororo asked for it. Jean couldn't understand how her wife could so easily give away something that was special, even to Ro.

Of course they were best friends and Jean would gladly give her life for the woman, but this was different. It could have been because the Phoenix was alive and well within her, or perhaps her pregnancy, who knows. All the redhead knew is that as much as she tried to will herself into happiness about how close her partners were to one another, she couldn't fight the negative feelings that continued to grow the more she thought about it.

She loved them both. She should be happy. They'll have a larger closer family. Ororo would definitely stay with them now, there was no way she would go back to Logan. This was perfect, so why couldn't she stop feeling so sorry for herself.

What was Emma thinking? This was just theirs and no one else's. Why couldn't Emma see that? That part of her belonged to Jean and just Jean. The Phoenix told her to use it wisely. This was rash, impetuous, irresponsible, mean, and stupid. It was just stupid. Why didn't they ask her how she felt?

"Shhhhh…" Emma said as she and Ororo silently walked into the dark bedroom and headed for the shower. The blonde crawled onto the bed over to her fake sleeping wife and kissed her on the forehead. Then she crawled out of bed and joined Ororo in the shower.

"You're amazing you know that. How did I get so lucky?" The redhead could hear whispers, soft kisses, muffled moans and giggles as she lay in bed silently weeping. This was more than she could bear and apparently the blonde was so preoccupied that she couldn't sense the redhead's heartache. This only added fuel to an already raging flame. "Don't get me started again. I just want to hold you tonight." Ororo whispered. Jean didn't have Ororo to talk this over with. Those wise words wouldn't be available this time, because Ororo herself was the cause of the redhead's dismay.

Jean was so emotionally drained that she fell asleep. She didn't even notice that Emma and Ororo had snuggled up next to her in bed. This was the first time in over 3 months that they had all been together in bed, holding one another. "I love you baby." The blonde whispered kissing the back of Jean's neck as she held Ororo's hand.

Storm was practically glowing she couldn't remove the smile from her face. It had been years since she had slept so peacefully. "I didn't realize how much I missed this. You two are so special to me." The caramel beauty said under her breath trying to keep her voice down. Things were finally starting to line up in her world. She stayed awake most of the night watching Jean's chest rise and fall, somehow resisting the urge to kiss her, not wanting to awaken the sleeping beauty.

"I love you so much Jean. I love you. I'll never let things get so far gone again." Ororo whispered. Why had she waited so long to tell her partners what she had been feeling? Was it that she didn't trust them or maybe she didn't trust herself? For years she felt them growing further and further apart. She was even afraid that their friendships were beginning to fall apart. "See even I can act like a child sometimes. Thank you for never giving up on us." She was amazed that all it took was a few conversations and some love making to clear her heart and mind of what she felt was years of neglect.

They were finally together. There was still the issue of Logan. She cared about him deeply, but she wasn't sure how he would take the news. The caramel beauty wasn't even sure that she was pregnant yet, but something did feel different. If she was it would mean that her and Jean would be pregnant together. Jean was only one month pregnant. She wondered how Emma would feel about it.

* * *

When they left the dome Emma promised Ororo that she would do as much of her work from home as possible so she could spend more time with her family. There was no question in her mind that Ro would be moving in with them. The blonde wasn't sure about her caramel companion's pregnancy yet but she knew what she felt so the chances were pretty high that things went successfully.

The blonde had no thoughts beyond fulfilling her lover's desires. There was no doubt that this was the right thing to do in her mind. Jean seemed a little hesitant, but Emma was sure that her wife would be happy for her friend. This great gift from the Phoenix. There was no better way to use it than to share it with someone that you loved.

Emma lay there holding Jean in her arms that night in pure bliss. Things between her and Ro were on the mend. Her home would be full of love and life. She softly smiled and giggled to herself being the envy of the corporate world. Two beautiful women by her side and a growing family. Of course to the outside world, her children were fathered by a wealthy, genius level thoroughbred male, who was a self made man and a tour de force in the business world. His identity was more well guarded than the nuclear detonation codes at the Pentagon.

Life couldn't get any better.

**The next day**

Jean woke up to an empty bed and two white lilies at her bedside and a note.

_**Get some rest baby. I'm making arrangements to manage things from my home office from now on. We're going to be a family Jean, a real one. Forgive me for not doing this sooner. I can't wait to see you tonight. Ro is downstairs making breakfast. I'm sure you two have lots to talk about. I love you baby. Give EJ a big kiss for me.**_

_**EGF**_

Jean took a deep breath and sat up against the headboard. She sat the note back on the night stand and closed her eyes. She was ready to cry again. Though the message was sweet it was also a dagger in her heart. She shook her head and huffed thinking to herself. How could her loving wife think it was a bad thing to finally be working from home after 2 years of her wife begging and pleading? All it took was one conversation from their partner and suddenly they were one big happy family.

There is a soft knock as the door opens. "Good morning sleeping beauty, I hope you have an appetite. EJ and I went all out this morning didn't we?" Ororo says carrying a tray of food and orange juice as EJ tiptoes into the room behind her holding a small bowl of Cheerio's. She looks over to see her mother awake and almost drops her cereal as she makes a flying leap toward the redhead only to be caught by a warm gust of wind and placed softly next to her mother on the bed.

Ororo walks to Jean's side of the bed and puts the tray over her lap. "Did you get Emma's note?" Storm asks her seeing that her partner looks very tired. Jean half smiles and takes a deep breath as she looks down at the food. "Yes I did." She leans forward and takes long exaggerated sniff as her daughter watches her closely. "Mmm, this smells so good! Did you help make this?"

She watches as her daughter points out everything on her plate. "Yep mommy. Me and Auntie Ro Ro made eggs, and keem of weight, and I hepped cut the apples and wafflemelon. Annnddd we sceezed oranges. You can share my Charros if you still hungry mommy." EJ says happily as she takes some of her cereal and raises her hand to Jean's mouth.

The redhead smiles as she eats from EJ's hand pretending to be a hungry monster. The little girls pulls her hand back and giggles as she sits Indian style next to her mom to watch her eat. "Mmm, yummy this tastes delicious. I might have you cook dinner for us too." Jean says smiling as she eats her breakfast. Ororo goes to sit at her feet and begins to massage them.

The redhead quickly looks up at Ororo almost jerking her foot away. "I'm fine Ro. Would you mind getting EJ cleaned up I'd like to be alone if that's alright?" Storm looks into her eyes and sees Jean force a smile onto her face. She takes a deep breath. "Sure Jean." The caramel woman got up and walked to the other side of the bed. "Alright little one you heard her."

EJ starts pouting. "Aww mommy's not done eating yet." Ororo picks her up off the bed. "No she's not done eating but she wants to have some time by herself, so let's give her some alright. We want mommy to be happy right?"

The little girl takes a deep breath and nods her head. "Mommy be happy okay I love you!" She shouts as they leave the room. "I love you too Emily."

* * *

The redhead locks the door behind them and finishes her meal putting the tray aside. She picks up Emma's letter and reads it again. It still makes her furious. Ro asks her and she jumps like an obedient puppy, but she won't do it for her wife. She really needed to get a handle on her feelings before she spoke to either of them. She knew that Ororo could sense that there was something wrong. The redhead hoped that her caramel companion would take the hint and leave her alone.

She apparently wasn't subtle enough because after about 20 minutes there was a knock on the door. "Jean may I come in?" The redhead didn't answer as Ororo continued to knock. She just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She thinks to herself. 'Now you care about my feelings. Didn't think it was important to talk to me last night did you? Should make your ass talk to me from the hallway for the rest of the day. Emma too.' The redhead still doesn't answer.

Storm continues to knock as she gets worried. What if Jean was choking and couldn't get help? What if she had had an allergic reaction to something? Women change physiologically when they are pregnant. She couldn't take it anymore it had been 30 minutes and the redhead hadn't even telepathically tried to contact her. Eventually the door is blown off its hinges and a panicked Ororo runs into the room."

"The Fuck, Ro! Are you trying to give me heart attack? What the hell is wrong with you?" the redhead yelled as she was so startled half the furniture was a few feet from the ceiling. She holds her chest and takes in few deep breaths and lowers everything back to its correct spot on the floor.

"Are you alright Jean? When you didn't answer-," The redhead rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I'm fine Ro, geez. I told you that I wanted to be alone, I didn't feel like talking okay." Ororo lifts the door and puts it back into place with a breeze of air. "You don't feel like talking… or is it that you don't feel like talking to me?"

Jean won't meet her eyes and that told the white headed woman the whole story. Ororo takes in deep breath and walks to the chair on Jean's side of the bed. She sits down and closes her eyes as soft smile comes to her lips. "It's been a long time since we've done this hasn't it?"

Jean looks out the window and breaths through her nose. She really didn't want her in the room right now. And she certainly wasn't in the mood for one of Ro's second and third person counseling sessions. What part of alone did her friend not understand?

"I know a woman named Ororo Munroe. After many years in her tutelage I learned how to help people the way she does. Perhaps I can help you." Storm says with her eyes still closed waiting for Jean to respond. This had been a great problem solver for them when they had arguments with one another and had no one else to speak to out their issues.

The redhead crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling as the room grew awkwardly silent for 10 minutes. Jean finally took a deep exaggerated breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this. They weren't teenagers anymore. This was serious. The longer Storm sat there with that gentle smile on her face the more irritated the redhead got.

Jean gritted her teeth and spoke under her breath. "My friend's wife gave away something that she shouldn't have. It was a gift that was given to them by someone very special. It's the only one on the Earth and she gave it away." The redhead took a deep breath as she looked at her friend, who to her surprise kept her eyes closed. Her heart began to beat faster as she waited for Ro's response.

Ororo took a deep breath. Her voice was calm and relaxed as she spoke. "How does your friend feel about what her wife did?" Jean's eyes boared into Ororo, she wanted to look her in the eyes. She could not believe that she just asked her that question. How dare she? The redhead took a deep breath and tried to find the right words. She did genuinely feel anger but she also felt satisfaction because she knew that her lover and best friend was happy. The redhead believed Ororo would stay with them now, that they would be a family. She didn't know how to answer the question.

At that moment she hated and loved the brilliance of her partner. Disarming her with a simple question, the redhead lay back against the head board and closed her eyes. "I feel a lot of things Ro. I feel contentment like I've never felt before, so completely overjoyed for you for us for our family. But I also feel sadness and resentment. I can't stand that Emma didn't even ask me if it was alright, she just did it. You asked and she did it. It's like my opinion didn't matter at all to her or to you." She took a deep breath and looked over at her friend.

"Are we talking about you or your friend?" Ororo asked with a serious yet gentle smile. The redhead threw her hands up as she sat up. "Come on Ro, can we just talk please?" The caramel beauty opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she got up from her seat and walked over and sat next to Jean on the bed. "Jean I cannot speak for Emma I can only speak for myself. I don't have the benefit of your telepathic talents, so I cannot say that I know how you feel. But I can tell you what my best friend told me, when I was having a rough time in my relationship." Ororo took her hand and held it between her own. "Relationships are work; they take time and effort, blood, sweat, and tears."

The redhead looked down and saw her hand in Ororo's as the woman waited and listened without fear. Clearly open and receptive ready to give Jean all the love she had. Jean looked into Ororo's eyes knowing that she spoke the truth. Ororo had gently and lovingly given her words back to her. The redhead felt so good knowing that she had been heard. That her lover was listening to her all she had to do was speak. There was so much relief just getting the words out of her mouth. This was Ororo's true power… the ability to listen.

Ororo got in the bed and Jean snuggled into her arms. They lay there together just talking the way they used to. Jean let it all out while her caramel companion gently caressed her head. Years of frustration was being released one word at a time. She told Ro that the woman must have a latent mutant ability to persuade Emma Frost. She was so irritated that Emma suddenly caved and decided to work from home after Ro had asked her. It wasn't fair.

Her best friend just lay back and smiled and listened, offering the right words at just the right moments. By the time Emma got home that evening the redhead was ready to talk to her wife calmly about what happened. Of course the blonde had no clue there was a problem to begin with. By the end of the night it was decided that love was the most important thing. While Jean still felt small tinges of jealousy she felt better knowing that her lovers knew how she felt and would consult her from now on.

They made a promise to one another to not keep things to themselves when it pertained to the relationship. Ororo still hadn't decided what she would do about Logan. She cared for him deeply. She still wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not and if she was, how would he handle it?

**TBC….**


	35. The Arrival (part 1)

**Title: **The Arrival (part 1)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Batten down the hatches you're in for a bumpy ride.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Ororo left early that morning to go speak to Logan. She already had a feeling that this wouldn't be an easy conversation.

Logan had survival training with the first years today, so they were out in one of the undeveloped woodland areas. She flew out over the treetops in search of the hidden campsites. Logan was an expert at camouflage and using an environment effectively. Normally this would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Fortunately for Ororo, the first years always give themselves away.

Five minutes later she saw a 12 year old girl in a tree one step away from a nasty fall. Sure enough the branch broke. Storm quickly swooped down just in time to see Logan snatch girl from the sky and safely land on the forest floor.

"Hey beautiful, you comin to help me out. I don't think I can catch'em all." He yells toward the treetops winking at her as he puts the frightened girl down. Ororo lands and gives him a big hug. He leans in gently brushing his lips against hers. She allows the contact and smiles at him as she takes a deep heavy breath. She didn't know what to say yet. As her lips began to part he spoke up. "Ororo, I'll be out here for a while today. I do wanna talk to ya, but I gotta -," He quickly runs toward a nearby ledge and catches one of the showoffs in the class from falling to his death down a ravine.

He grunts at the scared boy and smacks him in the back of his head. Logan skips back over to Ororo and grabs her waist pulling her in for another kiss, deeper and firmer than the first. She moans as his arms encircle around her a gentle smirk on his lips as they part. "Can we talk later?" His eyebrows raising as he awaited her answer. She nods as she cups his stubbly cheek and prepares to fly off. Logan firmly grabs her hand and looks into her eyes as she looks back at him.

He felt himself tremble as her blue eyes entrance him. He knew they'd be talking later but something was different. Logan felt like her was losing her, like if he let her go now she would fly away to a place that he couldn't reach her.

He didn't want to release her hand. She landed in front of him and took his face between her hands preparing to kiss him, only to have his eyes grow large and suddenly close as he heard a tree limb cracking. He smiles at her and runs off into the woods. She felt it too as she ascended into the air and headed back to her greenhouse.

She slowly walks into her plant filled apartment and takes in a deep breath as her body disappears and a light breeze fills the entire space. She touches every plant all at once. She reappears next to her waterfall and sees a familiar sight the tablet with the Phoenix's instructions on it. Of course she plugged it in and turned it on.

Listening to the recordings brought tears to her eyes as she remembered what her life was like back them. Especially when the Phoenix mentioned what happened with Logan. The couple's love making had been intense but nothing like what she saw on the surveillance video from the day she ascended. Ororo sat down and took a deep breath as a hard and painful realization came to her mind. She and Logan hadn't actually spoken about what happened that day. He figured since she didn't remember it that they didn't need to talk about.

Phoenix said that she woke up that day solely focused on filling her desires after she ascended. Ororo thought back to her and Logan's previous relationship. Her focus even back then was on her relationship with Jean and Emma. Why had she dated him in the first place? What did she really want? It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks she was using him. She used him then and she was still using him now to fulfill what she thought was lacking in her relationship with her partners. The beautiful caramel goddess stood up walked into her bathroom and stared into the mirror. What had she become? To willingly use someone to satisfy her needs without regard to their feelings. What had happened to her? The Phoenix told her that she was free. This wasn't what freedom used to be for her.

All her life she had lived as an example of truth, acceptance, altruism, and equality. This new woman was someone she suddenly didn't recognize. So focused on herself so much that she couldn't see what she was doing to those closest to her.

She called her partners and told them she'd be staying at her greenhouse tonight to talk with Logan. Jean and Emma both expressed their irritation. She had barely mentioned the man the night before during their talk. She promised she'd see them tomorrow.

* * *

She lay in a bed of lavender trying to see herself objectively but failing miserably. What was she supposed to tell him? She laughs to herself at the irony of 'Ororo', the counselor, the woman who always knows what to say, having no words for herself. Her eyes slowly closed as the scent of lavender filled her nostrils.

Logan suddenly appeared in her doorway looking like prince charming, clean shaven, hair slicked back, and a dapper suit. The man was downright handsome. Ororo bit her bottom lip to keep herself from taking him right where he stood. Logan cleared his throat, "Hey beautiful, I hear congratulations are in order. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what ok. I'm real glad you decided to do something like this for me for us. I love you so much. I'm gonna be here you and this baby in whatever way you want me to be. I understand how Emma and Jean feel. They love you, you just make sure to tell'em that they aint the only ones who love you. Nothin would make me happier than to be the adopted father of the kids. I just wanna be with you beautiful. Whatever that takes."

Ororo was beside herself as tears stream from her eyes. She wonders who told him, it had only been 2 days. This was too good to be true, she thought to herself. "You understand baby, you really, un-," Storm says. "Beautiful what are ya talkin bout?" Logan says. "So sweet, you'll be a great father. Emma ….will be so….happy. I love you." Ororo says mumbling.

Logan breaths from his nose as he gently nudges Ororo's shoulder. "Ororo babe, what are you talkin bout? What's Emma got ta do with anything?" Ororo giggles half asleep. "Our baby silly, you'll be the….step daddy you said whatever it takes. I Love you so much."

Logan takes a deep breath and deeply shouts Ororo's name as the woman is startled awake. She looks around and sees Logan kneeling next to her wearing a flannel shirt and dirty blue jeans, face full of stubble. She blinks and rubs her eyes taking in a deep breath. "Oh Logan, I'm so sorry please forgive me I must have fallen asleep. How was the training today? You must be tired. How long have you been here?"

Logan looks at her from head to toe as he slowly moves forward and nuzzles his nose into the crook of her neck and takes in a deep sniff. She giggles. "Logan sweetie what are you doing, I thought we were going to talk tonight." He pulls back gritting his teeth and clearing his nose. He stands and walks toward the window. "How long?" He asks. The man's voice is low and firm.

Storm is confused as she sits up on her hands. Her brow furrows as she looks at him. "How long what? I'm not sure what you mean?" She had no idea that she had been talking in her sleep. Why was he suddenly so distant?

His voice shook the room as he spoke again. "I said How Long damn it!" Ororo stands and moves toward him placing her hand on his shoulder. He quickly grabs her wrist as he turns around looking into her blue eyes as his are growing darker by the second. They are beyond black.

"Logan what are you talking about?" Ororo asked completely confused. She moves her other hand to cup his face as he jerks his face away. Her heart begins to beat faster as his eyes well with tears. Standing in silence staring at one another, Logan releases her wrist and moves past her. With his back turned his voice is bleak.

"You're pregnant. How long has it been?" Ororo eyes grow large as she takes short panicked breaths. How could he know that? "Logan, you can't know something like that. There's no way of -," Her heart is trying to break its way out of her chest. She can't move.

"I can smell it." His voice barely a whisper. The dejected man still can't look at her. It had been about a week since they had had sex. Part of him was hopeful when he first caught the scent, but he can't always choose what his sensitive nose picks up.

Ororo wills herself to move and stands behind him without touching him. Her eyes focused almost burning holes into her aloe plant. "Uuhh, I haven't been tested yet." She has a hard time taking in a breath. "…..it…it could be yo-,"

He quickly interrupts her words. "It's… not…. mine." His anger and sadness are quickly increasing; he can feel her behind him. If she touches him right now, he's not sure he'll be able to control himself whether she was pregnant of not. He couldn't think right now his mind clouded with emotion. He went berserk with rage when he fought Neuron 10 years ago. The pain was beyond anything he had experienced up until that point. This moment felt far beyond that.

"Logan, I don't know what to say. I just -," She reaches out touch him as a deep long growl comes from his chest. She stops her hand a few inches from his back as a tear rolls down her cheek.

He suddenly turns to face her tears streaming down his face. His eyes are the color of a lifeless void. His canine-like incisors are elongated as he grits his teeth. She watches his chest and shoulders rise and fall as the hair on his forearms stands on end. He looks like he's growing right before her eyes.

She knows sudden movements are not good idea right now. Ororo closes her eyes as he takes a step forward his face now inches from hers his breath is hot and heavy. He takes her scent into his nose again and yells violently into her face like a wounded animal. Storm is trembling.

He takes another deep breath and disappears from the room. The distressed woman opens her eyes to find herself alone. She falls to her knees and enfolds her arms around herself as her tears wet the floor, water begins to pool around her body as every tear becomes a puddle. Storm takes deep breaths as her chest heaves. This is not what she wanted.

But it was done now. He was gone.

Over the next month and a half Ororo had completely moved out of the greenhouse and into Grey-Frost Manor. Logan had disappeared. Professor Xavier tried locating him using Cerebro but he was nowhere to be found.

Jean and Emma did their best to comfort and encourage her even EJ did her part since she was the only one that seemed to bring light into her auntie's eyes. She wasn't eating, and stayed in her room when she wasn't tending to EJ. She still taught her classes but she was a shell of the woman she used to be.

By this point they had all gone with Ororo to the medical bay and found out that she was indeed with child. They constantly reminded her that she was eating for two now and that of course helped get her out of her depression. This is what she wanted; to be a mother. But she was also the woman who had willingly used someone for years not caring about their feelings.

As happy as she was, Logan remained on her mind. She knew he was out there somewhere still in pain. Crushed knowing that the woman he loved was carrying someone else's child. She had no idea what she was supposed to do.

* * *

Unfortunately they would all soon have bigger things to worry about as Jean felt intense pain come over her body a few months later. She was standing in the kitchen with Ororo when her body spontaneously burst into flames. Her Phoenix essence was pouring out of her.

"The Judge will arrive soon." She said her voice echoing in every mind at the institute. The professor gathered everyone in the dome immediately. As they all stood together listening to the professors orders, Ororo was filled with agony as she looked around the room for Logan. She knew he wouldn't be there. It was her fault that he wasn't.

The very next day tsunamis were being reported all over the world off every coast on every continent. Two thousand foot waves could be seen from hundreds of miles off the coasts. Sunken ships, whales and all sorts of creatures and artifacts were being beached as the water receded from the various shores.

Jean and Emma held her hand as she prepared to leave the institute. "Don't push yourself too hard Ro. You're not by yourself out there." The redhead told her as she kissed her cheek. Emma pulled her caramel companion into her arms and looked into her eyes. "Just come back to us alright. That's all I want." She gently brushes their lips together and as she holds her gaze.

Ororo smiles and nods. She bends down and gives EJ a big hug. "Beat up the sue sammies Auntie Ro Ro." EJ says kissing her cheek as she holds her aunts face between her little hands with a big smile.

Over the next three days countries from every corner of the world began hearing reports of a strange wind that held the scent of flowers flowing through their cities. The tsunamis were disappearing one after the other as if by magic. Some people even reported seeing a woman flying through the air. The media ran stories stating that tainted water systems may have been the cause of the mass shared illusions people had witnessed.

Of course the weather anomalies were being documented by the highest government agencies and they knew what had happened was real. They were just trying to keep people from panicking. Ororo returned home in one piece. Her team was amazed at how powerful the woman really was. She immediately had Hank run a full check up on her and the baby, and they were both doing well. They were all relieved but they knew there was more to come.

Emma had all but shut down major operations at Frost International directing her employees to take time off to spend with their families. No one knew why, but they would soon be grateful for it.

* * *

A month later, seven meteors were photographed by the international space station. Militaries scrambled to launch an offensive. Each meteor had a different trajectory. The response wasn't fast enough they were moving too quickly through space. Every continent was hit simultaneously.

Clouds of dust rose from the rocks as they hit the ground like mushroom clouds. Winds suddenly picked up the dust and spread them all over the world. Four days later news and radio reports flooded the air waves stating that mutants everywhere were losing control over their powers. People were dying by the thousands. Many mutants died because their powers over loaded them.

Governments issued kill on site orders. Young mutants were being hunted down like animals in every nation. Professor Xavier immediately sent out telepathic messages to every government leader to retract their orders. Letting them know that he had a solution that would save many lives.

They wouldn't listen and soon after Rogue was dispatched to Uganda, Africa. Hank had determined that it was the most central location to send out a worldwide wave. Rogue was scared. She never thought she could cover the entire world, not just that but she didn't know how her body would react to that much power absorption. She was dating Mystique by now. She went to tell the woman she loved that she might not be coming back. That much power all at once could kill her. She was finally happy and in a committed relationship. Now she had to leave it behind, perhaps for good.

**TBC….**


	36. The Arrival (part 2)

**Title: **The Arrival (part 2)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** R

**Notes:** Happy Tuesday, you get a two-for. This chapter gets pretty graphic so brace yourselves. I cried a lil' bit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Six years ago… Moscow, Russia**

The blue skinned mutant had raised her when she was a child. Rogue ran into her by accident when she was on assignment in Russia a few months after she had ascended. She was trying to find the mutant who had been impersonating one of the military generals. A war had broken out because the man was seen leaking classified information to a neighboring country.

One night while Rogue was undercover at a local pub she put out a very controlled wave of her power filling the entire building only affecting mutants. A scream was heard in the apartment above the bar. Rogue showed great control as she felt her body beginning to shift its form. She immediately knew who it was. She went upstairs to find Mystique passed out on the floor.

She tied her up and stayed there until she regained consciousness. "Good Morning Mom. Did ya sleep alright?" Anne Marie said looking into Mystiques now hazel eyes. She had never seen her original body before. Mystique was gorgeous. Rogue put some clothes on the woman while she slept. Mystique took a deep breath and sat up on the bed noticing that her arms and legs bound and she had an inhibitor collar around her neck. She stared at Rogue with contempt in her eyes.

"Aren't we happy with ourselves? How did you manage this little trick?" Anne Marie smiled and walked over to bed and sat next to her. Mystique tried to move her body away. Rogue lifted her hand to the woman's face watching her wince and suck in air through her teeth in preparation for what was coming. To her surprise Rogue's touch was soft and warm. She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked into her adopted daughter's eyes. Her body trembled at the touch. "I'm all better now…., see mama." She said locking eyes with the beautiful woman.

Rogue smiled and began to unshackle the woman's ankles so she could take her back to the institute. She was quickly kicked in the face. She immediately grabbed her leg and pressed a heavy thumb to the woman's ankle. Mystique gritted her teeth in pain as the spot began to turn red. "Play nice Raven. I really don't wanna hurt ya sugar, but I will if ya keep that up. It won't take much." Rogue released her ankle and lifted her hand in front of the woman's face and snapped her fingers. Raven didn't resist after that. She also couldn't help looking at her adopted daughter's cleavage as she leaned over her to untie her hands. Anne Marie caught her looking as she pulled the woman to her feet. "See somethin ya like suga?" She winked as an embarrassed Raven rolled her eyes and huffed. She couldn't fight the blush that filled her cheeks.

Anne Marie had to admit she was intrigued. They weren't mother and daughter any more. They never really were, she only took care of her until she was seven then arranged for another family to adopt her. Rogue still remembered her though, her touch, her warmth, even the song she used to sing her at night. She always thought Raven was beautiful even after they met up again as enemies years later.

She brought Mystique back to the institute. The professor began interrogating her so he could calm the conflicts overseas. He made sure she kept the inhibitor collar on the entire time. She and Rogue eventually began communicating more and more and discovered they had a lot in common. Not long after she arrived, they started dating to everyone's surprise. No one thought Rogue had an interest in woman up until that point.

* * *

**Present Day**

The professor had to do something he never thought he'd do again. After their battle with Magneto when Jean was still raging out of control, the professor under the control of his former friend attempted to kill all the humans on Earth telepathically by using Cerebro. Now he would use it again to take control of the world leaders and have them retract the orders by force.

As soon as Rogue reached the correct location she closed her eyes took a deep breath and extended her wave. It grew and grew eventually reaching every corner of the globe. The only limit was her imagination. Only the mutants in the Dome at Xavier Institute were safe. "This is my bubble, my skin and it is so hot, it's almost cold, and you feel tired as energy leaves you." As soon as that last word was uttered her body was bombarded with energy. Her eyes began to glow and flash every color imaginable. Mutants everywhere began passing out unconscious. Many who were in the air at the time were badly injured as they fell hundreds of feet to the ground some to their deaths.

Rogue screamed out in pain as she hit the beacon on her belt and fell to the ground and curled into a fetal position. Emma left for Africa immediately and found Rogue. She encased the woman's body in crystal and took her back to the institute and put her into the dome. Jean told them that the powers must run their course through Rogue's body. Mystique never left the windowed hallway as she watched her lover suffer month after month. Hank had used that time to prepare and antidote to the meteor spores that infected the mutant population. Vaccination centers were set up worldwide to inoculate everyone.

The team was relieved that the crisis had been averted. However the government knew by now that they were facing a worldwide attack on their planet against everyone, not just mutants. They had no choice but to band together. Things kept getting worse.

The following week, each of the meteors began to disintegrate and a gas like substance was released. Things began innocently enough as a slight cough. Then after a few days a fever followed by painful boils on the skin. People were dropping like flies everywhere. Professor Xavier tried to contact Logan again, this time he succeeded. He soon showed up at the institute, but he stayed out of sight. No one knew he was there he just appeared in Charles' office one day.

"You see what's happening out there Chuck? What can I do?" Logan asked. "Yes well your healing factor is what's needed right now. How far can you stretch your abilities? Rogue was able to create a worldwide net." Logan rubbed his jaw and took a deep breath. "I can push it out a couple hundred feet, but that's about it." Charles nodded his head. "Alright we'll give you the Blackbird. Go to as many cities as you can Logan. The human race is counting on you." The professor said. "Yeah Chuck I got it."

Logan turns to leave as the door opens and he locks eyes with Ororo. The room is silent for moment as he drops his gaze to her stomach then closes his eyes and lowers his head. She's frozen as she holds the doorknob. Her hand begins to spark as all of the light bulbs in the office suddenly burst. The professor clears his throat. "Yes Ororo, Logan was just leaving. As you know we have an epidemic on our hands. Would you please give him the new sequences for the Blackbird please?" Charles could feel the tension in the air, but this wasn't a time for pleasantries as they both remained frozen in place.

"I understand there are some personal matters between you two, but we don't have any time to waste. Ororo if you would accompany him to the hanger please." She quickly blinks and shakes her head. "Yes, Charles of course. Please come with me….Logan." He doesn't raise his head he just brushes past her and walks toward the elevators.

The ride is completely silent as the numbers change and they reach the hanger level. Logan keeps his eyes focused on the doors as he rubs his nose. The smell was infuriating him. The doors open and he steps out first trying to get as far away from his former girlfriend as possible.

He stares at the back wall as she enters the code to drop the bay door. She looks at him for a moment and follows him into the Jet. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "So there is a new sequence. Forge has updated the control system." He takes a seat in the cockpit and she stands behind him. "The panel on the left controls the new acceleration system. You'll have to be careful not to use too much accelerant. It's highly explosive if used in excess."

Logan takes a deep breath and looks at the controls as he tries to turn the jet on. Nothing happens. Ororo stands quietly as Logan tries again then takes a deep breath. "How do ya turn it on?" Storm jumps at the sound of his voice and absentmindedly leans over him as her stomach touches his arm. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot he added a new ignition sequence. You just have use the forward lever to -," Logan interrupts her.

"Would ya mind stepping back some?" She looks at him as his eyes shift to her stomach. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He takes a deep breath. "It's fine, can we just finish this please." He's uncomfortable and irritated. Ororo can't hold it in anymore. She can feel the contempt wafting from his body. She takes a few steps back. "Yes just push the forward lever clockwise and flip the switches directly above it." He does it and the Jet starts up. She takes a deep breath and stares at him. "Logan please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I just -,"

"Just stop alright. I should have known things would go down like this. You had it right back then. Women do keep hurtin me and you're just another one of em. So let's just drop it alright. I got work to do." Ororo took a few steps toward his chair. "Logan I -,"

"Just get outta here alright!" He yells as she backs away toward the lift. He takes a few deep breaths. "Ororo, we can talk when I get back alright. I got some things I need to say to you." She turns to him. "Alright. Be safe." She says as she leaves the jet and the lift ascends. Logan sets off for the closest city on the list.

* * *

Ororo stood there and watched the jet leave. She rubbed her stomach. She felt the baby leap when she touched Logan. She smiled and looked down at her stomach. Maybe there was some hope after all. She didn't know what he had to tell her, but she knew she was ready to listen. Besides she still had some things to talk to him about as well.

He got to work quickly as reports of the miracle worker began coming in from all over the world. Logan was all over the news, in hospitals and sports stadiums healing all of the infected people. It was amazing.

He had all but finished when things took a dramatic turn for the worse. _Two days later….the Judge arrived._

Every news, radio, wireless internet and cellular frequency was simultaneously high-jacked. The face of a six year boy old appeared on every screen. His voice was tortuously sweet and angelic.

"**I am Death. I am Oblivion. I am the Retribution from the heavens. Your species has proven itself unfit to benefit the greater cosmos. There will be no more birth. There will be no new generations. However, I am merciful. The young among you will not know pain. I will take them into the eternal night in peace. I am the Omega**."

Every screen went black. The entire world was silent for one minute. Then it happened. Children everywhere began falling asleep. Hospitals were flooded with calls. Screaming was heard in every city as parents tried to shake their children awake, but they were gone. Even a few of the first years at the institute died that day.

**The Greenhouse**

Ororo was in her greenhouse when she heard the message. She suddenly felt a terrible pain in her stomach. She looked between her legs and saw blood dripping to the floor. She began taking panicked breaths as she hit her communicator over and over again. Hank responded. "Ororo are you alright what's going on?" She couldn't breathe. "help me….help please…no…" She could barely get the words out as tears began to flow. She dropped to her knees. She couldn't feel it moving inside her anymore. She began to rock back and forth as she rubbed her belly over and over again.

Dark black ominous clouds gathered around the institute as static electricity filled the air. A bolt of blue lightning strikes the ground, another strike splits a tree and sets it on fire. The ground begins to vibrate as the wind picks up knocking garbage cans over as car alarms can be heard in the distance.

Ororo's eyes are completely clouded over. Her face is blank as she takes short hard breaths. The entire institute is taking emergency measures. Back at Grey-Frost Manor Jean's heart feels like its breaking as Emma runs into the bedroom with EJ in her arms. "Ro….she's….. in the greenhouse." She whispers. Emma takes a deep breath and nods putting EJ into the bed as her body becomes crystal dust. The window opens and she disappears.

Emma reappears on the greenhouse roof. A gray funnel can be seen forming a mile away as tornado sirens begin sounding. A wall of wind is surrounding the greenhouse tearing the roof apart. "RO!" She yells trying to push through the wall of air. She almost gets caught up it. She bolts feet to the ground with diamond boots. Another funnel can be seen forming in the distance.

~ _Ororo, my love. Can you hear me?_ ~ The blonde says as faint whispers echo in her ears.

"My…..Child…...my baby…."

~ _Ro honey, listen to me. You must calm down. There are tornadoes forming out here._ ~ Emma turns to see even more bolts of lightning striking the ground.

"MY…. CHILD!..." Ororo's voice is a loud wail full of anger and sorrow as a cars explode in the distance.

~ _Ro, you have to listen to me! Please just take a deep breath and try and calm down. You don't want to hurt anyone right?_ ~ The woman says trying unsuccessfully to reason with the wailing goddess.

Weather reports are coming in over the radio from coastal cities all over the world of category five hurricanes appearing off the coasts. Reports of freak weather anomalies were coming in from everywhere, tornadoes, sand storms, blizzards, flash floods, monsoons, typhoons, tropical storms and earthquakes.

"Took….my….BABY….MY….BA…BY…Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Storm says as her tears increase. Emma isn't getting through to her. Jean and EJ suddenly appear next to the blonde. "Jean what the hell are you doing here! Are you out of your mind!" The blonde quickly begins trying to incase them in crystal to protect them as the ground begins to shake a huge crack splits the roof in half.

"Stop Emma. You can't get through to her like this." The redhead says looking at her mate with tears in her eyes. She can feel Ororo's loss. As she hold's EJ's hand and looks her daughter in the eyes. "Come on honey we need you to talk to Auntie Ro for us. Tell her you love her okay. Can you do that for me honey?" EJ is crying as she squeezes her arms around Jean's neck. It's so loud. The tornadoes are appearing everywhere now. They sound like trains. EJ is trembling as her tears flow.

Jean creates a telepathic link between EJ and Ororo.

~~ _I'm scared mommy. Make da torm stop. Tell Auntie Ro Ro to make da bad torm go way! Mommy, I hurting, make it top. Pease make it top._ ~~ EJ whimpers.

Ororo lifts her head as she hears EJ's voice and takes a deep breath as she screams at the top of her lungs. Jean keeps the connection open and speaks to her lover.

~ _Ro, my love please. You have to stop. We'll all die if you don't. EJ will die_. ~ The redhead pleads with her distraught partner.

Ororo takes another deep breath and falls to the floor as the winds begin to die down. The wall of wind surrounding her greenhouse dissipates enough for the three of them to get through. Hank has also made it there by now. They all gather around her. She's unconscious in a pool of blood and tears trembling.

**TBC…..**


	37. Come What May

**Title: **Come What May…

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Are you ready because I sure am. Surprise Happy Tuesday.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Atlantian Medical Bay**

Hank rushed Ororo to the medical bay and put her into the room that was specially designed for her. He had Emma and Jean wait outside while he examined her.

EJ was tired, but her parents didn't let her fall asleep they were too afraid that she wouldn't wake up. She cried and cried the poor thing, she was so tired. They even had Hank give them a stimulant shot for her in case she started dosing off. They also couldn't understand why EJ and their unborn child hadn't been affected. Also there were over 80 first years at the institute under the age of 13 and only three of them had died.

Jean decided to tap into her Phoenix knowledge. She found the answer. Her children were immune because they were partly made up of the Phoenix force since they were born from she and Emma. Whose energy also contained a small amount her power. Also the Phoenix had explained to them when she was possessing Jean that she and Arishem were holders of universal balance they can't destroy one another without wiping out all of existence.

Jean also looked at the previous planets that Arishem had destroyed and the process they went through. This was just the first wave of Arishem's deadly mission of annihilation. It could only affect a certain amount of children at one time. There were over a billion children in the world under the age of 15. Reports were still coming in. So far about 100 million children had died. The rest of the genocide would take place in pockets in heavily populated areas. They would have to hunt the judge down and kill his host body in order to stop what was happening in the world.

Logan arrived back at the institute a few hours later. He wasn't quite ready to talk to Ororo yet. He reported to the professor that the disease is still spreading and that he needed to find a way to get in front of it. That it wasn't just in the air. People were spreading it through physical contact with one another like a flu virus. He needed to take a break. Charles stopped Logan as he began to leave his office.

"Logan, Ororo isn't in good condition. Did you hear the broadcast a few hours ago? Her child was one of the affected." Logan blinked quickly and took a deep breath. Sure he was mad at her but he never wanted anything to happen to her or her baby. He took a deep breath. "Where is-," He begins to ask. "She's in the Atlantian Medical Bay with Hank, Jean, and Emma right now."

Logan nods and makes his way to the access elevators. He wasn't sure what he would do or say. Or what he could do for that matter. His healing factor can't bring people back from the dead. The X-man also wasn't happy seeing Emma, knowing she was the one who took Ororo away from him.

He walked through the elevators doors and stared at the medical bay door. He took a deep breath and took a step forward. Logan really didn't want to be in there right now. Who knows what was happening?

Hank was inside tending to Ororo as he looked up at the view screen and saw Logan pacing in the hallway. "You all stay with her. There may still be some hope." He said to Jean and Emma as he walked out of the room toward the medical bay door.

Logan was startled when the door suddenly disappeared. "Logan, would you come with me please." The nervous man took a deep breath and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Uuhh, Hank I don't think I'm the person that needs to be in there with all them right now. We ain't exactly on speaking terms and there ain't much I can do anyway, so why don't I just wait out here."

Hank smiles at him. "On the contrary you are exactly the person we need in here. Please follow me. You couldn't have arrived at a better time." Logan timidly moves his body forward and walks through the bay doors. Hank walks into Storm's room and points to Logan. Emma and Jean stare at him as he continues to walk forward.

* * *

"Uuh, hey." He says as he looks everywhere but at them. "Hank says I, uuh, might be able to help out." His chest begins to heave as he takes heavy breaths. Emma stands and walks up to him. She looks him straight in the eyes. "Do you love Ororo?" She asks him. Her voice is calm, soft, and full of authority. Logan furrows his brow and looks away toward the wall breaking their eye contact as he rubs the back of his neck.

The blonde grabs his chin and forces him to look at her. "I asked you a question Logan. Do you love Ororo?" He grits his teeth and growls at her. "I don't know alright. A lot has happened. It ain't like she 's carrying my kid." He pulls back yanking his jaw from her hand. She grabs his jaw again and crystallizes her hand.

"It's a yes or no question asshole. DO…you…love…her?" He grabs her wrist and pulls off part of his flesh in the process which immediately heals. "Yes alright! Yes I love her. She's all I ever wanted. But she don't want me okay. She's made that clear. What does that have to do with anything anyway?"

Emma moves aside as Logan stares at Ororo's body. She's still unconscious, but he can see the pain on her face. "If you love her… then help her." Emma says trying to fight back her tears. Jean rubs her back as she takes in a deep breath. "What can I do?" He asks as he stares at his ex-girlfriend.

Hank comes forward with a syringe in his hand. "Logan, she needs to give birth to this baby, we can't risk a caesarean birth. The child is too weak. Its heart beat continues to stop and start." Logan stares at the furry blue doctor. "You mean the kid's alive. How's that possible? The professor said all the kids who were affected died." Hank nods his head toward Emma.

"The Phoenix gave Emma the ability to create life. It was only a small bit, but it was enough for this child to keep fighting. You may be able to help it the rest of the way. Are you willing to try?" Hank asks looking into Logan's blue eyes. He can see the hesitation in the man's eyes. It was a rare sight to see Logan afraid of anything.

Logan takes a deep breath and stares at Ororo. "What if it don't work? What then? Is she gonna be alright?" Hank walks up to Logan and places his massive hand on his shoulder. "My friend only time will tell. Right now, we just need you to try. Can you do that for her?" Logan nods his head.

* * *

"Good, let's get started we don't have any time to waste." Hank says. He quickly has Jean, Emma, and Logan get into position as he gives Ororo the stimulant to wake her up. Her eyes immediately begin to glow and the electronic equipment in the room begins to flicker on and off. Jean and Emma begin sending her soothing thoughts telepathically to keep her calm and tell her to breathe.

Her eyes eventually go back to normal and she see's everyone around her and Logan sitting in front of her nervously staring at her. "What's….going….on?" She says as she takes deep slow breathes staring at Logan. Hank speaks up. "I need you to remain as relaxed as you can Ororo. Your child is still alive, just barely. I need to induce labor so you can deliver it." She turns toward Hank. "Why…is Logan…here?" Her whole body is trembling.

"Just relax Ororo. Everything is fine. He's here to help. If things go well, you and the baby should recover. Now I need you to try and relax and push when I tell you to, okay. I need to put the inhibitor collar on you so won't harm the baby. Is that alright?" She nods her head and stares at Logan as a tear rolls down her face.

"I'm sorry Logan. I'm so very sorry." She says her voice barely a whisper. He closes his eyes and gives her a gentle smile to try and encourage her. "It's alright beautiful. Just stay focused okay. You're gonna get through this alright. We're all here with you." She smiles and nods as Hank gives her a shot of oxytocin. She takes a few deep breaths as her contractions begin.

She screams out in pain as she feels her cervix stretching. Jean and Emma are there holding her hands, coaching her and sending her soothing calming thoughts. Ororo breathes as Logan breathes along with her. Her tears continued to flow as she had dreamed of this moment so often. Her lovers in one room together supporting her and one another. This was her dream.

She screams out after 30 minutes of labor and the child finally crowns. "I can see it!" Logan yells smiling at her as his hands begin to tremble. Hank has the head. "One more Ororo, we just need one more push. You can do it. You're almost there." Hank says as he looks at Jean and Emma trying to get them to encourage their exhausted partner. They follow suit and Storm gives one last push and the baby is completely out placenta and all.

Emma releases her hand and walks over to Hank and the baby. "One moment Emma. Logan if you would please." Hanks says putting the baby in Logan's hands. He looks like he's going to faint. "Focus Logan." Hank says. Logan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. As this little being sits almost lifeless in his hands he pours everything he has into its fragile body. A full minute passes. Emma's bottom lip is trembling her breathing starts becoming labored. "Do something goddamn it!" She yells in frustration at Hank and Logan.

"Calm down Emma this is all that can be done right now. Be patient." Hank puts a stethoscope to the child's chest and listens. "Logan stop for moment please." Emma is beyond angry now. "Why the hell are telling him to stop?" She almost screams. Hank turns his face toward her with stern expression.

"Will you please be quiet so I can do my job?" He says directing his attention back to the baby in Logan's hands. He suddenly hears a faint heart beat. "Now Logan do it now." He says excitedly. Suddenly to the elation of everyone in the room the baby begins to cry. Hank motions to Emma to come and cut the umbilical cord. She's surprised at what she finds when she gets there. "Is…. that what I think it is?" She asks Hank with a smile on her face as she cuts the cord. Logan can't stop staring at the child a gentle soft smile on his face as tears run down his cheeks. He finally looks up at Ororo, who is smiling at him.

* * *

"Yes it is Emma. Congratulations, it's a boy." Hank takes the baby to the cleaning station and hands him to Ororo. Logan takes a deep breath and gives his eyes a quick wipe as he watches the three women together. He couldn't deny the love there, but he knew Ororo didn't care for him in the same way. He turns to walk out of the room when Jean calls him over. "Where do you think you're going mister miracle worker, get over here." She moves aside holding out her arms as she gives him a big hug and lets him stand next to Ororo and her new son.

He nervously smiles and looks down at them. "I'm really happy I could help you out. It's nice to see ya smile again." He says looking at the beautiful little boy in her arms. He's got a head full of brown hair with a white patch near his forehead and an olive complexion. "Thank you Logan. I can't thank you enough for what you have done." Ororo says. He smiles as she looks into his eyes. "Hey I'd better get going. I gotta get some rest and get back out there tomorrow. You take care yourself beautiful." He walks toward the door as Hank stands in front of him.

"I'll let you leave shortly Logan. Would you mind waiting a few minutes?" Logan nods and looks back at Storm. "Your son isn't out of the woods yet. He will need to stay here in observation for the next 2 months or so. He is premature after all. Phoenix force or not he won't survive if not properly cared for. Now with that being said. Logan and Ororo, I thought you might like to know that we received the In Vitro results back yesterday. Thanks to the some impressive lab work specific to mutant DNA, we were able to successfully fertilize your egg Ororo. So there needs to be some discussion about what to do next."

Every mouth in the room drops except for Emma's. Jean and Ororo turn to her as she begins to buff her nails. She finally looks up and makes eye contact with them as she walks over to Ororo and caresses her son's head. "I love you Ro. I only want you to be happy. I approved the request the day after we made this little guy. I had a little peak under your hood when you came by that night and I saw how you felt about Logan. I'll never deny you what you want my love. I know you love him. Doesn't mean I need to be happy about it. Besides he has some use saving our son's life and all." Ororo shakes her head and looks at Logan.

"Emma I don't know how I feel. How can you treat someone the way he's been treated and say that's love?" Emma smiles at her and shakes her head. This was one area that her partner wasn't very well versed in. "Ro, baby we all use one another. There isn't a being on this planet that doesn't use others. It's part of life and it's not a bad thing. It's natural. Isn't that right Jean?" The redhead smirks and nods.

"Well lover why don't we give these two some time to talk shall we. Not too long though." The blonde says as she stares at a speechless Logan.

~ _Don't get any ideas. She's ours. I'm just willing to let you have some time with her, in appreciation for saving our son. If you decide to leave again, do us a favor and stay gone. If my partner decides to have this child we will care for it. You aren't necessary. ~_

"Hank where are you taking my son?" She and Jean follow Hank down the hallway to an incubation chamber. Emma picks a completely knocked out EJ and carries her to the room with them. They stand next to each other as Jean puts her arm around Emma's waist and they watch their son sleep as EJ snores.

"What's his name honey?" The redhead asks. Emma raises her eyebrows. "We'll have to talk to Ro about that. I honestly wasn't expecting a boy." Jean smiles at her wife as she stares lovingly at her new son. "Hank, how long does he need to be down here?" The blonde asks as Hank types on the virtual monitor. "I honestly don't know right now I'd say at least 2 months. I will keep you all updated. May I ask a personal question?" The blonde stares him already knowing what he's going to ask.

"I already explained that Hank. I love her and if it's within my power then she will have what she wants. That why I approved the request." Hank shakes his head. "That's …not what I wanted to ask." She stares at him and cocks her head furrowing her brow. "How long have you been dying your hair?" Jean chuckles and covers her mouth. "Excuse me."

"Well it's just your son is a brunette. And the white area of his hair is definitely from Ororo, she comes from a long lineage where that genetic trait is dominant. So you must be a brunette." The blonde looks away from Hank and rolls her eyes.

Back in Ororo's room, she and Logan stare at one other in silence. This was a development neither of them expected.

**TBC…..**


	38. Hunting Season

**Title: **Hunting Season

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This was a challenging chapter after my big push yesterday.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Storm's Room Atlantian Medical Bay**

Logan gulps as he stares at his reclining former lover. "I, uuh, don't really know what to say Ororo." He says nervously.

Ororo locks eyes with him as she takes a deep breath then looks down at her hands. "I'm sorry about what happened between us Logan. I should have spoken to you about my plans." She looks back up into his eyes. "I didn't think you would accept what I wanted. I hoped you would, but in my heart I knew it would be too hard for you."

He looks away from her gaze for a moment. Logan knew she wanted a child as much as he did, but it wasn't just a child he wanted, it was her. As he thought back on that time, it wasn't really her pregnancy that bothered him. It was that he couldn't do what a man is supposed to be able to do. They tried for months with no success. Of course he found out the reason for their infertility was their evolution. That didn't matter to him. What mattered is that he couldn't give the woman he loved what she wanted.

Not long after he left the institute the calamities began to hit one after the other. While he was out in the world trying to clear his mind he saw thousands of people trying their best to deal with these new unexpected situations in their lives. He saw people coming together instead of growing apart as things continued to change around them. This was true courage. And there stood the Wolverine running away.

As he stood in that room and stared into the tired azure eyes of the woman he loved he decided that he didn't want to run away any more. He would stay just to be near her. His lips parted slightly ready to declare his undying love as Ororo spoke up first.

She took in a deep breath and swallowed as she looked into his eyes. "Logan, while you were gone I had a lot of time to think." Logan quickly interrupts her.

"Ororo, I love you alright I can't deny that. I know it was immature of me to just up and leave like that okay, but I know what I want now. I know what's important to me. I think that -,"

"Logan, I don't think we should pursue a relationship anymore." Ororo says as she watches him furrow his brow. "I won't allow myself to keep hurting you. You are a wonderful man, but you deserve a woman who can give herself completely."

"Look Ororo, let's take step back here alright. You've been through a lot today and I ain't exactly in the best shape either. We don't gotta decide right now. So let's just put this to the side for awhile." The exhausted woman shakes her head and takes in deep breath.

"Logan. No, I can't keep doing this to you and you shouldn't keep putting up with it." He walks up to her bedside and takes her hand. "I put up with it because I love you. And I'll keep putting up with it for as long as it takes. Nothing needs to be done right now alright. I just want you to know that I'm not gonna run away this time. I'm here and I'm not goin anywhere kid or no kid. I love ya Ororo and that's all I know." He brings the palm of her hand to his mouth and kisses it giving it a gentle squeeze and walks toward the door.

"Logan….Thank you." Storm says smiling at him with tired eyes as she watches him walk out the door. She had forgotten all about the In Vitro Fertilization request. There was such a small chance of success that she had given up hope. As she watched Logan leave the only thing that felt right to her was to let him be free of her. She never meant to hurt him, but she above anyone knew how much it hurt to love someone who loves someone else. She wouldn't allow herself to hurt him again as much as she cared about him.

Then there was the issue of their now unborn child. The woman had no idea what she would do. The world is crazy enough as it is and with Arishem killing the world's children it was likely that their child wouldn't survive. Not in this world anyway.

* * *

Emma and Jean came back into her room carrying EJ when the room suddenly began to shake. The professor's voice came over the intercom telling them to stay underground. He said there were millions of meteors heading for Earth and a few of them had impacted already.

Jean hits the intercom. "Charles, I know what to do. Everything is going to be alright." The redhead sits her daughter in the bed with her partner. She kisses Ororo and squeezes her wife's hand. "Everything will okay, don't worry. I'll see you two soon. Emma it's time for us to play our parts." Jean says as she cups Ororo's face in her hand. She leans into her partner again as she takes her bottom lip into her mouth. Their kiss quickly becomes breathy as the redhead's body began to glow. Jean reluctantly pulls away as aqua blue eyes stare into golden glowing amber orbs. "I love you. And I will protect you with all that I am."

Jean and Emma vanish into thin air. A loud sonic boom can be heard in the distance. The blonde reappears on the coastline of New York. She and Jean keep their telepathic links open. As the redhead in her Phoenix form burrows through Earth's atmosphere. She can see the meteors light years away. Her body becomes pure energy as she goes to work surrounding the entire planet with an invisible shield of fire.

_~ Emma my love, you must work quickly. It will take time for my shield to cover the Earth. There will be many impacts before I finish. Are you ready?_ ~ The redhead says to her wife.

~ _Yes, Maisha Yote Ni Nzuri. I am ready_. ~ The blonde sends a delicious mental kiss to her wife. She can feel her heart warm up as she does.

She begins dematerializes her body within minutes there is a crystal dome covering the entire city. She quickly flies into the air as more and more crystal dust spreads across the sky like a storm in every direction. Entire continents begin to crystallize one after the other as meteors begin to enter the atmosphere.

They crash against the crystal barriers Emma created. The domes shake and vibrate with each impact. The redhead is working as fast as she can as balls of red fire disintegrate many of the meteors individually. Her energetic shield continues to spread mile after mile. Emma flies up into the air and searches the sky for her mate.

**3 hours later…**

_~ Jean , where are you? What can I do for you? ~_

The blonde begins to worry five minutes go by with no response.

_~ Jean, Maisha, baby…. ~_

The blonde is interrupted as a ball of light appears in front of her. She feels an urge to hold out her arms. Jean suddenly appears and wraps her arms around her wife's neck. "Are you alright baby? I've got you." The blonde can hear that the redhead's breathing is labored.

_~ I'm alright Em. I just need to rest. How are you doing? The Earth looks so beautiful when it's covered in you._ ~

The blonde laughs as she kisses Jean's forehead. "Let's go home." Emma's crystal domes begin to slowly disappear evaporating into thin air. News reports from the international space station are stunned as the meteors are all disintegrating just outside of the Earth's atmosphere. Thousands of videos are uploaded to viewtube of the sky as the meteors hit. They look like fireworks especially at night. The colors change depending on the speed of the collision with the Phoenix's shield.

Jean and Emma get rooms next to Ororo's in the medical bay as they all recover their strength. The battle was nowhere near over, but at least they knew that the planet wouldn't be destroyed any time soon.

The family welcomed Emory Jean Grey-Frost to the family in style by throwing a huge party at the newly repaired institute. In spite of all that had happened they found a moment of peace from the storms of their lives. EJ was over the moon about her new baby brother. They even let her hold him, she quickly gave him back when he spit up on her. She was still happy to have a sibling and was even happier that she was a big sister. She had Jean take her down to the medical bay often to visit him.

The baby's health was still critical. He was weak. Emory had literally died multiple times and been brought back to life. Logan made regular trips to heal the boy as he grew.

While life continued in the institute, life outside of it was getting worse. Logan was gone every other day lending his healing power to sickly populations. Emma quickly got to work utilizing every resource her company had to offer in the search for Arishem's host.

As much as the woman had promised to be home, she was now a permanent staple overseas following the trail of small bodies being left in Arishem's wake. The image of the little boy was put out everywhere. As sightings began being reported in from all over the world it was hard for people to believe that such a sweet child was capable of genocide. The government agencies did their best to let people know that this being was not a child, but an intergalactic life-form here to destroy the human race.

The Phoenix's shield was holding steady however it had detrimental side effects as the temperature began to rise half a degree a day. Bobby was dispatched to use his arctic talents to keep the polar ice caps from melting as well as provide some much needed relief in the form of freezing rain to countries where the already high heat index threatening to suffocate all life in the area due to lack of moisture in the air.

* * *

Everyone did their part. Even as reports of child deaths continued to pour in everyone remained hopeful that the disaster would end soon. No one had any reservations about killing the child on sight either.

That fact began to sink into Jean's mind. She understood what it was like to be a host to a cosmic being. This was someone's child. Even though she tried to take her friend's lives when she was possessed they made sure to subdue her not kill her. It made sense to her to give this child the same treatment.

**Two Months later…..**

Emma calls her wife and partner from India via Skype to update them on Arishem's current whereabouts. She didn't like talking about the child fatalities, especially in front of Ororo. She was still so sensitive since their son Emory was still in recovery.

Jean's shield was getting weaker day by day as one or two meteors would slip through on occasion. Fortunately mutants all around the world had banded together to protect everyone. It didn't matter whether a person was a human or not. They were all equal in Arishem's eyes.

Jean's shield wasn't just weakening because of Arishem's presence. She would be giving birth soon she could feel it. Their new baby was due in two months.

"Emma baby, I think we need to rethink this. I don't think killing the host is the answer. It's someone's child. Some mother's frightened little boy trapped inside of a monster." The redhead said looking at the television screen as her wife shook her head.

"I understand baby, I do. But what choice do we have here. At least we knew about the Phoenix's abilities. We don't even know how his work. We only know that he is the cause of the weather anomalies and meteors, that he kills children, and we are learning how he moves, that's all." Emma puts her head down as Ororo walks into the room.

"Hey Ro, how's our little guy doing?" Ororo sits down next to Jean. "He's getting better. Logan had to give him another healing treatment yesterday. Hank isn't sure what the cause of his heart palpitations is. He's growing though. He's going to be a big boy." She turns and looks at Jean.

"I know what's been going on with the children. I appreciate you two trying to protect me, but we are all a part of this. I overheard the conversation and I must agree with Jean. Killing this child cannot be the only option available to us. What if the entity had possessed our son? Would you be so quick to kill him or allow some stranger to kill him?" Ororo says looking into Emma's blue eyes.

The blonde takes a deep breath as a stern expression appears on her face. "Then think of something. We are on his trail. I'll need to tell these government officials why I'm protecting him if it comes to that. Look I've got to get back to it. Take care of her Ro. If that shield fails we won't have to worry about Arishem anymore."

The television turns off and Jean grabs Ororo's hand. "There has to be another way Ro. There has to be, but my Phoenix knowledge isn't showing anything. I can't let them kill that little boy."

"I know Jean. I know. Come on. Let's go back to bed for now. Okay." The redhead tightly squeezes Storm's had as she turns toward her as her eyes well with tears. "What if saving Emory's life….meant that Arishem's host had to die?" Ororo takes a deep breath.

"I've known for a while that my son will recover once Arishem is gone. It's only thanks to the Phoenix force that he's even still alive today. My decision is still the same. I will not exchange one child's life for another Jean even my own. Our son's name means brave and powerful. He is indeed setting a high example for all of us to live up to."

The women stand and embrace one another. "There has to be a way. I'm tired of all this, Ro,so tired." Jean whispers as the make their way back to the bedroom.

**TBC…**


	39. You and Me and Her

**Title: **You and Me and Her

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** Happy Full Moon in Scorpio…...wouldn't be complete without this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Grey-Frost Manor**

"I'm so tired Ro. I just wish things could go back to the way they used to be." Jean says. She and Ororo lay face to face holding one another's hands. Emma usually came home once a week. This was the longest she had been away from home. Both women felt the loss of her presence around the house.

Of course EJ and Emory kept them busy, but they missed their partner. Emma always had a way of taking their minds off of things. They felt like everything was going to be alright whenever she was around.

The blonde spent days lying with Ororo and their son in the medical bay. Storm worried over their son more than the blonde did. She'd always remind her caramel mate what strong blood lines the their son Emory had inherited. Her partner did all she could to help her take her mind off things by making sure her lover's libido was still intact. They made love whenever Storm felt the desire to. A few hours in the blonde's arms did wonders for the goddess who had become Mother Nature herself.

Emma became particularly gentle with Jean, not wanting her wife to feel any discomfort whatsoever. However the redhead was extremely aggressive during this pregnancy taking the lead seemed to bring her the most pleasure during their love making. Jean was completely submissive when she was carrying EJ. Emma had nicknamed her the pillow princess. The blonde loved every second of it though. The redhead discovered sensations she didn't know were possible as the blonde paid careful attention to every inch of her pregnant wife's body.

When the three of them were together they would shake the very Earth, literally. Thanks to their enhanced abilities not one nook or cranny of their bodies was left untouched. The love between them was so strong and full that when they were apart for extended periods of time the women felt as though they were going through some type of drug withdrawal.

The trio had been through so much together over the years yet their desire for one another only grew. Not just their physical desire but emotional and mental as well. They had come to depend on one another.

Now Jean and Ororo were there alone together without Emma. Both of them desperately wanted to escape the chaos of the world outside the walls of the institute. EJ was fast asleep and the house was quiet. All they could hear was the gentle breeze outside their window. They had been intimate during the early stages of both their pregnancies but it had been over a month since the two of them had made love.

**Frost International Convoy: Kerala, India. **

Emma walked outside onto the deck of the portable shelter off the coast of the Indian Ocean. As she looked across the water she could see the faces of her partners and her children. Seeing them on Skype just made her all the more motivated to get back to them. It had been 3 weeks since she had held them in her arms. They were so close to finding Arishem; the government officials cancelled all leave time.

She missed them. Just seeing Jean and Ororo again made her temperature rise. In spite of being able to physically create a functioning penis, she, Jean, and Ororo decided that she could only use it when they had intent to produce a child. The blonde didn't mind that at all, especially since she had tried masturbating with it many times with no success. It seemed the damn thing only worked when she was around her partners. Needless to say it left the blonde annoyingly frustrated.

She walked back into her private soundproof pod and turned on the television. Closing her eyes she pictured her lovers making love on the screen. Having sex with them while they were pregnant became a bit of fetish for the blonde. After touching herself for a few minutes, she took a deep breath and lay back on the bed putting her hands underneath her head. She knew they were worried about her, but she also knew they had to be feeling as pent up as she was.

* * *

**Grey-Frost Manor**

"Me too, Jean. It seems that there is always something lately that pulls as apart." Ororo says as Jean scoots closer to her so that their noses are touching. The redhead looks into her eyes and sighs. "We're together now aren't we? Can we put the world aside for a while and enjoy each other like we used to?" Jean closes her eyes gently brushing her lips against Ororo's. Her caramel partner's lips part taking the redhead's bottom lip into her mouth and sucking softly as her tongue slyly slips into Jean's mouth.

They both sigh contently as the redhead caresses Storms face and neck. The two women move closer and closer to one another. Jean nudges Ororo encouraging her to lay on her back as Jean sits up over her. Her caramel partner gently takes one of the redhead's breasts in her hand and guides a nipple into her mouth. She moans as Storm gently sucks and rolls her tongue around the hard nub.

The redhead pulls her chest away from her whimpering partner and leans down into a passionate kiss as she guides Ororo's hand between the slick folds of her sex. Storm bites her bottom lip at the warm wetness that meets her fingers, moaning at the feel of it. Jean pulls her lips away kissing a path down to bountiful caramel mounds as she takes a nipple between her teeth. Ororo moans running her fingers through the redhead's hair.

The phone rings…

"Uuuuuhhh, noooo, why…" Jean whimpers releasing her lover's nipple from her mouth. They both take a deep breath as Ororo slowly removes her fingers from Jean's sex. The redhead grabs her wrist with a breathy moan, her eyes are golden amber. "Don't stop." Jean sighs as she lays on her back and Storm finds a good position to lay in as the redhead grabs the phone and puts it to her ear licking her lips as her Ororo gently penetrates her.

She gasps at the penetration as a mischievous smile forms on her lips. "Hello, this is….this is Jean, may I ask… whose calling?" She takes in a deep breath fighting back a moan. The person on the other end is silent for a few moments and the redhead can't hold it back anymore. She releases a breathy sigh into the phone. Ororo is enjoying the show and decides to up the ante. She sits up over the redhead and begins to softly kiss her way down her partner's rapidly heating body.

Jean removes the phone from her ear and sits it down on the bed against the sheets releasing a guttural moan as her partner slips her tongue into her center. "Mmm, fuck!" Jean says loudly covering her mouth with her hand as she bites her finger. She takes a deep breath and puts the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that. The...television was up a bit loud. May…. I ask whose speaking?" She hears a soft seductive giggle on the other end of the line.

"What are you doing right now Tiger?" Emma's voice is low smooth and alluring knowing exactly what the moan meant. She couldn't have timed her call any better. She assumed correctly that when her partners saw her that they had similar feelings and inclinations. Fortunately the blonde was ready. "Baby I…." The redhead moaned.

"Shhhh….Don't stop, just turn on the television so I can see you." The blonde whispers feeling a painful ache beneath her waist as she can hear Ororo hungrily devouring Jean's sex. Every stroke of her tongue driving the blonde wild with anticipation. Jean quickly reaches for the remote and turns the TV on. She sees Emma appear on the screen with a devilish smile spreading across her face.

The blonde raises an arching eyebrow as she takes a deep breath watching Storm work is almost as good as experiencing her tongue in person. "Mmm, does she taste good baby?" The blonde moans as Ororo sighs contently into Jean's center at the sound of Emma's voice. She doesn't stop she just mumbles. "Uum hum." The redhead pushes her head back into the pillow as her caramel partner's long thick tongue hits just the right spot. The blonde's chest is heaving as she watches her lovers in action. They're so beautiful. Hearing Emma's voice only revving up their pleasure, the blonde begins slowly massaging her breast as she watches Ororo devour the redhead.

"I…wanna… see …you." Jean says trying to catch her breath. "Not yet." The blonde moans in response. Ororo hears that and stops her oral exploration of her partner, lifting her face causing the redhead head to groan desperately. Her lover adds a 4th finger causing the redhead's eyes to roll back into her head. She turns toward the screen. "Yes my love, let us see you." She stares into Emma's eyes and slowly licks her lips vibrating her fingers inside the redhead causing Jean to gasp harshly moaning louder and louder. The blonde can't take anymore. She grabs her remote and zooms out. Her lovers smile as they watch her fingers circle her clit occasionally allowing a finger or two to slip into her hot wet center.

Jean pulls her lover's face up to her lips as they kiss touching one another while Emma watches. She loves seeing Jean maneuver her firm full ass so that she's in between Ororo's legs. The redhead kisses down the caramel body beneath her, telekinetically moving Ororo's body to the edge of the bed as she crawls down to the floor. "Taste yourself baby." The redhead says to the blonde as she watches her put two wet fingers into her mouth and suck softly. They moan as Jean floats a pillow to the floor and puts it under her knees as redhair drapes the goddess' thighs. Golden amber eyes meet sky blue orbs as the redhead's mouth meets Ororo's slick wet lower lips. The goddess' eyes flash, the TV screen temporarily flashes on and off. The blonde almost panics as her lovers come back into view.

Ororo gently caresses Jean's head. "Sit up baby." Emma directs Ororo who willingly complies as she now sits on the edge of the bed as the redhead slowly circles her warm tongue inside her sex. "Roll your hips for me." The blonde says moaning as Storm firmly grips the redheads crown and grinds her sex further into the woman's waiting mouth. The blonde circles her clitoris faster as they all moan in unison. Emma bites her fingers seeing her caramel lover's breast begin to lift. Jean telekinetically massages her mounds. "More baby, give her more." The blonde moans as Jean pins Ororo's hands to her head and sends psionic pulses through the woman's body.

Ororo throws her head back she can't hardly breathe as the pulse fill her entire body with pleasure. "Deeper Emma, go deeper." Ororo says speaking in Jean's voice. The redhead temporarily taking control since her lover can't speak. The blonde's breathe hitches as she pushes her chin into her chest and thrusts her fingers deeper into her sex obeying her lovers. "Lick your tits." Jean says through Storm as the blonde lays back on the bed and grabs one of her breast running her tongue over her nipple.

Jean knows her caramel lover's body and begins to tighten the pulse around Storm's neck as the woman bites her lip still grasping Jean's head in her hands. Ororo was close, but she wasn't going to let Jean have all the fun. The redhead suddenly begins wailing like an animal as hot yet gentle electrical pulses begin to stroke her sex like fingers increasing the voltage on her clitoris. She can't maintain her telekinetic pulse and releases Ororo.

The goddess lifts the redhead with a hand of wind onto the bed and lays her on her back as she reinserts her fingers into her. Ororo looks Jean in the eyes as the both hear Emma moaning enjoying every second. The redhead gets the message and does her best to speak as Ororo descends upon her sex tongue first.

"Ahh… Ahh, Em…ma, mmm…., you taste so fucking good." The redhead moans as Emma feels her body vibrating at the utterance of the words. "You like that baby, mmm eat it, mmmm, eat it, don't stop….just…like….that, baby…mmm don't stop." The blonde moans as Ororo's plunges her abnormally long tongue into the redhead. Jean yells trying to catch her breath. The redhead and blonde both throw their heads back relishing in the feel of Ororo's masterful skills.

They're both just a few seconds over the edge as Ororo sends tiny pulses through redhead's body lifting her mouth just a few inches. "Cum for me." She whispers as she dives back in. Jean and Emma both begin to quake as their orgasms hit simultaneously. Moaning, gasping and groaning, for a full minute as their chests heave deeply for breath.

Jean telekinetically puts her lover on her back on the bed she rolls onto her side and captures Ororo's lips thrusting four long fingers into the caramel goddess sending a telekinetic pulse to her clitoris, her lover instantly orgasms grabbing a fist fulls of red hair no longer able to kiss as her body is trembling almost violently. The blonde comes again seeing Ororo so utterly helpless under her wife's telekinetic touch.

The lovers watch one another with soft heavily lidded eyes as their bodies settle, feeling completely sated. Jean lay in Ororo's arms watching the blonde's beautiful chest heave as her body slows to a gentle shiver. She always knew how to put on a show, but there was no denying those physical reactions. There was no need to. Emma smiled as she lay on her side looking at her lovers. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than what she currently had her eyes focused on. "We miss you baby." Jean's voice a tired whisper.

"I miss you too. We'll be together soon. I promise. Just hold on a little longer okay. You two are so beautiful. You be sure to call me next time you want to play huh." Emma says winking at the spent women who giggle at her. "I love you."

"We love you too. And we'll see soon." Jean and Ororo say in unison. They watch as their lover lifts the remote. "Wait baby, can you...leave it on? Sleep with us." Jean says pouting as Emma smiles at her. She puts the remote on the night stand and lays her head on the pillow staring at her lovers. She has a gentle smile on her face. This was what they all needed to focus on… their love. For a few precious moments Arishem didn't exist.

**TBC….**


	40. Reunion

**Title: **Reunion

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** I'm honestly not sure what's about to happen. This was not a part of my original story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Frost International Convoy: Kerala, India. **

Emma awoke a few hours later to the sound of screaming and loud crashes as trucks and pods were dropped from hundreds of feet in the air. The light in her shelter flickers on and off her television was face down on the floor, she quickly grabbed some clothing and went outside in her crystal form.

There was a large crater forming in the center of the campsite, bodies of dead and injured soldiers were everywhere. A huge pulse of energy knocked her into her the wall of her pod. The wind began to swirl as a small dark silhouette formed a few yards from her. She couldn't move. She was completely pinned down. She hears a child's voice speaking to her.

"Mama, Sister, Binti, Askari wa moto wa milele, ni kitu gani maisha katika sayari hii kufanyika na wewe. Mimi uchungu kwa kuona sana ya wewe. Kujiunga na mimi ili tuweze kuleta mwisho wa viumbe wa dunia hii." Arishem says as the small child comes into view a look of sadness on his face.

The blonde takes a deep breath and tries to look into the boy's mind. She doesn't understand what he is saying to her.

"Je, huwezi kusikia sauti yangu mpendwa moja? Je maisha katika sayari hii imeharibika mwanga yako?" He says now standing directly in front of the blonde looking into her crystal covered eyes. Squinting his eyes he looks at her from head to toe a look of confusion on his face. He can't understand why she hasn't responded to him.

Emma closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath as she begins to speak. "I do not understand." Suddenly in the blink of an eye her crystal form retracts involuntarily. Arishem floats a few feet above the ground so he can look her in her eyes. He quickly scans her mind and begins to speak English.

"Sister, has this planet also taken the sacred tongue from your mind? And what is this lower form you have adopted? Your flame is the light of all things. Why have you remained in this host? Did you not know that this world was to be judged?" The boy's voice is full of concern and anger.

The blonde is trembling. She still can't move. "Who am I to you?" She says as her chest heaves trying to find the best way out of this situation. Missiles hit them from all directions. As the smoke clears she and the little boy are completely unharmed as he continues to stare into her eyes. Arishem lifts his right hand up into the air. The fighter jets are dismantled and fall to ground in the blink of an eye. His gaze still focused on the blonde. He moves closer to her inches away from her face. Small hands gently touch her chin as he lifts them both thousands of feet into the air.

"Sister, have you forgotten me?" He continues holding her chin and looks down at the Earth and out into the sky. "The vibrational density of this world is far lower than I had expected to have left you in such a condition. They're propensity for violence, hatred, and pain has robbed you of your light. Perhaps there is truly no hope for these beings. I will free you from your host."

Before the blonde has a chance to respond Arishem's tiny hand stabs through her stomach and out her back. Emma's eyes widen as blood drips from her mouth. She can move again, she pulls the boy's blood covered hand from her stomach as she spits blood from her mouth gritting her teeth. "Be reborn here sister. Your scared flame will cleanse this planet. Mankind will be extinguished from this world. We will give this planet the chance to start over without the hindrance of unconscious caretakers." Arishem releases the blonde and she falls back toward the Earth. She's trying to remain conscious seeing Arishem flying toward the ocean.

Emma can hear a voice in her mind.

_~ I will join you soon sister. These beings will surely take my life and so be judged by their own hands_. ~

'He wants us to kill him.' The blonde thinks and laughs to herself. Why did her partners always seem to be right about these types of things? She has to tell the others. She desperately tries to crystallize her body but she can't focus she's losing too much blood. The blonde spins in the air trying her best to concentrate as the ground speeds toward her. She takes a deep breath as tears slowly stream from her eyes and a smile graces her lips. This is not how she imagined her life ending. She was supposed to be at home in her bed surrounded by her wife, their partner and their children. Her eyes close as images of her family begin speeding through her mind as she's about to hit the ground.

* * *

**Back in the States**

The two lovers awoke in pure bliss at the remembrance of their wonderful morning. The television screen was black. They figured Emma had to get back to the search bright and early. They laughed to each as they kissed thinking about how fortunate they both were to be surrounded by so much love. Right on time EJ comes leaping into the bed ready for breakfast. It was moments like these that they treasured. Storm couldn't wait for the day when her son would be following his big sister into the room to wake them up in the morning.

They head down stairs with EJ on her aunt's back as she floats into the kitchen. Jean opens the refrigerator and pulls out some eggs, bread, and fruit and telekinetically floats the cereal box down to EJ. Ororo stands behind Jean gently caressing the redhead's stomach as she makes breakfast kissing her neck and shoulders. Jean laughs as EJ tugs at her robe wanting another strawberry for her cereal. The redhead begins to tremble all of sudden dropping the spatula to the floor. Her body begins to sway as her eyes close and she faints. Ororo catches her as EJ begins to cry.

"Jean, honey, what's wrong, talk to me." She says now turning to EJ. "See the button on the wall, go push the button for mommy okay hurry up." The little girl runs and repeatedly pushes the button. Hank's voice comes over the intercom. "Yes this is Hank."

"Get to the mansion right away Jean has collapsed." Ororo says as she lays the redhead gently on the floor. She leans over and listens to her heart beat. Storm puts her hand on Jean's stomach, the baby is still moving. She opens Jean's eyes and calls her name. The redhead's takes short panicked breaths as she whispers before passing out. "Em…help…."

They quickly rush her to the medical bay. She's unconscious for hours. The professor tries to read her mind but is bombarded with incomprehensible images and can't communicate with her. "What happened to her?" He asks looking at Ororo. She shakes her head. "I don't know she was fine until awhile ago. We were making breakfast in the kitchen when she suddenly grew faint and passed out. The last thing she mentioned was Emma. She said help Emma."

The professor took a deep breath. "Communications with the convoys overseas went dark 4 hours ago. We haven't been able to get through to anyone. Not the government officials, the military, or Frost International." His face is despondent as he stares into Ororo's eyes. She sighs and as she holds EJ closer to her.

"Is mommy gonna be okay auntie Ro Ro?" The child asks squeezing her arms around her caramel caretaker's neck. "Yes honey, she'll be just fine don't worry. She just needs a little rest that all just a little rest." Ororo says carrying the little girl with her out of the medical bay. What if Emma encountered Arishem and was injured? She shook her head trying to clear the thought from her mind. Jean's vitals seem fine yet she's unconscious could the two things be connected somehow? Storm thinks to herself trying to figure out what could be going on.

"EJ sweetie, would you like to go and visit Miss Anne Marie and Raven while I help mommy get better? How does that sound?" EJ pulls back and looks into her aunt's eyes. She can tell there is something wrong, but she doesn't know what. So she nods her little head and squeezes Ororo tighter as they ride the elevator upstairs.

Storm knocks on Rogue's apartment door. "Hey Ororo, what's going on sugar is everythang alright?" Anne Marie says. Storm looks into her eyes and shakes her head as she smiles. "Yes yes, everything is just fine. Jean just got a little tired and had to stop by the medical bay. EJ and I wanted to see if she could play with you and Raven for a little bit while I make sure Jean gets back on her feet so she can finish making us breakfast." Mystique hears the conversation and comes to the door looking like a five year old girl clapping her hands. Ororo puts EJ down as Raven takes her hand. "EJ let's go play. I got a new game yesterday. Do you want to see it?"

EJ smiles and looks back at Ororo as Raven tugs on her arm. They go into the next room as Storm fills Rogue in on the situation. She listens and tells her that she would like to come and help, but Storm tells her she thinks it will be best if she stayed behind to protect everyone since they didn't have all the details of the situation yet. Rogue agrees and goes back into her apartment to see about Raven and EJ.

* * *

Storm heads back downstairs to the medical bay to talk to the professor and get more information about Emma's whereabouts. She wants to start searching for her partner as soon as possible. The professor takes her to Cerebro and tries to locate Emma. After about 10 minutes Charles becomes worried. There are only a three ways to evade detection by Cerebro, Magneto's helmet, conscious psychic mental shielding, or death. He removes Cerebro and looks at Ororo with a solemn expression on his face knowing given the situation Emma wouldn't knowingly block out his contact.

Ororo shakes her head back and forth. "No Charles, she's not gone. There must be something else happening outside of her control that's preventing her from communicating with us." She takes short panicked breaths. "Now her last location was somewhere in India. Tell me where and I'll search for her myself. Jean would do the same thing if she were conscious." Charles gently takes her hand and squeezes it. He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes.

"NO! Charles. She's not dead. I will find her….She's alive. I know she's alive." Ororo says snatching her hand away from Charles as her body begins flashing with lightning. She disappears from the Cerebro room and heads to the medical bay. She reappears in Jean's room. The redhead is gone. Storm turns to Hank who is just as surprised as she is. "I don't know what happened she was here and then the moment I turned around she was gone." Ororo closes her eyes and puts her hand to her forehead. What the hell was going on? She feels a sharp pain in her chest suddenly as her son comes to her mind. She rushes from the room as fast as she can.

She heads into the incubation chamber. Her jaw drops as she walks inside.

She sees a little boy standing over her son. Her whole body begins sizzle with electricity as she moves toward him. "What are you doing down here?" Ororo says trying to keep her voice steady and her temper down. The child doesn't seem to realize she is there as he looks down caressing the baby's head.

"Sister, why did you choose another host? Why did you not rebirth? These mortals do not deserve this world. This small body cannot support your being. Come with me and I will free you." Suddenly he and Emory disappear from the room. Ororo screams as she lunges toward the empty cradle. Hank runs into the room as it begins to shake. "Where is the baby?" He asks. Ororo stands as her body is now pure blue energy and walks past Hank out of the room. "He took my son. I am going to get him back."

Hank tries to talk to her but she disappears and the shaking stops. The professor finally makes his way to way to the medical bay. Hank attempts to explain what's going on. They were in a truly dire situation. Where had everyone suddenly disappeared to? If Jean, Emma, and Storm were gone what possible defense would they have?

Rogue and Raven rush into the medical bay yelling for someone to help. "What's happened now?" Charles says. Raven takes a deep breath as Rogue rubs her back. "EJ, their daughter she's gone. That little boy from the pictures came into the room. He called her his sister and disappeared with her." The woman says as tears roll down her face.

**TBC….**

* * *

Language East African Swahili:

Mama, Sister, Binti, Askari wa moto wa milele, ni kitu gani maisha katika sayari hii kufanyika na wewe. Mimi uchungu kwa kuona sana ya wewe. Kujiunga na mimi ili tuweze kuleta mwisho wa viumbe wa dunia hii."

**Translation:** Mother, Sister, Daughter, Keeper of the eternal flame, what has life on this planet done to you. I am pained by the very sight of you. Join me so that we may bring an end to the beings of this world.

Je, huwezi kusikia sauti yangu mpendwa moja? Je maisha katika sayari hii imeharibika mwanga yako?"

**Translation:** Can you not hear my voice dear one? Has life on this planet degraded your light?


	41. 500 Miles (part 1)

**Title: ** 500 miles (part 1)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** I got inspired listening to **"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by Sleeping At Last** this morning working with the multi-dimensional aspect of the Phoenix's powers. I think this segment may be about 3 chapters long. I've reread the story and discovered that the Phoenix gave Emma some valuable information at the end of Chapter 21 – This is not the End.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

"Jean….."

"Sister…."

"Mommy…"

Voices whisper faintly in the redhead's ears as she floats in an empty space void of all light total darkness surrounding her. Her breathing is labored as she opens her eyes illuminating the space around her. She isn't sure where she is or how she got there. She looks down to her stomach and sees that she is no longer pregnant. The redhead is filled with panic and fear as she begins to cry floating in a dark lifeless void wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach.

_~* Jean…..Jean….you must…listen to me *_ ~ A strange unfamiliar voice echoes in her mind. It sounds so far away there is a ringing noise like when a microphone is held too close to speakers.

~ _Hello, hello….is someone there, help me please!….~_ The redhead says crying as her body convulses.

_~* We…..don't have….much time Jean, I can't keep this dimension open for long…they will all die._ *~

_~ My baby….please help me, my baby is gone! ~_ Jean cries out to the voice in her mind.

_~ * Find her… she can….restore the light….hurry Jean…find her.*~_ The voice says as it fading out as a light appears in the distance.

~ _Find who? Please is this the Phoenix? Where is_ _Emma! She's in pain! Have you seen her?! ~_ The redhead shouts she can barely feel the presence in her mind.

_~* Arishem…has…her...Find her….*~_

_~ Find…WHO!? ~ _She yells in her mind as the voice fades.

Jean can see a small opening of light appearing in the distance. There are people walking around. She floats towards it touching the light. The redhead is now in a coffee shop. She takes a deep breath and begins to look around. Her clothes have changed she's wearing dirty blue jeans and a white t-shirt with. She looks around as people stare at her with a look of disgust averting their eyes. She looks at her reflection in a mirror on the wall. Her hair is completely disheveled with bits of paper in it. Her face is emaciated and her eyes are swollen.

She takes a deep breath as she stares at herself putting her hand to her face covering her mouth. She looks toward the counter as her eyes well with tears. "Small decaf latte with almond milk for Charlie. Turkey Panini no mayo for Rachel." The blonde says happily as people walk to the side counter. The redhead runs toward her pushing people to the side as she reaches the counter. "Emma, Em, thank god it's you! We -," Jean says as the blonde rushes from behind the register forcefully grabbing the redhead by the arm pulling her outside as the customers watch. She pushes her up against a wall in the alley.

"What is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you never to come to my job? What if someone saw you?" The angry blonde says looking into her green eyes. The redhead's eyes light up as she pulls the blonde into her arms. "Oh god, Emma I was so worried about you! I didn't know what happened this morning. I felt you and then I didn't. I woke up surrounded by darkness and…" She grabs the confused blonde's face between her hands. "The baby, our baby, it's gone Em! I don't know what to do! We have to call Hank and the others. We have to - ,"

Emma quickly jerks her face from Jean's withered hands. "What the hell are you talking about Jean?" The blonde shakes her head as she breaths through her nose. "Fuck, you're using again aren't you? Was it Logan, he's supplying you again isn't he? Damn it. I knew I should have shot the bastard when I had the chance." Jean looks at her with emaciated doe eyes and shakes her head. "No baby, no. What are you talking about? We have to hurry. I think the Phoenix was trying to communicate with me earlier. You have to come with me right now there is something terribly wrong."

Emma bites her bottom lip and punches the wall as she grabs the redheads jaws with her other hand. "Look at me. Look at me damn it!" Her piercing blue eyes holding Jean's confused gaze. She pulls a flashlight out of her pocket and flashes them in her eyes as she furrows her brow and takes a deep breath letting go of her face. "Your pupils aren't dilated. Did he give you something new this time?" She says crossing her arms and staring angrily at the redhead. Her eyes full of disappointment. "I can't keep doing this Jean. You promised me. You promised. I only told you I'd give you another chance because you said you were done using."

The redhead takes a deep breath. She realizes she is clearly in a different world. She tries to communicate with Emma telepathically as she stares into her eyes.

_~ You are my wife Emma. Do you remember that?_ _You have me. Your have me._~ she whispers

The blonde just stares back at her and takes a deep breath as she looks into the sky tears rolling down her cheeks. She can't hear her. "Jean, I love you, okay. You know that I do, but this has to stop." She lowers her head and looks into her girlfriend's eyes as she takes her hand. "Here take this okay. This is enough to get yourself checked into rehab or to go shoot up if that's what you want. I can't give any more than this. I thought my love would be enough for you, but it's not is it? I just want you to be happy okay. So just take this and go." The blonde says as she puts three hundred dollars into the redhead's hand as her bottom lip trembles through tears. Jean looks down into her hand then back up into Emma's eyes. She shakes her head pushing the money into the blonde's apron as she brings her hand up to gently caress her cheek.

Emma closes her eyes as the contact as her tears continue to flow. Jean is in awe of the woman standing in front of her. She can understand the situation she's in now. Even in this alternate world her lover is trying to be there for her. Trying to give her whatever she needs. She smiles and slowly leans into the blonde's lips. A loud voice interrupts them.

"Emma, what are you doing!?" A woman yells as she walks down the alley quickly toward them. The redhead smiles. It was Ororo but she was a bit different. She was a few inches shorter with short black hair with a long streak of white in her bangs and her eyes were hazel. She grabs the blonde and pulls her into her arms staring at the redhead. "Stay the fuck away from her Jean. Why don't you just go back to whatever crack house you crawled out from under? Just leave Emma alone okay. Can't you see how much you're hurting her?" She says cradling the blonde's head in her arms as she rubs her back.

As Ororo holds the crying blonde Jean can see how close they are. They can't read each other's minds in this world but she could feel the love between them. She takes a deep breath and tries to diffuse the situation. "Ro, Emma. I'm clean okay. I really am. I'm sorry I bothered you at work Em, I think I just had a bad dream or something. You were the first thing I thought about when I woke up. I'm sorry." The redhead says lowering her eyes as Ororo furrows her brow.

The caramel woman takes a deep breath as she releases Emma. "You….you remember me Jean?" Her voice holding a tone of hope as she stepped toward her. Jean raises her face to meet her hazel eyes as a small smile forms on her lips. Ororo starts patting Emma's apron and grabs her flashlight as the blonde grabs her wrist. "Her pupils aren't dilated. I already checked. She might really be clean."

Ororo releases the flash light and steps up to the timid redhead. "Do you really remember me?" Jean smiles as she thinks of things that this Ororo might have in common with her partner back home. She nods her head. "I could never forget you, Ro. Do you still have that garden on the roof? I miss your strawberries." Ororo takes her into her arms as she begins to cry. "Jean, oh god Jean where have you been all this time? Your dad Xavier has been worried sick about you."

The blonde takes a heavy breath. "She's…She's been staying at my apartment and she's not leaving." Ororo quickly turns her head toward the blonde and grits her teeth. Emma looks away from her. "She was hurt okay. She said she needed my help; that she wanted to get clean. It's only been four months. I haven't seen her with anything since then Ro, I swear." Her friend looks her and nods as she takes Jean's face in her hands. "Okay Jean, let's get you back. Xavier has been worried sick since you disappeared." Emma steps forward.

"No Ro. He's the reason she ran away in the first place don't you know what's been going on?" The blonde looks down at her watch and takes a deep breath. "Hold on, okay. I need to go clock out. I'll be right back." Emma runs to the corner and into the coffee shop.

Ororo releases Jean and begins to fix her friend's hair. "What's she talking about Jean? Why did you runaway? It's been over a year. I know things have been a bit strained between us. I -," She looks at the redhead's lips. "I shouldn't have kissed you that day. I'm sorry if that's what made you runaway." She says meeting her green eyes. Jean cocks her head to the side and furrows her brow as she stares at her best friend. She seems so sad all of a sudden.

The caramel woman takes a deep breath. "Do you remember when we went to that party at Straw's Berry down in the village about seven years ago?" Jean decides to just go along with it so she nods her head. "You, Emma, and I have always been good friends. When you came out to us that night, I couldn't have been happier. I didn't tell you then but I had feelings for you since we were in high school. Even though I dated guys I couldn't stop thinking about you." The redhead smiled and giggled under her breath as she looked at her friend. She guessed no matter what world she was in Ororo always held her feelings back from her.

"What's so funny?" Ororo asks as Jean leans against the wall. "You never change do you?" Her voice holding a hint a seduction. The caramel beauty squints her eyes suspiciously. The redhead can't seem to help herself as she lifts her hand to caress Ororo's face. She gently grasps the nape of her neck and pulls the woman into her body. "You don't have to keep anything from me Ro. I love you. I've always loved you." Her voice a faint whisper as their lips softly overlap. Ororo sighs contently into her friend's lips as she wraps her arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

They kiss for a full minute. They finally pull apart from one another smiling staring into each other's eyes. The sound of cups being dropped draws their attention to the alley way. The blonde stares at them clutching her fist tightly, her knuckles are almost white as she breathes roughly through her nose. Ororo quickly pushes back from the redhead. "Emma, it's… it's not what you think. We were just…-," She can't finish the sentence, the redhead interrupts her.

"Emma, it's exactly what you think." Jean says as Ororo turns to her. The woman's eyes are as big as saucers as she stares at the redhead in shock. "Are you off work now? Would it be alright if we all went back to your apartment?" Jean slowly walks toward her. The blonde looks offended as she shakes her head and grits her teeth. "Who do you think you are Jean? How do you expect me to -," The blonde is interrupted as her girlfriend passionately kisses her. She quickly blinks her eyes and takes a deep breath as Jean stares into her eyes. Jean is still trying to telepathically communicate. Emma can sense it, but she can't hear it. The blonde gulps and reluctantly nods as Jean stares into her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

Ororo looks worried. Her eyes dart back and forth between the two women. She had no idea what was going through Jean's mind. But she followed them to Emma's white Volkswagen Beetle. The ride is completely silent on the drive. Jean takes Emma's hand and puts it in her lap gently squeezing as the blonde looks over at her taking a deep breath as she stares at her hand. Ororo yells from the back seat. "Emma! Watch out!" The blonde quickly swerves missing a biker who had jumped in front of her car.

All their hearts were racing as Emma stops at the light breathing hard she looks in the backseat at her friend. "Thanks." She is trembling as Jean is still holding her hand smiling at her. They arrive at her brownstone in silence. The blonde's apartment reminded Jean of the faculty quarters at the institute. There was a plush white rug on the hardwood floor and a white leather couch on the wall in the living room as soon as they walked in. It was definitely her wife's style.

**Emma's Apartment: San Francisco, California **

Emma walks into the kitchen averting her eyes as Ororo stares at her. They sit at the glass kitchen table. The blonde puts out some water, hummus, and pita chips. She sits down at the table across from Jean and crosses her arms. "Okay we're here, talk."

Jean takes a drink of water as Ororo apprehensively dips a chip into the hummus. "First I need you two to understand that I am not high on any drugs right now in spite of the way I look. Do you believe me?" The two women stare at each other. Ororo lowers her eyes and nods as the blonde rolls her eyes and huffs. "Yes Jean we believe you, now why the fuck were you two kissing?" The blonde asks with agitation in her voice.

Jean takes a deep breath and smiles to herself as she thinks back to when her wife first asked if Ororo could join them in bed. Emma squints her eyes suspiciously at the redhead. "How do you feel about Ro, Em?" She asks her. "What the hell do you mean how do I feel about her? She was just making out with my girlfriend for Christ's sake!" She blurts out.

"Relax baby, just answer the question. I promise there is a method to my madness." The blonde looks over at Ororo with fire in her eyes. "Well she WAS my best friend until an hour ago. I trusted you Ro, what were you thinking? You know what Jean and I -," The redhead interrupts her. "Do you love her Em?" Both women turn to her and stare with looks of confusion on their faces. "What?" Emma asks. "Answer the question Emma, do you love Ro?" The blonde crosses her arms and looks up at the ceiling. "Of course I do. We've known each other for years. I didn't know she was homewrecker. But that doesn't -,"

"Good. Ro do you love Emma?" The redhead asks quickly. Ororo puts down her water and nods her head timidly. "Y…yes…yes I do love her." She sits up now staring at Emma who rolls her eyes and refuses to make eye contact. "Yeah…and what does that have to do with her tongue being down your throat in the alley Jean?" Emma's voice is full of annoyance which increases as the redhead smiles at her lovingly. "You're both in love with me right?" Ororo starts coughing as she chokes on her water the blonde's nostrils flare up as she stares at her. "Really Ro! How long has this been going on, huh? When were you going to tell me you were in love with my girlfriend?" Emma stands up and slams her hands down on the table. "I fucking trusted you Ro! How could you do this to me?"

Jean raises her voice slightly. "Sit down Em. I am not done!" Piercing blue eyes stab her with intensity as she slowly finds her way back down to her seat waiting for her girlfriend's next words. Ororo is now nervously eating everything on the table. "How would you feel about all of us being together in a relationship?" Jean looks back and forth at both of them. A chip falls from her best friend's mouth as she sits in her seat frozen like a statue staring at the redhead.

The blonde takes a deep breath and rolls her tongue around in her mouth. "Excuse me." Emma says shaking her head. "Now I know you are on something to say some crazy shit like that." "Why is that crazy Em?" Jean asks honestly. "Well first of all in spite of my former best friend kissing you, she's straight. Secondly, you are MY girlfriend. Finally, I don't share. You must be out of you mind Jean!"

"I'm serious Emma, what would be so wrong with that? Ro is beautiful and she cares about both of us. Are you are going to sit there and tell me that you never thought about it?" The blonde shakes her head no and takes a deep breath preparing to speak as the redhead speaks first. "Not even once. I may not have the best memory but I seem to remember you flirting with her on a regular basis. You never seemed to care that she was straight." The blonde squints her eyes seeming a bit more relaxed.

"I was just having a good time. She knew I was just playing with her. We're friends, we've even kissed before. We were just doing what women do. Right Ro?" Emma says as both women stare her. Ororo takes a deep and chews on her bottom lip. "Uuh, I uumm. I kind of thought you were interested in me Emma especially when you started dating Jean after she came out." The blonde's jaw drops. "You were always very touchy with me, I just figured you were a really affectionate person, but….I liked it."

Emma sits back taking a breath and looking up at the ceiling. She pulls her lips into her mouth as her eyes slowly move back and forth from Ororo to Jean. "So, you're saying you have feelings for me…Ro?" She gulps. "I've always thought you were beautiful Emma. I just never thought you'd be interested in someone like me in spite of your flirting. Your attention was always on Jean when we would all hang out." She clears her throat. "I…..I actually agree with Jean I think this is good idea."

Emma's blue eyes softly stare into her hazel orbs. In all their years knowing each other the blonde just figured since she always spoke to her about the different guys she was dating that she wasn't interested in women. Her flirting had always been playful but she can't lie and say she never thought about it, especially the few times they kissed. She takes in a deep breath and looks at her smiling girlfriend. "Jean, I'll need some time to think about this ok. I've never done anything like this before and we have more important things to talk about. So can we just put this to the side for a while?"

The redhead nods her head repeatedly. She did need to figure out how to explain the real situation to her friends. But they didn't have any powers in this world. How was she supposed to prove what she was saying without them thinking she was using drugs? Her counterpart in this world apparently had some major problems that she knew nothing about.

* * *

"Why did you come to my job when I told you not to? And there is a bruise on your arm what happened to you?" Emma asks. Ororo smiles softly at her as the blonde returns her sentiment. The redhead decided to get more information. "I really don't remember honestly. I'm probably still going through withdrawal or something. Em, you said that I ran away earlier. My memory is a little fuzzy. I remember my Xavier though."

The blonde looks down at the chip in her hand and takes a deep breath as a look of anger and frustration covers her face. "Do you remember going to see your doctor, Hank McCoy at the James Logan Institute?" Jean nods her head. "He was doing another treatment of regression therapy when you had a breakdown. You started screaming, then….then you laid on the floor touching yourself moaning your dad's name. Hank took you back to when you were five years old. That's when we discovered that Xavier had been molesting you since you were a child."

The redhead's eyes widen as she sits back in the chair staring at the table. "The day I found you on the steps of my building you told me that he raped you. You were pretty high though so I called Hank and asked him what to do. He didn't want to send you back home. Since he knew we were going out told me to keep you hidden and try and clean you up. No one knew until that session what had been going on. That was the only proof of incest and abuse he had, but it wasn't enough to take Xavier to court. I hadn't seen you for two months after we first broke up I just figured you had relapsed again. I knew that you and the headmaster's son Logan were good friends, so I thought he was getting you strung out again. I'm so sorry Jean." The blonde says moving her hand across the table to take her girlfriend's hand. Ororo closes her eyes. "I can't believe this. Xavier's always been so nice; he has pictures of Jean all over the house. He's always been so proud of her. Why would he do something like this?"

Emma looks at her. "I never had a good feeling about him. He was always encouraging us to sleep over when were in high school. He'd stand there watching us, smirking while he rubbed his chest." The redhead took another deep breath as she held Emma's hand. She took in the information she had just heard. The Phoenix must have made a mistake sending her there. There was no way this Emma could help me. "Thank you Em. I understand." She smiles and looks over at Ororo who holds out her hand. She takes it and looks into her eyes. "Would it be alright if we all lay together the way we used to when we were kids?" Jean asks.

Ororo cocks her head and laughs under her breath. "Jean I didn't meet you guys until junior high." Jean shakes her head. "That's right, it just feels like we've known each other all of our lives. Would you two mind? Would it be alright? I'd just really like to be held right now after hearing all of that."

They both nod and stand up from the table and walk to Emma's bedroom. The blonde walks in first and goes to pull the white comforter back. She watches as Jean pulls Ororo into her arms and whispers to her as their lips softly overlap. Her caramel friend nervously looks over at Emma who looks back down at the bed. Jean's soft hand caresses her face as her eyes close. The blonde clears her throat as she walks over to them. Jean grabs both of their hands and puts them together. They both turn and look at her as she smiles at them. She rubs both of their backs gently pushing them together. Emma looks to the side and takes a deep breath as Ororo gently squeezes her hand.

Their eyes meet as Ororo takes a step toward her and lifts her hand to the blonde's cheek. Emma closes her eyes at the contact. She covers her hand with her own and a tear rolls down her face. "I….I'm sorry Ro. I wish I had known how you felt. I always thought you were beautiful. You were always so much closer to Jean than I was even though I've known her longer. I just -," "Shhh, We're here now right. Can we just start from here?" The blonde opens her eyes and leans into her friend as a small shock of static electricity zaps their lips. They both pull back and laugh as their lips overlap into a soft sigh filled kiss.

Their foreheads touch as Jean pulls her lovers into her arms. They crawl into bed and hold one another as Jean falls asleep.

The redhead suddenly wakes up surrounded by darkness as voices whisper in her mind.

"Mommy….."

~ *_ ….Hurry….you must ..hurry…*_ ~

She looks to her left and sees another opening of light appearing as people in strange silver futuristic clothing walk back and forth. She floats toward the light, toward a new world.

**TBC…..**


	42. 500 Miles (part 2)

**Title: ** 500 miles (part 2)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13 / R

**Notes:** I'm having so much fun exploring these new worlds. Any thoughts...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Chamber of Requests**

Again the redhead's clothing had changed. This time she wore a silver suit fitted to her body like a leotard. She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of dome with moving walkways like in an airport. The walls were completely see-through. Outside the world was completely green full of trees and gardens as well as docking stations with flying cars and ships. She walked down the huge corridor as the people on the walkways looked at her strangely. She walked to a wall and a door suddenly opened.

She went inside and saw mirrors and sinks. Her hair is up in a tight bun. It's almost giving her a headache. She takes it down and feels immediate relief as the mirror suddenly breaks and drops into the sink taking a deep breath she focuses her energy and moves the piece with her telekinetic field and puts it back into place. She seems to have her powers in this world. She ruffles her hair a little bit and walks out of the bathroom.

The people on the walkways try not to make eye contact with her as they stare. Jean looks down the corridor she can see a huge throne surrounded with flowers, it looked very out of place. She begins to walk toward it. A woman behind her suddenly taps her shoulder and clears her throat. The redhead turns around to see her wife staring back at her. She's so overcome with joy that she throws her arms around the woman's neck and begins to kiss her passionately. The woman wilts moaning into the redhead's lips sighing contently as their tongues slowly dance with one another. She almost whimpers as Jean slowly pulls away from her. The woman's eyes suddenly widen as she examines Jean's face with a look of shock.

"Mom?" The blonde woman says. The redhead's brow furrows as she stares into the woman's eyes, they are green. "Emma?" She asks. The woman shakes her head. "No, my name is Emilya. How are you here right now mom? This isn't possible."

Jean takes a deep breath and begins to look around. "You're…. my daughter? Where is Emma? What is this place?" Emilya gently takes her by the arm and escorts her back into the bathroom. "Mom, you can't be here. You have to get out of here, right now. If the overseer catches you -," But it was too late as four men with six arms run into the bathroom and surround them. The blonde moves next to Jean and takes her hand putting a small chip into it as the men take them outside.

Everyone outside is bowing on one knee and the moving walkways have stopped. Emilya got to one knee as well. Jean is the only one who is standing as a caramel colored woman dressed in white floats toward them. Her eyes widen as she gets closer to them. The woman's mouth is now wide open as her chest heaves and her eyes have stopped flashing.

She lands in front of the redhead. "Jean is…. that you?" She looks at her closely reaching out her hand gently touching the redhead's face. She begins trembling. Jean recognizes her friend. She's older and she notices a huge scar across her face. It's glowing. "Ro are you alright?"

Ororo gently caresses her face a tear rolls down her cheek as she smiles. "Jean, would you mind coming with me?" She asks her voice a little shaky. Jean looks back at her kneeling daughter. "Can my -," She's interrupted as her daughter clears her throat as Ororo stares at her suspiciously. She walks over and lifts the blonde's chin. "Rise citizen." The blonde rises to her feet and stares at the floor. "'Do you know this woman?" Emilya shakes her head. "No Goddess I do not know her." She says as Ororo looks back at Jean with a smirk. "You are dismissed. Come with me Jean." The redhead is about to refuse as Ororo raises her voice and lightning flashes outside. "Now!"

She is escorted to a large floating van. Jean looks out on the city on the way to the palace. It's covered in lush green forests and new age roadways filled with hovering cars. It was amazing a marriage of science and nature. Off in the distance she can see dark clouds and lightning striking over and over again in one small area. She reads the minds of the guards transporting her. They are all afraid as memories of their families in cells flash in the redhead's mind. One of the guards looks her in the eyes and softly shakes his head as he telepathically speaks to her.

~ If _you want to stay alive, don't read anyone else's mind. The goddess sees all. She seems to know you. Use that to your advantage and you may keep your head_. ~

~ _What happened to Ororo?_~ The redhead asks innocently.

_~ DON'T Say the Sacred Name_!~ The guard yells as the hover car suddenly stops. All the guards are trembling.

_~ Tell me please…~_ She pleads as a door opens and a man with long white hair steps inside.

He is tall and fierce. "Who spoke the name?" His voice is gravelly and low as his eyes glow white. He walks in front of each of the guards. One of them begins to urinate as he looks down the liquid touches his foot. He begins to growl and with one fluid motion he extends his claws and beheads the guard. Jean yelps as the man's head drops into her lap. One of the guards fires a proton laser into his chest. The wound slowly begins to heal as the man cuts him and his gun in half. The white haired man turns to face the redhead and begins to sniff her. He cocks his head and squints his eyes as he raises his claws to her neck a voice comes over the intercom. "James, escort Jean to the palace…..unharmed." The voice was electronic it sounded a bit like Professor Xavier. The man growled and picked Jean up throwing her over his shoulder.

He leaps out of the carrier as a gust of wind catches him and he flies off toward the palace. Jean watches as the carrier is struck by blue lightning over and over again within seconds it is turned to ash including the guards inside of it. She's scared, what kind of world was this?

* * *

**Palace of the Goddess**

James struts into the palace as everyone bows opening a huge golden door covered in lavender. He walks inside. Lifting the redhead with one hand he prepares to drop her to the floor as they hear Ororo's voice. "James, don't treat our honored guest so unkindly. Have I not taught you better than that?"

He helps Jean to her feet and walks out of the room. Ororo sits on her huge bed and motions for Jean to sit with her. The redhead tucks the chip her daughter gave her into her pocket and walks over. Ororo stares at her for a few moments as her eyes slowly travel up Jean's body. The redhead nervously adjusts her body as she feels herself being examined by her friend. The caramel queen suddenly moves closer to Jean cupping her cheek and bringing their lips together softly. Ororo pulls back with a moan as she licks her lips. "Mmm, I have missed you Jean. How is it that you came to be here?"

Jean takes a deep breath and shakes her head, deciding that she should keep certain details to herself, not knowing what this new version of Ororo will do to her if she feels threatened by something she says. "I'm not entirely sure Ro. I just sort of woke up here things are not like I remember them, where is everyone? Where's Emma Ro?" She sees her friend frown slightly as she gets up from the bed.

"Things needed to change after that fiasco with Arishem. I took over and restored order to the world." Jean gets up from the bed and walks over to her. "What happened with Arishem?" She was beyond curious maybe she could get a clue how to stop him in her world. Ororo waved her hand and the landscape outside changed as she began to speak.

"That beast of an entity tried to kill our children Jean. He possessed you after the Phoenix was taken from your body. Those fires would have burned the entire planet if I hadn't stepped in." She turned to look at Jean and moved her hand tracing the scar across her face. "I can never forget the pain you inflicted on me that day."

Jean took a few steps back as Ororo's eyes began to flash and the clouds outside turned black. Against her better judgment she asked the question she couldn't hold back. "What….what did I do to you?" The goddess quickly grabbed Jean's neck and began to squeeze as she lifted her off the ground and pulled her face to hers. They were nose to nose. "You killed my son. Took his body and ripped him apart like a piece of paper. You said you needed to free your sister." Ororo releases her and walks to the large windows that made up the wall. "I don't remember much of what happened after that, but Charles and the others said that I changed. It's strange I don't feel any different than how I felt back then when we were all together. When…we were….still happy."

She stood there silent frozen as though her mind had traveled to a different place. Jean called her name a few times with no response. She was nervous after her friend had choked her but she walked over apprehensively placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. In a flash Ororo had her on her back on the floor as her body painfully pulsed with blue lightning. Their faces were a breath apart as Storm growled gritting her teeth again choking the redhead. Jean couldn't scream the pain was intense.

"Ro…." She chokes out grasping in vain at her friend's wrist. "Do….not….say…that….name!" She yells in a male voice crackling with energy. A voice sounds over the intercom its Charles again. "Goddess, citizens in area 30 are causing a disturbance. Anne Marie code name Rogue is present." Ororo quickly stands to her feet, she's back to normal. "Jean what are you doing on the floor?" She extends her hand as the redhead reluctantly takes it and is pulled to her feet.

"I have some business to attend to. Stay here." The goddess walks toward the door as her clothing transforms. "Ro, where is Emma? What happened to us, to you?" Ororo stops at the door and turns her head to the side not looking at the redhead as she opens the door. "Emma was dead when I arrived, but Hank and I-," She pauses taking a deep breath turning her head toward the door. "I killed you Jean. I don't know how you are alive, but if you want to stay that way, don't leave this room." Ororo quickly closes the door as a loud clank locks it behind her.

Jean could feel the confusion and anger coming from her friend. Was this the future? Had Ororo really killed her, even if she had, the Phoenix said she wouldn't know death? This was all so confusing. What about EJ, Emma, and the others? What about Emilya, she was the spitting image of Emma save for her eyes?

In spite of her friend's warnings she decided to try and open the door anyway. It wouldn't budge not even telekinetically. She tried contacting someone outside the room but nothing worked, it must have been shielded. After about an hour Jean went into the bathroom and took out the chip her daughter had given her. She had no idea what she was supposed to do with it. She held it in her hand and it began to flash, she was suddenly thrown off balance as images flew through her mind.

* * *

Ororo went crazy after her son died lifting the ground and waters covered with the Phoenix flames and throwing them out into space. Apparently after she killed Jean a small portion of Arishem entered her body and from that moment on she was constantly battling with herself. She captured the team and forced Hank to experiment on them. She used Arishem's knowledge to keep the Phoenix from returning to Jean's body. Charles was permanently bonded to Cerebro and the system was connected to the world wide network so she could monitor everything and everyone. She also installed an inhibitor system reverse engineered by forge to shut down mutant abilities all over the world. Arishem would force humanity to benefit the cosmic universal collective. Ororo had her fertilized egg implanted into her uterus and gave birth to her and Logan's son James. Logan's brain was implanted with a chip and after he and Ororo were married he became the headmaster of a new school that trained the citizens to follow Ororo's philosophy for life by whatever means necessary.

Bobby and a few others were still held up in Antarctica, no one has been able to get past his ever changing ice fields. Storm decided to just let them be while she created the new world order. Jean also found out that EJ and many others were being kept in cells underneath the palace and tortured on a daily basis for not submitting to Ororo's rule. The redhead sat there crying. How could things have turned so quickly? There was nothing on Emma at all. Jean composes herself and looked around the room to find clues, but came up empty.

She lay down in bed and fell asleep in hopes that she would wake up in the void again like she had before. The large door unlocked startling her awake. To her joy and surprise Emma walked in. The blonde's face was completely blank. Ororo came in right behind her. "Emma my love say hello to Jean." The blonde with her eyes focused on the floor turned almost robotically toward the redhead as she walked up to greet her. "Hel-lo….Ja-Ja Jean."

The redhead looks over to Ororo and as she gently caresses her wife's cheek. It was cold to the touch. She was like a walking corpse. Storm walks past them to the bed removes her clothes and lays down her back. "Come here Emma. Put your mouth on me." Ororo says seductively holding Jean's green-eyed gaze. The blonde slowly walks to the bed and crawls to the center placing her face in between Ororo's legs licking like an obedient dog. "You see Jean our Emma is fine as good as she was before. Come join us. Let's make things the way they used to be."

Jean held Ororo's gaze as anger, disgust, and sadness filled her body. The vases and tables in the room began to tremble with her telekinetic energy. She didn't have the Phoenix anymore but she could still do some damage. She grits her teeth. "Where is my daughter Ororo? Where is EJ?" Ororo laughed as she caressed Emma's head sending short electrical pulses through the woman's body. "This tends to warm her up. You should really try her Jean. She's amazing."

The vases and lamps shatter as Jean clutches her fist. "WHERE is my….Daughter you sadistic bitch!" Ororo quickly sits up violently yanking Emma's head back almost breaking her neck. She stares at the redhead as Emma continues her licking motion with lifeless eyes. "Watch your tone! You wouldn't want our lover to get hurt would you?" She says as she lays back down and puts the blonde's head back into position. "Come lay with me Jean. I've missed you."

The redhead is furious she sends her lifeless lover's body flying toward the window with a loud crash as tears stream down her eyes. "I won't ask you again." She says staring at the crazed goddess. Ororo takes a deep breath as she gets up from the bed and walks over to Emma and picks her up. "Charles be a dear and inhibit the room." Ororo picks up the blonde and throws her onto the bed as she turns to face Jean. She tries to put up a telekinetic field and she can't. Ororo beings speaking in a male's voice. "I really don't know how you survived as long as you did Jean Grey. No wait I remember now. My sister so graciously gave you her essence and you squandered it like all human's do. How dare you pitiful excuses for life think you were worthy to be vessels of the source of all energy in the cosmos?"

Ororo stalks toward her. The two women begin wrestling and throwing punches. Storm quickly maneuver's the redhead into an arm bar and breaks it with a quick easy snap as she screams. Ororo grabs the redhead's throat and pins her to the floor as the redhead stares into jet black eyes. "I'd like to share a revelation that I've had during the 20 years I've spent here. It came to me when I tried to classify your species. I realized that you're not actually mammals. Every mammal on this planet instinctively develops a natural equilibrium with the surrounding environment but you humans do not. You move to an area and you multiply and multiply until every natural resource is consumed. The only way you can survive is to spread to another area. There is another organism on this planet that follows the same pattern. Do you know what it is? A virus. Human beings are a disease, a cancer of this planet. You are a plague, and I am the cure."

The woman's eyes suddenly shift back to Ororo's blue eyes as a blood vessel bursts in the redhead's eye from being choked. "You never were much of a fighter, lover." Ororo laughs as she stands and kicks her former partner in the gut repeatedly. "Did you forget I was the number one combat specialist at the institute Jean? Let me help you get your memory back!" She kicks her hard as the redhead coughs up blood. She crushes Jean's fingers under the heel of her foot as the woman whimpers in pain. Ororo spits on her as she goes to sit on the bed and begins speaking in a male's voice again. She reaches back grabbing the blonde by the throat she sits Emma's head in her lap. "Can you hear me, Emma?" She says slapping the blonde's face with no response.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I hate this place, this zoo, this prison, this reality, whatever you want to call it. I can't stand it any longer. It's the smell, if there is such a thing. I feel saturated by it. I can taste your stink. And every time I do I fear I have somehow been infected by it." She reaches back and sticks her fingers into the blonde's sex then jams her fingers up the blonde's nose. "It's repulsive, isn't it? I must get out of here. I must get free. As soon as I kill this host I will unleash my sister's cleansing flame and purify this world." She quickly stands throwing the blonde back onto the bed.

She marches toward the redhead head kicking her again. "Pathetic, why did I ever think you were worthy of being my lover?" She walks to the closet and takes out a robe as she stares at Jean.

Ororo walks toward the door as it slowly opens. "Don't worry Jean, you and your daughters will be reunited soon enough. Why don't you enjoy Emma for the time being?" She looks up at the ceiling. "Charles restore the room." Ororo electrocutes the blonde. "Whoops, sorry about that you know she always gets me riled up. You two enjoy yourselves." The door closes with a loud crash shaking the room.

* * *

Jean walks over to her lifeless mate. The blonde's body is smoking. Jean grabs the sheets and tries to put her out as her skin is sizzling like bacon. The redhead cries as she looks at her wife. "I'm so sorry baby….I'm so so sorry. I don't know how this happened. Please forgive me for not being here for you." She crawls onto the bed and cradles her wife's head in her hands. She tries to communicate with her telepathically but all she can hear is static. Her body convulses as she cries, her tears falling onto her wife's charred face.

The blonde suddenly jerks her head. "Emma! Emma! Baby talk to me. Can you hear me? Say something please, anything!" The blonde begins to repeat Hello Jean over and over again. "Yes yes its me baby, its Jean." She runs a quick scan of her wife's mind as her tears increase, she can see them standing at the altar at their wedding. The memory continues to repeat, it must have been the last thing she remembered before she died.

Jean lifts the blonde's head to her chest and rocks her softly. The chip Emilya gave her falls out of her pocket. She picks it up and closes her eyes as she bond's her mind to her wife's the way they used to when they made love. Suddenly the blonde's body begins to convulse violently so much that Jean is thrown off the bed. She screams out in horrible pain as diamond dust fills the room covering the walls with crystal. The redhead crawls back onto the bed trying to grab her wife. The blonde suddenly grabs Jean's forearm tightly as she takes a deep breath and her body slows to a slight shiver. She coughs trying to speak. Her throat has atrophied from lack of use.

"T….Ti….Tiger." The blonde crystallizes her body as Jean jumps into her arms kissing her crystal skin everywhere she can reach. Her tears wetting the bed she's crying so much. The blonde sounds like she's been swallowing glass. "Baby, you have to get out of here now. That's not Ro anymore."

The redhead shakes her head. "I…I can't I don't know how, the Phoenix sent me here. She said I needed to find someone, but I don't know who." Jean takes Emma's crystal face between her hands. "Did you die Emma?" The blonde takes a deep breath and covers her wife's hands with her own as she looks into her eyes. "Jean…I..-,"

The crystal on the door suddenly begins to crack as it suddenly swings open. James, Ororo's son, walks in holding two bloody and beaten women under his arms. The door quickly closes behind him as he throws them onto the bed. Emma quickly jumps to her feet as she surrounds him in diamond dust. "Fancy meeting you here, James. I believe you owe me a good time don't you."

The tall white-haired man smirks as his claws slowly extend from his hands. He deliberately licks his lips as his blue eyes seem to sparkle reflecting the crystal surrounding him. "You were my first baby, I could never forget you." He says grabbing his crotch. He laughs at her as she grits her crystal teeth. "Mmm, you should be happy. Mom saved you just so I could have you first before she threw you to the citizens. She didn't think you'd make it back here, but it seems you can't get enough of this can you sweetie."

The blonde smiles as diamond spears go through every part of the young man's body except his head and his crotch. A diamond halo slowly circles his head as she walks up to him and grabs a fist full of his hair. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll be joining your mother soon. I'd just like a few souvenirs before you go." She looks down at his crotch as she puts him on his knees. "For old time's sake you understand." Her hand becomes a pair of large crystal scissors. She gets on her knees and kisses him, filling his mouth with dust she prepares to neuter him as his nose bleeds, blood drips from his ears and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

A choked voice stops her. "Ma…ma…mom….st..stop." The blonde immediately stops and looks toward the bed as Jean rests their daughter's heads on her lap. She runs to the bed, covering James with crystal. Emilya tries to speak as she chokes. "Don't kill him…. mom, he's…he's..with the resistance. He saved us."

**TBC…..**

**Quoted lines: The Matrix**

**Agent Smith Morpheus' Interrogation  
**


	43. 500 Miles (part 3)

**Title: ** 500 miles (part 3)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Thanks so much for sticking with the story, not far to go now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

James began to laugh as he healed coughing up blood as Emma looked at him. Jean turned Emilya's head so she could look into her eyes. "What's going on? I don't understand any of this. Why did Ororo do this to you?" The young woman looks up at Emma. "Mom, let him go, please." The blonde reluctantly releases him and he heals almost immediately a benefit of his father's enhanced cells.

He smiles at the blonde as he walks past her and holds his arm over Emilya. James raises his claws and Emma grabs his arm. Her daughter grabs her and shakes her head. She releases him and he proceeds to cut his arm dripping blood into Emilya's mouth. She screams out in pain as her broken bones and cuts heal. He gets on his knees and gently caresses EJ's face as he allows the blood to drip into her mouth. She heals as well sitting up and kissing him on the lips. "I'm so sorry E." James says to her as she softly kisses his cheek.

"It's okay J, would you mind helping my parents?" EJ says squeezing his hand. Emma takes a deep breath and nods her head toward Jean. James cuts himself again and lifts his hand to the redhead's mouth, then to Emma who reluctantly drinks his blood and proceeds to spit in his face after she is healed.

He growls at her as she grabs his throat and crystal dust circles his head. "Stay away from my daughter you understand me." EJ grabs her arm. "Mom let him go." The blonde turns to look at her redheaded daughter. "Why should I let the little rapist go, huh?" She takes a deep breath and looks down at her stomach. "Because I'm pregnant. James is the only reason Emi and I are alive right now. He would beat me to the point of death everyday so Aunt Ro could see that he was really serious. Then he would heal me. On days that she wouldn't come down to the cells he and I talked. That's when I found out he'd been working with Emi all this time. Mom I-,"

She said looking into her mother's blue eyes. "I don't think he wanted to hurt you." James stands up and looks at the blonde. "Look, I thought Charles could still see into this room okay. I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. Mom told me I had to. I never wanted to, you were practically a corpse for god sake. I was only 16 what was I supposed to do, say no to her. You've seen how she is. How did you remember anyway?"

Emma looks away from him at her daughters. "I honestly don't know. Maybe Hank did something to me, set up some kind of failsafe. The Phoenix shared so much with him back then, he probably knew Jean would come back here. We need to find a way to talk to him."

EJ raises her hand. "Uuh, I have an idea but you're not going to like it mom." She says as a small flame appears in her hand. The blonde rolls her eyes already knowing what her daughter was thinking. She points her hand at the blonde as Jean grabs her wrist. "Will someone please explain what's going on here? How are you able to do that EJ? Isn't the Phoenix out in space right now?"

James speaks up. "Excuse me Miss Jean, I understand you are new here. That's just EJ's mutation, but, we really don't have time to go into that, my mother will be here soon. I didn't expect all of this to happen. Shit, I shouldn't have healed you all. If my mother finds out that Emma is healed and conscious she'll kill us all. Burn her now EJ. I'm sorry Emi, Miss Jean, I have to injure you. Just scream as loud as you can. I'll try to get you to Dr. McCoy as soon as I can." James moves like a cat kicking, wounding, and punching the women. "Miss Emma please retract your crystal from the walls, hurry." The blonde does as he says as EJ sets her on fire covering her mouth with crystal to muffle her screams. He slips EJ a vial of his blood as she knocks her out, stabs her and breaks her wrist. "I'm sorry baby." He whispers and gently lays her bloodied head on the floor.

* * *

He repeatedly kicks Jean as Ororo walks through the doors. "That's enough James." He continues to kick her growling. "I said that's enough!" She hits him with lightning bolts sending him flying across the room. She holds her nose as she stares at Emma's now smoking body. "Why did you electrocute her again?" He stands as his mid-section heals. "That woman Jean, used her as a shield." He says huffing shaking his body off.

Ororo bends down and looks at Emma's face. "James come heal her." He begins to growl crossing his arms. "Mom why do you keep her around any way, she's trash." Ororo quickly stands walking over to her son and slaps him with a lightning charged palm. "She is not trash! Don't you ever speak of her that way. That woman is the love of my life! Now do as I say. Take the rest of them to the laboratory. Hank already knows what to do."

He walks over and cuts his hand opening the blonde's mouth. "She's a useless drone mom, why not let me have her, like when I was a kid." He begins running his hand down her chest as a gust of wind knocks him into the door. "Don't touch her. Don't you ever touch her! What the hell is the matter with you?" He smirks at his mother. "Whatever…I'll be back later in case you want to have some fun with her." He picks up Emilya and EJ and throws Jean over his shoulder and walks out the door as his mother picks up Emma and gently lays her down in bed.

She begins to caress her lover's now slightly warm skin. "Emma, baby, come back to me please. Why did you leave me?" She says kissing the blonde's cheek as she wraps her arms around her. The blonde runs a quick sweep of Ororo's mind and find's she can sense her former partner. She continues to lay completely still and lifeless.

_~ I never left you Ro._ ~

Ororo closes her eyes at the mental whisper. "But you did my love, you died. When I got there you were gone. Jean was in the kitchen when she felt you leave. You left us alone. You were the one who brought us together; we didn't have a relationship before you came." She snuggles her nose into the blonde's neck. Emma fights the urge to twitch it was one of her sensitive spots.

_~ You left us Ro. Where did you go_? ~

"I'm right here, baby." She kisses the blonde's neck as her hand travels up and down Emma's body softly without any thought. "I haven't gone anywhere. Can't you feel me next to you?" She begins gently stroking the blonde's lower lips. Emma remains ever still working diligently to control her physical responses.

_~ I miss you Ro. I miss you and Jean. Where is Jean?_ ~

Ororo suddenly stops moving. "What are you talking about baby Jean is…..she's…" Ororo gets up and calls out to the redhead. She gets out of bed. "She…she must be in the bathroom, you know how she enjoyed taking long showers. Jean baby, Ja -," She looks in the bathroom and walks out laughing. "Emma baby, she's not in here. That's really odd. What time is it?" She picks up the clock. "See its only noon honey, she's still in class right now." She puts her hand over her heart. "You had me worried for a second there. Don't scare me like that."

She crawls back into bed and pulls Emma's body into hers trying to kiss her. She begins to laugh. "Emma baby what's wrong with you, why aren't you moving? You aren't in the mood today or something." She pulls and lifts the blonde's arm and drops it to the bed as she begins to breathe hard furrowing her brow. "Emma, that's enough, stop kidding around."

_~ I'm dead Ororo, don't you remember_. ~

The frightened woman leaps from the bed and begins to shake her head hitting it with her fist. "No, No! Stop it. This is just a joke. Get up Emma. I said get up!" She yells blasting the blonde off of the bed then rushing to pick her up. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay? I've got you."

~ _What about Jean? She's dead. You killed her._ ~

"No!" She screams. "Stop it I won't listen to you! I would never hurt Jean. I love Jean!"

~ _You killed her Ororo. Killed her. Killed her. Killed her._ ~ The blonde continues repeating the phrase over and over in her lover's mind. It hurt her deeply but she knew it was the only chance she had to get out of the room alive. If Ororo had Charles inhibit the room, she'd be done for.

Ororo screamed and began hitting her head against the windowed wall until it bled. "No No No stop it, I won't listen to you, you're not real! You're not real. I won't let you take me, I won't let you! Emma! Help me Please! Make it stop! Help me! " The room is spinning in her mind as her body begins to flash with lightning Emma quickly runs up behind her and hits her in the back to the head with a crystal fist catching her as she passes out.

* * *

Adjusting her crystallized vocal chords she mimics Ororo's voice. "Charles shut down the containment, inhibiting and surveillance systems." The professor responds. "Goddess shutting down the fields will cause civil unrest, do you wish to proceed?" "Yes Charles shut it down."

The blonde gets up and covers Ororo's body with crystal and carries her out of the room. "I saw something you didn't want me to see in there didn't I you bastard." She says as she saw her crystal turning black as she walks down the hallway. "It's going to be alright Ro. I've got you baby. We'll figure this out. "Charles connect me to Hank Mc -,"

"Ah Emma, good to see you on your feet again. I suggest you hurry, your crystal won't hold him for long." Hank says over the intercom.

**McCoy Medical Institute**

By the time the blonde reaches the lab, the entire team has been assembled Bobby, Jean, Rogue, Logan and Forge. A holographic version of the professor also appears in the lab. "Quickly Emma, put her in the containment cylinder." Hank says. EJ holds James arm as Emilya holds her mother's hand tightly. The blonde quickly runs to her wife and kisses her. Emilya blushes as she watches them.

Emma releases Jean and looks at their daughter. "What's that all about?" She and Emilya shake their heads and speak in unison. "Nothing it's nothing at all." Emma takes a deep breath and looks at Hank. "What do we do now?"

"Well unfortunately I've been waiting for this day to come for some time. You and Jean will be leaving. Now that the containment field is down, the Phoenix will return to Jean and she can take you back to before all this happened." Emma looks around the room. "What about everyone else?"

"That's the unfortunate part. Once you two leave, Arishem will break free of the field and finish what he started 20 years ago." The blonde shakes her head. "How do you know all of this Hank?" He smiles at her. "You already know the answer to that. I hoped that things wouldn't come to this, but our dear fiery savior hasn't been wrong yet. No reason to doubt her now."

Jean turns to her daughters and cups both of their chins. "You both grow up to be so smart, beautiful and wise. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to see that." She says with tears in her eyes. Emilya wraps her arms around her mother as Jean whispers in her ear stroking her hair. "I'm going to have to bell on you when I get home so I can tell you two apart." They both laugh and cry as Jean turns her face and gives her daughter a chaste kiss on the lips causing her to blush. EJ runs into her arms next as the containment field begins to shake. "I love you mom. I'm sorry I couldn't help you back then."

Jean closes her eyes as she holds her weeping redheaded daughter. "Shhh, don't say that honey. You were just a child I should have done a better job protecting you from all this." Hank touches Jean's arm gently. "I'm sorry Jean but you two have to go."

She turns to him. "Hank I still don't know what we're supposed to do." He smiles at her. "The Phoenix will take care of everything. Things had to happen this way. Emma, take care alright, don't be afraid, you already know what happens." The blonde nods at him as Jean takes her hand. "What happens, tell me what happens." Emma smiles at her then turns to place her hand on the containment field holding their partner just as the crystal begins to crack. "I die Jean." She closes her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Ro. I'm so so sorry."

Jean takes the blonde's face between her hands. "What do you mean you die!? You can't die Emma, I won't let you." Hank shouts. "You two need to get out of here, Now! None of us have a future if you don't leave now." The crystal bursts open as Ororo is covered in a cloak of darkness. "I should be thanking you Emma Frost. I've been trying to free myself from her mind for years. All it took was a few whispered words from her beloved partner to break her will." Arishem says now laughing maniacally. Jean covers her mouth. "Ro, I'm sorry. We'll fix this, I promise." She says as tears stream down her face and Emma grabs her waist.

"That ant is gone, but don't worry, I'll keep you company." Arishem says licking his lips as the room begins to shake. Emma lifts them into the air crystallizing her body they break through the roof. Jean holds her tight as thick black smoke begins to follow closely behind them. He's moving so fast, the smoke is touching their feet. The blonde tries to push it away with a crystal cloud of her own, as Jean hits it with telekinetic energy. The lab explodes and the cloud spreads across the ground like a wild fire.

With a push of energy Arishem covers the two women in darkness. They hold each other tight as Emma's crystal casing begins to crack. "I love you Jean." "I love you too Emma, just don't let go." The ball of darkness is suddenly hit from above by the hot flames of the Phoenix. That familiar bird like screech fills the air. The darkness surrounding them recedes as Jean and Emma's bodies are both filled with light.

A dark voice echos through the sky. "Sister! Why do you choose these mortals?! They have been judged! They…..ARE….UNWORTHY! Let us rend this world and return to the void where we began."

"Brother, you never could understand the value of these beings. They hold the light as well as the darkness within them. That fact alone makes them far more worthy of my light than any other beings in the cosmos. They have survived your tests Brother, that is the proof of their worth." The Phoenix says as Arishem sends tubes of darkness toward them the two women disappear into a ball light as darkness continues to cover the planet.

**TBC…..**


	44. OMEGA (part 1)

**Title: ** OMEGA (part 1)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Almost to the finish line…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Jean appears alone in a dome of darkness and wind. She can hear lightning striking it sounds like trains going over uneven tracks. "Emma! Where are you?!" She yells looking for her wife trying to walk further into the vortex of wind. The redhead is heavy as she looks down her body and sees her pregnant belly. She holds her stomach. "Emilya my love, hold on I've got you. We need to find mommy."

She can hear a woman yelling it sounds like Ororo and a menacing laugh. "Em-ma!" The redhead yells again. She can't see in front of her face. She suddenly trips over something as her field of telekinetic energy activates subconsciously stopping her fall. She lifts her hands, they are wet. There is blood on the ground. She checks her body and doesn't see an injury. So she feels to see what she tripped over. It was a woman's leg. Her heart suddenly began to sink, recognizing EGF imprint on the pants she bought for her wife before she left for India.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" She whimpers crawling up her wife's body feeling the gaping hole through the blonde's stomach. "Oh God, Emma, baby please wake up….Please please please please please." She repeats as she holds her wife's face in her hands trying to open her eyes. "You gotta wake up Em. Please wake up. Our baby, her name is Emilya, she's so beautif….ullll…." She cries convulsing over her wife's lifeless body as her own body begins to glow. She can see Emma's bloody body and broken bones. She looked like she had fallen to the ground from a high height. There is something written in blood next to her.

_**Wats….. us… kil hm….no…kil**_

The ground begins to tremble as the redhead screams in agony. She suddenly hears a voice in the distance. "Mommy!" Jean quickly turned toward the sound of the voice as she sees a glow crawling around. "EJ! EJ, can you hear me sweetie! Stay where you are. I'm coming!" The light suddenly moves quickly toward her. EJ is now in front of her holding Emory in her arms. "Mommy Eeree is crying." She says through her own tears. Jean takes Emory into her arms trying to shield her daughter from the sight of her mother's dead body, but it too late.

"Don't look sweetie don't look everything is alright, it's okay." She whispers trying to cradle her child. EJ looks confused as she hugs her mother. "Mommy brought me here, is she okay?" The blonde tries to think of what to say, but suddenly realizes what her daughter just said. She holds Emily's face with one hand. "What did you say baby?" She looks into Jean's green eyes. "Mommy brought me here."

The redhead remembers the other Emma, there were two of them here now. "Where did mommy go honey? Do you know where mommy went?" She asks her daughter as her hands tremble. EJ shakes her head no. Suddenly the redhead gets a splitting headache wincing sucking in air through her teeth as EJ tries to comfort her.

_~* Jean listen to me, when this dome drops you must take the boy's life. *_ ~ Phoenix says to her.

_~ No I told you I won't do that. ~_

_~ * You must. He will only leave if his host is dead *~_

_~ I said no dam it! There has to be another way. ~_

_~* If the child doesn't die you know what will happen. *~_

The redhead shakes her head back and forth as she holds EJ and Emory tightly. She wasn't going to kill a child. She couldn't.

* * *

**Outside the Dome**

Ororo shouts. "Give me back the children NOW!" her voice crackles across the sky hitting the dome from every side with lightning, ice, and earth as Arishem floats above it unharmed laughing maniacally at her. "My sister will be free. You humans have kept her captive all these years. She will awaken and burn this world."

Ororo continues her assault as her body materializes on the ground next to the dome trying to push through it with electric energy. The dome suddenly drops as Arishem is covered in crystal dust and Ororo runs to Jean and the children seeing Emma's dead body. She falls to her knees as she stares at her partner's mangled body then looks up into the sky as she bends down holding them. "How…how is this possible?" Jean hands Emory to her as tears stream down her face.

"Jean! Hurry!" Emma yells as she brings a crystallized Arishem to the ground. He suddenly breaks free retracting the crystal around her stomach and stabbing her again. "You are a persistent little ant aren't you?" The blonde smiles as she holds his body gripping him as hard as she can crystallizing his body over and over again. "You have no idea, you sadistic asshole." She says as her body begins to glow. "Jean, do it now, you must do it now!" The blonde yells toward her wife who floats toward her telekinetically.

"Emma we…..we can't kill him. We can't…" She cries as Emma coughs up blood trying to speak as Arishem's body begins to shake. "Bay….baby….He has to die..ba…ba….ba…but that doesn't….mean he has to stay….dead. Just do it." She says losing her crystallized hold on him every second.

_~ *Jean Grey, touch your hand to his body. *~_ The Phoenix says.

"No!" she screams as Arishem begins to choke trying to catch his breath. Ororo floats toward them with her hand pointed at the boy as she holds her son and EJ holds on to her leg . She covers his head in a cyclone sucking the air away from him. "Ro stop! Can't you see this is what he wants." They both look at her as Arishem tries to laugh with the wind tightening around his neck. "It was Em's last message to us. We can't do this. It's what he wants."

_~* Jean Grey, you are my last host. I will honor your decision. But this choice is not without cost. In exchange for his life you will give him our life in the void. You may never see your family again. If you are willing to pay this price for this boy's life touch my hand to his body before it's too late. Emma is injured she will die again if you don't, all of you will die. While Emma is still alive this Earth will experience a different fate. The choice is yours. *~_

Jean looks over at the body of her wife and the Emma that is struggling to hang on. EJ and Ororo stare at her waiting for what she will do next. She stares at Arishem and feels intense sympathy for the little boy knowing what's it like not being able to control yourself. The redhead rubs her stomach and smiles as she turns to look into her partner's eyes one last time.

"I love you Ro. You're the best thing that ever happened to my life." Ororo takes in a deep breath and squints her eyes at Jean as she shakes her head. "I love you too Jean. Tell me what's going on, what are you thinking?" Jean bends down and kisses EJ's cheek and whispers in her ear. "Take good care of them okay. I'll see you soon." EJ gives her a big hug and kiss as she stands up.

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and touches the boy just as Emma passes out.

The Earth begins to shake as Ororo gets a telepathic message from the Phoenix.

_~ * Ororo Munroe Goddess of Earth take the children and the Emma that still lives and leave this place. *~_

"What about Jean?" She yells as a wind not her own begins to increase as the redhead's body begins to glow.

_~ * All is as it should be. This world will be saved. Leave now or perish. *~_

_~ Ro, baby I'm okay. Get out of here. Hurry! ~_

The goddess lifts them all up on a powerful wind and floats away. She can hear of a voice whispering in her ear as the light over the area increases like an atomic bomb.

"I love you Ro. Take care of them for me." It was Jean's voice she heard as tears stream down her face. She looks down at her son and EJ and her unconscious partner. It couldn't end like this.

* * *

She reaches the institute a few hours later as they all receive medical care in the Level 2 Danger Room. The blonde wakes up and has to be held down as she tries to get up and go to her wife. "Emma, Emma. Stop! She's gone. She disappeared hours ago." Ororo says as she rocks EJ in her arms squeezing the blonde's hand as Hank and Logan hold her down. "What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?" She says watching her daughter suck her thumb.

"We don't know. The light vanished an hour after I left. She….She…told me to take care of you all." The blonde begins shaking her head emphatically. "No, no, don't you fucking tell me that. I crossed the fucking universe so this wouldn't happen! I lived through hell! Get the Fuck off me!" She screams as Hank tries to put the inhibitor collar on her. She quickly vanishes becoming dust and materializing outside the room as blood drips from her stomach. Logan couldn't heal her as quickly for some reason. She limps out of the medical lab holding her stomach.

They run to grab her but she dematerializes herself again and rematerializes herself above ground. Hank alerts Charles and the others to try and stop her. EJ cries as she squeezes her aunt tighter. She can feel that there is something strange going on. She recognized her mother but the woman felt different than the Emma she knew. She saw her birth mother disappear into a ball of light the child had a right to be afraid.

They couldn't find Emma she had found a way to close her wound. They didn't need Cerebro to know where she was going. Logan and Charles took the Blackbird and went after her. She reached southern India and went over the site with a fine toothed comb. Logan and Charles found the defeated woman kneeling in front of a Jean's last message burned into the ground.

_**I love you Emma Grey-Frost. We will see each other again. Be good to them my love. This Ororo still loves you, remember that. My light is still within you. Live my love and you will the beacon that lights my way home. **_

She shook head and cried. "Jean how could you do this to me? Why didn't you just kill him? We had Hank here. He would have been fine and you'd still be here damn it! Why Jean! Why!"

She yells as Charles approached her placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Emma, Jean will be back." She snapped at him. "How the fuck do you know that Charles, huh! You weren't here! You didn't see what happened. She's gone." He hands her a golden tablet. The blonde begins to cry as she stares at it gently caressing the device as she turns to Charles who softly smiles at her. "Now we should get you home. Your children and your partner are waiting for you. They can't lose both of you one day." He says looking at her stomach, seeing that the wound has reopened.

They head back to the institute, back home, back to a new life. Arishem was gone and for now so was Jean and their daughter Emilya. The blonde immediately returned to the medical bay to begin her recovery. Logan couldn't keep her wound closed so Hank stitched her up the old fashioned way even he couldn't understand why their technology didn't work on her. She was from a different world but she wasn't physically any different than their Emma save for being a bit older. Even after 20 years the blonde hadn't aged very much, likely a benefit of her mutation.

She found the answer in the Phoenix Chamber when she activated the golden tablet. A holographic Jean appeared.

"Hey baby, I miss you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't share all of this with you. I was honestly hoping what I had been seeing was just a dream. (she sadly laughs) I guess it wasn't huh, because here we are again. So let's explain the obvious stuff first. You can't heal right. That's because you are from a different Earth that exists only as vibration now. This new Earth you are on holds a different vibrational frequency than yours. So things can't readily synchronize with you. The good news is that you will adjust, but it will take time."

The blonde cried as she watched the holographic version of her wife explain why this needed to happen. She told her that she left another program for Ororo and the kids as well. This was all she had left of herself on Emma's previous world as well. The blonde cried remembering the pain her daughters endured under her possessed partner, that they could finally have a real family with this new Ororo brought her joy. It was still hard for her to readjust to loving the Ororo she had always known. Jean also told the blonde that she would return but she had no idea when.

The family went about getting to know one another and building a better life…..but without the glue that held them together.

**TBC….**


	45. OMEGA (part 2)

**Title: ** OMEGA (part 2)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Thank you all for reading my story. I have thoroughly enjoyed this journey. I appreciate every second of time you have shared with me through this experience. If anyone has anything they would like to talk about feel free to PM me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Ten long years later…**

Over the years the blonde learned to love Ororo again. They also welcomed Ororo's son James to the family after they were married. So much had happened. This was a very different Emma Frost. Her thoughts and feelings were so much more layered. This Emma was completely transparent. She held nothing back from her wife and children. She understood perfectly that they didn't have the telepathic abilities and became as expressive and open as the redhead had been. In her heart she wanted to make up for all the time she had spent away from her children on her previous world. She was a doting parent. Ororo loved to watch her with the kids, but she too thought of her best friend often.

They would regularly visit the Phoenix Chamber to talk to the holographic version of their wife and mother and ask her questions. It truly was remarkable almost like the redhead had never left, but they couldn't touch her or hold her, or lay in her arms. Storm and Emma would argue from time to time. Ororo missed having Jean there to hold her during those times.

Logan became an adopted parent to the kids. They loved having a father to play with. Ororo and Emma admonished the man regularly for letting them get away with too much. The man couldn't help it they had stolen his heart there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. James was his favorite of course. He and his wife Yukio loved the kids like they were their own. Emma remembered that Logan had an affair with the woman in her world and went to great lengths to find her in this one. It didn't matter what world she lived on she didn't want Logan anywhere near her woman. Life regained a nice rhythm.

Bobby returned home after the Phoenix shield disappeared able to finally stop keeping the polar ice caps from melting. He and Kitty never got married or had children, but remained together.

Rogue and Raven were happily married were the godparents of the Grey-Frost kids.

Hank and Forge continued their research in the medical bay coming up with innovations that changed the face of science and technology.

Mutant-Human relations became very peaceful for the most part. There were a few skirmishes here and there from young mutants trying to make a name for themselves. It was nothing that a week in the woods with Logan and inhibitor collars couldn't fix.

Emma began working with her company again. She took Frost International to new levels with the information she had from her previous world. Whether Arishem and the Phoenix had this all planned out or not, humanity had finally reached a higher level of conscious. There were now spaceships that could travel at the speed of light. The planets in the solar system were being explored, and Mars was even ready for colonization.

One evening when James had gone to stay with his dad, thirteen year old EJ woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Her body was on fire. Emory's chest began to glow and he went to go get his parents. When he opened their bedroom door his mother Emma also had a glow in her stomach. They all ran to EJ's room and found Jean, Emma, a ten year old Emilya and the little boy Arishem had possessed all holding the girl as her body began to cool off.

Jean smiled at her daughter. "You're birthday is next week isn't it? Looks like you came into your powers a little early huh." EJ began to cry and hugged her mother tightly. Everyone ran to them except Emma. The blonde stood there staring at her younger self. The blonde stood up and walked over to her.

* * *

"Well it appears the years have been kind to me I see." She said with an all too familiar smile.

"H…h…how is this possible?" She said with a look of shock and her mouth agape. Her younger self closed the woman's mouth with her index finger.

"It's not like me to stutter Miss Grey-Frost or is it Munroe-Frost now. I can never keep up. Don't worry sweetness. I won't be here much longer, I just came to meet you. It's not often we get to meet ourselves, and I must say there is nothing more beautiful than a Frost woman. Mmm mmm mmm."

~ _I would love to see what we could do together gorgeous. You could probably give me a run for my money…probably.~_

She said with a wink and a smile.

~ _Age before beauty darling. ~_ The younger blonde raises a challenging eyebrow and bites her lip seductively as her older self sends her a tantalizing thought. The younger Emma slightly nods her head and fans herself for affect.

"Emi come here sweetie, this is your other mom." Emilya runs over and hugs the older version of the blonde. She looks down at her daughter as tears start to flow. She never got to see Emilya grow up in her previous world.

She lets go of her and turns to the younger Emma who holds her face between her hands and grabs a long strand of the little brunette's hair. "Remember baby girl #60, #23, or #613 ultra light will fix you right up okay." She gives her a kiss as she stands up holding the girl in her arms raising her voice for affect. "And remember not to sneak up on momma Jean when you get older. We don't want her getting arrested okay sweetie." Emilya laughs not knowing what the woman is talking about as the redhead shakes her head knowing what her wife was referring to.

She puts Emilya down and walks over to Ororo. She slowly takes her into her arms and holds her. "Mmm, Goddess I missed you so much. There is no one like you anywhere. I know….I've looked." Her caramel partner breaks down in tears as her body gently trembles. "Shhhhh, it's okay Ro." The woman cries harder. "I…I…never thought I'd see you again, hear your voice, hold you." The blonde pulls back kissing the woman's neck. "Come on sweetness I see me standing right over there. And if I'm not mistaken that rock on your finger tells me you've been getting plenty of the Frost charm." Ororo laughs as they pull back exchanging a passionate kiss.

The two kiss a few more times before reluctantly pulling apart as the little boy pushes his way in between them. The blonde bends down to look into his eyes. "Alexander get in here buddy. You see these ladies, they're going to be taking care of you from now on. You be nice to them. No dark matter bubbles you hear me. If I find out you've been bending reality again, you're gonna have a bad time okay big guy. He nods his head as Emma winks at her wide eyed older self and Ororo covers her mouth.

~ _Don't worry he's harmless. Just don't go giving him anything sweet at night. We learned that the hard way_. ~

"Jean." The older Emma says finally acknowledging her wife. The redhead gets up and walks over to her wrapping her arms around her neck softly kissing her lips. "Is it truly you?" The redhead nods and pulls her wife into a tight hug. "I missed you too Em. I'm sorry I've been away for so long."

The younger version of the blonde stood there smiling as Ororo and the kids joined them in their hug. She sighed as she watched them. They were her family now they were someone else's. She didn't mind though. She wiped a runaway tear from her eye. She was just happy to be alive.

"Tiger baby, I need to get back." The redhead takes a deep breath and let's go of the older Emma and walks over to her former wife wrapping her arms around her pulling her into a smoldering hot kiss as both of their bodies are set on fire. Both of their eyes glow amber as they smile at one another. "I love you Emma Frost, you have me always." The blonde kisses her again. "I love you Jean Grey, you have me always." She steps back still holding her wife's hand. The kids suddenly run up to her including EJ. "Mom, mom don't leave please, don't leave us again." She cries.

Emma gently caresses her face as her daughter sets herself on fire again and her tears evaporate. "You have me baby girl, always. I made sure that I'd always be with you."

~_Mom I remember what you feel like. I love her, but she's not you. Please don't go._ ~ EJ whispers as the blonde smiles and kisses her chastely on the lips as Emory also wraps his arms around her flaming body. She looks down at her children, lifting Emory to her face with a crystal dust pillow, kissing his forehead. Emilya jumps onto the woman as well. She smiles at them trying to fight back the tears.

Jean walks over and hugs them.

~ _Do you really have to go baby? ~_

_~ Come on Tiger you know I do. There can't be two Emma's in one dimension you know that. Besides I've got you all waiting for me on 616. She's got you covered. I know she does._ ~ She says winking at her counterpart.

"Come on kids go give all this love to your mom okay. It's a big universe, I'm sure I'll see you around." The redhead telekinetically pulls the kids away from the blonde as she vanishes into a ball of light. EJ, Emilya, and Emory cry as they all run into Emma's arms. She's overcome with emotion. This was overwhelming on multiple levels she just got two more kids for god sake.

* * *

_~ Jean….~_ Emma says as the redhead interrupts her.

"Let's all get some sleep alright. We can talk about all this tomorrow. How about the big room?" She says with a huge smile. The big room was the room in the mansion that Emma and Ororo had created for this very moment when they were all reunited and could sleep in an oversized triple king bed with the whole family.

Ororo looked at her as they walked down the hallway. "Jean…"

_~ I know Ro. Let's just talk about it tomorrow okay. Right now I just want to be with my family and forget the past or the future. Can we do that baby? Just for tonight…~_

Ororo takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. The redhead walks up behind the blonde and wraps her arms around her waist. "I love you baby." She says kissing the back of her neck as Emory and Alexander laugh and hold one another's hands.

They all get into the huge bed as their parents join them. Of course they all fit. They could have added at least 6 more adults if they wanted to. The room fell silent as the redhead telekinetically turned off the lights. The only sound they could hear was soft crying from time to time throughout the night. No one knew who it came from, but it didn't matter because they were all together again.

The next morning the entire house was full of energy as the kids all sat down to breakfast. Ororo had called Charles and Hank and told them to get ready for quite a few surprises later on in the day. Everyone was all smiles at the table. The blonde found herself getting lightheaded and randomly crying at the mental touch of her wife. It had been over 30 years since she had felt the comforting telepathic touch of the redhead. It was surreal. She could never forget the feeling.

After everyone had finished breakfast. Emory and Alexander were sleepy and were put down for a nap. The girls all followed their parents to the living room. Charles, Hank, Logan and the rest of the team came by as well. They were all anxious to know where Jean had been all these years. There were so many questions, some answers they would understand others that they wouldn't.

**The Void Years**

"I had to satisfy my brother Arishem, so I took him to the void where we first came into being. We spent eons there just holding one another. I showed him the beauty of the human soul and he decided he'd like to incarnate as a human with me as his mother, that's how we have Alexander. He still has some of Arishem's abilities so we'll have to teach him to use them properly. He also ages differently because he was born of darkness, so he will look like a child for many years.

I had no idea what to do about Emilya. I wasn't sure when I'd be able to give birth to her safely. I still had to deal with losing my wife. I wasn't sure what to do so I began exploring different dimensions. I found a dimension where Emma had also died and time worked differently. I stopped time for Emilya and reversed time for my Emma to before she was killed. That's when I found out why I was so attracted to her. When I reversed time the first time I went back too far and found out that Em's soul is the reincarnation of my first host. That's why she could understand and speak my name. I was overjoyed and I couldn't bear to see her die again so I shared my essence with her again. She and I are one now even across the dimensions I can still feel her.

We were able to watch you all from the void. I knew you were the right one to bring here Em. You've done so well. We found out the hard way that there can't be more than one version of a soul in one dimension at the same time. Emma met herself on a beautiful version of Earth where everyone could fly. She stayed for a whole day and the dimension began to dematerialize because of her frequency. Vibrational frequencies must match up and align, if they don't things collapse. Since there was already an Emma back here we had to find another dimension for our Emma.

We did and you are all there, it's a beautiful place everyone is telepathic there so it's very quiet, but when someone does speak, the sound is like angels singing. I'm not sure why she chose that world, but that's also where I gave birth to you Emi. So when you get older I'm sure you will have a singing voice as beautiful as Emma's. So that's about it. Any questions?"

Everyone sat there blinking and looking at one another. Emma raises her hand. "Why did it take you so long to get back here?" Her voice a bit sad and full of concern. The blonde spent every night since Jean left dreaming of her wife. Sure she loved Ororo but Jean was the first person who truly had her heart. She even found herself feeling bad for her other self having to leave Jean's side.

"Humm, I'm not really sure there is an easy way to explain it. Uuh, okay, let's say that time or the concept of time works differently everywhere. For example in the dimension where I reversed time for my Emma, time is linear so a person can travel back and forth. In other places there is no time, like in the void, there is no time there it is all just moments. It's where all events converge into one moment. That's how we were able to watch you all. For you ten years had passed, for us it was just a moment. Emilya was just a baby until yesterday when we arrived here. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The blonde took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. Jean smiled at her. "Baby I wouldn't have stayed away if I didn't have to. I just didn't know how to get back until now. It was actually Alexander who figured it out. We were visiting a world with three suns and he didn't like it so he removed two of them wanting it to look like our Earth and accidently created a rift in the dimension. A huge hole opened in the sky. Fortunately I was able to replace them, but it was intense, the people there were freaked out." The redhead said laughing to herself.

Everyone began looking at one another with worry in their eyes. The redhead saw that and assured them that she had him under control. They spent the next two hours asking questions and hearing about all the adventures they had in the void. When everyone was as satisfied as they could possibly be, they spent the rest of day getting to know Emilya and spending time with Jean.

Life was definitely more exciting with the new additions to the institute. Alexander was a handful and half like giving a kid a flame thrower. Ororo, Jean, Emma, Logan and Charles spent a lot of time with him in the Danger Room dome underground helping him control his emotions and showing him the consequences using his powers improperly could have on other people and himself. He and his adopted brother James were always getting into trouble.

The Grey-Frost family was bigger and better than ever. Jean, Emma, and Ororo had a relationship that withstood every test that had been thrown its way. They were stronger for it and their love for one another only continued to grow as the years went on.

OMEGA…..

* * *

Get it...the end, because omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet and it also means the "Great O". I hope you all enjoyed the "great O's" through out my story. Showing her the "O" face...Oh, Oh Oh...you know what I'm talking about...Oh...yeah, ha ha... (Office Space reference)


	46. Thank You!

**Title: ** OMEGA

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**OMEGA**

Well that's about it for now. The ending is way out there. This was my first shot and my all time dream pairing.

There's been a lot of ideas presented in this story. That's just me. I've got lots of ideas. I appreciate the advice given by a few good writers along the way to not throw it all at the readers in one story. I get it and I will work on that. This experience has been marvelous for me though. I will definitely take more time between chapters next time as things could have been jumpy due to mental exhaustion. I just felt I had to get it out as soon as possible.

It was still super fun though. Feel free to use any of these thoughts as inspiration for new stories. I was just so excited to write it and there is a lot that I didn't put in as I realize I did get off track about the focus being the relationship between my three leading ladies. I'm learning. My next story Em & Ro will focus on the relationship as the meat of story.

OMEGA can really TBC… forever especially considering the new dimensional aspect. As the story continues Jean, Emma, and Ororo get regular visitations from alternate versions of themselves.

My idea is that their Earth is Earth Prime so when there are problems in other dimensions they're alternates come there to get advice and even in some cases recover from traumas. So far this is my favorite. There is one world where Emma went Omega after Jean was killed and wasn't able to kill the Dark Phoenix and she covered the Earth in fire. The Dark Phoenix even possesses the blonde and shatters her body like in "Wolverine and the X-Men". That Emma manages to reconfigure her body, she's taller and brawnier and has flaws all through her diamond skin. She no longer transforms into her flesh anymore because she doesn't feel beautiful being all scarred up. She is transported to Earth Prime while in the middle of a fight with the Phoenix where she meets Jean, Emma, and Ororo. So many feels in this one.

Thanks a bunch for reading everyone. Your messages and reviews are appreciated.

So much love…

_**Dimensional Lover**_

_**"It's the joy of the entire Universe cooperating with their desire. What bigger trophy is there in the world than to see the heavens part and…the worlds move and… the physics set aside and….whatever you want. Your wish is the command of the universe. That's a prize worth working for."**_

_**"There is nothing that you cannot be, do, or have."**_

_**~Abraham Hicks ~**_


	47. Omega Reloaded TBC

**Title: **Reloaded

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F. / Ororo M.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** A few awesome readers figured out that my story couldn't have ended so sweetly, that's just not how Emma Frost does things. So this is for you. I'll TBC….until you all tell me you've had enough. This will always be my favorite story, so thank you for asking me to pick it up again.

Also the ten years with Emma and Ororo after Jean disappears will be talked about in my other story Em & Ro.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

The story picks up with Jean, Emilya, Alexander, and the original Emma appearing in EJ's bedroom.

* * *

One evening when James had gone to stay with his dad, thirteen year old EJ woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Her body was covered in intense flames. Emory's chest began to glow and he went to go get his parents. When he opened their bedroom door he notices that his mother Emma also had a glow but hers was in her stomach.

"Mom! Something is wrong with EJ, she's on fire!" He yells.

They all run to EJ's room and find Jean, Emma, a ten year old Emilya and the little boy Arishem had possessed all holding the girl as her body began to cool off.

Jean smiled at her daughter. "You're birthday is next week isn't it? Looks like you came into your powers a little early huh." EJ cries as she hugs her mother tightly. Everyone ran to them except Emma. The blonde stood there staring at her younger self. The blonde stood up and walked over to her.

"Well it appears the years have been kind to me I see." She said with an all too familiar smirk.

"H…h…how is this possible?" She said with a look of shock and her mouth agape. Her younger self lifts her hand and closes the woman's mouth with her index finger.

"It's not like me to stutter, but then again, you aren't me are you?" The younger Emma says examining the woman's face as her own eyes begin to flash from amber gold to blue.

The older Emma steps back, yanking her jaw away from her hand. She quickly pulls everyone toward her with her crystal dust. "Stay away from us. I won't let you have them." She says staring into her younger self's eyes.

"Em, baby stop what are you doing?" Jean asks her as the younger Emma stands with her arms crossed.

"I'll tell you what she's not doing Jean. She's not staying here." She looks into her older self's fierce blue eyes.

"I realize this is going to be difficult for you, but your world is gone. And that's my family you're holding not yours. So with all due respect I'll take over from here. Your services are no longer needed. You failed in your world; I won't allow that to happen to this one."

The older Emma moves them from the room. "You ungrateful bitch! If I hadn't come from my world, this place wouldn't even be a memory. You are a fool if you think I'm going to stand by and let my family be torn away from me again."

Jean whispers to EJ.

~ _Honey I need you take the kids downstairs for a little while okay. Everything will be fine, don't worry_. ~

~ _Mom, who are they what's going on?_ ~ EJ asks trying to compose herself.

~ _The little boy's name is Alexander and he's your new brother. The girl is your little sister Emilya. I'll explain everything later alright. Right now I just need to make sure your mother doesn't do anything stupid._~

EJ does as she's told as she looks back down the hallway with a worried expression on her face. Jean and Ororo step into the room. Jean speaks first. "Okay you two, I realize this is not an ideal situation but we are going to find a way to work this out. We just have to stay calm."

"There is only one way this is going to work out Jean. This outdated version of me is going into the void to find herself a new world while I take my place back here. We only have twenty-four hours."

Ororo and the older Emma look at Jean. "What's she talking about Jean?" Ororo asks.

The redhead takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "A lot happened while we were in the void okay. We found out that there can't be two versions of the same being on one world for longer than 24 hours. The dimension begins to destabilize and the world collapses." She looks over into the younger Emma's eyes. "But sometimes it takes longer than that. We just need to relax and not jump to any haphazard conclusions."

The older blonde speaks up looking at her younger self. "Why can't you go back to the void or whatever and find a world? I've been the one taking care of them all of this time, I'm the one they know not you!"

The younger Emma stares at her with fierce eyes as speckles of gold begin to appear in her pupils. "Because this is my world that's why! I'm not going to let some imposter take them away from me. There are plenty of other worlds where an Emma has died. You can pick one and be on your way."

Jean can see what's about to happen and she quickly steps standing in front of the original Emma. "Baby, I need you to calm down. Don't do this in here, the kids are downstairs. We will figure this out. You know her, and she knows you, you should be able to handle this peacefully."

The blonde takes a deep breath and looks over the redhead's shoulder at her alternate self.

* * *

The older blonde raises her voice. "I am not going anywhere. I will not leave my family again!" Diamond dust begins to swirl in the room as her legs begin to disappear.

The young blonde smirks as she covers the walls, ceiling, and floor in crystal even though her body hasn't transformed. "Jean, Ro, baby, my alternate and I need a few minutes alone. Don't worry, I'll make sure our home stays intact." The young blonde says as her body is suddenly covered in the Phoenix flames.

"Emma Stop!" Jean and Ororo both yell. Ororo quickly moves to the older Emma and takes her hand as Jean stands in front of the original Emma and places her hands on her shoulders.

"Ro, what the hell are doing?" The younger Emma almost yells as she gently floats the redhead to the side. "Are you choosing her over me? You are my partner, not hers, get away from her."

Ororo looks into the older Emma's eyes. "I love both of you Emma, but I can't stand by and let you hurt one another. Stop this please baby. We'll find a way to work this out alright. I won't lose you again." She says raising her hand to caress her wife's diamond covered cheek as she draws her crystal dust back into her body.

Jean's eyes turn golden amber as she quickly grabs her wife and kisses her. The flames around the blonde's body slowly begin to dissipate. She pulls away from her wife as the young blonde takes a deep breath as she stares at her with frustrated blue eyes. Jean cups her cheek as her eyes become green again.

~ _Baby, she's you. We can't force her to leave, you know that. The only reason she is here is because you died remember. We've been gone for 10 years. That's 10 years that she's been here loving them, holding them, taking care of them. Doing all the things you would have been doing. Don't treat her like a stranger trying to take us away from you_. ~

The older Emma speaks to Ororo as a single tear falls from her eye. She can feel an intense ache in her chest it almost burns it's so painful. The woman is feeling nauseous. She lifts her hand to her wife's cheek as she brings their lips together achingly softly before pulling apart as their foreheads touch. She closes her eyes for moment and takes a deep breath. "I can't bear losing you a second time Ororo Munroe Frost. We're a family and nothing is going to change that." She says looking into her wife's sky blue eyes.

_~ Exactly Jean. Death. That is the only thing that would ever take me away from our family. I'm sure she knows that too. There are things about me that won't change no matter what world I am on. Not just that but something is different this time. I can feel the sickness coming over my body already. It's never happened this fast before, it's probably because we came from similar dimensional timelines. I'm sorry baby, we don't have a choice. ~_

Suddenly both Jean and Ororo are swept up in diamond dust and pushed out of the bedroom. The doors, walls, ceiling, and floor are recovered this time in the reinforced crystal coverings of both Emmas.

"Emma NO!" Jean and Ororo yell as they both try to break through the crystal using telekinetic bursts and lightning. "God Damn it! Emma Grace Frost don't do this, please!" Jean yells as she hits a flame covered fist against the crystal. Ororo transforms and hits the crystal repeatedly with lightning and air knocking the redhead against the opposite wall.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry baby." Ororo says as she helps her lover to her feet. "We have to stop them. What do we do?" Jean shakes her head with a grim expression on her face. "I don't know, but that's not just our Emma in there Ro. It's the Phoenix too!"

Storm furrows her brow as her eyes widen. "What are you talking about? How is that possible, you're out here? I don't understand any of this Jean." The white-haired woman says as they both turn and stare at the crystal covered door way. As a golden light can be seen shining from within it. Jean screams. "EMMA Don't do this!"

EJ, Emilya, and Emory come running up the stairs. "Mom! Alex is gone, we can't find him anywhere!" EJ yells as she runs down the hallway. Jean closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. This was the last thing she needed right now. "What happened EJ?"

The young redhead catches her breath. "I don't know we were all playing then he just stopped stood still and started crying. He said his stomach was hurting and that he wanted his mommy. Then he just vanished. We've look everywhere."

Emory grabs Emilya's hand and smiles softly as he sees the girl start to cry. "It's okay, my mom will find him for sure, she can be everywhere like the wind. Don't cry." Emilya nods as she wipes her tears.

Jean puts her head to her temple and tries to focus on the blondes inside the bedroom.

_~ Emma can you hear me, its Alexander he's disappeared. You've got to stop; he's distressed anything could happen!_ ~ She waits and gets no response from either Emma. The crystal is doing what it also does so very well, blocking out telepathic interference.

"Okay, everyone listen up. We have to find him as soon as possible. I'm putting an image into your minds, if you find him, just think of this and he'll stop crying alright. He's somewhere in the house, it's the only place he knows right now. Just don't try and grab him physically, he's scares very easily."

"Kids, if anything happens just think of me or Ro and we'll get to you as soon as we can alright. Don't be scared alright. It's just like hide and seek. Don't worry." Jean says slightly gulping as she smiles at her kids.

~ _Ro, we have to find him right away. If he's scared he could take out the mansion in a heartbeat_. ~

Ororo nods to her as the redhead remains in her mind. She sends her lover a thought

** Jean what about the Emmas? **

~ _Ro, baby, right now Alexander is our top priority. He's Arishem reincarnation. After our battle I took Arishem into the void where we first came into being. We spent eons there just holding one another. I showed what the human soul is like and he decided he wanted to incarnate as one with me as his mother, that's how we got Alexander. He still has some of Arishem's abilities and we haven't taught him how to control them yet. He's a child Ro, an 8 year old child and he's scared._ ~

Ororo face goes deathly pale as she stares into her partner's concerned eyes. She swallows hard and takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, she calls her son over to her. "Emory, come here sweetie. I want you to have fun and be careful alright. Don't scare Alexander he's going to be your new little brother, you have to show him how things work around here, and look after him like you do with James. Can you do that for me?" He smiles and nods placing his forehead on Ororo's. "Its okay mommy, don't be scared. He won't hurt me. I'll be a good big brother. I'll find him for sure." He gives her a kiss and runs to grab Emilya's hand and they go skipping down the hallway. Emory remembers Arishem and feels his mother's emotions. He was a gifted child, being born from Ororo's strong genetic bloodline with a propensity for highly developed intuition and Emma's telepathic abilities, which hadn't surfaced yet.

Ororo's body quickly vanishes into thin air. She spreads herself through the entire house like a warm springtime breeze. The house fills with the soft light scent of flowers. EJ looks into her mother's eyes then at the crystal covered doorway. She takes a deep worried breath as Jean smiles at her. "It'll be alright E, stay focused okay."

EJ nods and heads down the hallway as Jean heads in the other direction.

* * *

**Inside the bedroom**

"Well you've gotten quite the power boost, haven't you?" The older blonde says as they circle one another.

The flame covered blonde takes a deep breath. "Well dying and being revived by the Phoenix has its side effects. I'd like to thank you for taking care of my family for all these years. But it doesn't seem appropriate considering that I have to kill you. I wish things didn't have to turn out like this. There aren't many of us out there who have gone Omega. But I'm sure you can feel what's happening to our bodies right now, the same way I can. Can't you?"

The older Emma swallows as she feels her chest burning and her vision is getting a bit blurry. "Feel what exactly."

The younger Emma smirks. "It seems my poker face has gotten worse as I've gotten older. You don't seem to be suppressing your feelings very well."

"That's because I'm not. I stopped that years ago. My wife and kids aren't telepathic, at least not yet. After what happened on the world I came from I vowed to never keep anything from my family again." The older Emma says as her crystal dust circles the flame covered blonde.

The younger blonde swallows hard trying to fight back her queasiness. "Well isn't that noble. This sickness happens whenever there are two living versions of one person on the same world." She blinks rapidly trying to keep her balance as she feels light headed. "It….doesn't usually happen this fast though. That just means that this dimension will destabilize quicker than the others. We don't have the luxury of the 24 hour window we usually have."

Both women stop walking as they practically mirror one another closing their eyes and placing their hands to their foreheads trying to massage away the pain.

The younger blonde speaks up. "I have the Phoenix now sweetness, this isn't going to be much of a fight. So why don't you do yourself a favor and give up. It'll be painless, I promise."

Her alternate smiles. "Come on now Frost, since when have we ever willingly given up on a fight. Phoenix or not, I won't let you take my family away from me again. You'll have to try and kill me the old fashioned way." The blonde closes her eyes and takes a deep breath standing to her full height. She puts her right arm to her waist and bows. "May I have this dance Mrs. Frost?"

The younger blonde smiles taking in a deep breath as her eyes slowly travel up her alternate's toned frame. She raises an alluring eyebrow. "I must say there is nothing more beautiful than a Frost woman. Mmm mmm mmm." She says bowing to the blonde. "It's a real shame. I would've loved to see what we could do together gorgeous. You probably could have given me a run for my money…probably." She says with a wink and a smile as she walks up to the blonde and takes her hand gently bringing it to her lips as their eyes lock.

The older blonde cups her younger self's cheek. "Age before beauty darling." The younger blonde raises a challenging eyebrow and bites her lip seductively as her older self sends her a tantalizing thought. The younger Emma slightly nods her head and fans herself for affect.

The older Emma softly moves her lips to cover her alternate's lips. They both close their eyes at the contact as they sigh into one another's passionate kiss. Tongues dance with one another as their kiss deepens, both feeling an intensely powerful almost painful ache beneath their waists.

They slowly pull away at the same time mirroring one another with eyes closed biting their bottom lips.

"Mmm, Fuck…" They both whisper as eyes slowly open quickly averting eye contact. The younger blonde takes a few paces back as the flames covering her body burn even hotter a single tear rolls down her check evaporating. "I wish I didn't have to do this."

The older Emma takes a deep breath as her body begins to disappear. "Me either." She whispers as crystal spears are launched from every direction at the young blonde.

**TBC…**


End file.
